


Los océanos se congelarán

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slow Burn, True Love, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: A Even, el Frenético, nunca le ha faltado nada, contento con vivir sus días en soledad y sangre. Cuando su tripulación hace una parada en una pequeña aldea de Jutland por primera vez en años, él quiere. Así que toma.Isak nunca ha conocido una vida fuera de su aldea. Ahora debe aprender las costumbres de los del Norte a fin de sobrevivir el aparentemente interminable invierno.¿Pueden sus corazones derretir el hielo que los divide?





	1. El Alma Está Ligada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Oceans Shall Freeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223978) by [DiscoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoNight/pseuds/DiscoNight), [realityiwanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityiwanted/pseuds/realityiwanted). 



> Autoras:  
> Consideramos que hasta ahora existe una clara falta de influencias históricas escandinavas en la comunidad de fanfic. Por lo que aquí está nuestro intento de traer algo de dama vikingo al elenco de personajes que conocemos y amamos.
> 
> Eso será de la extensión de una novela, Universo Alterno Histórico de múltiples capítulos de dos partes, incluyendo violencia, baños de sangre, romance y todas esas cosas que esperarían de vikingos noruegos y sus esclavos. Favor de apreciar que hemos realizado investigación sobre la cultura vikinga, de ninguna manera somos expertas y esperamos que no haya errores notorios. Si hemos errado algo terriblemente, ¡favor de no ser muy irascible cuando nos lo hagan saber! Ahora sin más alboroto, por favor lean y disfruten y hágannos saber lo que piensan. <3
> 
> Adicionalmente: este es un Universo Alterno Histórico con violencia típica del periodo así que les daremos aviso de contenido en capítulo a capítulo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even descubre algo más valioso que el oro.

**Prólogo – El Alma Está Ligada**

_Due northwest, the soul is bound_

_And I will go on ahead free_

_There is a light yet to be found_

[The Last Pale Light In The West, Ben Nichols](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atuJzivuF1o)

 

**Pleno verano, 804 D.C.**

**Even**

El sol de pleno verano iluminaba el océano y moteaba las azules aguas con cristalinas manchas plateadas. Even con gusto a sal en los labios; la espuma del mar mientras golpeaba con su remo el agua, y el esfuerzo físico de remar tan fuerte y por tanto tiempo, combinado a un brillo en su rostro broceado. Gruño por el esfuerzo, su voz se perdía entre el coro de hombres que lo rodeaban, y entre los graznidos de las gaviotas.

Había una palpable sensación de Alivio cuando Erik anunció tierra. Desde los puertos meridionales de Viken, habían viajado dos días y noches a fin de alcanzar las aldeas más pequeñas de Jutland que estaban dispersos por la costa. Aquí, el Sol brillaba más y la vista revelaba interminables campos verdes que reflejaban climas más cálidos.

Navegaron las barcas a aguas poco profundas con un último empuje y luego se metieron para que pudieran tirar del bote a la playa. El agua se había calentado por el Sol era un agradable alivio a esas desde las que habían viajado. Llegaba a la mitad del muslo de Even; sonrió con placer infantil cuando vio a Christoffer Schistad, justo delante de él, sumergido hasta la cintura.  

—Nos dirigiremos a tierras más altas —Erik los instruyó una vez que habían arrastrado el boto lo suficientemente lejos de la marea—. Mientras más al interior, mayor abundancia hay.

Se quitaron las pieles y marcharon. La caminata a través de los pequeños grupos de aldeas agrícolas fue ardua; el estómago de Even gruñía de hambre, insatisfecho con las escasas porciones de pescado seco y pan servido en la barca, y alrededor de él los hombres de su tribu se quejaban y reclamaban de maneras inapropiadas para guerreros. Aunque, quizás el término «guerreros» era demasiado bondadoso. Algunos de los viajeros eran apenas hombres, sus cuerpos sin cicatrices y rostros candorosos. Actuaban con ignorancia acorde.

Even no les prestaba atención. Generalmente no mantenía compañía con los otros hombres de su aldea si podía evitarlo, e incluso con sus filibusteros1 no le importaba la amistad. De hecho, aquellos cercanos a su edad son de los que él era más precavido. Miró Adelante para ver a Erik Magnusson flanqueado por sus dos hijos; William de cabello oscuro, que se elevaba sobre todos en la tribu excepto por, y Nikolai de cabello rubio, unos centímetros más bajo, trabajando las piernas incasablemente para mantener el ritmo.

William y Nikolai eran tan diferentes en personalidad como lo eran en apariencia. Aunque Even no tenía cariño por ninguno, William era por naturaleza callado e impenetrable y lento en respuesta a todo menos al llamado de batalla.  Nikolai era irritable y cruel, su reputación por la ira y la imprevisibilidad era únicamente superadas por Even mismo. Erik parecía haberse partido a la mitad cuando había creado a Nikolai, y luego dio la otra a William en su llegada al mundo.  

Pero Erik parecía no tenerle afecto a ninguno de sus hijos. Era una mezcla dominante de silencio y malevolencia que lo había propulsado como el sucesor natural del último jefe, un papel que habría sido tomado por el propio padre de Even de no haber sido por su prematura muerte. Pero era una combinación de características que lo hacían una difícil figura paterna. De hecho, parecía confiar a Even con más responsabilidad durante las incursiones y batallas, lo que quizás explicaba el antiguo odio de Nikolai por Even.

No era un afecto que Even hubiese pedido, pero Erik se lo había dado de todas maneras, y Even se vio obligado a seguir las ordenes de Erik. Después de todo, él era la única persona que parecía ver a través de las mentiras sobre Even.

—¿Qué piensas, Frenético? —Christoffer preguntó señalando a su lado, sacando a Even de sus meditaciones. Even echó un vistazo a la pequeña choza de madera hacia la que estaba inclinando la cabeza, construido en el borde de un asentamiento que parecía volaría al soplar un fuerte viento.

—Pienso que les faltará comida para ochenta hombres promedio —dijo con compostura. Christoffer gruñó en frustración.

—No, _eso_. —Hizo un gesto más específico, y Even se dio cuenta que estaba evaluando a una mujer parada fuera de la choza, con un bebé presionado contra el pecho mientras veía a grupo con trepidación.  Era una mujer típica de Jutland; alta y robusta con amplías caderas y cabello lacio. Even no vio nada espectacular en ella, pero Christoffer continuó sonriendo, claramente esperando entablar algún tipo de conversación.

—Oh —Even dijo.

—¿Vale un rápido viaje?

Even simplemente apretó sus labios y Christoffer inmediatamente dejó de hablar. Él no era tonto, que era posiblemente lo único que Even toleraba de él. En verdad, él era extensamente considerado como figura de la broma dentro de su tribu: un vano y narcisista muchacho bonito que antes encantaría a su enemigo que combatirlos.  Sin embargo, su padre era la mano derecha de Erik, y era generalmente considerado ser rápido y buena compañía. Por lo tanto, se le permitía viajar con la tribu, para mayor disgusto de Even.

—¡Continúen! —Erik les gritó. Los pequeños asentamientos salpicados en las verdes colinas no proporcionaban ninguna ofrenda útil, por lo que continuaron caminando hasta que las pequeñas chozas se volvieron más densamente pobladas y lote de una pequeña aldea, completo con una pequeña iglesia de madera en el punto más alto, llegados a la vista de enfrente.

Se dirigieron a allí y la llegada fue recibida con los usuales gritos, pánico y miedo. Siempre era lo mismo. Ellos eran hombres del Norte: más alto que la mayoría, más bronceados y más robustos y más físicamente imponentes en una manera que provocaba terror en los corazones de pueblerinos como estos.

Frente a él, Erik sacó su espada y sus hombres lo siguieron al unísono. Era para espectáculo más que uso. No tenía sentido ensangrentar sus armas en indefensas aldeas de granjeros y sus dependientes. Aquí no había pelea que tener.  

Vieron a pueblerinos huir a las chozas, escondiéndose, y para cuando caminaron por el centro del establecimiento, no había señales de vida en absoluto.

Tuvieron más diversión cuando se acercaban a los campos donde los granjeros trabajaban; veinte o más en total, la blanca piel roja bajo el Sol. Even observe mientras algunos de su tribu se acercaron con espadas; rodó los ojos mientras los granjeros se encogían de miedo. Eran arrastrados desde los campos al centro de la aldea, se hizo la demanda de los productos que sustentarían a la tribu para el viaje a Northumbria, la violencia estallando sin control por parte de los hombres del Norte cuando caminaban demasiado lento o temblaban muy patéticamente.

Even ya estaba cansado de esta exhibición. No había chiste en aterrorizar granjeros; él únicamente iba por guerreros que valieran su atención.

Y así que se quedó merodeando un poco más, la espada de nuevo enfundada, mientras el reto de la tribu seguía a los granjeros de regreso a la aldea.

Fue absorbido por la inmensidad de los campos que rodean la aldea. Había algo de verdor para ser disfrutado en Hålogaland cuando el clima cálido por fin estuviera sobre ellos, pero nada tan ilimitado como esto. A veces él soñaba con pastizales como estos, pero él era producto del Norte; congelado y endurecido, su presencia intolerable a la sencilla gente de Jutland.

Y entonces escuchó una fuerte risa, seguida de gritos de alegría, y parpadeó contra el Sol, llevándose la mano a los ojos para protegerlos. Escaneó en busca de la fuente del ruido, que parecía inesperada dado el temor que había cavado de presenciar.

Pronto encontró lo que estaba buscando.  Tres personas - niños, en realidad, no mayores de quince o dieciséis años, emergiendo de la espesura de los árboles que flanqueaban uno de los campos del Oeste. Todavía no habían notado la llegada de los hombres del Norte, y por eso estaban sin temor.

Even observó mientras jugaban a luchar; el juego esencialmente la persecución de uno mientras conspiraban en su contra, luego el intento de evitar la captura, antes de caer a la tierra y someter al oponente del momento. No parecía haber reglas fijas o método para el contacto físico, y las penetrantes risas sugerían que no estaban tomando seriamente.

Él estaba a algo de distancia de ellos pero su visión era aguda y una vez que terminó de apreciar la actividad, decidió que no valí la pena hacer notar su presencia, comenzó a mirar más de cerca a la apariencia.

Eran dos chicas. La más ruidosa del grupo era de cabello cobrizo y femenina, las curvas tan generosas como la risa. Había otra, llamativamente rubia con piel pálida y una dulce voz que llegaba hasta Even en la distancia.

Sin embargo, el más hermoso de los tres era el chico. Igual que la segunda chica, tenía piel pálida y cabello rubio, pero su rostro no tenía rival. Con el Sol detrás de él, el rubio cabello brillando como oro, Even asumió que debió ser creado por Sól2 mismo. No había otra explicación para su perfección.

Su cuerpo era delgado y proporcionado, largas piernas, hombros pequeños y cintura estrecha. Este no era un chico que hubiera esperado trabajase en los campos, pese a su edad, y Even se cuestionó la razón de ello.

Algo se retorció en sus adentros, algo oscuro. Pero también temía a estos sentimientos que aparecieron tan inesperadamente. Observó a las dos chicas luchar contra el chico en la tierra mientras él gritaba y reía.

Una palabra resonó en su conciencia.  _Mío_.

Pero antes que pudiera decidir lo que había por hacer sobre esto, oyó su nombre ser gritado desde la aldea. Había perdido todo concepto del tiempo observando a los tres jóvenes, y ahora era hora de irse.

Renuentemente apartó la vista de ellos y se dirigió de regreso. _No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora_ , se dijo.  _No puedes robarlo antes del viaje._

Darse cuenta lo dejó desamparado.

Mientras regresaban a los botes, cargados con suplementos que sin duda dejarían a los pueblerinos con raciones mínimas por meses, se sintió enfadarse. El chico era precioso y los granjeros de la aldea estaban lamentablemente mal equipado para protegerlo, para proteger a ninguno de sus vulnerables niños. Cada día, bandas de viajes venían por el mar para colonizar, violar y destruir. Y aunque una pequeña aldea en Jutland no atraía a tribus como la de Even, los adolescentes que había visto hoy se venderían por grandes cantidades como esclavos. De eso estaba seguro. El chico, en particular, sería visto como un tesoro digno de un rey.

Delante de él, escuchó a Nikolai hablando a otro de la tribu, Knut, sobre que uno de los granjeros se había meado en los pantalones cuando Nikolai le había puesto la espada al cuello—. Simplemente me reí y lo dejé sangrando por la mandíbula. A veces, estos idiotas se humillan lo suficiente sin mi ayuda.

Even apretó la quijada, preguntándose quién defendería al chico si alguien venía a por él.

—¡A Northumbria! —Ludvik Schistad gritó, y su llamado se encontró con vítores de los hombres del Norte. Todos menos Even, que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Aunque el viaje a Northumbria era largo, Even no olvidó el rostro del chico, o su cuerpo, o su risa. Y con cada día que pasaba, la necesidad de volverlo a ver se fortalecía hasta que lo consumía por completo.

 

 

 **Principios del invierno, 804 D.C.**  

El viaje de regreso no había sido tan viento en popa como el del viaje de ida. Njord, el Dios del mar, estaba enojado en este particular día, y el bote estaba a su merced mientras jugaba con las fuertes corrientes que los mecía de atrás para adelante.

No era simplemente Njord que los desfavorecía. Su nave tenia veinte hombres menos de los que eran al zarpar, y las riquezas que habían saqueado de Northumbria eran menos abundantes de lo que habían esperado. Erik estaba furioso; ahora estaba en la popa de la nave, con voz áspera y desgarrada por encima del viento—. ¡Sigan remando, débiles!

Su rostro había adquirido una calidad casi demacrada durante este viaje, su alma más negra ahora que cuando habían salido.

Iban de regreso por Jutland. Al detenerse en Nortmanni para recargar, habían discutido los siguientes pasos.  Erik sabía que sería deshonrado si volvía con veinte hombres de la aldea que con los que había zarpado, particularmente ya que tenían poco que mostrar del saqueo. Así que Erik, Ludvik, Nikolai, William y los ostros habían discutido bien sus opciones en la noche mientras se reponían con vino y comida caliente en una taberna cerca del puerto.  

Even se sentó al final de la mesa, girando un pequeño caballo de madera tallado en sus manos. Lo había tomado de uno de los pueblerinos, atraído por la artesanía intrincada del mismo; La melena estaba texturizada y fluía, la boca abierta como si el caballo estuviera a medio relinchar. Una pierna alzada, lista para galopar. Era un tallado destinado a un niño, pero Even siempre se había sentido atraído por aquellos pequeños y hermosos objetos que parecían contener parte del alma de los creadores.

Quizás había creído que se lo daría al chico un día. El hermoso chico de cabello dorado que parecía a un mundo de distancia. Y entonces parpadeó, dándose cuenta.

—Simplemente deberíamos ir a casa —William había gruñido—. Se acabó. Deberíamos cortar nuestras perdidas.

Nikolai fijó su hermano más joven con una fría mirada—. Tal vez tú desees tomar la ruta de cobarde, pero yo prefiero llevar algo sustancial de regreso a la aldea. Hay una gran cantidad de opciones que podemos emprender ahora, tal como -

Erik los miró a ambos, acabando con la postura de Nikolai con un ligero gruñido—. Harían bien, ustedes dos, en no discutir estrategias como si entendieran de lo que están hablando.

Even se había aclarado la garganta. Estaba consciente de la influencia que tenía con Erik. Era una influencia que había estado ahí por muchos años, incluso antes de que se hubiera cubierto de gloria durante este viaje, pero ciertamente su proeza durante el viaje ayudaba a sus palabras. Él había peleado implacablemente incluso mientras el resto del saqueo había. Aparte de Nikolai y William, ningún otro hombre del Norte se había probado en este viaje.

—Tengo una idea —dijo, y casi sonrió con satisfacción cuando escuchó tarros de cerveza golpeándose con bancos de madera, los hombres a su alrededor mirando con interés apenas oculto a Even, el _Frenético_ , voluntariamente dirigiéndose a ellos.

—Bueno, escuchemos —Erik lo animó.

—En la aldea que visitamos en Jutland, de camino a Northumbria, permanecí un tiempo en los campos y vi a tres jóvenes de dieciséis años, más o menos, y de insuperable belleza. Serían buenos esclavos, y supongo que hay más dentro de la aldea.

Todos lo habían escuchado, incluso Christoffer que tenía a una mujer de servicio en su regazo, con el rostro enterrado en el escote mientras ella le murmuraba animándolo.

— _Estamos_ en necesidad de nuevos esclavos en la aldea —Erik coincidió—. Y podemos vender otros que no deseemos en el camino a casa. —A su lado, Nikolai miró amenazadoramente a Even, viendo cualquier acuerdo entre Even y su padre como algo personal contra él. Pero no tenía motivos para discutir.

—¿Nuevos esclavos? ¡¿Por qué no vamos de puerto en puerto y recogemos a todos los retoños ilegítimos de Christoffer?! —Knut hubo preguntado, y los hombres rieron ruidosamente mientras Christoffer levantó la vista de su distracción y sonrió tímidamente.

Pero había sido decidido que la sugerencia de Even era una buena, y votaron zarpar en la mañana para el largo mar estrecho a Jutland.  

El corazón de Even era a la vez una piedra, pesada por el sentimiento de culpa que lo envolvió – este chico, un chico que sólo había visto una vez, le iban a arrebatar la vida porque no había otra opción para él, o para Even. Pero su corazón también estaba delirando con emoción, con anticipación. En unos días de viaje, volvería a ver ese perfecto rostro, sentiría los ojos del chico sobre él cuando se dirigiera a él por primera vez.

 _Eso es,_  pensó siniestramente,  _si nadie lo obtuvo primero._

Esto era impensable para Even. Lo había sabido tan pronto como vio a ese chico, que pertenecía con Even. No, pertenecía _a_ Even. No había futuro para él en una aldea que no podía protegerlo, y Even estaría dispuesto a dar su vida para mantener al chico a salvo. Y así su culpa fue temporalmente mitigada. Había tomado la decisión correcta al traer de regreso a los hombres del Norte a aquí.

Mientras desembarcaban del bote en la ensenada de la que habían zarpado hace tres largos meses, las aguas eran frías de atravesar, aunque nada comparado a aquellas en el fiordo3 que rodeaba su propia aldea.

Iba a ser una incursión nocturna, y las antorchas alumbraban el camino mientras comenzaban a marchar. Tenían algo de tiempo delante de ellos, pero cada paso se sentía como una tortura para Even.

—Me estaba preguntando —Nikolai dijo detrás de él, y Even lo miró a la cara—, ¿por qué no mencionaste esas _presas_ antes? Parece algo extraño para guardarte.

—¿De qué hubiera servido hablar de esto antes? —Even preguntó. Nikolai le sonrió, engañosamente suave, y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No obstante. Deben haber sido memorables, para que los recordaras después de tres meses de batalla y sangre.

Y entonces se fue, sus pieles de oso arrastrándose detrás de él mientras caminaba más rápido para alcanzar a su padre.

 _Pronto_ , Even se dijo.  _Pronto verás de nuevo al chico_. _Y todo esto se desvanecerá en la insignificancia._

Delante de él, el fuego crepitaba en las antorchas, las flamas danzaban con impaciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traductor:  
> 1 El término puede diferir en la zona y época que se empleó, sin embargo, se usa bajo la siguiente definición: piratas que no se alejaban de la costa, la bordeaban y saqueaban las localidades costeras.  
> 2 En la mitología nórdica, es la Diosa del Sol, hija de Mundilfari y Glaur, y esposa de Glenr.  
> 3 Valle formado por glaciares que se hundió en el mar quedando en forma de golfo estrecho y profundo.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	2. Dulce Sueños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak es llevado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:  
> A partir de este punto, incluiremos definiciones para términos/nombres en esta historia de modo que no se perderán demasiado. Las cosas se ponen más siniestras de aquí en Adelante, así que por favor atención a los avisos para la violencia típica del periodo.
> 
> Los avisos están en la nota final para evitar spoilers.

**Capítulo 1 – Dulce Sueños**

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

[Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This), Emily Browning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxdwEOpGknk)

 

**Principios del invierno, 804 D.C.**

**Isak**

—Levántate.

Isak únicamente tuvo un momento para internalizar el terror de un hombre irguiéndose frente a él, antes de inhalar rápidamente y gritar. Una mano cubierta de cuero inmediatamente le cubrió la boca, su grito y respiración se suprimió hasta que estuvo retorciéndose y desgarrándose desesperadamente por aire. Cuando pensaba que iba a morir así, finalmente lo soltó. Jadeó, cogiendo aire glotonamente ante la prórroga, pero fue poco. En el lugar de la mano estaba el frío borde de una ancha hacha, presionada bajo el vulnerable punto de su barbilla.

—Cállate. Ya he escuchado suficientes gritos hoy, ya no tengo paciencia.

La advertencia fue clara. Isak asintió y el hacha se retiró y enfundó antes que una mano polvorienta lo sujetara rudamente por el hombro, y lo arrancara de la cálida seguridad de su bolsa para dormir. La tierra dejó una visible mancha oscura en la playera blanca e Isak se preguntó de dónde podía ser. No tuvo otro segundo para pensar antes de ser empujado por el arco de su salida y hacia el penetrante frío y la espantosamente brillante oscuridad de su mundo en llamas.

La única palabra que Isak pudo encontrar para describir la locura que estaba ocurriendo, caos; completo y total caos.

La villa, normalmente escondida bajo la sombra de la noche, estaba iluminada por una vívida luz anaranjada que parecía envolver todo a su alrededor. Este no era el reconfortante brillo suave de un amanecer sino la dura rubicundez que únicamente provenía de las antorchas ardientes. Sus pulmones ardieron cuando inhaló el penetrante humo negro así que se cubrió la boca con las mangas, tratando de mantener a raya al fuego.

Sus ojos pasaron por las chozas ardiendo y gente gritando, buscando desesperadamente por la familiar figura curva de Eva o la parte posterior de la cabeza rubia de Vilde. En vez de eso, captó la mirada de Sara, siendo arrastrada del vestido por un bruto y chillando, alto y estridente, antes de ser sacada de la vista. Él se quedó ahí, incapaz de apartar la mirada del lugar donde ella había estado, de alguna manera los gritos se elevaron más mientras se la llevaban. El llanto se detuvo abruptamente, pero él no tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que eso podría significar antes que el hombre guiando a Isak lo empujara, enviándolo a la porquería y ceniza.

—Muévete, chico. O te daré algo a lo que mirar.

El hombre lo sujetó a sí mismo crudamente a su piel de oso, bajando la mirada a Isak con una lasciva expresión. Isak nunca había tenido a un hombre mirándolo de esa manera, pero de alguna manera sabía lo que significaba. Pensó en Sara siendo arrastrada al bosque y la manera en que el hombre la había jalado del cuello del vestido, exponiéndole los pálidos hombros al frío aire. Se rehusó a contemplar lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella ahora mismo, o la razón por la que había dejado de gritar.

Intentó no permitir que el miedo lo paralizara mientras se levantaba de la porquería y avanzaba.

Caminaron por unos pocos minutos, hasta que las casas ardiendo detrás de ellos estaban tan lejos como para verse igual que un tapiz vibrante si Isak entrecerraba los ojos. Los pueblerinos que habían elegido separar estaban afuera, rodeados por los saqueadores que estaban riendo y hablando como si esto fuera simplemente un día en el mercado de la villa, y no la peor noche de sus vidas.

Isak escaneó al grupo, mirando a los rostros con manchas de lágrimas y a las oscuras con ceniza hasta que atisbó el familiar halo del cabello de Eva. Vilde estaba junto a ella, el rubio cabello tan oscuro como Isak jamás lo había visto, mugriento con polvo. Iluminado bajo la flama roja y cubiertas de hollín, sus dos amigas lucían como valquirias.

—¡Eva! —gritó mientras se impulsaba lejos del agarre del hombre sobre su hombro y arrojándose a los brazos de ella. Isak se aferró a ella violentamente, enterrando las uñas en los suaves hombros. Normalmente cuando se ponía así, Eva lo alejaba y le decía que recordara su fuerza porque _ya no somos niños_ , pero hoy ella también se aferró, enterrándole las uñas en la estrecha espalda.

Isak se alegraba por eso. El pequeño pero robusto cuerpo contra él se sentía consiente en el medio del terror que los rodeaba.

—¿Estás herido? —ella preguntó frenéticamente, alejándose para tocarle con las manos el rostro y temblorosos hombros.

Él alejó las manos y negó con la cabeza dubitativamente—. Me asustaron, eso es todo. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Eva inhaló inestablemente y le apartó el cabello dorado del rostro antes de hablar—. Me desperté con la choza ardiendo a mi alrededor. Pensaba que me iban a dejar morir, pero me sacaron y a mamá antes de que colapsara.

Su voz, siempre calmada y serena, se rompió por un momento antes de reponerse y continuar en un susurro—. Se la llevaron. Está con el resto de los adultos y los enfermos.

Isak y Eva sabían lo que significaba. Los saqueadores no tenían labor para aquellos que no podían poner a trabajar o vender. Todos habían escuchado las historias.

—Tal vez tendrán piedad. —Isak dijo débilmente, sin siquiera creer su propia tontería. Esos hombres, monstruos que sacaban niños de sus camas y les quemaban las casas, no sabían lo que era la piedad. En su lugar, Isak rezó que los Dioses mostrarán piedad. Ellos eran los únicos que ahora podían ayudarlos—.  No tienen motivo para matar a tu madre o al resto.

No es que necesitaran más una razón. No había razón detrás de todo esto. Ellos tomaban lo que querían a su complacencia; así se hacían las cosas en el Norte.

Sabía lo que le pasaría al resto de ellos. Era joven pero no era tonto. Las otras únicas personas, además de Isak, Eva, y Vilde, que estaban actualmente reunidas en las afueras de la villa eran niños. Jóvenes, lindos y virginales. Alcanzarían un buen precio, vendidos para trabajar hasta su muerte o peor, usados hasta que estuvieran viejos y rotos. Sabía que se llevaban a niños de las villas de todo Jutland, justo como ellos. Todas las historias eran iguales. Los niños eran robados después del ocaso por los saqueadores y llevados al Fondo de Duende1 donde nunca más se les volvía a ver. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decirle eso a Eva, que parecía se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Por una vez, Eva asintió y se dejó confortar por las palabras de Isak. Así es como supo que la situación era terrible. Eva siempre dijo que él era el peor mentiroso de los tres.

—¿Vilde… está ilesa? —Isak intentó delicadamente, discerniendo que la chica de cabello rubio no había dicho una palabra desde que las había visto. Había esperado que ella, de todos ellos, estuviera en pánico y llorando como un recién nacido. Desafiando sus expectativas, Vilde estaba tan silenciosa y quieta como una piedra. Ni siquiera reaccionó al sonido de su nombre, la mano colgando de la parte superior del brazo de Eva sin fuerza. Parecía estar en trance, los ojos azules inexpresivos mientras miraba a las flamas emerger de la leña que solía ser su villa.

—Vilde. —Eva susurró ansiosamente, apartando la mano de su hombro optando por entrelazar los delgados dedos. Vilde bajó la vista a las manos unidas y pareció lentamente volver a la vida mientras apreciaba a Eva, y luego a Isak.

—Estoy tan asustada; apenas puedo moverme. —admitió en voz baja, la dulce voz rota mientras intentaba esconder lo petrificada que estaba. Los ojos húmedos la traicionaron e Isak sintió los suyos llenarse con lágrimas. Eva lo abrazó a ambos, hasta que ambas cabezas estaban descansando contra la suya. El poco espacio entre los tres se sentía como un fragmento de paz al que intentaban desesperadamente atesorar. El fuerte lamento de uno de los niños rompió esa paz, causando que Vilde retrocediera.

—¿Qué supones que nos va a pasar? —ella murmuró, la voz ronca con miseria. Ninguno respondió, pero Eva se alejó primero, la calma entre ellos se arruinó por la hostilidad de su realidad.

Isak se percató que ella no soltó a Vilde, las manos todavía entrelazadas mientras Eva pasaba el pulgar sobre la temblorosa mano pálida de la noble chica.

—Vamos chicas, ¿por qué no nos dan un espectáculo? —uno de los hombres gritó. Rió cruelmente cuando Vilde brincó ante el sonido y soltó la mano de Eva como si estuviera en llamas.

Eva lució herida por un momento antes de ponerse un gesto serio. Isak conocía bien ese rostro. Eva siempre había sido la fuerte. Ahora no iba a flaquear. Vilde necesitaba que Eva se calmara o colapsaría y si Isak era honesto, él también.

Eva de repente sorprendida, la solemnidad de su rostro dado al crudo miedo y deseo. Isak le siguió la mirada por el lugar y vio a la madre de Eva, Helene, parada entre los otros adultos. Ellos eran los indeseables, los innecesarios.

Hombres acordonándolos, hachas y espadas desenvainadas, ansiosos por derramar sangre. Cuando los hombres comenzaron a moverse y se llevaron al grupo, Isak sabía la razón.

—¡No! —Eva gritó, mirándolos a ambos. Ella intentó correr, la coleta de su cabello pasó frente a Isak así que la sujetó, llevándola a su pecho—. ¡Suéltame! —ella gritó, la voz desgarradora con histeria—. ¡Suéltame, Isak! ¡Mamá! —ella sollozó, el cuerpo le temblaba con la fuerza del mismo. Isak le permitió pegarle, sabiendo que tendría hematomas en el estómago por la mañana. Podía aceptarlo, pero no el que Eva muriera.

_Lo siento_ , pensó mientras Eva los sollozos de Eva comenzaban a hacer su cuerpo temblar. _Lo siento tanto._

Vilde sostuvo el otro brazo de Eva, sosteniéndola firme y murmurándole rápidas palabras al oído. La lucha de Eva no se detuvo y él podía ver a los otros hombres comenzando a notarlo. Lo último que querían era llamar la atención.

—Cálmate. ¿Quieres morir? —le dijo frenéticamente, queriendo que entendiera la gravedad de lo que ocurría. Estos hombres no eran acosadores de la infancia que ella pudiera tirar al fango; ellos eran salvajes que violaban y saqueaban por diversión. Cuando Eva se rehusó a quedarse quieta, él continuó.

—¿Quieres que Vilde muera? Porque eso es lo sucederá si no dejas de hacer este espectáculo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ella durará sin ti? —Y fue entonces que languideció contra él, como si la verdad de sus palabras por fin la alcanzara. No había pelea que tener que ellos ganaran.

Vieron a los hombres empujar a los adultos en el Hof2, antes de obstruir la puerta con un tablón de madera. Isak rogó que ese fuera el final, que ahora dejaran a la gente y tuvieran piedad de ellos.

El más viejo de los hombres, presumiblemente el líder, miró hacia ellos, admirando al niño que se lamentaba y a la villa ardiendo tras ellos antes de sonreír sardónicamente y dijo—. Quémenlo. Todo.

Eva se lamentó desconsolada ante las palabras, desplomándose en la tierra—. Está bien —Isak le susurró, aunque no lo estaba—. Estamos aquí. Vilde y yo, justo aquí.

Los hombres arrojaron las antorchas en la base de madera y sin prisa, pero sin pausa, las llamas comenzaron a envolver el humilde Hof, hasta que se convirtió en una mancha roja contra el cielo negro.

Habría sido hermoso si no hubiese estado acompañado con el pestilente hedor de la carne quemada y los gritos de las pobres almas atrapadas dentro. Pero nada más hermoso que Helgafjell los esperaba, todos tenían que mirar hacia adelante, a lo desprovisto de la oscuridad del Hel.

Las lágrimas de Isak silenciosamente corrieron desde el rabillo de sus ojos, congelándose contra su piel fría casi al instante. No hizo sonido alguno mientras mecía a Eva contra sí mismo; ahora él no merecía llorar. Cuando su propia madre había muerto, ella había sido un silencioso garante para él, una fuerza calmante en la niebla de su propia angustia. Él podía hacerlo por ella. A su lado, Vilde tuvo arcadas ante el hedor, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus muslos mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, sus respiraciones fuertes y rápidas.

Isak sintió la seguridad en ese momento de que ya no había Dioses a los que alabar. ¿Qué clase de Dioses ignoran los ruegos de niños y luego permiten que sus padres ardan vivos en el mismo lugar de alabanza que les habían dedicado?

—Bueno, ya nos ocupamos de este asunto, es hora de lidiar con lo referente a los esclavos —el líder anunció.

Los hombres comenzaron a reunirse ante la emoción de esto. Habían estado imperturbables por el hedor de la gente ardiendo, pero estaban claramente emocionados ante el prospecto de elegir entre los niños igual que ganado.  Eran monstruos, todos ellos. Todas las historias de los hombres del Norte eran verdad.

Isak se percató de Sara siendo arrastrada hacia ellos desde el rabillo del ojo, el cuerpo hundido en los brazos del bruto que había visto arrastraba lo último de ella. Tenía el cabello desalineado, el lindo rostro manchado de lágrimas. Un hematoma morado desde la frente hasta la mejilla. El hombre la arrojó a la tierra donde ella cayó sin hacer ruido. Isak habría pensado que estaba muerta de no ser por el constante ascenso y descenso de su espalda.

—Por los Dioses, Bjørn. Todavía no los hemos apreciado y ya has arruinado a una.

—Esa es mía —Bjørn dijo amenazadoramente, hacienda un gesto al lío de faldas y miembros flacos que era Sara.

—Bueno, ahora lo es, nadie quiere tus sobras —alguien dijo secamente, y hubo risas, como si el cuerpo maltratado de Sara fuera algo para bromear. Isak deseaba ir con ella, pero el puro egoísmo lo mantuvo paralizado en la tierra y escondido tras Eva.

—¿Alguna vez te has acostado con un hombre? —uno de los hombres le gritó a Isak. Todos se rieron cuando retrocedió y se apretó fuertemente a Eva.

—Ella no tiene lo que tú necesitas, chico —otro bramó. Isak escondió su rostro en el hombro de Eva cuando el tipo comenzó a meterse mano en los pantalones, presumiblemente para mostrarle a Isak lo que _necesitaba_.

—Yo lo quiero —Isak escuchó a uno de ellos decir y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para atisbar a su posible dueño.

Él lucía sorpresivamente diferente del resto. Se veía demasiado fino y apuesto para ser un saqueador. Pese a eso, la hambrienta mirada de sus ojos era la misma del resto.

—Por favor, Christoffer, no eres lo suficientemente hombre para un esclavo así —uno de los hombres rio, empujándolo a un lado mientras el grupo se reía a su expensa.

El apuesto extraño, Christoffer, dio a Isak una mirada de consideración antes de que se riera con todas las ganas—. De todas maneras, no podría pagarlo.  Saben que mi padre no compartirá su fortuna conmigo. —Las palabras autodepreciativas no parecían ser verdaderas.

—Suficiente de su tonta pelea —el líder dijo bruscamente—. La primera elección de esclavos va para los mejores guerreros, y viendo que la mayoría de ustedes débiles falló en conseguir nada de valor en Northumbria, únicamente algunos de ustedes pueden llegar a realizar un reclamo.  El resto puede pagar, o los llevamos a vender a Ranrike.

—El único guerrero que se ganó algún premio fue Even —Christoffer dijo favorablemente—. Él debería elegir primero.

—Como si ese monstruo supiera qué hacer con uno de estos jóvenes —un hombre con cabello pale y un feo rostro dijo, riendo con malicia.  Los otros hombres siguieron, las risas ahora más inciertas, como si el hombre del que se estaban burlando fuera a aparecer ante el sonido de su nombre, igual que un fantasma—. Él nunca antes ha tenido un esclavo. Dudo que ahora podamos tentarle a alejarse de su celibato.

El hombre continuó sonriendo ante su propia broma, sus fríos ojos evaluando a la multitud de jóvenes antes de captar la mirada de Isak y detenerse abruptamente. Isak apartó la mirada rápidamente pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—No obstante, éste tal vez sea capaz de hacerlo —dijo con voz suave, y entonces atravesó el lugar, dando grandes zancadas a donde Isak, Eva, y Vilde estaban acurrucados en la tierra.

Cuando lo alcanzó y cogió con fuerza el brazo de Isak, haciendo que se levantase, Eva gritó, jalando el otro brazo de Isak hasta volvió a estar tras de ella.

—¡No se lo va a llevar! —ella gritó furiosamente, incluso mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

El hombre dio de revés a Eva como si fuera una mosca, y ella cayó al piso como una. Isak se paralizó ante la imagen del cuerpo maltratado, y fue cuando Vilde comenzó a gritar.

No pudo evitar entrar en pánico, el sonido de Vilde llorando en sus oídos, mientras era alejado de ellas por el cuello de la túnica. Parecía un cruel paralelismo a Sara que había sido arrastrada de la misma manera unos minutos antes. Debió ayudarla. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho, los Dioses lo habrían premiado por su valor.

En ese momento él oró a quien fuera que estuviera escuchando, _Ayuda, por favor._

La pequeña porción de pálido hombro que estaba expuesta por ser jalado de la túnica hizo Los hombres miraron con aprecio; el sonido hizo que la piel de Isak se erizase.

—Padre, ¿puedo tenerlo? —el hombre preguntó ansiosamente, una mirada casi maníaca en los ojos. Isak se sintió como un juguete, colgado del agarre por la ropa de noche.

—Even nunca ha mostrado una inclinación particular por esclavos así que dudo que le importe. —El líder asintió—. Él es tuyo, Nikolai.

Los hombres respondieron con estridencia ante el anuncio; dieron palmadas a Nikolai en la espalda y le ofrecieron felicitaciones. Pronto, los comentarios sobre Isak siguieron.

—Revisa lo estrecho que está.

—No puedes quedártelo tú solo Nikolai, necesitas compartir.

—¿Crees que está maltratado? Quizás deberías revisar.

Cada obscenidad que decía era peor que la anterior. Escuchando lo que querían hacerle, Isak comenzó a desear haberse quemado en su cama. Seguramente hubiera sido un destino más piadoso que esto.

Nikolai rió jovialmente ante los comentarios, obviamente disfrutando la envidia de los hombres.

—Tienes razón, Knut. Debería revisar I está bien. Uno nunca sabe con ese tipo de pobres granjeros. Probablemente fueron lo suficientemente tontos como para poner a un chico así a trabajar en el campo.

Isak sintió un sollozo finalmente romperse en su pecho cuando Nikolai cogió el cuello de la túnica y rasgó la espalda hasta la cintura, exponiéndolo al frío aire y los ojos hambrientos de todos.

—No. —Nikolai dijo alegremente, claramente disfrutando el terror de Isak—. Supongo que eran todos tontos. Nunca había visto piel tan tersa. —Y entonces pasó un dedo por la espalda de Isak. Podía oír a los hombres silbando ante la vista y lo hizo enroscarse—. Pero sí no lo pusieron a trabajar en el campo, ¿quizás tenían otros usos para él?

Cuando Isak se movió para sostener lo que quedaba de su ropa sobre el pecho, Nikolai lo sujetó fuerte de la muñeca, dejándole un anillo morado. Todo lo que Isak pudo hacer fue llorar, pero no hizo nada para disuadirlo.  De hecho, pareció envalentonarlo más, mientras se movía más abajo, para bajarle los pantalones de Isak.  

De repente fue detenido por una voz que parecía provenir de la nada.

—Suéltalo, Nikolai.

Isak abrió los ojos aterrado ante la nueva y grave voz. Un hombre apareció frente a ellos, y de todos los hombres que Isak había visto hoy, él era el más atemorizante. Lucía salvaje, como el mismo Fenrir<sup>3</sup>, con la cabeza y la espalda envueltos en piel de lobo. Isak sabía que no era propio de estos hombres; el resto prefería la piel de oso y la llevaba orgullosamente en sus cuerpos. Las obviamente diferentes pieles parecían como una marca de absoluta rebelión. Tenía el rostro lleno de hollín y sangre que le manchaba la barbilla y la piel. Parecía como si se hubiera comido a alguien vivo, como una bestia alimentándose de carne. Mirándolo, Isak no se hubiera sorprendido de que fuera verdad.

—Even —Nikolai rió entre dientes—, no sabía que a un monstruo como tú le importaría el llanto de los niños. O, ¿quieres compartirlo conmigo?

Isak gimió audiblemente ante la palabra _compartirlo_ , y los ojos de Even se llenaron de rabia antes que la tormenta en su interior se calmara bajo una máscara de calmada indiferencia. Isak no estaba seguro de sí lo que había visto era real o simplemente fantasiosa desesperación, buscando algo de humanidad en esa bestia. Había orado por alguien que lo ayudara y en su lugar los Dioses le enviaron esta… abominación. Quizás, se estaban burlando de Isak. Maldiciéndolo por su silencio de antes la denuncia de cómo había visto su Hof quemarse.

Cuando Even no reaccionó a las burlas, Nikolai rió. Era una nota aguda, irritante por primera vez—. ¿Qué le importa al Frenético lo que le haga a mi esclavo? —siseó.

—¿ _Tu_ esclavo? Erik dijo que los mejores guerreros elegirían primero. ¿Cuántos hombres mataste en Northumbria?

Isak se encogió cuando Nikolai lo soltó de la prenda, para desenvainar la espada.

Su padre, Erik, no le permitió ir tan lejos. Inmediatamente se interpuso entre los dos hombres, el rostro imperturbable.

—Guarda la espada Nikolai. Dije que el guerrero que mostró la mayor destreza en Northumbria elegiría primero. Ese honor pertenece a Even.

Nikolai lució furioso e incluso Isak se preguntó: ¿Quién era este hombre al que Erik favorecía por encima de su hijo?

—Lo elijo a él —el Frenético, _Even_ , dijo a Erik, pero solamente tenía ojos para Isak. Isak tuvo que apartar la mirada ante la atención, los profundos ojos azules del otro casi sobrecogedores por su intensidad.

Ambos, Nikolai y Erik, se miraron sorprendidos ante la proclamación, pero Erik lo escondió mejor. Nikolai, por el otro lado, lució _furioso_.

—¿Lo quieres a él? —Nikolai preguntó sarcásticamente, pero Even no reaccionó, tenía la mirada fija en los hombros y espalda desnuda de Isak.

—Eso es lo que dije.

Nikolai miró a su padre por confirmación y el hombre asintió, causando que los labios se le curvaran en algo amarga y fea.

Arrojó a Isak lejos de sí, enviándolo al pecho de Even. Isak instintivamente trató de alejarse, pero Even lo sujetó fácilmente, con una mano en la cintura desnuda. A diferencia de Nikolai, su mano también desnuda y por ello más callosa. Isak podía sentir el calor de ellas penetrar en la fría piel.

—Bien —Nikolai escupió—. Ten tu premio. De todas maneras, él es demasiado asustadizo para mis inclinaciones.

Isak se estremeció, alegre que no necesitaría saber cuáles eran las _inclinaciones_ de Nikolai. Even bajó la mirada a él cuando negó con la cabeza, los ojos vagando por la extensión de pálida piel que estaba expuesta. Isak temió que Even quisiera continuar lo que Nikolai había iniciado, pero en su lugar llevó su mano al hombro, quitándose la capa, y colocándola alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de Isak. Olía a óxido y humo, pero era lo más cálido que Isak tenía, y cubría su cuerpo de los ojos de los hombres todavía fijos en él, así que la sostuvo en sus hombros como un escudo.

Cuando Nikolai comenzó a moverse, el agarre de Even en la cintura se fortaleció, los dedos enterrándosele en la cintura como si temiera que Nikolai se lo volviera a llevar.

Nikolai los ignore y en su lugar se acercó a Eva y Vilde, cogiendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Eva—. Ella es hermosa —dijo con aplomo, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo—. Y ella tiene un espíritu que será divertido quebrantar. —Luego la levantó en brazos y sobre el hombro. Isak quería que despertara y gritara, pateara y arañara al vil hombre que la sostenía, pero ella permaneció frustrantemente silenciosa.

Entonces el nuevo amo de Eva señaló a Vilde, que no se había movido. Ella permaneció de rodillas mientras miraba a la forma inmóvil de Eva—. Ella no es fea, William.

Otro hombre, William, se acercó lentamente antes de bajar la vista a Vilde con consideración. Él suspiró como si la prueba fuera una faena, antes que dijera—. Entonces tú eres mía. —Isak medio esperaba que Vilde comenzara a llorar ante la proclamación, pero ella asintió y se puso de pie con piernas temblorosas.

Después de eso, la selección fue rápida. Algunos hombres eligieron de los jóvenes, con unos pocos que quedaban sin reclamar, hasta que todo lo que quedó fueron bebés e infantes. Isak temía que también los quemarían, pero los saqueadores simplemente los ignoraron y comenzaron a recoger las armas, como para irse.

—¿Qué les va a pasar a ellos? —Isak preguntó en voz alta. Se encogió una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Even no se movió para pegarle, sino que una de las manos le acunó el rostro a Isak hasta que fue forzado a levantar la vista a él.

—Nosotros no matamos bebés. Pero tampoco les tenemos utilidad. —Even dijo simplemente. _Entonces se iban a congelare hasta la muerte_ , Isak pensó con desagrado. Debió mostrarse en su expresión porque Even le soltó el rostro apresuradamente. Si Isak no lo supiera mejor, diría que parecía avergonzado.

—Apresura el paso, Hålogaland está llamando —Erik gritó, y los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo con entusiasmo nivelado.

Los bebés comenzaron a mientras las madres eran forzadas a soltarlos, dejándolos en la helada punta de la hierba, como si eso los protegería. Una de las chicas se rehusó a dejar a su hermanito, aferrándose a él y gritando cuando le dieron un brutal golpe en el estómago antes de ser llevada. Isak no se permitió reaccionar, con los ojos fijos en la barbilla de Even de manera que no lloraría. Oraba que la villa vecina encontrara a los infantes y los acogieran. Era el único pensamiento que lo consolaba.

Con los esclavos divididos, las personas comenzaron a caminar, dirigiéndose a donde la tierra congelada se encontraba con el agua.

Isak vio a Vilde siendo guiada por William a la cabeza de la multitud, pero rápidamente la perdió de vista. Podía ver a Eva colgando débilmente sobre el hombro de Nikolai, pero ella no despertaba, incluso bajo el empujar de Nikolai.

A diferencia de otros hombres a los que Isak podía ver arrastrando a sus esclavos, Even lo guio con una gran mano sobre su cintura, empujándolo hasta que se tropezó. Cuando cayó bajo la presión, Even prácticamente lo levantó y puso de pie. Eventualmente, Isak gritó, la pierna retorciéndosele al ser apresurada, y la insistencia de Even disminuyó.

—Te tengo —susurró con voz grave—, sólo necesito que camines para mí.

Isak apresuró el paso, tomando las palabras como una advertencia. Quien sabía lo que este hombre le haría si no caminaba. No se iba a dejar noquear como Eva y quedar vulnerable a los caprichos de cualquiera de estos hombres.

Luego de lo que se sintió como una hora, la costa y la nave de los saqueadores entró a la vista. Lucía monstruosa en medio del agua en que Isak había jugado con Eva y Vilde por años, antes de que les fuera prohibido divagar lejos de casa. _Los saqueadores pueden venir en cualquier momento_ les habían dicho. Había sido verdad, cada palabra, pero quedarse en la villa no los había protegido.

Comenzaron a entrar al agua y gimoteó por miedo mientras Even lo sujetó de repente y lo elevó para que ninguna parte de él fuera expuesta a la masa helada. Siguieron al cumulo de niños asustados siendo conducidos a la nave, Even lo llevó en brazos como si fuera un infante. Finalmente fue depositado en la nave, y Even siguió.  

Vio a algunos esclavos siendo guiados bajo la cubierta, algo siendo arrastrado por sus amos, y otros ahora mirando con pánico que estaban en la nave que por siempre los llevaría de su hogar. Los gritos y llantos eran horribles de escuchar. Even pareció coincidir porque la mano en la cintura lo acercó a él y luego lejos de la locura.

—Ven —dijo, guiando a Isak a una esquina vacía del bote, lejos de todo el alboroto. Se sentó e Isak dudó antes de ser llevado a sus brazos, pecho a espalda, La capa envuelta a su alrededor le proveía algo de calor, pero no era nada comparado con la sensación del cuerpo de Even envolviendo al suyo.

—No escuches —ordenó antes de poner la capa sobre la cabeza de Isak. Escondido contra el pecho de Even, bajo el manto de la capa estaba casi en silencio.

Pero los gritos y llantos inevitablemente aumentaron mientras más gente abordaba. Isak podía oír a Sara volviendo a gritar, en esta ocasión rogando a alguien que parara. Isak comenzó a llorar ante el sonido e intentó ahogarlo con las manos, pero Even lo escuchó. A través de la capa, cubrió los oídos de Isak con las manos.

—No escuches —repitió.

Por una vez, Isak obedeció. En su lugar, se concentró en el ritmo constante del corazón de Even bajo su oreja y el sonido de las aguas chocando mientras el bote desembarcaba, dejando su hogar de la niñez atrás en una masa de humo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:  
> Avisos para este capítulo: Asesinato, Violación/No-consentido implícito (No relatado), Intento de Violación /No-consentido
> 
> Términos:
> 
> Valquirias - Las valquirias eran doncellas que servían al dios Odín y eran enviadas por él a los campos de batalla para elegir a los caídos que eran dignos de un lugar en el Valhala.
> 
> Hel - Helheim era probablemente el peor destino para una persona nórdica en el más allá. Helheim era frío y oscuro, gobernado por la deidad Hel, estaba reservado para aquella gente nórdica que moría de manera deshonrosa. Eso podría ser por pereza, vejez, por ejemplo, morir en tu cama.
> 
> Helgafjell - Helgafjell era conocida como la «montaña sagrada», y fue ampliamente considerado como un lugar bastante agradable para vivir la vida después de la muerte. Helgafjell era un lugar al que podías ir si no morías en batalla, pero tendrías que haber vivido lo que es considerado una buena vida.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:  
> 1 Troll's Bottom era visto por los vikingos como la «puerta» entre el Norte y el Sur de Noruega. Ya no existe, ahora simplemente tiene otro nombre. Pero es básicamente antes de llegar a la parte más norte de Noruega.  
> 2 Templo, santuario. Noruego antiguo.
> 
> Por ahora, los días de actualización serán lunes y jueves, cuando se esté por alcanzar a la original, se avisará de los horarios.  
> Verán que algunos términos en la historia no son traducidos, mayormente aquellos propios del noruego y/o que pertenecen a la terminología utilizada en la historia, para eso se hace uso de las notas.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	3. Esclavos y los Civilizados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak descubre su nueva casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:  
> La violencia sexual absolutamente será un tema en este fic, y no rehuiremos del tema. Todos los esclavos serán afectados por las actitudes de la época hacia ellos. Pero este tema es parte de un contexto mucho más amplio y ojalá mientras el fic progresa, ¡el contexto se volverá un poco más claro!  
> Como siempre, esperamos los comentarios y pensamientos. Si les gustaría hablar con nosotras en Twitter sobre el fic, acudan a nosotras DiscoNight_01 y karlymarxx <3  
> Oh, y finalmente: la música es muy importante para ambas al escribir, y cada capítulo que publiquemos tenderá una canción temática con enlace disponible para poder escucharla mientras leen si quieren. ;-)   
> Favor de hacer clic en el enlace de abajo para ir a los avisos de este capítulo.

**Capítulo 2 - Esclavos y los Civilizados**

_To the great and the petrified_

_We all fall down_

_To the slaves and the civilised_

_We all fall down_

[The Great Shipwreck of Life, IAMX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IpbKo1wLDk)

 

**Isak**

Los fríos vientos del Norte rugían para saludarlos en su futura llegada, y con eso la desesperación de Isak aumentó. La lancha fue lanzada sin piedad contra las olas y Isak se presionaba más contra la piel de lobo de Even, el estómago se le volteaba con náuseas.

Él no era el único. En todo su alrededor estaba el hedor de vómito y orina y sangre pese a la frescura del aire del mar. Debajo de la cubierta, donde muchos de los aldeanos habían sido dejados para defenderse solos, estaba seguro sería mucho peor. Se preguntó, si Vilde y Eva habían sobrevivido al viaje. Habían tirado cuerpos por la borda, pero Even no le había permitido mirar; había presionado a Isak en su pecho y Isak había elegido la ruta cobarde de seguir en silencio la instrucción. 

Esto sabía: no había habido ceremonia, ni sentido de la ocasión. La muerte era inútil para estos hombres, y entonces los arrojaron por la borda como peces.

Isak no recordaba mucho el llegar a tierra en el Norte a lo que los saqueadores llamaban _Hålogaland._ Su nuevo hogar. Permaneció enterrado en la piel de lobo de Even, y la oscuridad eterna en esas desoladas aguas se encargaron del resto. Los gritos y llantos de sus compañeros pueblerinos - los _esclavos_ , como ahora pensaría de ellos - habían muerto por fin tras días de sollozos y gritos y quejidos. Y, sin embargo, Isak todavía sentía la necesidad de esconderse.

Y su nuevo dueño parecía feliz de que se quedara de esta manera. Quizás era un hombre celoso que prefería mantener su propiedad alejada de los ojos indiscretos de los otros o tal vez simplemente no confiaba en Isak. Los momentos en la nave cuando había tenido la necesidad de alejarse de él para tomar su turno en los remos había resultado difícil para los dos. Even mientras había remado, al que llamaban _Frenético_ mantuvo la cabeza girada hacia Isak todo el tiempo. Si un hombre se acercaba demasiado a su nuevo esclavo, Even los alejaría con una feroz mirada hasta que se fueran. Por parte de Isak, se sentía perdido sin la masa de calor del sólido pecho de presionado en su espalda, y el sonido del latido del corazón de dentro.

—¡El Norte! —el líder, Erik, les jactó mientras la nave era llevada al puerto. Hubo un vítor de alivio de los saqueadores, y ningún sonido de los esclavos.

Era menos en número de los que habían dejado la villa. No era sólo por la muerte. En el lugar que llamaban Ranrike, un bullicioso pueblo portuario, un grupo selecto de saqueadores había llevado a algunos esclavos de debajo de la cubierta. Uno o dos pelearon, pero fueron rápidamente sometidos con puñetazos y patadas. Luego fueron puestos en cautiverio: cuerdas toscas y grilletes de acero para los más molestos.

Esos esclavos habían sido mantenidos con vida en Jutland sólo para obtener ganancias materiales: eran vendibles, pero no deseables para esos salvajes del Norte que parecían tener requerimientos específicos. Los esclavos que se habían ido eran jóvenes y sanos y, Isak ahora sabía, considerados ser hermosos. Mayormente eran chicas de la edad de Isak, y un número mucho menor de chicos.

—¿Puedes caminar? —Even le preguntó. Isak asintió, su mente volviendo al presente, a la situación actual. Sintió el agarre de Even en su brazo mientras se levantaba e intentó no encogerse cuando vio a otro hombre acercarse.

—Días en el mar y todavía tiene que ganar equilibrio? Debiste follarlo hasta deshuesarlo.

Isak gritó con sorpresa cuando Even sacó una daga larga y dentada, y extendió el brazo hacia el pecho del hombre.

—A diferencia de ti, Bjørn, creo que hay algunas cosas que un hombre debe mantener dentro de la vivienda1. Ahora. Ve por tu camino.

Isak se sintió temblar mientras Even lo volvía a acercar. _Dentro de la vivienda_. La palabra no era familiar en la lengua de Isak pero entendía bastante bien _casa_ 1. Supuso que eso era a donde Even lo estaba llevando ahora. Para… _follarlo hasta deshuesarlo._

Se estremeció cuando Even resopló con irritación ante la lentitud para desembarcar. Confundiéndolo con malestar por caminar sobre el navío marítimo, acarreó a Isak en los brazos. Isak mantuvo los ojos cerrados, el rostro presionado en la piel de la capa de Even. Aunque pertenecía a este hombre, su futuro violador, había un consuelo en el olor y la suavidad enmarañada a la que Isak se había aferrado estos últimos días, y ahora era incapaz de separase de esa sensación.

Los sollozos implacables que habían plagado el barco durante tanto tiempo de viaje se reanudaron una vez más, entonces escuchó el sonido de alguien siendo golpeado, y quejidos irregulares.   _Abre los ojos,_ he se dijo a sí mismo. _Busca a Eva y Vilde_.

Pero Even movió a Isak en sus brazos, de manera que el rostro se presionaba con el pecho, y ahí se quedó por la última parte del viaje.

 

 

Isak estaba dormido para el momento que llegaron a la casa de Even. No recordaba nada de la villa que debieron cruzar de camino: ni la distancia, o el ruido o la localización de la vivienda de Even.

Pero cuando despertó, encontró a Even dejándolo en un saco para dormir, pareció encontrar que esto no era para nada como la choza en la que había vivido toda su vida. La habitación en que estaba era pequeña y escasamente decorada, incluso para los estándares del humilde asentamiento del que Isak provenía, y se sorprendió por esto. Había esperado más de un saqueador.

Entrecerró los ojos ante la tenue luz de la vela. No había lugar para preparar la comida, o para sentarse más que una pequeña silla tallada de madera por la entrada, por la cual podía ver más espacio interior iluminado. Eventualmente Isak se dio cuenta que esta era sólo una habitación de la morada. Y ya que Isak era un mero esclavo, y está habitación era presuntamente donde se esperaba que durmiera, únicamente podía imaginar lo grande que era resto de la choza … no, el resto de la _vivienda_.

Incluso el saco para dormir le era extraño; había un marco y lo que parecía como un suave almohadón cuando presionaba su cuerpo en ello. Una manta doblada descansaba cerca de sus pies. Sin pensarlo extendió el brazo para presionarla con la mano, maravillado por el espesor, y luego se echó para atrás cuando se dio cuenta que Even lo estaba observando.

—Está bien que toques —Even le dijo—. Espero que sea lo suficientemente caliente para ti. Siempre puedo traer otro si no.

¿Esa era una cruel broma? ¿Una prueba? Isak esperaba encontrarse afuera con el ganado, temblando contra los vientos del Norte. Miró a Even inquisitivamente y luego dejó caer la mirada.

_No debes mirarlo a los ojos,_ se dijo. _Él no te ve como un igual._

—Deberías estar cansado por el viaje —Even continuó. Isak permaneció rígido con miedo—.  Viajar por el mar siempre es fastidioso para los que no están acostumbrados. —Isak lo sintió mirando, casi como si esperara una respuesta, pero la mente de Isak estaba en blanco por el miedo—. ¿Hay algo que necesites antes de dormir? ¿Agua, tal vez? Bebiste en la nave, pero la sal de mar te quita la saliva de la boca.

Isak intentó responder, pero no produjo sonido. Sintió a Even acercarse y la sangre rugió en sus oídos. Este era, pensó. Este era el lugar donde sería _tomado_ por primera vez.

Pero Even simplemente se enderezó completamente, impresionante altura, y le dijo—. Duerme —y entonces Isak fue dejado solo en la habitación.

_Este es un monstruo_ , Isak pensó para sí. _Te tomará cuando estés durmiendo, cuando estés soñando con casa. Te despertará al introducirse en ti, inesperado y no preparado. Ni siquiera te permitirá la dignidad de saber cuándo sucederá._

Isak se tambaleó al marco de la puerta, ebrio de miedo, y miró a la otra habitación. Era mucho más grande; Isak vio que era el eje central de la casa, con encimeras para preparar comida, austeras sillas para sentarse, una mesa para comer, y una hoguera en el centro de la habitación, todavía no encendida. Todo alrededor eran tapices, madera tallada, y artefactos de los que Isak no tenía conocimiento. Lámparas ardiendo brillantes por todas partes, brindando luz y sombras. Incluso los pisos eran tales sibaritismos que nunca había conocido; madera y baldosas a diferencia del piso de tierra al que Isak estaba acostumbrado.

Y en el centro de este extraño nuevo mundo estaba el Frenético, de espaldas a Isak mientras tiraba madera a la hoguera.

Isak lo miró por un momento, apreciando la estatura, los anchos hombros y largas manos, y la clara fuerza dentro de su cuerpo engañosamente esbelto, evidente ahora que había evitado sus pieles de lobo.

Él sería capaz de dominar a Isak con un agarre de la mano. Este era un hombre el Norte, tan salvaje como el ambiente que lo había moldeado en lo que era. No había pelea que ganar, y Isak tendría que aceptar lo que le fuera a suceder esta noche. A lo mejor, podría esperar evitar una golpiza brutal si se conformaba, y seguía el juego de buena manera.

Bajó la mirada a la sucia ropa que estaba usando; la ropa para dormir en la que había estado cuando arrancado de su sueño en Jutland días antes. Se preguntó si su nuevo maestro preferiría encontrarlo desnudo cuando viniera por él en la noche.

Se las quitó del cuerpo, temblando contra el frío, y entonces se recostó en el saco de dormir. La suavidad era una burla para él, y tan pronto como su cuerpo estuvo bajo las mantas, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Había un pálpito en su corazón que no se calmó por un tiempo.  

Pensó en Eva, y en Vilde, y en dónde podrían estar; si siquiera seguían con vida. Pensó en la quema del _Hof_ , los niños que habían sido dejados para perecer si nadie iba a ayudarlos, y aquellos que fueron vendidos en el viaje a aquí. Pensó en el verdor de su casa y la rutina que conocía tan bien. Y con cada pensamiento, las lágrimas aumentaron y en ese momento deseó la muerte.

Cuando el Frenético fuera a él en la noche, sabía que lo desearía con más fuerzas.

 

 

Y, sin embargo, se las arregló para dormir, descansar, recuperarse. Cuando despertó, no fue una bruta intromisión en él. Fue una sensación cálida y confort como nunca antes había conocido, y una sensación de descanso que le era desconocida.

Parpadeó y miró la habitación. Había una gran ventana en el lugar que dejaba entrar la luz, pero esta era la tierra de la eterna oscuridad de la que un viajero de su villa le había hablado, donde Sól abandonó el Norte debido a sus depravadas costumbres una vez que el frío se adueñó. No tenía manera de saber cuánto durmió, pero por sensación de sus antes dolorosas extremidades, supuso que fueron varias horas.

Junto a su cama, una jarra de barro y un vaso habían sido colocados en una pequeña mesa. Isak lo miró un momento, antes de servirse y beber sediento. Luego se sirvió otro, y otro, hasta que la resequedad de su garganta se hubo calmado.

Volvió a mirar la habitación y vio ropa colocada junto a la cama. Pantalones simples, una camiseta y una túnica, pero de mucha mejor calidad que cualquier cosa que hubiera usado en casa. Tentativamente salió de la cama, miró cautelosamente a la puerta para no encontrar a nadie ahí, y sólo entonces se puso la ropa sobre su forma desnuda. Eran demasiado grandes y le colgaban, pero su cuerpo ya no estaba expuesto y estaba agradecido por ello.

Afuera de la habitación escuchó movimiento; utensilios chocando y pasos contra la tierra. El aire estaba espeso con el aroma de estofado, y pareció despertar algo en él; su estómago se retorció dolorosamente y se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

_La comida no será para ti_ , se reprendió. _Deja de ser tonto_.

No había nada que hacer excepto por informar a su amo que estaba despierta. Y así que silenciosamente salió de la habitación en que había dormido y espero a que Even se girara desde donde estaba de pie ante el fuego, revolviendo la cacerola que ahí colgaba. Al ver a Isak lo miró un poco, y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia la larga mesa de madera.

—Puedes sentarte.

Isak asintió y se sentó en uno de los bancos, encaramándose evasivamente de manera que pudiera moverse en un momento si Even le solicitaba hacerlo. Pero Even simplemente lo ignoró y Isak se sintió más avergonzado mientras el hombre continuaba desafiando sus expectativas. Isak se sintió herido profundamente, preparado para retroceder con un miedo más urgente cuando Even finalmente actuara como el hombre del Norte que seguramente era.

—Aquí —Even dijo, colocando un cuenco frente a él—.  Necesitas comer.

Isak parpadeó y bajó la mirada a ello. Era un guiso abundante; incluso olerlo, Isak sabía que estaba bien sazonado y seguramente sabroso. Junto al razón, Even colocó n gruesa corteza de pan. Isak casi lloró de felicidad cuando lo vio. Estaba hambriento, desde el fondo de su estómago que estaba haciendo ruido insistentemente, y parecía que tenía _permitido_ comerlo.

Pero Even no le había dado utensilios para servirse. Isak lo tragó con miedo, esperando ver si le suministraría alguno. En su lugar, él simplemente se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y observó a Isak contemplativamente.

Isak cogió un trozo de pan con una temblorosa mano y se permitió una mordida, y luego varias, disfrutando el sabor cada vez antes de tragar. Una o dos veces lo metió al estofado, permitiendo que permitiendo al caldo absorberse en el pan antes de mascarlo delicadamente. No deseaba hacer un desastre. Mientras Isak comía, Even lo observaba con tal nivel de intensidad que estaba buscando algo.

Eventualmente el pan se acabó, y un cuenco casi lleno de caldo restaba. Isak lo observaba con añoranza y la acción parecía desconcertar a Even que lo miraba con una expresión perpleja.

—¿No te gusta?

—Yo… —Isak sintió sus mejillas arder. No tenía idea de lo que Even esperaba de él. Él podía ver claramente que no había nada con lo que comer—. Es delicioso. Yo… no tengo mucho apetito.

Even se inclinó repentinamente y por primera vez Isak se permitió mirarlo a la cara propiamente. Se sorprendió de darse cuenta que era muy apuesto, y más joven de lo que había anticipado, pese a que el rostro llevaba marcas de batalla. A la luz de la lámpara, Isak lo vio a los parpadeantes ojos azules como los océanos alrededor de Jutland y sintió una ola de dolor al comprenderlo.

—No has sido bien alimentado en muchos días. Debes comer.

—Yo no -

—Es una orden —Even simplemente le informó.

—No hay nada con lo que comer —Isak susurró.

Se preparó para el primer golpe mientras Even se echaba hacia atrás en el banco. En su lugar, Even se aclaró la garganta y dijo—. Ven aquí. Trae el cuenco.

Isak lo miró con ojos bien abiertos, completamente olvidando su discreción por un momento. Cogió el cuenco, intentando mantener sus manos mientras lo hacía, y caminó hacia Even. Su mente dio vueltas a las posibilidades de cómo Even castigaría su insolencia, y bastante seguro Even extendió los brazos y lo jaló de la cintura. Aquí, él podía fácilmente inclinarlo sobre la mesa si quería, y Isak se preparó para ello.

Pero en su lugar, Even lo llevó a su regazo y cogió el cuenco de él—.  No sé cómo comías en Jutland, pero en el Norte usamos las manos —dijo. Tomó una porción del cuenco y se lo llevó a la boca. El caldo, aunque espeso, se escurría de sus dedos y Isak lo miró estúpidamente, intentando no arrugar su nariz.

—Aquí —dijo, y presionó algo de carne en los labios de Isak. Isak los abrió y se permitió ser alimentado como un infante. Pero no encontró intento de humillación en el gesto, y por ello permitió a Even darle comida en la boca, los dedos rozando los labios de Isak, hasta que el cuenco estuvo vacío, excepto las grasas y caldo que se había quedado en el fondo. Even presionó el borde de los labios de Isak y se inclinó, y algunos de los líquidos cayó a los lados de la boca mientras el resto bajaba por la garganta. Isak se alejó, avergonzado por su desorden, pero antes de poder girar la cabeza, Even lo había sujetado de la barbilla y pasó el dedo sobre los líquidos, removiéndolos de la boca y barbilla de Isak.

—Eres muy… limpio comiendo —Even le dijo, y Isak captó la sombra de una sonrisa antes de volver la vista a sus manos, intentando no ruborizarse. En verdad, Eva y Vilde seguido lo habían molestado por sus malos hábitos de comer, los que había aprendido de su madre. Había estado intentado no mostrarlo frente a Even, y estaba aliviado que hubiera comentado favorablemente.

Y entonces se recordó estar asqueado consigo mismo. Había observado su villa arder; gente que conocía bien, con las que había hablado a diario, había muerto en las manos de este hombre y sus compañeros… _salvajes_. Y aquí estaba Isak, presionado contra su regazo, aceptando cumplidos igual que un perro entusiasta.

Mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo y esperaba ser liberado. Él _quería_ alejarse, pese al ahora familiar calor del pecho de Even. Mientras su cuerpo se puso rígido y derecho, Even se aclaró la garganta y alejó la silla de la mesa. Los brazos a sus costados y Isak asumió que esto significaba que tenía permitido moverse.

Y así lo hizo.

Ahora de pie, sus ojos apuntando al suelo, y Even pareció contemplarlo por unos momentos antes de hablar—. Supongo que necesitas saber tus funciones.

Isak se preparó para la mención de la cama de Even.

—Espero que mantengas la casa habitable. No espero que hagas nada afuera, de hecho, lo prohíbo. Tu trabajo principal será cocinar para mí.

Isak esperaba más, pero Even dejó de hablar por mucho tiempo Por fin, preguntó a Isak—. ¿Tienes algunas preguntas?

Desconcertado, levantó la mirada ante eso. Even lo estaba mirando con esos ojos azules brillantes y casi titubeó—.  Yo… ¿ _preguntas_?

—Sobre tus funciones. ¿Son demasiadas?

_¿Demasiadas?_  

Tuvo que detenerse de volver a repetir las palabras.

—No… están… muy bien.

—Bien —Even dijo—. Yo… bueno, no he tenido un esclavo en muchos años. Personalmente nunca he tenido uno, aunque mis padres tenían algunos cuando yo era joven. —Pausó—. Por lo que soy bastante autosuficiente aquí.

—Pero, ¿me tomó? —Isak preguntó, inmediatamente acallando su lengua cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cuestionando a su nuevo amo. Pero Even no respondió enojado a esto. Únicamente hizo un sonidito de contemplación.

—Pensé que ya era tiempo.

Hubo una prolongada, significativa pausa y entonces Even lo miró inquisitivamente—. Sabes cocinar, ¿verdad?

Isak asintió.  En realidad, tenía poca experiencia. Aunque había cuidado de su madre por muchos años, por tanto, como supo hacerlo, diariamente había sido provisto con comida de los amables, bien intencionados pueblerinos. En las raras ocasiones que había cocinado por sí mismo hubo sido insulso y soso, y el pescado había sido más común que lo dispuesto en el establecimiento en que había vivido.

Nunca había comido nada tan bueno como la comida con la que Even lo acababa de alimentar. Si esa era la expectativa que Even tenía de él, no estaba seguro de cómo satisfacerla.

—Bien. Por supuesto, te daré la carne, y los vegetales y condimentos que venden en el mercado.

—Yo… yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo, amo.

Era la primera vez que decía _amo_ en voz alta, pero Even lo miró extrañado.

—No entiendo esa palabra. ¿ _Amo_? Quizás no sea lo mismo aquí.

—Oh. —Isak descubrió a su corazón latiendo más rápido. ¿Even pensaría que lo insulto?— Yo -

—No importa. Preferiría que me llamaras Even. Quizás en público puedas dirigirte a mí con mi título, que es _Jarl_ Even.

La palabra no significaba nada para Isak pero asintió.

—¿Y quizás ahora me puedas decir tu nombre?

Isak parpadeó. Ni siquiera había considerado la situación donde su nombre sería preguntado. Ahora era un esclavo, y los esclavos no necesitaban ser distinguidos entre ellos. Eso lo sabía. Pero Even le había preguntado, y así que respondió—. Mi nombre es Isak.

—¿Isak? —Even dijo el nombre suave e incluso Isak se encogió ante el sonido. Era una pequeña, pieza personal de sí que había esperado consumir con el resto de su villa—. Un lindo nombre.

—Gracias —Isak respondió, inseguro si Even se estaba burlando de él.

—¿Dormiste bien, Isak?

—Yo… sí, Even. La cama era —intentó pensar la palabra, pero su mente estaba en blanco—. Era… la más…

—¿Cómoda?

—Sí —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente con alivio—.  Era cómoda.

—Me alegra —Even dijo, y de nuevo miró a Isak con esa extraña intensidad que parecía tan mala combinación con las feas capacidades de este hombre.

Even le hizo gesto de sentarse de nuevo en el banco y Isak se movió al lugar. Nada era como esperaba y se dio cuenta que tendría que trabajar duro para no volverse complaciente con Even. Sin importar lo dispuesto que pareciera al momento, él era un asesino; los otros hombres, asesino también, parecieron temerle pese a su lealtad con ellos. Él no era de confianza. Y sin embargo… Isak no podía entender cómo un hombre llamado _Frenético_ tenía ojos que relucían como el mar.

—¿Tienes algunas preguntas sobre la forma de vida aquí?

_La forma de vida_ , Isak volvió a repetir para sí. _Sé la forma de vida aquí. Es salvajismo y magia negra y noches eternas y duendes que roban a los bebés durmientes de los brazos de su madre._

—No. —Tragó saliva con miedo y luego negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, sí. De… de hecho… tengo una.

Even asintió para indicar a Isak que debía hablar.

—Mis amigas… Eva y Vilde.  ¿Ellas… ellas sobrevivieron al viaje, lo sabe?

—¿La pelirroja? ¿Y la bonita rubia estaba en tu establecimiento?

Isak se mordió el labio, pero asintió.

—Sí, las vi siendo llevadas de la nave por sus nuevos dueños. Estaban vivas.

Isak sintió algo de tensión abandonar su pecho. _Ellas están vivas._ Sus amigas todavía estaban vivas. Aunque, quizás sería mejor ya no considerarlas como amigas. No sabía qué tan seguido las vería, en todo caso, o si molestaría a sus amos verlos hablándose como amigos.

Los amigos eran un lujo que la gente libre era privilegiada de tener. Él ya no era una persona libre. Ya no podía asumir ese derecho, y la idea lo hizo volver a tensarse. Había tanto que aceptar aquí. Tanto a lo que acostumbrarse.

—La chica rubia es afortunada. William es… no-demostrativo. No será cruel con ella a menos que sea insolente.

Bien. Vilde era la persona menos _insolente_ que Isak conocía. Eva y él frecuentemente la habían molestado por su optimismo y dulce naturaleza.

—¿Y Eva? —Isak preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Ella había sido tomada por el hombre rubio que había intentado desvestir a Isak, que lo había mirado lascivamente y presumido a sus hombres como si fuera premio de ganadería. El hombre que había mandado al piso a Eva con un cruel golpe. El hombre con las _inclinaciones._

—Nikolai es… diferente a su hermano William. Él la violará y golpeará. Pero no tienes que preocuparte. Él nunca te tocará. —La voz de Even se volvió afilada mientras proclamaba esto, pero no parecía entender la preocupación de Isak. Eva era una persona, una chica que ardía como el fuego, que había protegido a Isak toda su vida, y ahora ella tenía un amo cruel que la sometería a la peor clase de sufrimientos.

Y Even le había dicho esto como si fuera insignificante. Como si _ella_ fuera insignificante.

_Pero ella_ es _insignificante. Ella no es nadie para él,_ Isak se dijo a sí mismo. _Y tú tampoco, no realmente._

Y con esa ferocidad, y esa comprensión, Isak encontró lágrimas en sus ojos. Se había permitido creer, por unos momentos, que quizás este hombre no era un monstruo. Porque lo había alimentado y le dio ropa y no hablaba de _violarlo_ , como seguramente haría en algún punto. Porque él tenía bonitos ojos azules que recordaban a Isak a casa.

Isak se había permitido estar en paz mientras le hablaba. Se había concedido un aplazamiento temporal cuando debió haber permanecido alerta.

Even lo miró confundido y preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa? —pero Isak únicamente se afligió más. Eva estaba bajo las órdenes de un amo cruel, igual que él, pero Even era cruel en otra forma. No lo llevaba como emblema de honor, sino que atacaba con ella casi sin pensar, igual que una repulsiva víbora.

Su amo se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia él, y Isak echó atrás. _Por favor no me toques,_ he pensó, rogando a cada Dios que lo escuchara. Pero entonces recordó, los Dioses ya lo habían abandonado. Nadie escuchaba sus súplicas.

—Tú… tú no necesitas estar triste —Even le dijo, sus palabras vacilaron—.  Yo no - —Una vez más se movió hacia Isak, y Isak brincó, presionándose contra una viga y negando con la cabeza mientras continuaba llorando.

Even lo miró y su rostro se retorció en frustración. Dio la vuelta y se fue por la entrada de la casa, los pesados pasos con furia.

No había reconfortante en encontrarse dentro de este lugar. Aquí no había nadie para sostenerlo y decirle que estaba seguro. Así que Isak lloró hasta que simplemente no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, pero la sensación de temor permaneció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:  
> Avisos para este capítulo: Aflicción general ante la amenaza de violación.  
> Términos:   
> Jarl - Las tribus vikingas tenían claras jerarquías, con Jarls en la cima de la jerarquía en términos de fortuna y estatus. El siguiente nivel era Karl, que era un título más genérico para los hombres libres. Los esclavos estaban en el fondo de la jerarquía.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Homestead. Para el primer uso, se hace referencia a edificio, construcción o habitación adecuado para que vivan las personas. En el segundo, edificio o parte de él para vivir. Dado en inglés se trata de la unión de home (casa) y stead (lugar/localización), tiene sentido que Isak entendiera parte de la palabra.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	4. Final Profundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak cae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Si quieren hablar pueden contactarnos a ambas en twitter @karlymarxx y @DiscoNight_01.
> 
> Los avisos de advertencia están en la nota final como siempre. Favor de dar clic abajo para ir a la nota final. Las advertencias contienen spoilers.

**Capítulo 3 - Final Profundo**

_I'm slipping into the deep end_

_I'm in over my head_

_I can't catch my breath_

_I'm slipping into the deep end_

_Feel the current within_

_I can't help, I give in_

[Deep End, Ruelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5LUNziIMrA)

 

**Isak**

Sin Even ahí, la casa de alguna manera parecía más ominosa, igual que un vasto bosque en el aparentemente interminable mar de negro.

Luego que sus lágrimas se secaron, Isak se sentó en la vacía entrada por horas antes de darse cuenta que su nuevo amo no iba a regresar en el corto plazo. Rogó que cuando lo hiciera, fuera piadoso con el castigo; aunque Isak sabía que los ruegos ya no tenían poder. Sin embargo, eran todo lo que tenía. Nunca había sido castigado, azotado, igual que Eva y Vilde lo fueron de niñas. Su madre había estado demasiado impuesta para ser demasiado disciplinaria. La vez que ella le _hubo_ pegado había sido feo, pero un acto único en medio de una infancia tranquila. Sabía que eso lo hacía débil, la pálida espalda sin marcas que Nikolai había estado comiéndose con los ojos era la prueba.

Isak sintió sus bellos erizarse sobre su piel, primero ante la corriente de aire de la gran casa y luego ante la idea del inminente castigo de Even por su insolente comportamiento.

¿Lo azotaría?

¿Lo cortaría?

¿Isak sería capaz de contener los gritos?

La idea hizo a Isak estremecerse de terror, los hombros temblando con la fuerza de este. Estaba avergonzado de su propio miedo, pero siempre había sido lógico, a diferencia de Eva que primero pensaba con el pulso. Él no sobreviviría a un golpe de un hombre del Norte. Necesitaba hacer algo, para moderarle la rabia.

Para distraerse, Isak recogió los cuencos de arcilla de la mesa, los lavó en la fría agua de la tarja. Rasgó su ropa de noche hacer un trapo para limpiar la mesa y luego los cubiertos antes de colocarse sobre sus rodillas de frente a la entrada, como un buen esclavo, ansioso de complacer.

Aunque, mientras más tiempo estaba ahí, más lo presionaba el peso de su propio miedo, igual que un yunque. No hay final a espera. Maldijo su propia sumisión. _El Frenético_ lo iba a azotar sangrientamente a pesar de lo que Isak hiciera. Entonces, ¿por qué debería esperar aquí, acurrucado sobre el piso igual que una muñeca?

Sintiéndose tonto, pero empoderamiento por la ausencia de Even, Isak permitió a su determinación explorar la casa para materializarse. La lámpara de aceite que Even había encendido para su primera comida todavía estaba ardiendo, no obstante, sombríamente, así que Isak la cogió con cuidado antes de embarcarse por el largo corredor. Él nunca había tenido un lujo como una lámpara en la aldea por lo que se empapaba de la luz ávidamente.

El brillo iluminaba las muchas entradas y las paredes blancas moteadas de cascarón. Isak dejó a las puntas de sus dedos rozar contra ellas mientras caminaba. Parecía que había infinitas habitaciones en la casa; pequeñas, incluso más que la de Isak, y unas grandes y vacías con pisos toscamente tallados y sin muebles.

La más grande, al final del pasillo, tenía una magnífica puerta que estaba grabado con elaboradas runas que Isak no podía esperar entender. Tenía los ojos para apreciar la belleza así que permitió a sus dedos pasar sobre los símbolos en admiración. El resentimiento lo atravesó en ese momento: ¿cómo era que un hombre como Even, un monstruo que cobraba vidas y arrojaba comunidades enteras al caos y confusión, hubiera estado favorecido por los Dioses de tal manera, para vivir en un lugar como este?

Su ligero toque contra la puerta la abrió, que lo sorprendió. Nadie estaba aquí, recordó y luego respiró profundo antes de entrar. A diferencia del resto de la casa, los muros eran cafés, con agrietadas manchas del tiempo repartidas por las esquinas. No obstante, era una gran habitación. En el centro, había una gran cama con dosel de algodón blanco. Isak lo apartó con asombro. Cuatro personas podían caber en esta cama y Even la tenía aquí, obviamente sin ocupar considerando la capa de polvo que la cubría. Isak recordó ser forzado a compartir a bed roll con su madre cuando él era más joven, antes que ella pudiera permitirle una nueva. El nivel de exceso era inmenso para él.

En la orilla de la cama había un edredón, lo único de color en la habitación. Isak delicadamente la desdobló para revelar una vibrante tela de retazos azules y rojos; era hermoso.

Esta gran habitación, más que ya la gran casa, era fría por el aire de afuera que se filtraba por las bruscas telas de las ventanas. Dubitativo al principio, Isak se envolvió con el edredón como una capa antes de irse. Isak estaba consolado por la capa de polvo en todo en la casa. Even ni siquiera notaría que Isak se lo había…reapropiado. ¿Qué era una manta para un hombre que derrochaba lujos cada día?

Simplemente se había asentado en frente de la hoguera, el edredón por sus hombros cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, trayendo un torbellino de aguanieve, aire helado, y _Even_.

Se veía como un monstruo, envuelto en pieles de lobo, hasta que las removió para revelar esa engañosamente joven y de rostro apuesto. Isak no era tonto, y lo confirmó cuando Even lo vio y fijó con una mirada oscura.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Even preguntó, la voz grave y peligrosa.

Isak inmediatamente se permitió caer al piso, los hombros temblando. Estaba avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo por no ser valiente. _Igual que Eva lo había sido_ , pensó. Pero una parte oscura de su mente susurró, _Pero mira lo que le ocurrió a ella_. El resonante sonido de las botas de Even acercándosele lo hizo temblar más, hasta que el infractor edredón cayó de su cuerpo, a sus pies.

Él gritó, de miedo más que dolor, cuando Even lo sujetó de los hombros y lo puso de pie y levantó del piso.

—Nunca te vuelvas a arrastrar conmigo de esa manera. —Even dijo vehementemente—. No es tu lugar. —Isak se sintió confuso. Era exactamente su lugar, Isak era un esclavo y Even era su amo. Sin embargo, asintió, su cuerpo temblando desde el punto donde las grandes manos de Even lo sujetaban de la parte superior de los brazos. La perspicaz mirada de Even le escaneó el cuerpo antes de fruncir el ceño, su mano cayendo del brazo de Isak a la curva de la cadera. Isak se tensó hasta que notó que Even estaba extendiendo la mano a la rasgadura de la túnica.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó, toqueteando la tela rasgada.

—Para limpiar. —Isak respondió impotente, inseguro si sería castigado por admitirlo. Todo con respecto a las acciones de Even carecían de caución. Era desconcertante tras vivir una vida basada en lo predecible.

—No rasgues tu ropa para hacer trapos, son para que las uses. —Dijo esto particularmente con dureza y Isak únicamente podía asumir que era porque Isak había rasgado su propiedad.

Isak asintió, la cabeza inclinada.

—Ve a dormir, Isak. —Even dijo, la voz ahora suave, y luego pasó una gran mano por los rizos dorados de Isak antes de alejarse, el edredón en la otra mano. Isak anhelaba pedirlo de vuelta, y por un momento lo consideró. Se encontró frustrándose con l impredecible de Even. Un oscuro pensamiento lo tomó: sería más feliz por ser golpeado, que le mostraran su lugar, que estar en este constante estado de incertidumbre.

Pero no dijo nada. Se retiró a la cama y durmió, sus brazos alrededor de sí por calor.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando despertó, fue a la sensación de suave, algodón desgastado alrededor de sus hombros, e innegablemente cálido. Se quitó las mantas, para limpiarse el sudor de su sobrecalentada frente.

Bajando la mirada somnolientamente a las mantas que acaba de quitarse. Requirió un momento para que su dormida y confundida mente discerniera que era un colorido arreglo de azul y rojo. Era el edredón que Even le había quitado la noche anterior.

Isak lo cogió, delicadamente lo volvió a envolver en sus húmedos hombros dormidos.

Even debió haber regresado y lo metió bajo el edredón mientras él estaba durmiendo. La idea de que enterara en su habitación mientras él estaba vulnerable y perdido en sueño era aterrador.

Sin embargo, ¿de qué servía darle este edredón a Isak? _Podría ser un juego enfermo_ , he pensó con rencor. Ofrecer al esclavo un premio a cambio de obediencia, persuadiéndolo a una feliz sumisión así que no protestaría cuando su benevolente amo eligiera tomarlo. Isak no sería tan tonto para caer en su actuación. _I Permaneceré alerta_ , se prometió. Consideró dejar el edredón en el suelo como un claro rechazo, pero en su lugar lo mantuvo en sus hombros. Su necesidad de consuelo era más fuerte.

Mientras dejaba la habitación, Isak pudo oler el seductor aroma de la carne y pan fresco. Tuvo que contenerse de caminar más rápido. Tan sólo porque Even lo había alimentado ayer, no había garantía de que le sería ofrecido el mismo lujo hoy.

Isak vio la espalda de la larga forma de Even, cerniéndose sobre la cacerola, mientras se acercaba tentativamente. Eva siempre lo había reprendido por ser un perezoso mocoso, antes de en todo caso hacerse cargo y realizar los quehaceres de él, pero no creo que fuera a ser tan perezoso para dormirse en la primera mañana de sus nuevas funciones.

Isak brincó cuando Even giró abruptamente cuando se percató de la presencia de Isak.

—Buen día. —Even dijo rígidamente, mirando a Isak con sus penetrantes ojos. Por primera vez desde que Isak lo había conocido, su rubio cabello estaba hacia atrás y lejos de la frente, los ojos azules y el apuesto rostro desnudo ante los ojos de Isak por primera vez.

Isak apartó la vista rápidamente. _Un apuesto rostro no significa un buen corazón_ , se recordó. Anhelaba golpearlo a lo largo de su fuerte mandíbula, y lo hizo sentir sólo por un momento una astilla de rencor que estaba sintiendo, pero todavía no deseaba morir y por ello dijo—. Buen día. —Esperó a que Even hiciera algo, quizás inclinarlo sobre la mesa para golpearlo por su transgresión la noche anterior, pero pasó al lado de Isak serenamente, cuencos de arcilla en mano.

Isak lo observó dejar los cuencos y llenarlos con sopa de la cacerola. No se atrevió a moverse hasta que Even le enarcó una ceja inquisitiva y dijo—. ¿Qué estás esperando? Siéntate y come. Eres la única otra persona en la casa y tengo dos cuencos. —Isak estaba confundido por el ligero tono y las rápidas palabras, pero entonces se dio cuenta, _Oh, Even lo estaba provocando._

Isak no sabía ir hacer con esto así que se sentó rápidamente, empujando la mesa. Even no parecía notarlo, demasiado ocupado sumergiendo largos dedos en el caldo de la sopa y sacando la carne del hueso.

—Lo siento por explorar la casa sin su permiso am- _Even_. —Isak dijo, deteniéndose. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a los modos de los hombres del Norte.

Even pareció imperturbable por el desliz de la lengua de Isak, mientras se llevaba carne a la boca rápidamente antes de desgarrarla. Isak pensó que Even lo había estado provocando ayer por ser descuidado, pero ahora sabía que para Even, cualquiera habría sido pulcro.

—No lo sientas. —Even dijo simplemente—. Te dejé solo por horas, es simplemente natural que divagarías.

_¿Se supone que coincidiera?_ Isak no estaba seguro así que permaneció en silencio, confundido ahora que su disculpa había sido rechazada.

Cuando Even acabó miró a Isak considerablemente y fue cuando Isak se percató que no había tocado su propio cuenco. Extendió la mano y arrancó la carne del hueso antes de llevársela a los labios. Intentó no hacer una mueca a la manera en que el aceite goteó por su barbilla, pero Even parecía satisfecho ante el espectáculo.

—Estaré retomando mis labores hoy así que estaré fuera la mayoría del día. Hice la primera comida, pero la segunda comida es tu responsabilidad.

Isak asintió, mantenido los ojos fijos sumisamente en el cuenco. Cocinar, podía hacerlo, aunque mal. Hubo una pausa antes que Even continuara.

—Quiero recordarte, no tienes permitido salir de casa, ni siquiera para caminar por las tierras.

Isak recordó la instrucción del día anterior, pero pensó que había la orden de un hombre preocupado que su premio escapara. Sin embargo, Isak no era un premio e incluso más que eso, no había lugar al que escapar. Únicamente un tonto se atrevería a hacerlo.

Se sintió fruncir el ceño en confusión. Había visto lo vasto y vacíos que eran las tierras alrededor de la casa de Even desde las ventanas abiertas. Era abierto y perfecto para plantar, venida la primavera. No podía ver la razón para la orden de Even y la molestia debió mostrársele en el rostro. Nunca había sido capaz de esconder sus sentimientos.

—Isak. —Even lo cogió gentilmente de la barbilla, pero Isak no pudo evitar echarse para atrás. Even lució agitado ante el movimiento e Isak temió que sería golpeado, pero el rostro de Even pareció suavizarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Tienes prohibido dejar la casa, esa es una orden. Mi arrebato de anoche estuvo… fuera de lugar. Esta casa ahora también es tu hogar y eres libre de explorarla. Pero no los terrenos.

¿La casa también era su hogar? La casa era una prisión, Isak quería escupir, pero se mordió la lengua.

Cuando Even continúo manteniéndole la mirada, Isak se dio cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta, como si su posesión sobre Isak no fuera suficiente para exigir obediencia.

—Sí, Even. —Respondió en voz baja. Únicamente entonces Even le soltó el rostro, permitiendo a Isak bajar los ojos a la segura vista de su propio regazo. Ver los ojos de Even era una aventura peligrosa. Hacía que sus latidos aceleraran y las palmas le sudaran con miedo, pero además por algo que no podía nombrar.

Isak comió lentamente, consciente del aceite resbaladizo en sus labios y la carne salada en la lengua. Even se sentó frente a él todo el tiempo, los ojos fijos en la boca de Isak hasta que el último trozo de carne desapareció. Ahora pareciendo satisfecho de alguna extraña manera, Even se puso de pie, poniéndose la piel de lobo como una armadura antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Los ojos se quedaron sobre Isak por un prolongado momento antes de irse, la puerta de madera cerrándose de golpe tras él.

Tan pronto como se fue, Isak se sintió relajado de tensión de la que no consciente estaba cargando. La prórroga fue corta cuando el estómago le revolvió con náuseas por la comida. Era sabroso. Demasiado sabroso para un granjero como él que estaba acostumbrado a la comida de silla como col y pescado. El desayuno normalmente era pan y miel y fruta seca. Aunque, regularmente se había quejado por la repetitiva naturaleza de la comida que ingería, ahora mismo todo lo que anhelaba era el familiar sabor de berro fresco en lugar de la picante salinidad. Pensó en la vasta tierra vacía afuera de la casa de Even. La tierra estaba muerta, congelada bajo capas de nieve y hielo. Estaba muerta comparada con las planicies de Jutland, pero, ¿crecería la vida allí en el verano? Isak se moría por averiguarlo.

Even le dijo que la casa era suya para explorar así que Isak exploró. Volvió cada cacerola vacía y jarra, curveando la mano en tarros de piedra, hasta que por fin encontró algunas viejas semillas. Pasándolas entre sus dedos estaba seguro que eran rábanos. Era tonto pero le recordaban a casa.

Ahora era demasiado frío afuera para plantar algo. Pero en el verano sería perfecto. Isak anhelaba salir a buscar tierra fértil pero la orden de Even lo detenía por el momento.

_No es como si Even sabría si salgo de la casa_ , Isak se convenció, petulantemente. _El Frenético_ parecía completamente desinteresado en Isak mientras que no se metiera en su camino o tocara sus pertenencias.

Así que, Isak se puso una delgada capa usando la ropa que Even había usado para cubrir la mesa. Y luego de un momento, se puso las viejas y descartadas pieles de oso de Even. Ahora parecía solamente preferir la piel de lobo. Se sentían pesadas sobre los delgados hombros de Isak pero sabía que estaría más alegre por ello una vez que estuviera afuera en las frías llanuras de Hålogaland.

Se permitió inhalar una última bocanada de aire caliente antes de abrir la puerta de madera y salir.

La tierra estaba firme bajo sus pies y con noción de su obvia muerte. La fuerte ráfaga de viento que le azotaba las rojizas mejillas, las pintaron de rosa, era lo opuesto a la tierra. Isak se tiriteó, los dientes castañeando, mientras deslizaba las manos en la piel de oso, agarrando las semillas firmemente.

Hasta donde podía ver, todo era blanco. La tierra estaba cubierta de nieve que casi dolía mirarla, con glaseadas áreas que, esparcidas entre la llanura, eran casi invisible en el mar de blancura. Isak se cuidó al caminar, de no pisarlas y caer.

Con cada paso la tierra se sentía más firme y congelada, pero Isak todavía caminaba. Pese a que sus manos estaban blancas y los ojos húmedos por el frío, era lo más vivo que Isak se había sentido desde que Even lo levantó en brazos y llevó a través de los mares azules de su casa.

Isak sintió las cálidas lágrimas, eran causadas por el viento, comenzar a escurrirse por las frías mejillas y hacia la boca abierta. Fue cuando se dio cuenta; la última vez que sintió el viento en el rostro fue cuando el barco había zarpado de Jutland.

Parado aquí en este congelado país extranjero, solo, con nadie hasta donde la vista llegaba, Isak anhelaba casa. Pero más que eso, sentía furia. Furia con los saqueadores por elegir su aldea, furia con Eva por ser tan estúpida de intervenir y ser llevada por un monstruo, y más que nada furia a Even por no ser violento con él cuando Eva probablemente estaba pasando por algo inimaginable.

Se cayó de espalda, perdido en sus pensamientos, y únicamente tuvo un momento para hundirse en el terreno sorprendentemente blando, antes de que su pie cayera a través de ahí, arrojándolo a la oscuridad.

Isak podía sentir sus oídos comenzar a pitar desde donde había sido arrojado y se estremeció, tratando de orientarse. Presionó las manos en la tierra, levantándose hasta que estuvo de pie sobre temblorosas piernas. Gritó cuando su pierna se dobló, obviamente torcida por la caída.

A través de los húmedos ojos levantó la vista y vio la tenue luz del cielo oscuro le devolvió la mirada. La compresión le llegó en ese momento: había caído en una trampa para osos. Eran comunes en Jutland. La aldea era pequeña con pocos hombres y son guerreros. La única manera de proteger el ganado y los cultivos de animales salvajes era crear trampas para osos como esta para atrapar animales salvajes. No obstante, Even era fuerte y capaz y parecía no tener cultivos ni ganado que proteger. Un hombre como él no tenía motivo para estos métodos de captura.

Presionó el tembloroso dedo del pie en la endurecida pared del hoyo e intentó elevarse. Gritó cuando la pierna se le cansó, pero lo volvió a intentar. Y otra vez, y otra vez hasta que finalmente, el dolor fue demasiado.

Isak se permitió llorar en frustración mientras la realidad de su situación se asentaba. Era tan oscuro que apenas podía ver frente de sí, pero sabía que estaba profundo en la tierra. La tierra a su alrededor estaba fría y congelada por el prolongado invierno. Cuando intentó encontrar un agarre en el suelo helado, sus suaves manos sangraron, y quedaron en un trozo de hielo, antes de resbalarse. No había salida de este hoyo. Iba a morir aquí abajo.

—¡Alguien ayúdeme! —gritó, y su propia voz hizo eco hacia él, recordándole lo desoladas que eran las tierras circundantes a la casa de Even. Even no volvería por horas, e Isak estaría muerto para entonces. Y si Even llegaba a casa a tiempo, no había garantía que se percatara que Isak se había ido. Isak no era más que otro accesorio, tan insignificante como una pieza de mueble tallado en la gran casa vacía de Even.

Solo en este oscuro hoyo, no quedaba nadie para juzgarlo. Con eso en mente, se permitió gritar—. Even, por favor ayúdame —antes de dejarse llevar por el frío.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Isak despertó, un sonido familiar retumbó en sus oídos. Inhaló y olfateó óxido y pieles de lobos. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el sonido bajo su oído era el palpitar del corazón de Even. Sollozó de alivio y sintió los brazos que lo sostenían apretarlo más, presionarlo a un fuerte pecho como para confortarlo.

Isak sintió sus dientes comenzar a castañear. Tenía los ojos secos por el frío, pero eso no lo detuvo de sollozar, fuerte e histéricamente, mientras sentía el calor de Even metérsele en los huesos y regresándolo a la vida. Even maldijo ante el sonido, y alejó la cabeza de Isak de su pecho para mirarlo por primera vez.

—Por favor no llores, te tengo.

Y lo hizo. Aunque todavía estaba frío, pero los brazos de Even a su alrededor eran cálidos y de apoyo. Isak se aferró a él, avergonzadamente recibiendo el consuelo de su, nuevamente, captor. Sordamente, se dio cuenta que nunca había escuchado a Even pedir algo por favor. Pero le pidió por favor a Isak no llorar.

Even se desplazó e Isak dejó escapar un pequeño gritó cuando fue subido al hombro de Even. Era humillante, pero entendió la razón cuando sintió el cuerpo de Even comenzar a escalar, hacia arriba y fuera. Mantuvo una mano en la espalda de Isak todo el tiempo, manteniéndolo seguramente elevado hasta que estuvieron en tierra firme.

Luego de eso, las cosas parecieron moverse más rápidamente. Even sostuvo contra el pecho a Isak en sus brazos igual que un bebé antes de dar zancadas a la casa, Isak vibrando con la fuerza del paso. La casa, que antes había parecido tan ominosa, era un consuelo luego de pasar horas en verdadero vacío negro.

Even lo bajó al piso, en la alfombra de piel de oso frente a la hoguera. Cuando comenzó a alejarse, Isak se quejó y Even acalló.

—¿Tienes dolor? —Even preguntó, los ojos escaneando intensamente el cuerpo tembloroso de Isak, como si las heridas fueran algo a lo que pudiera someter.

—Sí, pero necesito algo más —Isak dijo. Se sintió ruborizar sin avergonzarse. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero su orgullo estaba moderado por el roce de la muerte—. ¿Me permitirías tener mi edredón? El que me diste anoche.

Even no había reconocido lo que había hecho esta mañana, pero era innegablemente él quien se lo dio a Isak. Isak estaba inseguro si había roto algún acuerdo tácito que tenían, no reconocer la amabilidad de Even, pero Even pareció desconcertado.

Estaba por decirle a Even que lo sentía, que, por supuesto él no le había dado el edredón, cuando Even dejó la habitación. En segundos volvió, el edredón de Isak y un rollo de gasas en mano. Isak lo agarró contra sí, el edredón de alguna manera confortándolo incluso cuando sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo y el cuerpo le temblaba de frío. Cuando Even extendió el brazo hacia su mano, Isak brincó, pensando que quería arrebatarle su pequeño confort. Even únicamente desenroscó gentilmente una de las manos de la prenda antes de llevarla a su pecho y envolverla en gasa.

—¿Por qué estabas afuera Isak? —Even preguntó, la voz engañosamente calmada mientras trenzaba la gasa entre los dedos de la mano de Isak.

Isak consideró mentir para salvar el pellejo, pero, ¿qué había por decir? Even ya lo había atrapado fuera luego de prometer que no saldría de casa. Quizás al fin, Even dejaría claro su papel en este lugar, ahora que tenía abundantes causas para castigarlo.

Even bajó a la pierna herida de Isak, levantando la mirada a Isak cuando permaneció en silencio. El toque era inocente y eficiente, simplemente vendando el tobillo torcido de Isak para mantenerlo intacto. No obstante, la mirada de Even entre sus piernas le enviaba un estremecedor miedo por la columna.

—Estaba buscando tierra, para plantar algo en primavera. —Isak dijo en voz baja, sabiendo lo tonto que se escuchaba. Y luego aflojó la otra mano del edredón y soltó las tristes semillas que había encontrado junto a él. Isak estuvo sorprendido de saber que no las había perdido en el hoyo por el pánico, pero ahí estaban.

—¿Me desobedeciste por esto? —Even preguntó, la voz severa.

Este era. Este era el momento cuando Even finalmente lo golpearía. Ahora Isak había sido insolente dos veces, y Even había tenido piedad. No podía esperar amabilidad una tercera vez. De hecho, no la quería. ¿Por qué sería consentido y tocado tan gentilmente cuando sus amigas estaban sufriendo?

Así que por primera vez permitió a su lengua afilarse y decir—. ¿Por fin vas a querer golpearme? Puedo desnudarme o agacharme si eso se lo facilitaría. —Y entonces intentó deshacerse de la túnica, incluso mientras sus extremidades temblaban de miedo y frío. Even abruptamente le sujetó las manos con las grandes suyas y se las puso a los costados.

Se preparó para ser golpeado. En su lugar, Even lo llevó a la cálida cavidad de sus brazos y le levantó la cabeza con cálidos dedos.

—Nunca te golpearía.

Isak se sintió debilitar con sorpresa y quizás derrota.

—Te conseguiré algunas semillas, semillas apropiadas —dijo bruscamente, mirando desdeñosamente a las semillas que apenas eran más que piedras—. Y puedes plantarlas tú mismo, bajo mi supervisión. ¿Eso es justo?

_¿Qué era justo?_

¿Era justo para un perro permitírsele un pasatiempo? Isak sabía que Even no se preocupaba por los vegetales o frutas, la comida de los últimos días eran la evidencia. Únicamente lo permitía por Isak, un esclavo con derecho a nada, ni siquiera su propia vida.

—Es justo —dijo, asintiendo dócilmente cuando Even lo miró a través del oscuro cabello rubio. Por un instante, momento de locura, Isak anheló apartárselo de los ojos para que pudiera ver los escrutadores ojos, sin obstáculos.

Cuando se envolvió el edredón por los hombros y sorbió su nariz, tomando confort de la raída ropa suave, los ojos de Even lo siguieron.

—¿Por qué estabas enojado conmigo? —Isak preguntó abruptamente. Pudo ser estúpido, pero escapar del castigo ahora tres veces lo hizo sentir audaz. Si Even quería lastimarlo, lo habría golpeado hasta la sangre. En su lugar, lo había perdonado, salvado, satisfecho las infantiles peticiones—. Por tomar este edredón —agregó.

Los ojos azules de Even lo perforaron por un prolongado silencio, ruborizando a Isak. Era porque tenía el rostro tan cerca de flama, se dijo.

Por fin, Even dijo—. Pertenecía a mi madre. —Antes de levantarse en una ráfaga de pieles de lobos y oxidada capa. Por un momento, Isak pensó que lo dejaría en el piso, temblando y herido, pero Even se arrodilló y levantó a Isak en sus brazos. Isak mantuvo los ojos en el cuello de Even, los dedos agarrando la cálida ropa que lo cubría.

Even lo llevó rápidamente a la habitación, las largas piernas casi agresivas en su andar, antes de llegar a la cama de Isak y gentilmente dejarlo ahí. Isak se sintió como un niño cuando tiró el edredón del agarre de Isak y en vez, lo cubrió con él. Se dio la vuelta para irse e Isak se sintió sobresaltado.

—Gracias por salvarme —Isak dijo abruptamente.

Even no se dio la vuelta, pero Isak pudo ver los amplios hombros tensarse, antes de relajarse. Isak estaba seguro que asintió antes de dejarlo solo, únicamente con el edredón para calentarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos: Miedo de violación, Miedo a golpiza, Mención de Castigo Corporal Pasado, Congelación/Hipotermia.
> 
> Términos:
> 
> Jutland - Una península que hoy forma la parte continental de Dinamarca. El terreno de Jutland es relativamente plano, con campo abierto y llanuras.
> 
> Hålogaland - La región Norte de Noruega. Hålogaland es una costa inundada que contiene extensos fiordos montañosos e islas.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> No vengo a comentar nada relacionado con el fic, sólo a decir que me encantó todo lo ocurrido durante el cumpleaños de Isak, clip de Even. Fue despertar e irme a dormir con Isak og Even. ¡Los amo!
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	5. Derrumbarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak aprende las runas, y una perturbadora revelación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Para el próximo capítulo nos gustaría hacerles saber que habrá una gran cantidad de introducción de personajes y mucha más acción, pero mientras tanto éste es otro exploratorio de la frágil relación entre Isak y Even y esperamos lo disfruten. Favor de hacernos saber sus pensamientos y sentimientos.
> 
> Los avisos de advertencia, como siempre, pueden ser encontrados al final del capítulo - clic abajo para ir a ellos. Los avisos de advertencias contendrán spoilers.

**Capítulo 4 - Derrumbarse**

_There's a room where the light won't find you_

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

_When they do I'll be right behind you_

[Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Lorde ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaVA6sgOpws)

 

**Isak**

Esa noche soñó. Estaba atrapado en la tierra, los dedos rotos y sangrando, y encima de él su pueblo quemándose. Gritó, pero no se escuchaba porque todo encima de él estaban gritando. Todo mundo. Reconocía voces individuales y no podía hacer nada para impedir que sucediera. Eva. Vilde. Sara. Ingrid. Sus madres y padres y amables vecinos que habían ayudado a educarlos. Los bebés que habían orado sobrevivieran al invierno.

Las rodillas de Isak rendidas; desgarró la seca tierra bajo él, deseó morir para ya no escuchar los gritos de esos bebés.

Gritó.

Las manos de Even estaban sobre sus brazos cuando despertó, sujetándolo fuertemente; había despertado a Isak. Isak lo miró mudo por unos segundos intentando recordar dónde estaba, si tenía motivos para tener miedo. Externó—. Lo siento —tres veces, y Even lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que devolvió a Isak al aquí y ahora.

—Tuviste una pesadilla —dijo—. No hay motivo para disculparte. Ninguna. Es… comprensible.

Isak bajó la mirada al pecho de Even, dándose cuenta por primera vez que el hombre estaba sin camisa, vestido únicamente en pantalones1. El cuerpo era esbelto y curtido con músculos, y lo presionaba fuerte contra el de Isak, los brazos envueltos en los hombros, grandes manos descansando en lo pequeño de la espalda. Y mientras esta comprensión gradualmente le llegó, rápidamente se alejó.

Even soltó el agarre con similar velocidad.

—Yo -

—Me bañé esta mañana, y he cambiado el agua. Esta caliente. Ahora me gustaría que te bañaras.

Isak se sonrojó ante esto. Por supuesto. No se había lavado el cuerpo desde que lo había llevado del pueblo; había padecido fuego, cuerpos quemándose, días en el mar, los humos de la casa, y claro que la tierra de la trampa para osos. Todo menos el rostro, que se había lavado todas las mañanas en una pequeña palangana, estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de mugre. Se sentía incómodo al tacto y estaba seguro que olía asqueroso.

—Por supuesto —dijo, sintiéndose asqueado consigo mismo, aunque la reacción fue completamente irracional—. Gracias.

Even le dio una rápida y benevolente sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Isak salió de la cama, el corazón todavía latiéndole rápido por la pesadilla y quizás ahora algo más. No enfrentó la fuente de ese _algo más_ hasta que estuvo en el anexo principal de la casa, la larga tina de madera frente a él, llena de agua todavía lo suficientemente caliente para que saliera vapor.

Isak la miró, y luego a Even que estaba mirando a la espera, y tragó con esfuerzo, entendiendo que tenía que quitarse la ropa.

Aunque, mientras se movía para quitarse la camisa, Even lo sorprendió al deliberadamente darse la vuelta y ir al fuego donde colocó algo más de leña, mientras Isak se desvestía silenciosamente. Se quitó la camisa y luego se bajó rápidamente los pantalones1, la tela manchada a través de la suciedad de su piel.

Levantó la vista una vez más para ver que Even todavía estaba atendiendo el fuego y entonces rápidamente se metió a la tina, su piel adaptándose al agua caliente antes de que se sumergiera.

Se sintió tan bien que hizo un breve sonido de satisfacción, los ojos cerrados de dicha. Permitió al calor del agua expandirse sobre él por un momento, dándose gusto en lo espacioso de la tina. Era tan diferente a la pequeña que mamá había tenido que nunca alcanzaba por sus largas extremidades. Ésta era lo suficientemente grande para sumergirse sin tener que sacar las piernas por un lado y volvió a gemir con felicidad antes de recordarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Even lo estaba mirando, una ligera sonrisa le curveaba los labios, e Isak se sintió retraerse. ¿Esto era lo que Even había pretendido, que Isak le diera una especie de exhibición lasciva? Frunció el ceño, la boca en una línea recta. Necesitaba acabar con esto para que pudiera volver a vestirse. Por lo que comenzó a pasarse la mano sobre la piel, queriendo remover la persistente suciedad que lo cubría.

—Hay maneras más fáciles de hacer eso —Even le dijo. Le trajo un trapo de ropa, y una masa dura de jabón ante la que Isak se maravilló. El jabón había sido un gran lujo en el pueblo, reservado únicamente para festividades. En las pocas ocasiones que se había podido lavar con él, únicamente había adquirido un pedazo minúsculo cortado del bloque más grande de otro aldeano. Ahora Even le estaba dando un bloque que a su mano se le dificultaba sujetar. Lo cogió precavidamente, aunque con las manos húmedas, y frotó una pequeña cantidad en el trapo mientras Even lo observaba. Luego pasó el trapo por uno de sus hombros, removiendo algo de la mugre. Movió el trapo al otro hombro, y lo también pasó ligeramente por éste, y luego gritó cuando Even se inclinó para coger el trapo de él.

—Nunca te limpiarás lo suficiente si lo pasas por tu piel de esta manera —Even dijo enérgicamente, y luego comenzó bajarlo desde la clavícula de Isak, hacia el pecho, la ayuda pesada mientras quitaba la mugre. Era una sensación ligeramente molesta. El jabón creó una espuma por sus hombros y pecho y se sentó rígido en el agua, empujado por Even, quien comenzó a bajar, tallando todo el tiempo, hasta que las manos se movieron hacia la línea del agua.

Entonces Isak lo recordó, y suspiró, antes de cerrar sus piernas. Pero Even no se percató: tenía los ojos fijos en el estómago de Isak, donde el anguloso hombro de Eva había dejado marca en su piel hace días.

—¿Esto fue… alguien del barco? —preguntó. Isak lo miró con miedo, porque un cambio había ocurrido en Even casi instantáneamente. Era un cambio que hizo a Isak esconderse contra un costado de la bañera, intentando crear espacio entre él y el animal que ahora encaraba.

 _Su propiedad está marcada. Lastimará a Eva si sabe que fue ella_ , la mente balbuceó irracionalmente.

Así que asintió, la mentira no formada completamente en su cabeza porque Even ya la había creado por él.

—¿Estabas dormido cuando alguien te llevó? ¿Te lastimó?

Isak permaneció en silencio, y Even malinterpretó el silencio por consentimiento.

Luego de un tiempo, el hombre se alejó, percatándose dela incomodidad de Isak. Los ojos le ardieron con una emoción desconocida.

—¿Escuchaste el nombre? Del hombre que te llevó.

Isak negó con la cabeza. _Esto,_  al menos, no era mentira.

—Puedes, este… puedes terminar solo —Even dijo. Se puso de pie y agregó—. Recuerda también el cabello. Está sucio. Te traeré algo de agua fresca para enjuagarte.

La voz se había vuelto dura y distante. Isak asintió, intentando darle sentido a lo que acaba de suceder. Para distraerse, continuó tallándose el cuerpo de la misma manera que Even lo había hecho, pero el toque de Even había sido extrañamente confortante, pese a la fuerza, y no era capaz de emular la sensación.

Una vez que acabó de lavarse el cuerpo se sumergió en la tina para mojarse el cabello y se quedó de espaldas por un tiempo, el confort del agua caliente demasiado tentador. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido del agua en sus oídos, e inhaló el leñoso aroma de la habitación mientras la hoguera crepitaba.

La pesadilla ya parecía de hace una vida. Su mente había estado inquieta pero ahora apenas podía pensar en nada excepto la calidez de este momento. No consideró esto algo bueno. La pesadilla, y la angustia que había sentido al despertarse, era un estado más apropiado. No dejabas que su mente se nublara.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Even lo estaba mirando, una palangana en la mano. Isak se sujetó de los costados de la tina y se sentó, rápidamente disculpándose, pero Even simplemente continuó mirando. Isak echó el cabello húmedo de la frente hacia atrás y se mordió el labio, y por fin Even pareció volver a verlo. Se acercó, se arrodilló y cogió el jabón antes de enjabonarse el cabello.  Entonces vacío agua caliente y limpia desde arriba, y se escurrió como lluvia mientras Isak cerraba los ojos.

—Me gustaría que te bañaras al menos una vez a la semana —Even le dijo cuando estuvo limpio al tacto. Isak abrió los ojos como platos. _¿Una vez a la semana?_ Era un lujo que no entendía. Y entonces un pensamiento más oscuro lo embargó. _He Él desea que sus posesiones estén tan lindas como sea posible_ , decidió.

— _Am_ \- Even… me bañaba en casa con menos frecuencia —dijo dubitativamente. Even le buscó el rostro, los ojos ardiendo intensamente, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Deseo que estés limpio.

Isak lo miró por unos momentos y luego dijo fríamente—. Gracias.

Entonces Even se giró, y se acomodó la piel de lobo antes de dirigirse a la puerta —. Puedes vestirte. Esperaré afuera por un tiempo —le dijo. Y luego se hubo ido en una ráfaga de hielo que azotó dentro cuando la puerta estuvo abierta.

Isak se quedó en el agua por un poco más y luego se puso de pie, el agua escurriendo de su cuerpo. Tembló, moviéndose a la hoguera para permitir que el calor lo secara. Entonces encontró ropas limpias sobre la mesa junto a la tina y no por primera vez se preguntó si él, como esclavo, le estaba creando trabajo adicional a Even cuando su presencia se suponía la facilitará.

Una vez que se vistió se puso encima la piel de oso que había usado ayer y siguió a Even afuera, esperando que esto estuviera permitido cuando él estaba cerca. Dolía caminar muy lejos y cogió ligeramente, el tobillo todavía dolía.

Por suerte cuando Even lo vio acercarse no le dijo que volviera adentro, sino que señaló a un trozo de tierra y dijo—. Siéntate, si deseas quedarte aquí afuera.

Así que Isak siguió la orden, apoyándose contra la pared exterior a la casa y realmente _mirando_ por primera vez el escenario que los rodeaba.

Desde aquí podía ver montañas cubiertas de nieve, envueltas en la extraña oscuridad azul que se filtraba todo aquí. Podía ver campos abiertos, despojados de las hierbas del verano, helados, inclinados e inarguablemente hermosos, extendiéndose por la casa. La oscuridad le impidió ver más lejos, pero comprendió que este lugar era muy hermoso, incluso si era mortal. Los fríos vientos no eran tan fuetes hoy y aunque el aire se le metía a la garganta, quitando el aliento, se sentía soportable. Se frotó los ojos donde las lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse por el frío y se arropó la piel de oso fuertemente.

Even estaba parado sobre el hoyo para los osos en el que Isak había caído ayer, una pala en la mano mientras cavaba la tierra y la echaba al hoyo. Ocasionalmente daría pisotones, apretando la tierra congelado a sus pies. Mientras Isak miraba alrededor vio otros montículos en la tierra y de encontró preguntando—. ¿Cuántas trampas _hay_ aquí?

Vio la cabeza de Even dirigirse al borde, y con una expresión extrañamente culpable en el rostro.

—Hay… algunas.

Volvió a trabajar, rellenando el hoyo metódicamente.

—¿Hay muchos osos por aquí? —Isak preguntó. Todavía sentía duda al hablar tan libremente, pero a Even no parecía importarle, y era un alivio no tener una conversación que se enfocara en la salud y el estado de Isak.

—Algunos —Even dijo—. Pero no son problema en el invierno. Hibernan.

—Suertudos osos —Isak murmuró, y luego tosió para cubrir su declaración cuando Even lo volvió a ver.

—A veces los ciervos se quedan atrapados, lo que es más que bienvenido, porque la carne es deliciosa. Aunque, estas trampas han estado mayormente inactivas por años. No las necesito.

 _Entonces para qué crearlas_ , Isak se preguntó. Aunque, no verbalizó esta pregunta, y Even no se extendió en su declaración.

—Me gustaría volver a disculparme, por lo ocurrido ayer —Even dijo mientras trabajaba—. No debiste salir sin mí, pero debí ser claro contigo con la razón.

Isak asintió en arrepentimiento—. Fue estúpido de mi parte. No lo volveré a hacer.

—Las cosas son diferentes aquí, tienes que entender —Even dijo—. Todo es diferente en el Norte. Hay una razón por la que necesitamos ser… más duros. —Ahora salió del hoyo, y comenzó a apisonar lo último de la tierra ahí—. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

—Sí.

Entonces Even fue hacia él, y se inclinó para verlo—. ¿Sí?

—Sí —Isak volvió a decir—. Entiendo. —Lo hacía. Entendía que un momento de temeridad podía ser su fin aquí; no era sólo los otros hombres del Norte que era una amenaza, sino la pura brutalidad de los alrededores. No podía permitirse ser ingenuo aquí.

Mientras que este pensamiento se solidificaba dentro de él, Even llevó las manos al cabello de Isak, todavía húmedo por el baño, y pasó la mano—. Aunque, no deberías estar aquí afuera en este infernal frío cuando no estás seco.

Se volvió a poner de pie, e Isak se levantó. Siguió a Even de regreso a la entrada de la vivienda, vio una piedra erigirse bajo un árbol caducifolio. Tenía extrañas marcas encima, desconocidas para él, y le ganó la curiosidad; se detuvo por un momento y dijo—. ¿Qué es esto?

Even se giró hacia dónde él estaba mirando y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Es la lápida familiar.

—¿Puedo…?

El ceño de Even se profundizó y por un momento pareció que lo iba a negar. Pero entonces colocó la mano sobre la cintura de Isak y lo movió hacia la piedra.

—¿No tenían esto en tu aldea? —preguntó, mientras Isak la estudiaba con interés. Isak negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo recuerdan a sus muertos?

—Son quemados hasta las cenizas y luego marcados con piedras —Isak dijo, pensando en su madre—. Pero no - —pasó los dedos sobre las muescas—. No utilizamos estas extrañas marcas.

—¿Extrañas? —Even dijo, y ahora parecía sorprendido—. No son extrañas. Son Futhark. ¿No lo conoces? Son utilizadas por toda la provincia.

Isak negó con la cabeza—. No. No he visto nada así antes.

—¿No sabes leerlas?

—¿ _Leerlas_? —Isak repitió, la palabra lo extrañó—. ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

—Significa… —Even hizo un sonido de contemplación—. Estos símbolos significan diferentes cosas. Cuando los veo, veo el nombre de mi madre y mi padre, y el del padre de mi madre y el padre antes que él. Veo sus logros. Los símbolos me los dicen.

—¿No puedes simplemente hablarlo?

—Por supuesto. Pero cuando yo muera, ¿quién lo recordará? ¿Quien hablará de ellos? Cuando están marcados en la piedra con estas runas, todo el que pase por aquí sabrá que existieron.

Isak lo contempló y se encontró molestándose. Pensó en el último lugar de descanso de su madre en la aldea, bajo un árbol similar a este. Pero ahora nadie sabría que sus cenizas habían sido dispersadas ahí; cualquiera todavía vivo que conocía a su madre había sido llevados. Y ninguno volvería a ver ese árbol.

Y entonces pensó en la madre de Eva, y los otros adultos de la aldea, quemados a muerte hasta las cenizas, pero sin ningún lugar de descanso. Incluso si hubieran conocido la _Futhark,_ nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ser conmemorados en esta manera.

—¿Te gustaría que te enseñara? —Even preguntó, y Isak parpadeó, dándose cuenta que se había quedado en silencio—. Me refiero al cómo leerlas.

La reacción inicial fue rehusarse: no deseaba conversar con este monstruo más de lo necesario. Y luego se recordó a sí mismo, y un sentimiento se apoderó de él. _Quizás algún día regresarás a Jutland. Serás capaz de marcar las piedras si sabes cómo._

—Sí —respondió—. Sí, eso me gustaría. 

 

* * *

 

 

Se sentaron cerca de la hoguera, sobre la alfombra de piel de oso, e Isak se alarmó cuando Even lo puso en su regazo; gritó y se retorció. Todavía no estaba habituado naturaleza física de Even, particularmente ya que no parecía ser lujuriosa; no podía entender los motivos. Even lo miró por un momento y luego dijo—. Me disculpo. Pensé que estarías más cálido.

Permitió que Isak se le quitara del regazo, a la alfombra junto a él. Y ahí se quedó Isak, aunque a regañadientes admitió que Even había tenido razón. Era más cálido cuando se lo recubría con los brazos.

—Aprendí con esto —Even dijo, mostrándole una losa de madera tratada.

 

 

Los ojos de Isak pasaron sobre las runas y extendió la mano para tocar la primera. Era una línea recta con dos diagonales arriba, paralelas entre sí y hacia arriba—. Fé —Even dijo.

—Riqueza —Isak repitió.

Even asintió—. Exactamente. ¿Entiendes la conexión? Cada runa significa algo diferente… son una palabra en sí, pero podemos utilizar el sonido que representan para formar otras palabras. Hay una diferencia entre el _significado_ de la runa y el _sonido_ de una runa. Esta significa riqueza, pero el sonido es _fuh_. Es el más simple de recordar porque es la primera, y _fuh_ es el único sonido que hace. Las otras hacen más de un sonido.

 Señaló a la siguiente, la mano moviéndose silenciosamente sobre la Isak. Parecían dos piernas, conectadas en la cima—. Ésta es úr. Lluvia.

 —¿Qué sonido se ocupa para esa? —Isak preguntó, fascinado—. ¿ _Uh_?

—Sí, y _vuh_ , y _wuh_ , y _yuh_.

—¿ _Ja_?

— _Ja_ —Even dijo, sonriendo—. También la usamos para decir sí.

—Soy bueno con esto —Isak dijo, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí, y luego abrió los ojos como platos, inmediatamente reprendiéndose. Eva y Vilde siempre habían estado entretenidas por su jactancia, autodespreciando como normalmente era, pero para Even debió sonar insolente.

Sin embargo, Even simplemente sonrió y coincidió—. Lo eres.

Le enseñó más runas y lo elogió esporádicamente, claramente sorprendido con la facilidad con que Isak aprendía. Isak mismo también estaba sorprendido, pero su mente absorbió el conocimiento ansiosamente. Se sentía bien el dirigir la atención a algo nuevo; algo que momentáneamente lo distraía de la brutal realidad de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Cuando alcanzaron la novena runa, una línea vertical, Even dudó un poco—. ¿Esta? —Isak señaló.

— _Isa_.

—Hielo —Isak dijo—. Como mi nombre.

—Como dije, un bonito nombre.

—¿Y los sonidos? ¿Sólo _ih?_

—Sí. Pero también puede decir _ojo_. Y además… _eh_. —Pausó—. Como _Even_.

—¿Así que nuestros nombres están ligados al hielo? —Isak preguntó, sintiéndose un poco triste por alguna razón. Nunca había entendido la razón por la que su madre y padre lo habían llamado por el elemento que mataba la vida en el invierno y hacía los cultivos implantables.

Even asintió brevemente, moviendo los dedos—. Pero ésta —dijo, adelantándose a una runa que lucía casi como un rayo—, es la runa más bonita. _Sol_.

Isak pasó un dedo por encima, la lengua saliéndosele de la boca mientras hacía el sonido—. _Ss._

—La segunda letra de tu nombre. El sol le derrite la frialdad —Even le dijo—. Por eso tu cabello es tan dorado.

Isak rio fuerte, cómodo con la imagen—. Entonces, ¿soy hielo _y_ sol?

—Y yo sólo soy… hielo. Y lluvia.

Entonces hicieron contacto visual, Isak mirando para ver la expresión de Even, preocupado por cómo la voz había caído. Dijo—. La lluvia también derrite el hielo.

—No en este lugar —Even le dijo—. Aquí la lluvia también es hielo. —Bajó la mirada a la mesa de madera y se aclaró la garganta—. Dicho eso. Las runas son… apropiadas. Para ambos. Las runas raramente son falsas.

Volvieron al estudio, hasta que Isak tuvo comprensión de cada una. Even se detenía con frecuencia para explicar, y para ilustrar con pequeñas historias, e Isak se encontró leyéndolas por su cuenta luego de un tiempo. Fue capaz de conectarlas juntas, para hacer palabras con las que estaba familiarizado, y Even confirmó que estaba en lo correcto en cada ocasión.

—Ahora puedes leer la piedra de afuera —Even concluyó—. Si lo deseas.

—¿Puedo ir ahora? —Isak preguntó, intentando no escucharse ansioso y fallando. El día estaba llegando a su fin y todavía no había comenzado a cocinar para la noche. Se preguntó la razón por la que Even no l insistió, sino que Even asintió, y juntos volvieron a afuera.

Isak leyó los nombres de la piedra con una lengua incierta. El padre de Even, Alexander, y la madre, Rebekah. Pasó la mano sobre las palabras bajo el nombre de Alexander—. Do- ¿Dios? Así-se… —Frunció el ceño, y Even lo animó a tomarse su tiempo. Luego de un tiempo la expresión correcta iluminó a Isak—. ¿Dios Asesino? ¿Sí? ¿Así lo llamaban?

—Sí. Aquí les damos nombres a nuestros guerreros —Even dijo—. Todos los tenemos.

Isak pensó en el nombre de Even, el que habían pronunciado en la aldea quemada. _Frenético._ No lo cuestionó.

—Mi padre fue llamado así por qué él destituyó al último jefe vikingo. Él era delirante y se figuraba como uno de los dioses. No podía permitirse. Y por eso el nombre _Dios Asesino_ se quedó con mi padre.

La boca se Isak se abrió de golpe. El padre de Even debió ser el más feroz de todos los guerreros, para ser capaz de destituir a un jefe vikingo.

Quería leer más, para probar su recién adquirido conocimiento, cuando el estómago le gruñó insistentemente. Even rio entre dientes.

—Quizás mañana. Vamos a cenar.

Isak deseó discutir, pero Even ya había mostrado excesiva indulgencia esta noche. Así que ajustó su mandíbula resignado y volvieron al calor de la vivienda.

Cuando es tuvieron adentro, Isak inmediatamente se ocupó de pelar y cortar las escasas porciones de vegetales de raíz que encontró sobre la mesa, mientras Even estaba en la hoguera, asando la crujiente carne. Isak se había perdido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando en lo extraño del día, cuando Even se aclaró la garganta, y lo miró, parpadeando.

—Tus este- —Even comenzó—. Tus padres… ¿estuvieron entre los muertos?

Isak negó con la cabeza—. No. Murieron antes. Mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebé. Mi madre murió en el verano.

—¿Este verano pasado? —Even preguntó. La voz sonaba tensa e Isak se giró para mirarlo, preguntándose por qué esto era significante.

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

—Gracias —dijo—. Ella… ella tenía… problemas. Se suicidó.

Un recuerdo le regreso, sin quererlo; su madre en un charco de sangre, el cuchillo junto a ella. Por la garganta había un profundo tajo que había continuado regando sangre mientras Isak caía junto a ella y la acercaba, sollozándole en el cabello enmarañado.

—¿Fue una muerte rápida? —Even preguntó.

 _Cuánto tiempo se requiere para que una mujer se desangre_ , Isak se preguntó.

—No lo sé. Ella… se cortó la garganta con un cuchillo. Como este. —Tragó dolorosamente, quitándose las lágrimas—. Fue un corte muy profundo. La sangre estaba… por todas partes. Asumo que fue rápido.

Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, pero todavía intentó cortar los vegetales. No pudo ver a los ojos a Even; necesitaba esta razón para distraerse, y no lo escuchó acercarse.

Cuando Even le posó una gran y calmada mano sobre el hombro, no se movió; permaneció plantado en su lugar, por miedo o aprehensión no lo sabía, pero se obligó a no estremecerse. Detuvo la mano, todavía agarrando el cuchillo.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso —Even le dijo. Extendió el brazo y gentilmente quitó el cuchillo del apretado agarre de Isak—. Ningún inocente debería tener que ver cosa tan horrible. Y lo lamento por preguntarlo.

 Isak respiró profundo, los ojos dirigiéndose al techo y de vuelta a las todavía temblorosas manos.

—Yo haré la cena —Even le dijo firmemente—. Quizás, ¿podrías practicar tu lectura?

Si Isak hubiera estado en un humor más desafiante, le habría gritado en ese momento; habría despreciado el claro intento de Even por mimarlo y continuado con la labor. Pero la fuerza pura de sus emociones lo había dejado desorientado y se apartó de Even. Un capricho se apoderó de él y preguntó—. ¿Puedo continuar leyendo la piedra de afuera?

Even frunció el ceño—. Hace mucho frío afuera, y está muy oscuro. Preferiría que te quedaras en la casa. Por ahora puedes volver a utilizar la tableta.

Isak frunció el ceño, recordando lo limitado que era su estatus. Todavía no se le permitía estar afuera solo, pese a la gracia que Even le había dado antes.

—Muy bien —dijo, y cogió la tableta de madera de la mesa—. La llevaré a mi cuarto, ¿si se me permite? —Intentó no decir las palabras demasiado sarcásticas, y Even lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Pero Isak no fue a la habitación. En su lugar, se dirigió a la puerta que había visto previamente, con las runas grabadas en el exterior. En la mano llevaba una lámpara de aceite que arrojaba sombras en la pared e iluminaba el camino a la habitación al final de la vivienda.

Las runas, que la primera vez le habían parecido tan elaboradas, ahora se notaban de manera que él podía entender. Pero… algo no estaba bien con ellas. Algunas. Ahora veía que algunas habían sido rayadas. Aunque, era posible, incluso con las rayas, ver que alguna vez fueron los nombres que había visto en la piedra familiar.

_Alexander, Dios Asesino - Rebekah, Esposa De Alexander_

Isak frunció el ceño. ¿Quizás, era costumbre rayar los nombres dentro de la vivienda? Parecía algo extraño de hacer, pero desconocía las costumbres de las runas.

 El nombre de la familia, Næsheim, estaba tallado encima, y había permanecido libre de las insistentes rayas. Encima había un gran símbolo decorativo, bellamente ornamentado y le pasó los dedos por encima, presionando las puntas en las muescas del tallado.

No había nada en esta puerta que no hubiese estado en la piedra de afuera. Estaba algo decepcionado y bajó ligeramente la lámpara para irse. Y entonces se dio cuenta que había más talladuras bajo los nombres de los padres de Even. Éstas no habían sido talladas amorosa y hermosamente; eran tallados bruscos, igual que las rayas sobre los nombres de arriba.

Las miró de cerca y comenzó a descifrarlas, bajando la mirada a la tableta de madera que estaba sosteniendo ocasionalmente para refrescar la memoria.

Gradualmente las runas se volvieron más claras y las releyó, con trabajo dándole sentido en su cabeza: no porque no las entendiera sino por lo que le decían.

_Asesinados por el hijo Even_

Miró a los nombres rayados de los padres de Even, y luego de regreso a las feas palabras.

Se llevó una mano a la boca con conmoción, porque ahora tenía sentido.

El nombre _Frenético._ La cautela de los otros hombres cerca de Even; incluso la deferencia del jefe vikingo hacia él. La vivienda vacía, la falta de esposa, la falta de _personas_ in en esta vasta propiedad.

Isak intentó calmarse, agarrando la lámpara fuerte para no soltarla. Se había medio convencido que Even no era el monstruo que los otros hombres decían, pero ahora vio que estaban en lo correcto. Todo el tiempo estuvieron en lo cierto. Únicamente un _monstruo_ mataría a sus propios padres.

Y mientras la realidad de la situación lo azotaba como el frío viento que rugía fuera, Isak comenzó a preguntarse lo que significaba para él. ¿Era una mera distracción para Even? ¿Un pequeño y lindo premio al que podía cuidar como una mascota, o un niño pequeño, a fin de convencerse que su alma no era negra? Pero cualquier hombre que mata a sus propios padres, que permitía a las palabras ser marcadas sobre la puerta de la habitación en la que habían dormido, por supuesto que _sí_ poseía el alma más negra de todas.

Y únicamente era cuestión de tiempo antes que su nuevo amo permitiera que esa alma se filtrara por el apuesto exterior del cuerpo, espontáneamente y descontrolada.

—¡Isak!

Isak casi gritaba de sorpresa cuando escuchó su nombre siendo gritado del otro lado de la vivienda, pronunciado por la voz grave a la que se había acostumbrado estos últimos días.

—Isak, ¿dónde estás? La cena está lista.

Isak asintió para sí mismo, dándose el valor para volver con Even. Sentarse, comer, pretender que todo estaba bien. Pero ahora lo sabía, más que nunca, que necesitaba planear su escape si quería sobrevivir.

Pero, ¿cómo podría? No podía huir en la noche, eso lo sabía. Él no tenía las habilidades para viajar fuera durante el invierno del Norte. Podía quedarse e intentar defenderse de Even cuando inevitablemente cambiara de humor, pero Isak sabía lo poco probable que era que pudiera vencer a un hombre del Norte que parecía estar cortado de la piedra, de cuerpo tan sólido. Veneno, ¿quizás? No había visto veneno para ratas, pero podía buscar.

 _Y entonces los hombres de la tribu te matarán cuando te encuentren, como seguramente harán_ , se recordó a sí mismo.

Todo parecía desolador. Pero él no podía quedarse en esta vivienda, esperando plácidamente que Even se aburriera de él. Era impensable, e Isak no deseaba morir. Encontraría un método para escapar y lo planearía bien. Hasta entonces, continuaría siguiéndole la corriente con callada determinación en su corazón. 

Determinado, calmó sus temblores manos y volvió a la luz de la hoguera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Aviso de Advertencia: Descripción de pasado suicida, miedo de asesinato/golpiza.
> 
> Términos:
> 
> Futhark - El alfabeto rúnico, específicamente el [Younger Futhark](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Younger_Futhark), empleado en la Época Vikinga. Se dividió en dos armas - Rama larga (principalmente utilizado en Dinamarca) y Rama corta (Noruega y Suecia) aunque aquí hemos hecho uso de la licencia dramática para combinar los dos. Aunque la sociedad era anterior al papel, las runas eran comúnmente talladas en objetos para indicar pertenencia o para guardar constancia.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Se hace referencia un tipo de prenda especifico, [pantalones pirata](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0358/8265/products/sw_breech1_469ac8ae-d128-4d19-b517-5f196800d3a7_1024x1024.jpg?v=1458319380).
> 
> Acabó la cuarta temporada, pero SKAM no. Recuerden, Minutt for minutt.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	6. Dioses y Monstruos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even lleva a Isak a la taberna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Estamos súper emocionadas por los siguientes capítulos mientras comenzamos a explorar mas del mundo al que Isak y el resto de los esclavos han sido traídos, y tenemos planeadas algunas cosas muy emocionantes. Así que pónganse el cinturón, porque desde aquí en Adelante va a ser un accidentado viaje. ;-)
> 
> Los avisos de advertencia son más fuertes para este capítulo así que favor de dar clic al final si es necesario. Como siempre, los avisos de advertencia contienen spoilers.

**Capítulo 5 – Dioses y Monstruos**

_In the land of gods and monsters_

_I was an angel_

_Living in the garden of evil_

_Screwed up, scared_

_Doing anything that I needed_

_Shining like a fiery beacon_

[Gods and Monsters, Lana Del Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEXykmKWebQ)

 

**Isak**

 

Isak hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse temprano la mañana siguiente, habiendo dándose vueltas y movido toda la noche en la cama mientras intentaba inútilmente formar un plan. Se vistió rápidamente y salió para encontrar el anexo central de la vivienda vacío, el fuego ardiendo lentamente. Temblando, extendió la mano para levantar una leña cortada y colocarla en el fuego, avivando las flamas con un atizador de metal. Ya se estaba acostumbrando al clima frío en Hålogaland pero en este momento tenía cuestiones más urgentes que reflexionar.

No parecía haber escape que pudiera concebir. Huir ahora, en mitad del invierno, ciertamente casi significaba muerte. Conspirar para matar a Even todavía era una gran locura. Podía suicidarse, para escapar de la tortura a la que Even inevitablemente lo sometería antes de asesinarlo, pero pensar en muerte helaba la sangre de Isak. Quería sobrevivir.

Aunque, ahora necesitaba distraerse. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, mantener la mente activa, para no perder los sentidos ante la opacidad y falta de estímulos.

Buscó la comida para preparar el desayuno, pero había poco; ayer había ocupado los vegetales, no había pan o carne a la vista. Buscó en la habitación, esperando encontrar algo para mantenerse ocupado, y entonces su mirada cayó sobre algunas monedas brillando pálidamente en la luz apagada de la mañana de invierno.

Pasando saliva con dificultad, y pasándose la lengua sobre los labios para humedecer la sequedad, se acercó al trastero de madera y apretó una entre sus dedos, levantándola a la lámpara y girándola un par de veces. No sabía cuánto valía la moneda; las que había visto en Jutland eran diferentes; más prácticas y refinadas. No obstante, había una innegable belleza en el tallado de estos pequeños discos de plata que lo maravilló.

Había pocas monedas en total esparcidas por la superficie; una idea de apoderó de él y las cogió rápidamente una por una, a punto de metérselas en el bolsillo, cuando la entrada de la casa de abrió de golpe. Even estaba de pie al otro lado, los brazos cargados con productos, e Isak lo miró culpablemente, las monedas en su palma.

—Hola —Even dijo silenciosamente, los pies pesados sobre las tarimas mientras se quitaba la nieve de los zapatos. Cerró la puerta y miró a Isak y entonces una pequeña sonrisa se le estiró en los labios mientras Isak continuó admirándolo estúpidamente, aterrado de lo Even haría—. ¿Veo que has encontrado algunas monedas?

—¿Es… que es  _moneda_? —Isak preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia. Even le dio una confundida sonrisa—. Son muy lindas. Nunca he visto nada así—. Los tallados. Pensé… ¿quizás tenían runas?

 _Mentiras_. Temía que Even se daría cuenta - por supuesto que no lo consideraría tan ignorante - pero en su lugar la sonrisa de Even se ensanchó. Fue a la mesa y dejó la carga encima antes de volverse a Isak.

—Algunas sí —dijo—. Dispón de las pequeñas monedas regadas por la casa. No tengo un uso real para ellas.

Isak apenas podía creer la indiferencia de Even. Rayaba en la estupidez, le parecía a Isak. Pero estaba agradecido porque ahora un plan había comenzado a tomar forma. _Si puedo juntar suficientes,_ pensó, _y si aguanto unos meses aquí… para el verano, tendré suficiente para pagar a alguien que me lleve a mí, Eva y Vilde lejos de aquí._

—Gracias —Isak respondió, recordando sonreír dulcemente—. Eres el más amable.

El rostro de Even se iluminó con una alegre sonrisa e Isak se giró, recordando que este hombre no era amable, o benevolente, y que el exterior que actualmente presentaba estaba destinado a engañar a Isak. Isak necesitaba ser firme en su resolución para no sentir culpa en engañarlo igualmente.

—He estado en el mercado —Even dijo, señalando la compra que había traído de vuelta. Isak se acercó dubitativamente a mirar—. Sentí que necesitabas algo de ropa que… te quedara mejor. Mis ropas son muy grandes para ti.

Isak se tiró incómodamente del cuello de la túnica mientras los ojos de Even le cayeron sobre el hombro expuesto. _Sí_ , las ropas eran demasiado grandes, aunque Isak se había preguntado si quizás Even se las había dado específicamente por esa razón.

—Busqué semillas, pero esta vez no las tenían. En realidad, no es la época del año. No obstante, compré suficientes vegetales. Y pan, y miel, y fruta seca, porque los desayunos que hemos estado comiendo desde que llegaste han sido muy abundantes. Pensé que te gustaría tener una opción. Y significa menos cocinar para ambos.

Isak intentó escuchar lo que Even estaba diciendo, pero su verdadera atención estaba en las ropas. Eran hermosas: tejido de lana gruesa, calidad muy superior a nada que hubiera vestido antes. Even se percató de la distracción y eventualmente guardó silencio, riendo ligeramente.

—¿Te gustan?

 _No. No me gusta lo que representan_ , Isak quería espetar. Continuaba estando desconcertado por el trato de Even con él. No era su hijo, o hermano, y definitivamente no era su esposa. Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba Even, cubriéndolo con dadivosos regalos.

Pero cuando levantó la vista y vio que Even lo estaba mirando a la espera, claro que respondió—. Así es, Even. Mucho. Muchas gracias por esta consideración.

—Bien. —Even sonó complacido consigo—. Ten, ve a tu habitación y póntelo. Sacaré algo de comida para desayunar.

Y así que Isak se dirigió de regreso a la habitación, se cambió la ropa con la que se había familiarizado estos últimos días, y se puso las nuevas prendas. De hecho, le ajustaban perfectamente, y eran más cómodas que esas que estaba usando. Le tomó tiempo para de mala gana admitirse que había sido una compra meditada.

Luego recordó las monedas en su bolsillo y buscó un lugar en la habitación para guardarlas. Encontrando una pequeña caja de madera, cuidadosamente las metió, y colocó la caja de madera bajo las mantas sobre la cama para que estuvieran ocultas de la vista.

 

* * *

 

Ayudó a Even a preparar el desayuno y se sentó con él a disfrutarlo. Había comido puramente carne y caldo en los últimos días y estaba agradecido por el cambio; la miel era dulce y deliciosa, y el pan de mucho mejor calidad que las miserables sobras con las que había crecido en Jutland, aunque le dolía admitírselo.

—Esta noche saldremos —Even le dijo, cuando el silencio entre ellos se había prolongado demasiado. Él cogió un poco de pan y lo tragó, ignorando la confusa mirada de Isak.

—¿Fuera? —Isak finalmente preguntó.

—A la aldea. La taberna, específicamente.

Isak quería hacer cientos de preguntas. _¿Qué es una taberna? ¿Por qué debemos ir? ¿Cuál es mi papel? ¿Habrá otros hombres del Norte ahí?_ Pero se mordió la lengua y respondió—. Como desees.

Even frunció el ceño y dejó su pan—. _No_ lo deseo, así es. Pero a veces… debemos estar disponibles. A veces quedarse separados hace más daño que bien.

Las palabras no tenían sentido para Isak, que había venido de un lugar donde todo se conocían; siempre lo había visto como algo bueno, porque no habría sobrevivido sin la ayuda de sus vecinos. Even no parecía mostrar tal disposición al asunto, pero Isak que simplemente era como se hacía en el Norte. No se había dado cuenta que quizás Even era ajeno aquí, pero ahora que el pensamiento había sido verbalizado se dio cuenta que tenía completo sentido. Por supuesto que un hombre que había asesinado a sus padres intentaría mantenerse separado. No debió sorprender a Isak.

—Estaré cazando durante el día, y nos iremos en la noche —Even le dijo, cogiendo otro trozo de pan y bañándolo en la miel—. Eres libre de… —lo dejó en el aire y dio un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Por favor, permanece dentro de la casa. Es demasiado frío para resistir afuera.

—¿Quizás hay alguna labor que pueda hacer? —Isak preguntó. Le desagradaba preguntar, inclinado igual que un perro, pero si no tenía permitido ir afuera, entonces necesitaba mantener la mente activa. Even dio un vistazo y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que los pisos necesitan limpiarse.

De hecho, estaban cubiertos de mugre y polvo; quizás nunca habían sido limpiados. Era una labor que Isak podía hacer, y asintió en acuerdo.

Even se puso de pie una vez que hubo acabado, moviendo el plato a la tarja que estaba repleta con agua fría. Cuando volvió pasando a Isak hacia la entrada de la vivienda, se detuvo un momento y gentilmente le apretó el hombro.

—No te preocupes por esta noche —le dijo a Isak. Isak levantó la vista hacia él en confusión. _Por qué estaría preocupado_ , pensó. Y entonces vio el rostro de Even, la preocupación deformaba las hermosas facciones, y se dio cuenta:  _él está intentando calamares a sí mismo._

Dar cuenta no fue una algo bienvenido. 

 

* * *

 

Even entró con algunos conejos de la caza, las pieles manchadas con sangre. Eran de tamaño bastante insignificante y el hombre gruñó con irritación—. Hay muy pocas presas que encontrar en invierno —dijo, quitándose las pieles de lobos y la camisa. Tenía la frente húmeda por el esfuerzo pese al helado clima.

Isak se apoyó en las piernas, agarrando el cepillo de duras ceras en la mano, para darse un descanso de fregar el piso. Enarcó las cejas en buena sorpresa.

— _Has_ estado ocupado.

Isak se sintió ruborizar, realmente _ruborizar_ , y se dio la vuelta. Quería tener a Even feliz, pero eso no significaba que necesitaba degradarse más de lo necesario al aceptar con entusiasmo las felicitaciones—. Estaba muy sucio aquí —dijo, deliberadamente grosero. Sin embargo, Even no respondió. Simplemente sonrió.

Isak lo observó mientras se quitaba la camiseta, por lo que estaba con el pecho desnudo, y entonces cogió la olla de agua hirviendo sobre la hoguera hacia el lavabo. Se lavó el rostro y cuerpo vigorosamente y luego hizo un gesto para que Isak se acercara.

—Aquí —dijo, y ayudó a Isak a quitarse las prendas superiores. Isak no protestó. Aunque se sintió tensarse, y luego Even lo estaba lavando con un nuevo trapo de tela y jabón, hasta que la piel de Isak estuvo de tonalidad rosa y limpia.

—Cámbiate de ropas —dijo, antes que Isak pudiera volver a ponerse la camisa—. Y péinate el cabello. —Extendió una mano y la pasó por el revoltoso cabello rizado de Isak. Isak intentó no echarse para atrás, pero Even debió percatarse que algo imperceptiblemente cambió dentro de él porque rápidamente retrajo la mano—. Nos iremos pronto —dijo.

A Isak le parecía que Even era imposible de comprender. No parecía haber humor que durara más que unos minutos; estaba ya sea satisfecho, contento y abierto, o bloqueado y autoritario. Quizás era a propósito: si se permitía experimentar una emoción completamente, o por mucho tiempo, los instintos asesinos se apoderarían de él, igual que un Dios trastornado y vengativo unificándose contra la humanidad por algún percibido desprecio.

Isak se satisfizo con esta explicación ya que ninguna otra tenía sentido. Necesitaría continuar moderando su propio humor cuando estuviera cerca de Even, para que Even no los tomara como material para sus deseos más oscuros.

 

* * *

 

La caminata a la taberna fue corta; o al menos, las largas y decididas zancadas de Even, Isak apresurándose para mantenerse a su lado, funcionaba de poco. De camino, Isak reunió el suficiente valor para preguntar a Even lo que significaba la palabra _taberna_ , y Even respondió disculpándose—. Claro que no lo sabrías. Había asumido… bueno, es simplemente un establecimiento para beber. Donde nuestros hombres van por ale y alimento.

—¿No pueden hacerlo en casa? —Isak preguntó sorprendido. Even rio, aunque no parecía estar de buen humor. En todo caso, la tendencia era tensa y nerviosa; Isak podía verlo en lo apretado de las manos y la dura rigidez de los hombros.

—Pueden. Pero parece más divertido cuando tienes una audiencia.

Isak se preguntó lo que significaba eso, pero estaba distraído por la aldea que apareció después de una milla o así de caminata. Era completamente distinta a su propia aldea. Las casas con nieve en los techos estaban más dispersas, y grandes, incluso las pequeñas entre las de aquí.  Estaban sólidamente construidas, igual que la vivienda de Even, aunque esa seguía siendo la más grande que Isak había visto. Todo era bastante hermoso en diseño e Isak fue nuevamente recordado de lo diferente que eran las cosas aquí, de que estos _bárbaros_ eran indiscutiblemente una sociedad más avanzada que la de Isak en múltiples maneras, pese a la naturaleza salvaje.

—Cuando estemos ahí —Even le dijo—. Es mejor que permanezcas callado a menos que se te haga específicamente una pregunta. E incluso entonces debe a mirarme para pedir permiso de hablar. Los hombres de aquí tienen muy… _ciertas_ creencias del papel de un esclavo.

Entonces Even lo miró para ver si había escuchado e Isak le dio un asentimiento tranquilizador—. Entiendo, _Jarl_ Even.

Satisfecho, Even guio el resto del camino a la taberna.

Afuera, Isak vio personas esperando y mientras se acercaban se dio cuenta, el corazón se le agobió, que eran esclavos, apiñonados cerca de la puerta por el escaso calor del interior. Entre ellos estaba Vilde, el cabello dorado atado en varias coletas, los ojos abiertos como platos y esperanzados al ver a Isak. Los esclavos se callaron cuando vieron a Even acercarse; dos inmediatamente se arrodillaron y el resto los siguieron. Pero Even simplemente frunció el ceño como si le disgustara la acción.

—¿Espero aquí afuera con los otros esclavos? —Isak preguntó a Even esperanzadoramente, ahora dándose cuenta que los esclavos presumiblemente no bebían en la taberna junto a los hombres libres. Pero Even negó con la cabeza.

—No. Deseo que te sientes conmigo. —La voz estaba llena de sospecha e Isak se preguntó si era él del que Even desconfiaba, o los otros aldeanos. Recordó el viaje en el bote, y la manera en que Even lo había protegido tan fieramente. Ahora le parecía a Isak que el rasgo de posesividad era un simple método de control.

Pasaron cerca de los esclavos para poder entrar, Isak quedándose atrás de Even para que pudiera sujetar la mano de Vilde rápidamente antes de entrar. Se las arregló para articular _Cómo está Eva_ en silencio, pero Vilde negó con la cabeza. La acción únicamente podía significar dos cosas: ya sea que Vilde no sabía, o Eva no estaba bien.

Sin embargo, Isak no tuvo tiempo de reflexionarlo, porque una vez dentro de la taberna, las animadas y estridentes risas y bramidos de los hombres de dentro murieron tan pronto como él puso un pie sobre el umbral. Cogido por el miedo, las piernas se rehusaron a caminar más. Sintió todos los ojos sobre sí y eso lo aterró, pero Even lo llevó lentamente hacia adelante con la mano asida sobre el hombro, y juntos se dirigieron a una mesa con bancas en el perímetro exterior del amplio lugar.

Sus ojos únicamente tuvieron tiempo para asimilar escasamente la taberna: filas de bancas, despostilladas por el tiempo y humedad, llenaban el lugar; un fuerte fuego crepitaba al final de la taberna, y todo alrededor había barriles de ale goteando en el piso de barro húmedo bajo ellos. Los hombres del Norte bebían de imponentes cuernos, y jarras de metal. Por todas partes estaba el olor a ale derramada, acre en frutas y especias, que aparecieron intoxicar a Isak en segundos.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en lo extraño del lugar. No se habían sentado cuando un grupo de hombres del Norte se acercaron a ellos. Se sentaron en la banca opuesta a Even, y pese a que se dirigían a él, las miradas no se apartaban de Isak, que bajó los ojos en sumisión.

—Frenético —dijo el hombre que Isak recordaba como Bjørn, el que había violado y reclamado a Sara—. No se entra con esclavos en este fino establecimiento. Ensucian el lugar. Quizás no lo sabías, considerando que hace mucho que tenías uno.

—No, estoy al tanto —Even respondió con compostura. Miró a Bjørn con una dura mirada en el rostro—. Mi esclavo se queda aquí, donde yo pueda verlo.

Hubo un bajo rumor de retos entre los hombres; Bjørn se puso de pie, presumiblemente para sacar un arma, cuando estruendosa voz femenina sonó detrás de ellos—. Aleja ese flácido pene tuyo, Bjørn. —Isak vio a una robusta mujer joven acercándoseles, la boca en una línea delgada pero divertida—. Oh, ¿o era tu pequeña daga? Nunca puede ver la diferencia entre ambas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ambas realizan una labor igualmente mediocre de jodernos a las mujeres.

La boca de Isak se abrió de golpe, temiendo en nombre de la mujer, pero hubo un coro de aprobación de risas en el lugar. Bjørn se sentó, adecuadamente reprendido.

La mujer de acercó a Isak, inspeccionándolo con la mirada y la lengua fuera para lamerse los labios. Tenía una expresión vivaz y abierta que Isak encontró confiable pese al escrutinio descarado y ávido hacia él.

—No debería permitirse —Bjørn masculló siniestramente, haciendo un gesto a Isak—. Los esclavos nunca entraron a la taberna.

Junto a él, Isak sintió a Even tensarse, la mano se le frotaba contra la enfundada espada.

—Sí, bueno, los otros esclavos no son la mitad de lindos o limpios que éste —respondió la mujer. La mirada de Isak volvió a abajo, el rojo corriéndole por las mejillas—. Puedo ver la razón por la que Jarl Even quiere mantenerlo cerca. Es una decisión sensata para mí. Y ya que ésta es _mi_ taberna, harás bien en seguir mis reglas.

Entonces, una pequeña vi aflautada sonó detrás de ella; un hombre de pequeña figura dijo—. Christine, mi amor… ésta es… bueno, ésta es en realidad _mi_ taberna.

Pero la mujer, Christine, simplemente lo apartó y dijo—. ¿Quién hace todo el trabajo aquí, mientras te sientas bebiendo nuestras ganancias, esposo mío?

Hubo un coro de risas y abucheos, gritos consoladores de—: Mala suerte, Kasper —e Isak tuvo que contener una sonrisa. No podía evitar consolarse con esta exuberante mujer, pese a lo feo de la situación en que se encontraba. Kasper miró a Bjørn por un momento con una expresión que parecía expresar _Lo intenté_ antes de que inclinara de nuevo a los barriles de ale.

Cuando la risa había cesado, Christine puso una jarra de ale negra frente a Even y dio a Isak algo de agua—. Pagan los otros hombres no importa —dijo, e Isak se percató que le estaba hablando a él. La miró confundido—. Es agradable tener un lindo rostro al que mirar mientras trabajo. No como esos feos brutos. —Y luego se lamió los labios en claro deseo.

Isak se movió incómodamente ante esto, los ojos abriéndose como platos en incredulidad ante la falta de decoro; nunca había conocido a una mujer tan atrevida. Incluso Eva se manejaba con más sutileza.

Even le gruñó, claramente listo para que ella se fuera, y la expresión de Christine se volvió más moderada antes de alejarse apresurada, con la bandeja bajo el brazo. Los dejó para sentarse en silencio, los ojos de dirigidos hacia abajo, mientras Even bajaba la mitad de su jarra de ale.

Los otros hombres habían permanecido en la mesa con ellos, mientras Isak sentía las miradas quisquillosas sobre ellos mientras evaluaban la situación. Se preguntaba la razón por la que Even había querido venir aquí, cuando estaba tan claramente incómodo con estar rodeado de sus colegas hombres del Norte - apenas había pronunciado dos palabras desde que entraron. Pero su duda se respondió cuando uno de ellos habló—. Es bueno ver que acataste el consejo de Erik, Frenético. Estamos comenzando a pensar que escondías algo, encerrándote en esa basta hacienda tuya.

Erik. El jefe de la banda de saqueadores. Isak se dio cuenta que Erik debió decirle algo a Even, quizás cuando hubo visitado el mercado esta mañana. Parecía, entonces, que había un hombre al que Even temía.

—No podemos culpar demasiado a Even —Bjørn dijo, la vi deliberadamente cruel, todavía enardecido por la humillación de minutos antes—. Él tiene un muy lindo esclavo aquí, el primero que ha tenido. Por supuesto que desearía conservar a la puta para sí. Sin embargo, está en condiciones notablemente buenas. Todos esos lindos rizos dorados, todavía sin esquilarse. Sin moretones. Vestido como un hombre libre. Por qué pienso que esas prendas son más finas que las mías. ¡Y qué limpio! Huele mejor que mi esposa.

Hubo algunos murmullos ante esto, ya que los hombres coincidían con las aseveraciones. Isak miró a Even y vio que tenía los dedos blancos del agarre tan fuerte al asa de la jarra.

—La manera en que elijo conservar a mi esclavo, Bjørn, no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Porque _todos_ tenemos esclavos, Frenético, y únicamente se requiere que a uno de ellos se le metan ideas a la cabeza respecto a su puesto antes que tengamos un levantamiento en nuestras manos.

—Si temes que la delgada y pequeña moza que reclamaste se alzará contra ti, quizás deberías reconsiderar tu estatus como un hombre del Norte —Even determinó. Bjørn lo miró, y tragó más ale del cuerno. Isak observó a los otros hombres asimilando de acá para allá el argumento con expresiones crueles y sorprendidas, e intentó suprimir un estremecimiento.

—¿Dónde está Nikolai esta noche? —Otro hombre preguntó, e Isak dio un vistazo para ver si se trataba del apuesto que había intentado reclamarlo durante el saqueo. Christoffer. Se sentó junto al dueño de Vilde, el hombre alto de cabello negro llamado William, que se enteraba de la situación con ojos aburridos. Sin embargo, Christoffer, estaba mirando a Isak con una curiosa expresión en el rostro, pero de semblante amable, como si esperara cambiar de tema—. No es propio de él quedarse en casa las noches de invierno.

Algunos hombres se encogieron de hombros, pero una sonrió con suficiencia y respondió—. Probablemente follando a esa condenada nueva esclava suya.

Todos se rieron ante esto, excepto por Even e Isak. Isak sintió algo mal dentro de sí, una reacción visceral ante la cruel manera en que estos hombres hablaban de sus esclavos, de _Eva_ , and y antes que pudiera detenerse espetó—. ¡No hable así de ella!

La habitación calló en silencio. Isak se llevó una mano a la boca, los ojos abiertos como platos. Vio a Christine boquiabierta desde el otro lado de la taberna, antes de volver la espalda mientras procedía a ocuparse de limpiar una mesa; vio a los hombres frente a él mirarse con claro disgusto y furia.

Y entonces miró a Even mirándolo con una expresión de horrorizada. Isak resolló ante eso, comenzando a temblar de miedo, pero la expresión de Even cambió de repentinamente mientras se formaba. Se le iluminó el rostro con alegría mientras se giraba hacia los otros hombres.

—Tendrán que disculpar a mi esclavo. Es verdad que lo he consentido ligeramente. —Y entonces las fuertes manos de Even lo sujetaron de la cintura, levantándolo hasta su regazo. Isak luchó ferozmente contra ello, pero Even lo sostuvo con un agarre de hierro—. Personalmente creo que hay maneras más placenteras para que un hombre se folle a su esclavo. Quizás lo han hecho creer que estamos en algún tipo de matrimonio. —Y entonces echó la cabeza atrás y rio con sorna, y los hombres observando también comenzaron a reír.

Isak tembló. _Después de todo, él es igual que ellos_ , su agitada mente le parloteó. _Un bruto. Él es un bruto. Tiene pensado castigarte por insolencia. Lo va a hacer aquí, frente a estos hombres._

—Y, ¿qué maneras serían esas? —Uno de los hombres preguntó—. Muéstranos, Frenético. Nos encantaría saber cómo trata a esta bocona perra.

Hubo fuertes gruñidos de consentimiento. Isak sintió el corazón latiéndole más rápido mientras cada hombre en el lugar los miraba expectantemente, esperando que Even _les mostrara_ de lo que era capaz.

Aunque, ¿de _qué_ era capaz Even? Isak todavía no tenía idea.

—Lo prefiero… despacio. Y significante. Es importante que él no sepa qué esperar. Confundir a esta preciosa cabeza suya. —Even llevó la barandilla de Isak hacia él, los ojos azules brillando con alguna emoción desconocida. No parecía excitación, pero el tono de la voz lo verbalizaba en cada palabra, e Isak estaba confundido por esto. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para obcecarse: dejó escapar un breve y asqueroso gemido mientras Even le presionaba un burlón beso en la mejilla, e intentó liberarse mientras los hombres se mofaban en estímulo.

Even se apartó, golpeó ligeramente la húmeda mejilla de Isak y dijo—. ¿Ven? No es muy difícil mantenerlo dócil.

Los otros hombres rugieron con risas: todos excepto uno. Bjørn los miró a ambos y una vez que el alboroto hubo cesado, dijo—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo haces gemir un poco? —Se burló con sorna—. Perdóname si no considero que este sea un método efectivo para mantener a un esclavo a raya.

—Tan impaciente —Even le dijo con preocupación fingida—. ¿Por qué asumes que acabé?

Bjørn se calló y Even pasó una mano por el estómago de Isak, deslizando los dedos bajo el borde de la túnica y la camiseta para que las manos estuvieran sobre la piel de Isak—. ¿Se preguntan la razón por la ir visto a mi esclavo con ropa linda? Es para que se sienta más como una _puta_ cuando le pongo mis manos encima.

Isak sintió algo dentro de sí romperse ante Even usando la palabra _puta_ tan casualmente. Dejó escapar un fuerte grito de humillación que hizo a muchos de los hombres enderezarse, inclinarse atentamente para deleitarse de la miseria de Isak.

La mano de Even subió al cabello de Isak y lo jaló fuertemente, causando que Isak gritara de dolor y sorpresa—. ¿Y el cabello? Para qué cortarlo, cuando es tan… _útil_. —Volvió a tirar, para el al cabeza de Isak estuviera hacia un lado, el cuello desnudo expuesto. Even presionó un beso aquí también, e Isak se consumió por el toque, luchando por alejarse mientras las manos de Even lo sujetaban del cabello.

—No seas tan duro con él —un hombre exhortó, e Isak levantó la vista con la esperanza de ver a Christoffer hablando. Luego su boca se desató en algo parecido a lascivia—. No querrás arruinarle el lindo rostro.

Isak se desplomó ligeramente, el cuerpo rígido con miedo por a dónde se dirigía esto. Even no lo había poseído en la vivienda; parecía que había querido audiencia cuando por fin lo follara.

En efecto, uno de los hombres lo urgió con palabras alentadoras—. ¿Es dulce follarlo? ¿Qué tan fuerte lo haces?

—Tan fuerte como él necesita. Tanto como él necesita.

—Muéstranos —Bjørn dijo. Los ojos todavía afilados; era el único, parecía, que no estaba convencido de la demostración de Even—. Muéstranos qué tan _fuerte_ se lo das.

Even pausó por un momento, y aunque Isak no podía verle la expresión del rostro, sabía que seguramente estaba sonriendo—. Bjørn, ya te lo he explicado. Algunas cosas es mejor mantenerlas en la vivienda. Sin embargo… puedes ver lo bien que responde a entregarse.

Hubo un frenesí de excitación mientras las manos de Even se movían de manera que la que estaba alrededor de la cintura de Isak y la otra viajaron debajo de las piernas de Isak, rozando el borde de los pantalones.

Isak intentó físicamente quitársele del regazo, gritando de horror, pero era inútil intentar escapar de la jaula de los musculosos brazos de Even. _Esto es_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Aquí es donde sucede; en un sucio lugar para beber y de libertinaje, con una audiencia de monstruos._

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando que le arrancaran los pantalones. El peso le pesaba con miedo.

Y entonces algo ocurrió, pero no lo que esperaba. Even hizo un espectáculo de imitar pantalones siendo bajados por la espalda, pero permanecieron alrededor de su cintura, el asiento escondido por las piernas de Even. El largo frente de la túnica escondía el hecho de que la pretina no se había movido durante esta «acción».

Isak parpadeó, calmándose ligeramente, aunque la respiración todavía sonaba entrecortada en el pecho.

—Miren, él lo desea. Sabes que es inútil pelear. Muéstranos lo bien que gime —alguien urgió a Even. Isak estaba perdido en la confusión, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Había esperado sentir el empuje de los largos dedos de Even dentro de sí, pero en su lugar Even los deslizó arriba de la pequeña espalda, todavía oculto de los otros hombres, y comenzó a trazar líneas por ahí de una manera que parecía casi… ¿reconfortante?

—Sigue el juego —Even le susurró al oído. Los hombres se inclinaron, esperando escuchar lo que dijo, pero en voz alta Even les dijo—. Las palabras que le susurré no son propias para que un hombre libre las oiga. Mi esclavo lo sabe. Nuevamente, le recuerda su lugar.

Volvió a frotar la pequeña espalda de Isak e Isak jadeó, arqueando la espalda ligeramente. Estaba seguro que lo quería ningún tipo de caricia de Even, pero la gentileza de los dedos de Even lo confundían, y lo hacían estremecerse. La boca se le abrió de golpe y esto provocó otra aclamación de la cautiva audiencia.

—¿Qué tan dulce es su entrada? —Uno de ellos preguntó—. ¿Es tan estrechó como parece?

—No les prestes atención, no prestes atención a lo que les digo, únicamente ponme atención a mí —Even susurró a Isak. En voz alta, respondió—. No tengo quejas.

—Me encantaría escucharlo gimiendo. Lo ahogaría con mi largo pene, amoldar esa linda boca suya, hacerlo atragantarse de manera que pueda oírlo —dijo otro.

—Les cortaría las orejas si lo intentaran —Even susurró a Isak. Isak gimió, la mente nublada por el conflicto de declaraciones.

—Tonterías, Frederick, no tendrías el autocontrol. A parte, un esclavo como este simplemente necesita agacharse y follarlo. Sin importar lo mucho que _suene_.

—Si alguno te toca, le cortaré las manos —Even continuó susurrándolo. Entonces Isak comenzó a retorcerse, apenas entendido su reacción. Estos hombres… estos _brutos_ , estaban describiendo las fantasías más lascivas sobre él, y su reacción debería simplemente ser de asco. Sin embargo, las palabras de Even eran calientes y graves en sus oídos, los dedos trazando la piel de Isak, e Isak encontró que ya apenas escuchaba a los hombres, tan conscientemente estaba de la presencia de Even. Se retorció contra Even, ya contradictoria sensación prendiéndose de él: tanto de querer escapar como querer rebuscar la caricia de Even.

—¿Ves a la puta retorcerse en tus dedos? Quizás estaba equivocado… quizás sí sabes cómo tratarlo —Bjørn admitió, una sonrisa torcida en el rostro—. Mételos más profundo. Quiero oír más gemidos.

Even hizo un movimiento, como si estuviera siguiendo la orden, e Isak abrió las piernas de manera que se acomodaron junto a las de Even. _Sigue el juego_ , su mente le ordenó, repitiendo las palabras de Even. Gimió, y luego volvió a gemir fuerte, mientras Even pasaba por su estómago y espalda, mientras le presionaba los labios completos con ale, en el cuello.

—Nunca permitiré que te hagan daño —Even le susurró, mientras los otros hombres decrecían en apoyo estridente, algunos abiertamente agarrándose sobre el pantalón. Aunque Isak estaba principalmente enfocado en Even en este momento, se percató por primera vez que uno de los hombres no parecía combatir el entusiasmo: Christoffer se sentó al final de la mesa, el cuerpo incómodamente lejos de la acción, hasta que Frederik se inclinó tras William para golpearlo en la espalda.

—Incluso es más puta que una de tus zorras del puerto, Christoffer.

Entonces Christoffer sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza como para quitarse cualquier emoción extraña que lo había afligido temporalmente—. También más lindo. Me encantaría ver lo dulce que gemiría cuando yo… o cualquier hombre esté dentro de él.

—Lo hiciste bien, Frenético —Bjørn admitió, antes de hacer un gesto de concordancia con Christoffer—. Pero, ¿seguramente nos permitirás ver lo bien que follas a esta cosita insolente? ¿Al menos una vez?

Even llevó la mano hacia arriba de la espalda de Isak y le volvió a tirar del cabello—. Desafortunadamente no. Si vieran lo hermoso que gime cuando lo follo, lo querían para ustedes. Y no estoy de humor para pelear.

Hubo murmullos de decepción, pero la excusa fue aceptada. Porque eso era; una _excusa_. Isak había hablado cuando no le correspondía, sabía el precio que un esclavo ordinariamente pagaría por eso: paliza, violación, incluso la muerte. Y, sin embargo, Even había controlado la situación. Había moderado la rabia de los hombres que Isak había provocado sin contemplaciones.

—Ahora, me disculparán, hombres, éste está hambriento de algo más grande en su interior —Even dijo, poniéndose de pie y fingiendo subirle las trusas a Isak. Y antes que Isak supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba siendo levantado sobre un hombro igual que un saco de harina, giró la cabeza lejos de los hombres. Sintió una fuerte palmada en el trasero, escuchó risas y vítores de los hombres, y gritó e intentó alejarse antes que Even arrojara una moneda sobre la mesa y marchó con Isak todavía cargado al hombro. Isak enardeció con la humillación de ser exhibido de esta manera, pasaron a los hombres de la taberna, y a los esclavos que esperaban afuera, y a aquellos en la aldea con los que se cruzaron.

Cuando estuvieron en el camino nevado y limpio que se dirigía a la casa de Even, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser molestados, Even se detuvo de repente y dejó a Isak en el piso. Isak tropezó ligeramente, inseguro de lo que sucedería ahora, pero Even simplemente lo miró, sin moverse para detenerlo de poner distancia entre ellos.

—Lo siento —Even dijo. La voz baja y sincera—. No supe qué más hacer. Esos hombres… son animales.

—No son hombres —Isak dijo bruscamente. Se giró y comenzó a caminar, necesitando concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos Even, y temblando de frío.

—Sí, lo son —Even dijo detrás de él—. Pero eso significa que yo coincida con las creencias respecto a los esclavos. —Alcanzó en unos momentos a Isak, el cuerpo presionado cerca, e Isak volvió a alejarse unos pasos de él.

—Ciertamente pusiste una exhibición convincente. ¿No fueron en serio esas palabras que dijiste? ¿No disfrutaste de tenerme en el regazo, exhibido de esa manera?

Entonces Even se puso frente a él, y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Isak, inclinándolo para que lo miraba a los ojos—. Fueron en serio las palabras que te dije a _ti_ , Isak. ¿Seguramente entiendes que no tenía otra opción? ¿Que ellos te habrían violado y asesinado por hablarle de esa manera a un hombre libre?

Isak tragó con trabajo. Entendía, sí. Por mucho que quisiera que la culpa sólo recayera sobre Even, entendía que Even se había quedado con pocas opciones.

—Pero… como dije… lo disfrutaste. Lo sé. Podía… _sentirte_ —dijo, en voz baja y avergonzada.

—Soy un hombre, Isak. Es verdad que tengo defectos. Tengo… urgencias, sí. Pero te he dicho que no te lastimaré, y lo digo en serio.

 _Y me hiciste perder… los sentidos_ , Isak quiso decir, acusar. Quizás estaba más enojado por eso; su cuerpo respondió a la terrible situación en la que se había encontrado. Él no lo deseaba, no lo había pedido. Sin duda no lo entendía.

—¿Qué me habrías hecho hacer? —Even le preguntó cuando vio que Isak permaneció desconfiado—. ¿Cómo pude haber controlado mejor la situación?

Isak abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada. No tenía respuesta a la pregunta porque sabía que Even simplemente había hecho lo que necesitaba en pos de sacar vivo a Isak de esa taberna.

—En cualquier caso, lo siento. Lamento que tuvieras que… experimentar eso —Even continuó cuando vio que Isak no era capaz de ofrecer una alternativa.

Isak negó con la cabeza y se encontró diciendo—. No necesitas disculparte. —Aunque se sorprendió al decir estas palabras, se dio cuenta que eran verdad—. Fue estúpido de mi parte… decir eso, sobre Eva.

—¿Eras cercano a ella?

Isak asintió, no confiando en sí para hablar, por miedo a llorar.

—Entonces no fue estúpido de tu parte. Ella es tu amiga y no podías soportar escuchar lo que le hacían de esa manera. Ahora lo entiendo.

—Gracias —Isak dijo. Y entonces volvió a decir—. Y… gracias por… por protegerme.

Porque eso había sido. Protección. Sí, había sido aterrador, saber lo indefenso que habría estado si Even de verdad hubiera elegido cumplir sus palabras. Pero Even no lo había hecho. Simplemente creó la ilusión de castigo.

—Te lo dije —Even dijo simplemente—. Nunca les permitiré lastimarte.

Las palabras rompieron a Isak; avanzó, los brazos rodeando la cintura de Even, la cabeza presionada contra el pecho. Necesitaba experimentar contacto físico, para recordarse que un toque no necesitaba ser sexual; el cuerpo todavía tenso y temblando por los eventos en la taberna y desesperadamente necesitaba expulsarlo de su mente.

Even se quedó rígido un momento, pese a que no entendía la acción de un abrazo, pero entonces Isak sintió fuertes brazos envolverlo, y a Even acercándolo. La comodidad y quietud de los brazos, y el silencio de la noche de invierno, era como un antídoto para lo que había pasado y se entregó por completo, permitiendo a Even apretarlo hasta que de lo único que fue consciente fue el latido de los corazones.

 _Esto no cambia nada_ , Isak se dijo. _Él todavía es un asesino. Él todavía es el Frenético._

Pero la certeza de sus convicciones pareció flaquear un poco, y se encontró indispuesto a confrontar las razones detrás de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Aviso de Advertencias: Amenazas de violencia, muerte, mutilación. Descripción verbal de violencia sexual no consensuada. Consentimiento dudoso - toqueteo, manoseo. Miedo de violación. Voyerismo.
> 
> Términos:
> 
> Cuerno de beber - Era común que los vikingos bebieran de cuernos bellamente decorados, frecuentemente marcados con runas y otros grabados. Sin embargo, también bebían de tazas (aquí descritas como jarras de metal).
> 
> Ale - Esta era una bebida de alcohol común; incluso los niños la bebían, pese a que el ale servido en casa habría sido mucho más débil que el ale servido para adultos para uso recreativo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	7. Vengo Con Cuchillos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva e Isak vuelven a encontrarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Isak está lentamente comenzando a confiar en Even pero las cosas definitivamente se complicarán más adelante. ¡Esperamos disfruten el capítulo!
> 
> Los avisos de advertencia en la nota final, como siempre. Este capítulo es un poco más oscuro así que favor de leerlas de ser necesario.

**Capítulo 6 - Vengo Con Cuchillos**

_The monotony_

_And the rising tide_

_Is under my skin, is crawling inside_

_Adrenaline to rewire my mind_

_I'm only human, I come with knives_

[I Come With Knives, IAMX ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nt0MkotVIEc)

 

**Eva**

El mercado era ruidoso y desbordante con niños y mujeres examinando ropa, mercancía y comida para el invierno. Un mercado era una ocasión feliz y de festividad para cualquier aldea, lo sabía desde su verdadero hogar. Pero aquí de pie en estas congeladas tierras extranjeras, Eva era miserable.

La desnuda cabeza rapada con la piel de gallina ante los fuertes vientos, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Estás indiferentes personas estaban acostumbradas a esto, mientras ella anhelaba el cálido viento de Jutland.

Todavía temblaba como una hoja, envuelta en el _trapo_ que Nikolai le había dado y llamaba una capa, cuando vio la parte trasera de una familiar cabeza dorada.

Isak estaba inclinado en el pecho de su amo y viendo hacia arriba, la boca extendida en una sonrisa mientras hablaba. Seguía la corriente lindamente, pero también estaba algo agarrotado. Eva conocía bien la mirada de miedo. Se dirigía a su amo como una buena mascota, pero debía ser una actuación. Isak no era sumiso o tímido, él era petulante y rudo en sus mejores días. Esta persona era una mentira.

 _¿Cómo podría ser algo más?_ Se preguntó.

La mano del amo sobre la cintura, manteniéndolo cerca y llevándolo por el mercado. Él era alto, incluso más alto que Isak. Ella siempre había pensado que Isak era alto. Esbelto, por supuesto, pero todavía de generosa altura. De pie en la jaula de los brazos del amo se veía tan pequeño y débil. El estómago se le revolvió con el miedo de cómo el amo de Isak lo podía haber violado desde la última vez que lo vio.

Se abrió camino por el mercado, intentando acercarse a Isak. Él no la veía, solamente tenía ojos para el amo.

Eva serpenteó y se deslizó entre los cuerpos, hasta que estuvo a unos pasos. Ella de uña lado del puesto del mercado, y él al otro lado. Tosió fuerte, pero Isak no miró en su dirección.

_Por los Dioses._

Ella necesitaba que Isak la viera. Sintiéndose desesperada, consideró algo realmente tonto. Nadie miraba en su dirección, demasiado ocupados con los mercaderes y mercancías. Con esto en mente, golpeó sobre un puesto de fruta, enviando al colorido arreglo al piso del mercado. La gente gritó y saltó lejos del desorden, y el alboroto fue suficiente para que Isak finalmente levantara la vista y encontrara su mirada.

Isak se congeló igual que un ciervo y ella le sonrió. Él sonrió tentativamente, los ojos húmedos con emoción. Eva necesitaba abrazarlo y ser abrazada, pero, ¿cómo podrían?

Por ahora, esto habría sido suficiente. Hizo un gesto a un casi vacío puesto a la orilla del mercado. Isak vio el lugar al que ella miraba y asintió antes de girarse para encarar al amo.

Eva fue al puesto del mercado y examinó las mercancías mientras observaba a Isak desde el rabillo del ojo. Parecía estar seduciendo al amo, jugando la parte de dulce y benévolo esclavo mientras le acariciaba la quijada al amo. Isak siempre había sido un buen farsante. Si seguirle la corriente le ahorraba una paliza, no podía juzgarlo por ello. El amo pareció permitirle la petición y Eva lo vio presionarle dos monedas en la mano abierta de Isak antes de renuentemente soltarle la cintura.

Isak deslizándose junto a ella, manteniendo los ojos en las mercancías. Eva sintió que se salía de su piel. Isak estaba justo a su lado y ella quería extender el brazo y tocarlo, pero necesitaban mantener las apariencias. Los esclavos no tenían amigos.

—¿Estás bien? —ella preguntó desesperadamente, la voz poco más que un susurro.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Isak dijo rápidamente. A ella le costó detectar la mentira—. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Has visto a Vilde?

—No he visto a Vilde desde que nos trajeron —Eva dijo, los ojos nublándosele ante la mención de su dulce amiga—. No sé lo que le ocurrió.

—Ella está bien y viva —Isak dijo rápidamente y Eva sintió el corazón explotarle. Al menos Vilde estaba a salvo.

—Pero, ¿y tú?

—Me va tan bien como se puede —Eva dijo bruscamente. Ella no necesitaba la lastima de Isak.

—No mientas. Eva. Él arruinó tu cabello.

El cabello era lo más frívolo que había perdido. Casi se rio al ser eso lo que Isak notó más. Él todavía era su ingenuo amigo.

—Desearía que eso fuera lo único que él hubiera arruinado —ella dijo siniestramente, y todo el cuerpo de Isak retrocedió. Ella inmediatamente se sintió mal por empuñar las palabras como un arma. Su sufrimiento no era culpa de él.

—Disculpa mis palabras, pero no tenemos demasiado tiempo. Necesito volver a verte, entonces hablaremos más.

—¿Dónde no veríamos? —Isak preguntó, ahora ansioso.

—Dentro de dos lunas en la vivienda de mi amo. Pasa muchas horas fuera durante el día. No se dará cuenta. Es la vivienda de piedra en la colina cerca del borde de la aldea. A la derecha de la taberna. No te perderás.

Isak asintió y ella penado que él debía irse, pero en su lugar le pasó los dedos sobre los de ella. Frotó el pulgar sobre la pálida mano antes de alejarse. Frecuentemente se habían tomado de la mano de niños para no perderse en los bosques entorno a la aldea. Ahora de adultos, esto era todo lo que tenían. Eva esperó unos momentos a que Isak se alejara de ella antes de marcharse del puesto e irse.

Ella gritó en sorpresa cuando chocó con fuerte pecho. El hombre viéndola ahora parecía vagamente familiar y fue cuando recordó; él era uno de los saqueadores. El apuesto que había hablado de llevarse a Isak. Aunque le sonrió juvenilmente, no era un joven. Sólo otro salvaje que disfrutaba de violar y saquear por placer. Se alejó de él con velado disgusto. Cuando él no habló, ella intentó pasar de largo, pero él se movió y se puso en su camino.

Sintió un miedo líquido en la columna, pero una parte rebelde de ella susurró, _No tengo miedo de un chico que luce poco más que veinte inviernos de edad._

—Soy Christoffer —dijo, la misma sonrisa de suficiencia extendiéndose en la enrojecida boca.

 _No pregunté_ , ella pensó de manera sarcástica mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Él chasqueó la lengua, los dedos pasándole por el esquilado cabello. Ella se apartó del contacto antes que él alejara la mano.

—Sabes, nunca entendí por qué algunos hombres insisten en mutilar a sus esclavos de esta manera. Parece una pérdida arruinar algo tan hermoso.

¿Él pensaba que ella era estúpida? Una línea como esa, con obvias intenciones lujuriosas, podría hacer llorar a un bebé.

Cuando se quedó en silencio y simplemente le enarcó una ceja, él pareció vacilar, claramente ante la derrota. Se vio perplejo, como si su rápida lengua nunca le hubiera fallado antes.

—Y la aldea se ha estado viendo hermosa últimamente —añadió. La voz se le puso nostálgica, y curiosamente honesta. Eva No podía creer que le estuviera hablando de su belleza. Ella no era una mujer insegura, sabía que había sido una de las chicas más encantadoras en su pequeña aldea, con el largo cabello castaño rojizo y las anchas caderas. Ahora, con el cabello trasquilado y el cuerpo delgado por el hambre, ella era una sombra de sí misma.

Eva le siguió la mirada y entre todo el alboroto del mercado, los gritones niños, y los mercantes, vio que estaban fijos en Isak.

Él estaba de regreso con el amo, presionado contra el pecho mientras elegía semillas del mercado. Se preguntó por qué el amo las estaba comprando. Nada crecía en este abandonado por los Dioses. Pero entonces el mercante envolvió las semillas en un morral y se las dio a Isak que sonrió en agradecimiento, antes de ser llevado por el amo. El estómago se le revolvió cuando dedujo, _Las semillas eran un regalo para Isak._

Con la propia cabeza desnuda y la barriga vacía, por un segundo de histeria, tuvo celos de los rizos de Isak aún presentes y la aparente sonrisa fácil. Inmediatamente se avergonzó. Bajo sus ropas, le dolían las piernas donde había sido tocado y la parte trasera le dolía por las atenciones de Nikolai. Ella no sabía lo que Isak había sufrido en su ausencia.

Cuando volvió la mirada a los ojos hambrientos de Christoffer, ella sabía que si él alguna vez le ponía una mano encima a Isak, él únicamente sufriría más.

—¿Qué quieres? —ella espetó agresivamente, intentando apartar la atención de Isak. El amo parecía ser posesivo, si la mano abarcando la cintura de Isak era un indicador, pero ella no era tonta. Eva sabía que ella e Isak eran simplemente posesiones para estos hombres, y las posesiones se podían _compartir_.

Ahora Christoffer sonrió ampliamente, feliz de invitarla a hablar. _Probablemente él estaba feliz de tener una queja que poder llevar a Nikolai,_ Eva pensó vehementemente. Si iba a ser castigada por ser grosera con Christoffer, ella pudiera también hacer que la paliza lo valiera.

—Mantén los ojos lejos de Isak —dijo francamente.

—Así que se llama Isak —dijo jovialmente, viéndose entretenido ante el lapsus. _Los Dioses lo maldigan._ El molesto rostro titubeando con miedo, y él se dio cuenta, la sonrisa se le volvió una línea recta.

—No necesitas preocuparte. El Frenético es un hombre solitario bien sabido por todos. Él no compartirá a tu amigo conmigo, incluso si me atreviera a pedirlo. —Se escuchó resentido ante eso, como si lo hubiera considerado. Los hombres eran verdaderamente asquerosos.

—Y no quiero nada de ti, Eva. Tan sólo quería decirte que podría no ser una buena idea conspirar con otros esclavos en el mercado de la aldea donde todos te pueden oír.

Le guiñó un ojo antes de palmearle el hombro y caminó por su lado.

Así que había escuchado a Isak y a ella hablar y el plan secreto de encontrarse en unos días. Las manos le temblaron de miedo de modo que se las metió bajo los brazos para calmarse. ¿Él selo diría a Nikolai? ¿Qué tanto les había escuchado decir?

Pero la pregunta más apremiante sobre ella era; ¿cómo supo mi nombre?

 

* * *

 

Eva estaba acurrucada en el frío piso de piedra del establo, su nueva cama y casa, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Ella se quedó paralizada en el piso. Las primeras noches había peleado, gritando y pateando hasta que con el tiempo dejó un corte dentado de sus uñas en el rostro de Nikolai. El pequeño desafío había sido cobrado con una salvaje paliza que la dejó atada en cama por días. Ya no tenía en sí el pelear.

En lugar de voltearla y tomarla como ella estaba acostumbrada, él la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la levantó de la tierra.

—Levántate y aséate —dijo fríamente—. Vamos a la casa de mi hermano y no voy a permitir que me avergüences con tu olor fétido y rostro.

Eva asintió y lo siguió a la casa principal. Había una tarja de agua y un trapo esperándola en la cocina y casi sollozo al verlo. No se le había permitido el privilegio de un baño en semanas. A esto estaba acostumbrada en Jutland. Pero en Jutland el sol brillaba y no se ensuciaba con mugre y grasa o la _atención de hombres._ Apestaba a todas esas cosas y ansiaba quitárselo.

Aunque tenía el rostro inexpresivo, Nikolai pareció notar el alivio, y no le gustó—. No te acostumbres a esta clase de lujos —siseó. Ella se encogió lo que lo hizo sonreír sádicamente antes, afortunadamente, dejándola con los artefactos. Cuando estuvo segura que se fue, se quitó el vestido, y las medias. El agua estaba fría cuando entró, pero chilló por el ardor de ésta contra la piel viva de la espalda.

Sin embargo, Nikolai tenía razón. Ella no podía acostumbrarse a tales lujos, haría todo más difícil cuando le negaran un baño en el futuro. Así que se talló rápida y eficientemente, no permitiéndose disfruta la sensación de limpieza.

Cuando acabó, se volvió a poner el vestido y se puso las medias en las húmedas piernas. Justo mientras se ajustaba la falda, Nikolai volvió a entrar en la cocina igual que un tifón. Frunció el ceño, obviamente decepcionado que no hubiera logrado atraparla en un estado de humillante desnudez.

—Apresúrate, nos vamos ahora.

Lo siguió rápidamente, él con las largas piernas dificultándole mantener el ritmo. Nikolai se puso la piel de oso sobre los hombros y Eva similarmente se puso la delgada capa antes que salieran.

Era una noche particularmente violenta. El viento incidía profundo, golpeando las redondas mejillas de Eva como un látigo. Las botas caminaban fatigosamente por la nieve que parecía filtrarse por las costuras, empapándole las delgada medias hielo.

Nikolai parecía imperturbable como siempre y de hecho pareció apresurar cuando vio a Eva en apuros tras de él.

Caminaron por lo que pudieron haber sido horas, el frío dificultando mantener el paso del tiempo, antes de detenerse en una gran vivienda. Era mucho más grande que la de Nikolai, Eva se dio cuenta. Se preguntó _¿Por qué el hermano menor de Nikolai tiene una vivienda más grande cuando Nikolai fue el primer hijo?_

Nikolai llamó a la puerta agresivamente. Eva se permitió sonreír de lado cuando Nikolai siseó, claramente doliéndole los nudillos por la brusca madera.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba el hermano de Nikolai. William, recordaba. Él era más alto con ojos oscuros y cabello castaño. Era el hombre que se había llevado a Vilde. Eva esperaba que él tuviera un temperamento más amable que el hermano.

De pie junto a él estaba alguien que ella había visto hace unas horas.

_Christoffer._

Cuando Christoffer la vio, sonrió. Ella anhelaba quitarle de una bofetada la engreída expresión.

William y Nikolai se estaban alejando de ellos, hablando en voces bajas sobre lo que le fuera que les importara a los saqueadores. Eva no prestó atención, los ojos bien abiertos fijos en la sonrisa de suficiencia de Christoffer.

Él parecía entretenido por la expresión temerosa de ella, pero entonces él frunció los labios y mimetizó el gesto antes de lanzarse la sombra de una llave sobre el hombro. _¿Él cree que esto es un juego?_ pensó enfadada. Supuso que lo era para él. Para ella, era cuestión de vida y muerte. Nikolai la mataría y reportaría el plan al amo de Isak que seguramente lo golpearía.

Ella y Christoffer fueron forzados a aportar las miradas cuando William y Nikolai dejaron de conversar.

—Eva, afuera. —Nikolai señaló la puerta abierta y ella pausó en conmoción. Claro que él no podía esperar que ella estuviera afuera con este frío. Se congelaría hasta la muerte.

William pareció coincidir, porque dijo—. No sé cómo haces las cosas en tu vivienda, pero yo no voy a tener a una esclava muriéndose en mi umbral. Ella puede quedarse dentro y comer con mi esclava.

Nikolai pareció irritado al ser rebajado por el hermano menor, pero se contuvo. Se vería infantil insistir en tan insignificante cuestión.

William lo miró al rostro impasible y Eva podía sentir la tensión crujir entre ellos.

—Muy bien. Entonces ve, chica —Escupió _chica_ tan perversamente, que sabía sería golpeada más tarde, como si la insistencia de William a que se quedara adentro fuera culpa de ella.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y pasó a los tres hombres hasta que estuvieron fuera de vista. Únicamente entonces se atrevió a alzar la cabeza. La casa era más basta que la de Nikolai pero igual de fría e impersonal.

Pasó varias puertas cerradas hasta que escuchó una aguda risita familiar.

Todo el cuerpo se le debilitó ante el sonido. Era una risa que había escuchado miles de veces y la reconocería, antes que nada.

Tentativamente caminos por la puerta y entonces la vio, acechando una olla y tarareando.

Vilde.

Los pesados pasos la delataron, y fue cuando Vilde levantó la vista y la vio. La boca rosa boquiabierta por un momento antes que gritara—. ¡Eva! —y corriera, lanzándole los suaves brazos alrededor.

Vilde olía como siempre, a lluvia y dulzor; era casi como llegar a casa.

—Oh, te extrañé —Eva gritó desesperadamente, enroscando los dedos en el suave cabello rubio de Vilde. Vilde se enterró más en sus brazos, como si pudiera plantarse ahí.

—También te extrañé —Vilde dijo con voz baja antes de apartarse para acunarle el rostro. Cuando miró completamente la cabeza trasquilada de Eva y el demacrado rostro, la sonrisa cayó—. ¿Qué te ha hecho? —preguntó, la voz rota.

Eva se obligó a endurecerse ante la preocupación de Vilde. Si se permitía llorar y acurrucarse en sus brazos igual que un bebé, nunca se detendría. Así que negó con la cabeza y dijo—. No te preocupes por mí, ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Tu amo ha sido amable contigo?

Vilde jadeó alegremente antes de sonreír. Eva dejó caer los dedos en las esquinas de esa sonrisa antes que Vilde suspirara y con añoranza dijo—. Oh sí, William es encantador. —No parecía estar mintiendo, pero Eva no podía encontrar razón alguna para la dulce disposición. William podía no haber sido cruel como Nikolai pero seguro que no podía ser… ¿amable? El rostro inexpresivo del hombre nunca había tenido una emoción positiva en la vida.

Eva iba a preguntar más de William, su mente apresurándose para darle sentido a la reacción de Vilde, cuando suaves pasos sonaron tras ellas. Eva inmediatamente se encogió y dio la vuelta, esperando que Nikolai estuviera ahí parado preparado para golpearla por cualquier transgresión que se hubiese imaginado.

En su lugar, una mujer ahí parada. Eva nunca antes había visto a una mujer como ella. Usaba un vestido de algodón y tenía pálido cabello rubio que estaba formado en trenzas intrincadas. Eran tan largas que le rozaban la cintura. El cabello de Eva una vez había hecho eso, y le dio envidia. Lo más peculiar de esta mujer era la boca rojo sangre. Estaba pintada y lucía casi violenta contra la pálida piel. Ella lucía…

—Vulgar, ¿verdad? —dijo, sonriendo a la impactará expresión de Eva. Ella debía ser la dama de la casa. Eva casi cae de rodillas, antes que Vilde la sujetara del brazo y la tirara hacia arriba.

—No necesitas hacer eso. Noora es una amiga —ella dijo, sonriendo ansiosamente. Eva no podía entender que una esclava pudiera ser amiga de una _dama,_ pero se enderezó ante la petición de Vilde.

Noora sonrió sinceramente y dijo—. No necesitas morderte la lengua cerca de mí. No me importa el estatus impuesto sobre ninguna de nosotras por los hombres. De hecho, una vez fui una esclava. No significa nada. —Y entonces pasó delante de ellas para sentarse en la pequeña mesa.

¿ _Noora_ había sido una esclava? Eva lo encontraba difícil de creer con el perfecto cabello y delicado rostro. Sin embargo, Eva supuso que ella misma también había sido hermosa una vez.

—Oh, Noora. Amo tu cabello. —Vilde dijo, enroscando los dedos en las trenzas de Noora para estirarlas infantilmente. Eva la miró con ojos como platos, esperando que Noora alejara los curiosos dedos de Vilde. Pero simplemente sonrió y dijo—. Gracias. También te haré trenzas si me lo permites.

Vilde sonrió, pero frunció el ceño antes de decir—. Aunque, no soy tan encantadora como tú. No me vería bien.

Eva no estaba de acuerdo. Incluso con el rubio cabello corto, Vilde era la mujer más hermosa de la habitación. Vilde era casa y familia, pero más que eso era bondadosa. Noora parecía amable, pero no era Vilde.

—Creo que te verás encantadora con ellas. —Eva se encontró diciendo. Vilde se giró hacia ella, las cejas enarcadas antes de sonreír tímidamente.

—Necesito terminar de cocinar. —Dijo en voz baja. Eva odiaba que le hicieran esto. Era lo que no había cambiado desde que eran niñas. Vilde nunca había sido capaz de aceptar cumplidos.

Ella dubitativamente se sentó a la mesa con Noora mientras Vilde volvía a la chispeante olla, viéndolas por el rabillo del ojo.

—Entonces —Noora dijo jovialmente—. ¿Crees que mis labios pintados son vulgares? William dice que no debería ponérmelo fuera de la vivienda porque me hace ver como una puta común.

—Está equivocado —Eva dijo con insistencia. No le habían permitido hablar libremente en años—. Te ves hermosa. —Se ruborizó ante la honestidad, pero Noora le sonrió.

—Gracias. Eres la primera mujer que me lo dice. O, la primera persona. ¿Sabes que Gunnhild me llama ramera por pintarme para el mercado? —Eva no sabía quién era esa, pero asintió para que Noora continuara—. Casi la abofeteo. Las mujeres que cotillean sobre otras mujeres van al Hel.

Eva dijo—. ¿De verdad? —porque ella no conocía las costumbres de esta gente, pero Noora rio.

—No, pero desearía que fuera verdad. Nuestras vidas ya son difíciles por los hombres, no necesitamos más entre nosotras.

Eva sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas ante las compasivas palabras y la sonrisa suave de Noora, casi maternal.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Eva —respondió en voz baja, torciendo para aclararse la garganta de las lágrimas.

—Y, ¿tú y Vilde son amigas? Fueron traídas juntas del mismo lugar, ¿sí?

—Sí —Vilde respondió, encima del hombro de Eva. Colocó cuencos de caldo frente a ambas y luego uno para ella antes de sentarse. El estómago de Eva gruñó ante el aroma, pero se contuvo. No actuaría como un animal frente a alguien tan formal como Noora—. Pero no nos trajeron solas. Nuestro amigo, Isak también fue traído, entre otros.

—Isak. —Noora dijo cuidadosamente—. Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes. Fue el chico escogido por Even.

 _Así que se llamaba Even_ , Eva pensó. Un engañoso nombre para alguien también llamado El Frenético.

—Hoy lo vi —Eva dijo. Vilde se sorprendió ante eso, levantando la vista con los ojos como platos—. Se veía bien. Saludable e ileso. El amo parecía… amable —Eva dijo dudosamente. Ella no sabía lo que había visto hoy, pero no había otra explicación para ello. Even le había comprado un frívolo regalo a Isak, cuando a ella su amo difícilmente podía alimentarla. El cuerpo de Isak estaba intacto y se veía bien alimentado. La única palabra para eso en el mundo de los salvajes era _amabilidad_.

—¡Él es tan amable! —Vilde gritó, haciendo que tanto Noora como Eva brincaran. Vilde raramente alzaba la voz y cuando lo hacía, la aguda nota hacía que todos la notaran. Vilde lució avergonzada de su estallido, pero continuó.

—William me llevó hace tres lunas la taberna, se me permitió entrar así que me quedé con los otros esclavos. Escuché un alboroto. Gritos. Sonaba como Isak. —La voz de Vilde comenzó a temblar—. No sé lo que le hicieron, pero lo vi cuando se fue. El amo lo estaba llevando sobre el hombro e Isak se veía… desaliñado. Mucho más de lo que estaba cuando llegó. —Vilde no explicó con detalles, pero ambas sabían lo que estaba sugiriendo. Eva no pudo detenerse de cubrirse la boca con horror.

¿El amo de Isak de verdad se lo había hecho en medio de la taberna? Christoffer había dicho que él era un solitario pero que no denotaba posesividad. Pero quizás no había estado ahí esa noche y había cometido un error.

La idea de Isak siendo violado de esa manera hacía que sus puños que cerraran con sed de sangre.

Si alguna vez veía al amo de Isak, sin las cadenas de Nikolai sobre ella, lo mataría.

Noora pareció similarmente perturbada—. El pobre chico —dijo en voz baja—. La gente habla sobre Even pero nunca creí nada de eso. Él siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Bueno, tanto como cualquiera de estos hombres puede ser.

—¿Qué dicen de él? —Eva preguntó, una parte de ella queriendo saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando con Isak mientras que la otra parte temía escuchar la respuesta.

Noora movió su caldo inciertamente antes de decir—. Cuando él era un joven, únicamente dieciséis inviernos de edad, fue a una prolongada expedición, a Frankland, creo. Fue glorioso, esos dos meses. Mató a más hombres que los guerreros años mayores que viajaron con él. Erik estaba muy orgulloso. —La voz de Noora se volvió un susurro—. Pero cuando volvió mató a su madre y padre. Las entrañas fueron colgadas en el dormitorio y habían sido decapitados.

Vilde lloriqueó ante la descripción y Eva, que siempre había tenido un fuerte estómago, se encontró conteniendo el aliento. ¿Con qué clase de monstruo se encontraba Isak compartiendo la cama?

—Supongo que fue por las tierras, pero nunca lo sabremos. No hubo prueba de que él lo hiciera. Además de eso, Erik lo defendió vehementemente. Dijo que sería un desperdicio matar a tan prometedor guerrero, especialmente sin pruebas. Así que dejaron en paz a Even. Sin embargo, es un secreto a bocas en esta aldea. Es dejado en su aislamiento por los aldeanos y él los deja en paz. Es curioso que escogiera a tu amigo. Nunca antes había elegido un esclavo, pese a su estatus como guerrero.

Por supuesto, Isak se encontraría en las garras del peor monstruo en esta aldea. Únicamente los Dioses sabían lo que él le estaba haciendo a Isak que estaba aislado en la vivienda.

—Ya no hablemos de esto —Vilde dijo insistentemente, y todas accedieron en silencio.

Comieron la sopa en silencio, pero la mente de Eva estaba en marcha. Cuando un golpe en la puerta ella se encogió, como si Nikolai pudiera leerle los pensamientos.

—Buenas noches, Noora —la voz de Nikolai llenó la habitación igual que un balde de agua fría—. Te ves bien.

Noora sonrió y asintió, pero pareció más una mueca luego de las amplias sonrisas de antes. Eva mantuvo los ojos en el cuenco, rápidamente llevándose la mano a la boca, antes que Nikolai inevitablemente la jalara.

Él la cogió del brazo, levantándola de la silla y llevando a la salida—. Afuera. Ya nos vamos.

—Espera —Noora dijo, y luego caminó hacia ella y se acercó, presionando algo en la mano de Eva. Se preguntó lo que era, pero entonces Noora susurró—. No te des por vencida bajo atenciones. Siempre se aburre luego de un tiempo —antes de retroceder. Las miradas se encontraron y ahí hubo una comprensión mutua.

Nikolai también la había violado.

Eva únicamente tuvo un momento para darse cuenta de esto antes que Nikolai la jalara, el doloroso agarre sobre la mano. Vio a Vilde darle una anhelante mirada antes de perderla de vista.

Mantuvo los ojos en el piso mientras Nikolai se despedía de William, y luego de Christoffer. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver si Christoffer le estaba sonriendo. Ella sabría muy pronto si se lo había contado a Nikolai.

Nikolai abrió la puerta y ella permaneció dos pasos atrás, la cabeza inclinada con deferencia. Los hombros estaban tan apretados con tensión que casi se cae cuando Nikolai se detuvo de repente. Cuando se giró hacia ella, estaba segura que sería golpeada, pero en su lugar le llevó la mano al pecho, abriéndola para revelar el regalo de Noora.

—¿Un listón? —Rio, quitándole la lujosa tela de la mano—. Las mujeres son realmente tontas criaturas. —Lo tiró a la tierra, apretándolo en la nieve, bajo el pie. Eva bajo la mirada, no queriendo dejar su anhelo. A Nikolai le encantaba atormentarla y ella no le daría la satisfacción de verla mal.

—Sabes que William me estuvo contando sobre tu amigo. Ese chico que intentaste proteger en tu aldea.

Eva no ofreció una respuesta y él no parecía querer una, porque continuó.

—Parece que Even por fin lo ha llevado para compartir. Fue una gran noche en la taberna, escuché. Una pena perderla.

Ella no se encogió ante las palabras y él pareció molestarse por ello.

—Quizás la próxima vez seguiré el ejemplo de Even y te compartiré con los hombres. Sería egoísta de mi parte guardarte sólo para mí.

Eva finalmente gimoteó de miedo y Nikolai sonrió, por fin satisfecho, antes de volver a caminar.

Ella tembló de miedo ante lo que le había descrito, pero además sintió alivio. Por todo el bien que le haría a ella; Christoffer no la había traicionado.

Eva lo supo en ese momento; tenía que encontrar una manera de sacar a todos de este terrible lugar que había sido maldecido por los Dioses que ella conocía. Ella no sobreviviría bajo la posesión mucho más, y si lo que decían sobre _El Frenético_ era verdad, tampoco Isak sobreviviría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Aviso de advertencias: Insinuación de violación no descrita, violación pasada, sospecha de violación, Mención de paliza.  
> Hechos -
> 
> \- A diferencia de otros europeos de la época, los vikingos eran excesivamente limpios. Los vikingos que se asentaron en los reinos de anglosajones fueron considerados singularmente «fanáticos de la limpieza» por bañarse semanalmente, ya que era considerado un lujo innecesario.
> 
> \- En la cultura vikinga la mayoría de platillos eran comidos en el regazo y en lugar de utensilios, usaban las manos.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	8. Oh Mi Mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak y Eva se reúnen en secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Esperamos que disfruten del capítulo. Las advertencias (favor de ponerles atención para este capítulo si lo necesitan ya que vuelven a ser fuertes) y los términos pueden ser encontrados al final al dar clic en el enlace de abajo. Como siempre, nos encantaría escuchar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. <333

**Isak**

El estómago de Isak había estado gruñendo con nerviosísimo por días desde el encuentro con Eva. Estaba seguro que Even debió haberlo visto, que de alguna manera estaba al tanto de la traición que Isak estaba considerando. Pero, al contrario, Even parecía completamente ignorarlo. Ya habían pasado dos lunas desde la visita al mercado, y él no lo había abordado una vez sobre la fugaz conversación con Eva. No obstante, Isak se mantuvo tenso cuando el día llegó. El día de su segundo, incluso más prohibido encuentro con su amiga.

Era típico, Isak se despidió de Even antes de que se fuera ese día. Pero con pensamientos de desobediencia en la cabeza, Isak no podía evitar desear que Even se fuera más rápido. Por supuesto, hoy de todos los días, se retrasó. Isak intentaba no dejar que la molestia se notara mientras Even se ponía las botas y se giraba hacia él.

—Te veré esta noche —dijo, mirándolo intensamente.

 _¿Esa era una?_ Isak pensó. _¿Él lo sabe?_

Isak se revolvió bajo la mirada de asentir y decir—. Me verás.

Sabía que debía irse ahora, volver la espalda a Even para que no viera la traición que estaba planeando en su expuesto rostro. Pero no podía apartar la vista de esos malditos ojos.

La persistencia continuó hasta que Even se inclinó y rozó los labios por la frente de Isak castamente. Normalmente, Isak se paralizaría ante cualquier muestra de afecto de Even, convencido que era el precursor a algo más lascivo. Hoy, se relajó en ello, el beso de Even le relajó el nudo de los hombros como un remedio.

—Cálmate. Has estado tan tenso como un látigo estos últimos días.

 _Porque he estado planeando escapar por días,_ Isak pensó sarcásticamente, agradeciendo que Even no sabía la verdad.

 _Si pusiera la verdad; que estoy planeando dejar la vivienda, me azotaría a carne viva y ataría a la cama._ El oscuro pensamiento no tenía bases reales. Even todavía no le había dado una paliza, mucho menos llevado un látigo a su piel. Sin embargo, el miedo que le dio este pensamiento lo motivó a mantener las apariencias. Al menos por un poco más.

—Lo siento —Isak dijo, dejó caer los ojos a la clavícula de Even, en fingida timidez—. No puedo evitar soñarlo a veces. Por lo que ocurrió en la taberna.

Even se puso rígido como piedra ante las palabras antes de bajar las manos para acercar a Isak, hasta que la frente le descansó contra el cálido hueco del cuello.

La calidez era consoladora. Así que cuando Isak volvió a hablar—. Me asusta. Sueño con lo que habría ocurrido si fueras alguien más cruel. O si no hubieras estado ahí.

El cuerpo de Isak lo traicionó cuando tembló y los ojos se le humedecieron—. Tengo miedo. De este lugar. — _Esto sólo es fingido,_ se convenció. _Deja que te vea como un niño asustado y nunca sospechará los pensamientos en tu cabeza._

Pero Isak se dio cuenta en ese momento; él _era_ un niño asustado.

Even se quejó como si Isak lo hubiera herido antes de llevar las manos para correr por los rizos dorados de Isak. Isak se acercó al cálido toque. Even trazó el borde de la oreja de Isak con un calloso pulgar antes de bajarlo por la mandíbula, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Isak no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Even y luego de un momento dijo—. Mientras estés conmigo, no tienes nada que temer. Lo prometo. —Isak sabía que eso era una mentira. Even era a lo que él más temía, con la impredecible naturaleza y los engañosos ojos azules.

Como si supiera que Isak no le creía, Even continuó, con voz más siniestra—. Te lo dije una vez y lo repetiré hasta que lo recuerdes. Le cortaré las manos a cualquiera que te toque.

Las violentas palabras debieron hacer a Isak retroceder de horror o asco, pero en su lugar, sintió algo cálido retorcérsele en el estómago. Lo hizo sentir culpable. La reacción al escuchar a Even proclamar que mataría a cualquiera que lo tocara debió haberlo aterrado. Pero por alguna razón lo hizo.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte —Isak dijo secamente. Quería que sonara dulce e indulgente pero inconscientemente reveló desdén ante la evidente traición de su mente. Al menos el desdén estaba. Entonces esperó que Even lo reprendiera por ser insolente, pero el hombre del Norte nunca hacía lo que Isak esperaba.

En su lugar, Even le sonrió contra la coronilla de la cabeza—. Sé que no es amable. Es puro egoísmo de mi parte. Sólo me queda amabilidad para ti.

Las palabras eran claramente románticas e hicieron que algo de culpa de se extendiera en el estómago de Isak. Eran demasiado románticas para que Isak lo pensara ahora mismo. Nada de esto. Así que se alejó del pecho de Even hasta que volvió a estar parado en paralelo a él, a un simple respiro de distancia.

—No quiero apartarte de tus hombres —Isak dijo intencionadamente, recordando a Even que su labor estaba afuera, no en esta vivienda con Isak.

Sin embargo, Even no apartó la vista. Los ojos azules permanecieron fijos en Isak como si esperara que respondiera a su proclamación. _¿Cómo puedo responder a eso?_ Isak pensó.

Luego de una pausa Even dijo—. Sí. Tienes razón. —Se colocó las pieles de lobo sobre los hombros antes de asentir a Isak—. Necesito apurarme.

Isak se quedó dubitativo, esperando que Even se fuera. Cuando abrió la puerta, permitiendo a Isak un vistazo del blanco terreno, vaciló antes de girarse y decir—. No te molestes con la cena esta noche. Mejor, relaja tu mente. Tal vez practica tu lectura. —Isak ya la practicaba a diario. Leía la inscripción _Asesinados por hijo Even_ frecuentemente, para recordarse quién era realmente Even. El pensamiento era serio. Y era lo que Isak necesitaba para permanecer fuerte.

—Lo haré —Isak dijo, sonriendo. Even asintió antes de irse, la puerta cerrándose de golpe tras él. Una vez que se fue, Isak dejó caer la sonrisa. Tenía que salir de aquí.

Sin Even en la vivienda, acechándole sobre el hombro, el tiempo parecía avanzar más rápido. Isak se apresuró a su humilde habitación, levantando la esquina del saco para dormir para revelar el pequeño morral de monedas que guardaba entre el saco y el marco. Los dedos temblándole con nerviosismo mientras contaba. No sabía lo mucho que valían, pero quizás Eva sí. El amo de ella obviamente la dejaba ir sola al mercado.

Con eso en mente, Isak se metió el morral en la pretina de las mallas antes de ponerse la túnica por encima.

No esperaba estar fuera mucho tiempo, quizás algunas horas. Even estaría de regreso cerca del doble de ese tiempo. _Volveré antes que Even y nunca sabrá que salí de la vivienda,_ convenciéndose. A veces parecía que Even podía ver a través de él. Sin embargo, la ignorancia en los últimos días, era evidente que no lo veía y sabía todo.

Isak no sería tonto como la última vez que salió. Esta vez, se puso otra túnica y gruesos calcetines antes de ponerse las botas. La vieja piel de oso que Even le había dado era cálida, pero Isak también se envolvió en una gruesa capa.

Por fin, cuando estuvo sudando de calor, Isak abrió la pesada puerta de madera y salió.

Fui cuidadosa, navegando las heladas dunas para que no resbalara y cayera. Lógicamente, sabía que las trampas de osos habían tapadas por Even. Pero el tiempo de Isak en ese hoyo había dejado una considerable impresión, así que caminó con cuidado. Pese a que parecía interminable, eventualmente alcanzó el borde de la tierra de Even, y el camino de tierra a la aldea. Intentó seguir la ruta por la que Even lo había llevado esa noche a la taberna, y nuevamente unos días después al mercado.

Caminó por lo que pareció horas, los pies pesados cuando se hundía por la gruesa piel de oso y la nieve. Cuando la aldea fue visible, suspiró sonoramente de alivio. Su tiempo como esclavo de Even lo había suavizado. En Jutland, él correría desde el alba al ocaso hasta que la piel se le pusiera dorada y las extremidades le dolía del cansancio. Aquí, únicamente se esperaba que cocinara y sonriera lindo. Era desmoralizante.

En las horas tempranas del día, nadie le prestó atención. La aldea estaba activa con personas. Mercaderes llevando carritos, las madres llevando a los niños pequeños, y por supuesto, los saqueadores. Toda la aldea estaba repleta de saqueadores. Isak mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo, y la capucha puesta, cuando reconoció a uno de ellos. Probablemente había sido uno de los hombres que sacó a Isak de su casa.

Una vez que los hombres estuvieron fuera de la vista, Isak levantó la cabeza y miró curiosamente los alrededores. Eva le había dicho que la vivienda del amo estaba al borde de la aldea, a la derecha de la taberna. Isak no sabía dónde estaba el borde, pero sabía dónde estaba la taberna.

Siguió su recuerdo cuidadosamente, pasando entre la gente hasta que vio el familiar exterior de la taberna. Así que, siguió la instrucción de Eva y fue a la derecha. La cantidad de gente disminuyó mientras se acercaba al matorral, hasta nuevamente caminó solo y en silencio.

La vivienda estaba en lo que parecía tan remito como la de Even. Casi.  

Cuando Isak llegó a una colina, frunció el ceño, antes de darse cuenta; la vivienda debía estar en la cima.

Suspiró en molestia antes de comenzar la caminata. Las piernas le dolían al subir. En nombre de Dios, ¿cómo Eva hacía esto todos los días?

Cuando vio la vivienda de piedra que Eva había descrito, casi dejó escapar una exclamación de alivio antes de recordar la necesidad de discreción.

Se dio un momento para recuperarse y regular la respiración, antes de acercarse a la casa y tentativamente llamar a la puerta. La vivienda era más pequeña que la de Even pero de alguna manera más impresionante con las frías piedras.

La puerta se abrió e Isak vio a Eva. Tenía una ingeniosa broma en la punta de la lengua sobre la horrible colina, pero entonces levantó la vista. El hermoso y arruinado rostro.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! —Isak preguntó, entrando a la vivienda de manera que pudiera acunarle la quijada. Cuando presionó el pulgar contra el ojo morado, ella retrocedió y lo alejó.

—Ya sabes lo que ocurrió. Ahora entra antes que alguien te oiga gritar.

Adormecido con enojo y conmoción, Isak le permitió a Eva empujarlo antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando se giró de nuevo a él, el rostro impasible pero todavía innegablemente amoratado, sintió la furia volver a encenderse.

—Tu amo, ¿te hizo esto?

Eva se encogió de hombros. Isak no podía cómo ella estaba tan tranquila cuando él podía sentirse anhelando herir al hombre que lo había hecho.

—Así son los hombres del Norte. Seguramente lo entiendes.

 _Pero no lo entiendo,_ Isak pensó. Sí, Even era un monstruo que había matado a sus padres. Pero Even también era el hombre ir le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que no tuviera miedo. Aunque le temía, Isak no tenía razón para creer que Even lo golpearía.

La idea de su pasivo amo, mientras que atestiguaba el abuso de Eva, le hizo arder la cara con culpa. Así que asintió, como si también entendiera que así son los _hombres del Norte._

Eva le pasó al lado, guiándolo a la vivienda. Así estaba casi vacía de muebles y más fría. Isak podía sentir el frío metérsele en las botas pese al hecho de estar adentro.

—Siéntate —Eva dijo, señalando a las dos piezas de muebles en el área común, bancos de madera sin cojín. Isak se sentó tentativamente, mientras Eva lo hizo al otro lado. Él no podía evitar mirar al brillante moretón en el ojo hinchado, y el indicio de piel desnudo en la nuca. Ella descansó las manos sobre las manos y dijo—. Deja de mirarme así.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —Isak dijo vehementemente. Eva se había visto tan llena de vida en el mercado. Isak ahora sabía que era porque había extrañado a su amiga tan fervientemente. No había querido ver la verdad. Mirándola, bajo la tenue luz de la vela, parecía la sombra de sí misma.

—Cualquier hombre que le haga esto a una mujer es detestable —Isak dijo pasionalmente—. No merece nada menos que Hel. —Eva levantó la vista a eso, sonriendo como si él hubiera dicho algo tonto.

—¿Hel? Todavía crees en eso. Mira en donde nos encontramos. —Eva gesticuló al frío y vacío lugar antes de volver la mirada a Isak—. Yo, golpeada y propiedad de un monstruo. Vilde, forzado a la servidumbre y tú… —Eva lo dejó en el aire antes de respirar profundo—. Tú, forzado a compartir la cama con un asesino que mató a sus padres.

Isak se encogió ante las palabras de Eva. Ella sabía lo de los padres de Even. Entonces, era un cotilleo común. Pero ella no sabía que Isak nunca había compartido la cama de Even. Even no se había instalado entre los muslos de Isak ni una vez. Parecía demasiado cruel decirlo cuando veía la realidad de Eva. Permaneció en silencio.

Eva todavía estaba sonriendo cuando dijo—. No hay Hel porque no hay Dioses, Isak. Estamos solos. Y moriremos solos aquí, si no escapamos.

El pesimismo de Eva humedeció los ojos de Isak. Eva siempre había sido la más feliz de los tres. Por muchos años, Isak había padecido la oscura nube de su madre acechándolo, mientras que Vilde había estado más ocupada fingiendo ser feliz que realmente siéndolo. Eva siempre había sido vibrante y ruidosa. Una innegable fuente de luz para ambas vidas. Ahora ella era algo oscuro.

Isak respiró profundamente, dejando secar sus lágrimas, antes de decir—. ¿Y qué supones que hagamos?

Eva abrió la boca para responder cuando el sonido de la pesada puerta se abre interrumpiéndola, paralizando a ambos.

No había lugar para correr y sin tiempo para esconderse. Y por ello se quedaron paralizados, los ojos abiertos como platos con miedo, hasta que el intruso llegó al área común.

Él no miró a Isak al principio, pero Isak reconoció la pálida cabeza rubia desde su lugar. Él era el hombre que había desvestido a Isak, y el hombre que había golpeado a Eva. Nikolai. El propietario de Eva, y no un intruso en absoluto. Simplemente un hombre libre que había regresado a casa mucho antes de lo esperado.

—Te dije que no te sentaras en los muebles —le dijo a Eva fríamente. Perturbando a Isak porque podía ver una sonrisa curveársele mientras hablaba, como si se diera cuenta del hecho de haberla atrapado desobedeciéndolo.

—Lo siento —Eva respondió, manteniendo la vista fija en Isak. Isak podía verle el miedo claramente en el rostro, un reflejo del suyo.

Nikolai siguió la línea de visión de Eva hasta que vio a Isak, que se presionó contra la pared.

Pareció sorprendido antes que la boca se le curvara en otra enferma sonrisa.

—El esclavo de Frenético, ¿sí? —Isak apenas había asentido cuando Nikolai dijo—. O supongo, mi esclavo si él no te hubiera robado.

Isak se tensó ante las palabras. Este era el hombre que lo había desvestido y hablado de compartirlo con los hombres. Un hombre que lo había deseado sólo por esa razón. Un hombre con proclividad de golpear y volar jóvenes esclavos.

—Sí, pertenezco a Jarl Even —dijo, y por una vez las palabras sonaron a garante—. Y por eso, debo irme. Él me estará esperando en la vivienda para cenar.

Isak se puso de pie sobre agarrotadas piernas e intentó pasar a Nikolai cuando fue sujetado y llevado a un duro pecho.

Isak vio a Eva pararse desde el rabillo del ojo y le pidió silenciosamente no hacer nada estúpido o impulsivo.

—No necesitas apresurarte. Él no te esperará por un tiempo. Está ocupado. Y no creo que le importe que compartas tu _tiempo_ conmigo.

 _Él te cortaría las manos si supiera que estas tocándome,_ Isak pensó, recordando las acaloradas palabras que Even le había susurrado mientras sostenía a Isak seguramente contra el pecho. La calidez que Isak había sentido entonces era un recuerdo distante bajo el frío y desconocido toque de Nikolai.

Isak tiritó mientras el pulgar de Nikolai se le presionaba en la base del cuello, bajándole la túnica. Era una cruel imitación de la manera en que había rasgado la túnica de Isak cuando lo había desvestido durante su primer encuentro.

No reaccionó completamente hasta que las manos de Nikolai le bajaron hasta las caderas, para atraerlo y presionarlo en la rigidez entre las piernas de Nikolai.

Isak intentó alejarse, pero Nikolai le sostuvo firmemente las caderas, respirando fuertemente contra el cuello de Isak. Era asqueroso.

—Quítame las manos de encima o juro por los Dioses que se le diré todo a Even. Él no recibe amablemente que otras personas toque lo que le pertenece. —Isak se sintió poseído mientras hablaba. Sabía que no era una posesión y no quería sentirse como una. Pero Even era lo único que podía usar para protegerse en esta aldea de monstruos.

Esperaba que Nikolai retrocediera ante el hombre de Even pero en su lugar, rió—. Oh eso es _encantador_. Te permite llamarlo Even. —Nikolai presionó un beso en el cuello de Isak, haciéndolo temblar con asco—. ¿También lo llamaste Even cuando te folló con los dedos para que toda la taberna lo viera?

Isak sintió el rostro árdele con humillación, pero no tuvo oprimidas de responder. Escuchó un crujido, igual que el sonido de un hueso de pollo bajo el pie, antes que Nikolai cayera al piso como una piedra.

Se quedó boquiabierto ante la forma inerte antes de levantar la vista a Eva parada ahí mirándolo tan feroz y brillante como lo había estado en la aldea. Isak habría estado feliz al verla así si no hubiese sido la respuesta a hacer algo increíblemente estúpido. En las manos temblorosas estaba una olla que había usado para derribar al hombre del Norte. El asa estaba roja y escurriendo por la sangre. La sangre de Nikolai.

—Por los Dioses, Eva —Isak se trabó por un momento, respirando profundo varias veces, antes de gritar—. ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Ella pareció desconcertada por la furia antes de respondió enojada—. ¡Te salvé de él! ¿¡Iba a violarte y esperabas que me sentara a mirar!? —Arrojó la olla al piso e Isak brincó ante el sonido—. Él pudo violarte cientos de veces; a mí no me importa, puedo con ello. —La voz le tembló con emoción. Podía ser la primera vez que reconocía lo que Nikolai le había hecho—. Pero mirar que también te sucediera.

Isak se encontró pasando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Nikolai y abrazando la temblorosa figura de Eva—. Lo siento —dijo y ambos sabían a lo que él se refería. Eva le tembló en los brazos, llorándole en silencio contra el cuello. Isak se quedó en silencio. Esto no se trataba de su angustia. Eventualmente, Eva se secó los ojos en el cuello de Isak y retrocedió.

Isak bajó la mirada, a la olla sangrada y el inerte cuerpo de Nikolai antes de decir—. Nos colgarán por esto.

Eva asintió y dijo—. Lo sé —antes de levantar la olla y volver a golpear a Nikolai sobre la cabeza. Isak saltó ante el sonido, las manos cubriéndose la boca—. Esa es la razón por la que nos iremos de aquí.

Eva siempre había sido demasiado impulsiva, demasiado temeraria. Pero Isak nunca le creyó estúpida.

—¿¡Hablas en serio?! —gritó, pero Eva lo calló con una mirada aguada.

—¿Quieres que muramos?

Isak titubeó. Por supuesto que ella tenía razón. Las acciones de ella fueron tontas, pero estaba hechas. Podían quedarse y ser colgados, o irse y posiblemente sobrevivir. Había una tercera opción: Isak podía dejar a Eva, y decir que no había dejado la vivienda en todo el día. Even le creería y él seguiría con vida.

Pero la opción era impensable. No podía dejar a Eva pasar por esto sola.

—No. Tienes razón. —Isak se deslizó la mano bajo la túnica, cogiendo el morral de monedas guardado ahí—. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Abrió el morral mostrando las monedas a Eva—. Even - mi Amo. Deja monedas por la vivienda para que yo las recoja. Estaba esperando ahorrar lo suficiente para pagar a alguien que nos lleve lejos.

Eva miró a las monedas inexpresiva antes de reír. Él frunció el ceño; nunca le agradó ser molestado.

—Isak esto es poco menos que cambio para niños. A lo mucho, puede comprarnos algunas frutas. —Negó con la cabeza—. Guárdalo, pero no le des importancia. Tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos.

Ella tenía razón así que Isak la siguió a la cocina. La vio meter fruta y carne seca en unas tiesas de ropa. Las envolvió rápidamente, metiéndola en un morral de algodón que amarró con un fuerte nudo—. Esto debería durarnos unos días hasta que lleguemos a una aldea vecina.

—Creo que nos durará un poco más —Isak dijo incrédulamente. Ella había envuelto tanta carne seca que el morral estaba repleto.

Eva le dio una prolongada mirada antes de decir—. No es sólo para nosotros dos. Iremos por Vilde.

Isak no pudo evitarlo. Siempre había puesto a la lógica primero y las emociones después.

—¿De verdad crees que eso sea inteligente? —preguntó sin rodeos. Vilde estaba en una vivienda que él ni siquiera conocía. Ir a por ella sería difícil. Aparte de eso, Vilde era débil. Ella no era fuerte como Eva o de pensamiento rápido como Isak. Ella se rendiría en el frío e inevitablemente moriría. Isak no estaba seguro de poder ser cómplice de eso.

Pero Eva le interrumpió los pensamientos, golpeando el morral sobre la mesa.

—Vilde es nuestra amiga —dijo furiosamente—. No vamos a dejarla aquí y huir como cobardes.

Isak asintió, sintiéndose intimidado por la emoción de Eva. La miró empacar el morral con más comida antes de envolver la tela en el hombro y pasar de largo junto a él. Se supieron las pieles de lobo y botas en silencio antes de bajar por la empinada colina. Era mucho más fácil bajar que subir, pero Isak todavía se sentía hundirse. Esta vez no por la nieve, sino por las palabras de Eva.

Fueron por el camino cubierto de nieve por poco tiempo antes que Eva dijera—. No era mi intención llamarte cobarde.

Isak se encogió de hombros—. Está bien. Después de todo tienes razón.

Eva le dio una mirada. A ella nunca le gustaba cuando él era autodespecto—. No digas eso. Simplemente estaba enojada contigo. Sabes que a veces mi temperamento me supera.

Isak lo sabía. Él había estado del otro lado de la viciosa lengua más ocasiones de que podía contar.

—El corazón te supera, pero te equivocas. —Isak bajó la mirada a las botas mientras caminaba—. Permití que Nikolai me desvistiera cuando nos capturaron mientras tú peleaste. Y hoy, le permití volver a hacerlo. Me paralicé como un cobarde cuando debí ser un hombre y pelear. —Isak sintió el frío colársele en los huesos mientras confesaba los miedos—. No quiero ir por Vilde, no porque no quiera salvarla sino porque no puedo soportar verla morir ahí afuera.

Eva se detuvo, sujetando a Isak de los hombros. Ella era tan pequeña que bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo miró atentamente y dijo—. No eres un cobarde, Isak. No peleaste porque eres inteligente.  Siempre lo has sido. Yo soy la idiota que pelea, y mírame ahora. —Señaló el moretón del ojo—. Fui tomada por un monstruo porque no podía mantener la boca cerrada.

Isak negó con la cabeza y dijo—. No eres una idiota.

Eva sonrió ante eso y esta vez, fue familiar. Isak casi podía imaginarla con bucles castaños cobrizos envolviéndole el rostro y orejas. Pero entonces el rostro cayó y todo lo que podía ver era cabello esquilado y ese maldito moretón.

Caminaron en un silencio más amisto, no obstante, todavía temeroso, Eva se detuvo en una gran vivienda hecha de madera y grandes piedras. Los pensamientos y miedos de Isak habían estado tan activos que apenas había sentido el viaje.

—Aquí esta Vilde. Tú… deberías esconderte. Si los amos son quienes abren la puerta, me inventaré una excusa. Pero se vería sospechosos si ambos estamos aquí.

Isak se presionó fuera de vista, contra la esquina de la vivienda, mientras Eva llamaba a la puerta, siseando cuando la piel tocó la dura madera. Luego de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Eva se iluminó de alivio. Isak dio un vistazo para ver la familiar cabeza rubia de Vilde y salió de las sombras para encontrarla.

—¡Oh, Isak! —dijo, los labios rosas abriéndose en sorpresa. Pero luego vio el moretón en el rostro de Eva y el morral repleto. Vilde era inocente pero no estúpida. Era obvio que algo no estaba bien.

Cerró la puerta gentilmente tras de sí, antes de dar un paso.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó en voz susurrada—. ¿Qué le pasó al rostro de Eva? ¿Dónde están sus amos? —Siseó la última parte, dando un vistazo como si los propietarios estuvieran escondidos en algún lugar.

—Nos estamos escapando —Isak dijo con sencillez—. Tenemos comida y monedas y vamos a una aldea vecina.

—¿Puedes escapar esta noche? —Eva preguntó abruptamente.

Vilde los miró a ambos, los ojos se le ensancharon antes que negara con la cabeza.

—No. No, ¡¿de qué están hablando?! —Se pasó las manos por el cabello, jalándolo—. ¡No puedo huir!

 _No tenemos tiempo para esto_ , Isak pensó. Eva pareció coincidir porque preguntó—. ¡¿Por qué no?! —incrédulamente.

Vilde de repente se vio tímida, bajando la mirada y apretándose la falda con las manos. Sorprendió a ambos cuando dijo algo estrafalario, Isak estaba seguro que la había malinterpretado.

—Estoy enamorada.

—¿Dónde encontraste amor en este lugar? —Isak preguntó, siguiéndole la corriente para que se fueran más rápido.

—Mi amo, William. —Isak la miró perplejo hasta que Eva gritó con frustración y se dio la vuelta, dando una rápida patada a un lado de la vivienda.

—¡¿Eres estúpida, Vilde?!

Vilde lloriqueó ante eso, pero únicamente Isak pudo escucharlo bajo la fuerte respiración de Eva.

—Él es tan gentil. Y tan amable —Vilde dijo en voz baja—. Sé que algún día me convertirá en su señora esposa, como a Noora.

Eva rio cruelmente, haciendo a Vilde encogerse—. Eres una tonta —dijo—. Eres una esclava. Eso es todo lo que seremos para estos hombres. No importa lo gentil que te toquen o lo dulce que sean contigo. No eres una persona para ellos. ¡¿Me escuchaste Vilde?!

Vilde negó con la cabeza. Había comenzado a llorar mientras Eva estaba hablando e Isak sintió que algo dentro de sí se rompió por ella. Eva nunca había sido de espíritu vil, incluso si lo que decía era verdad. Isak no podía entender la razón por la que el pecho se le había retorcido tan dolorosamente ante esas palabras.

Vilde se secó las lágrimas bajo los ojos antes de recuperar la compostura.

—Les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Siempre serán mis amigos. —Primero se acercó a Isak, dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de girarse a Eva. Se acercó para besarle la mejilla, pero Eva volteó el rostro, dejando que el beso de Vilde le cayera torpemente en la quijada.

Vilde se alejó, el rostro obviamente herido, antes de asentir una última vez y volver al interior de la vivienda.

—Eso fue cruel —Isak dijo francamente, una vez que Vilde estuvo adentro.

—No necesito que tú, de entre todas las personas, me sermonee sobre la crueldad. —Eva dijo bruscamente. Isak permaneció en silencio; sabía ahora mismo que ella estaba más herida que él.

Después de todo, ella siempre había querido más a Vilde.

Fueron por el camino, ambos malhumorados por el amargo adiós.

—Por aquí —Eva dijo, guiando a Isak más allá del perímetro de la aldea. Ella señaló a las estrellas—. Debemos ir al Sur, a climas más cálidos.

Todo estaba callado y oscuro. Isak imaginó que Even ya debía estar en casa para ahora. _Dijo que me vería esta noche_ , Isak pensó.

¿Estará sorprendido? ¿Enojado? Una permisiva parte de sí se preguntó si Even siquiera lo extrañaría.

Violentamente se sacó esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Qué importaba si Even lo extrañaba? Nunca volvería a ver a ese hombre. Ahora ya no eran nada más que amo y obstinado esclavo. Si alguna vez regresaba, Even lo asesinaría.

Isak se dijo que tenía que creer para continuar este camino.

 

* * *

 

Los bosques eran fríos y parecían interminables sin el prospecto de una aldea a la vista. El aire era silencioso; incluso los animales que vivían aquí tenían te enterrarse en la cálida tierra y protectores árboles para sobrevivir. Y aquí estaban ellos dos, intentando sobrevivir en esta intempestiva frialdad.

Isak intentaba continuar caminado. Intentaba mantener el paso de Eva, que pese a todo parecía mucho más fuerte. Pero tras horas de pasar bajo las sombras de los árboles que se alzaban amenazadoramente sobre ellos, las extremidades de Isak estaban agarrotadas por el frío y cada paso era una tortura. Él no podía ir más lejos.

—Necesitamos descansar, Eva.

Ella se volvió hacia él, apenas visible en las sombras de los árboles que los rodeaban. Los árboles eran benditos; él pensó en Yggdrasil que dio refugio a los Dioses y estos los protegían todos, pero aquí los árboles parecían burlarse de la mera presencia de Yggdrasil, como si fueran monstruosos engendros del dador de vida.

—Moriremos si nos detenemos.

—Moriremos si continuamos —Isak dijo, las dientes castañeándole.

Eva le escuchó los dientes, y lo miró al rostro, y él le vio el miedo en los ojos antes que ella asintiera.

—Bien, nos detendremos. Únicamente por poco tiempo. Intentaré hacer fuego.

Encontraron un despreciable árbol caído y lo volvieron una pobre excusa de refugio. Isak colapsó, todavía envuelto en la piel de oso, mientras Eva buscaba madera para encender fuego. Él se sintió a la deriva yendo y viendo de la oscuridad, el cuerpo se le sacudía violentamente con espasmos mientras el frío lo rasgaba.

Recostado en la oscuridad, mientras el frío lo consumía completamente, le recordó a Isak la caída en el hoyo. La oscuridad sin fin casi le quitaba la vida. Y por supuesto, los cálidos brazos que lo habían rescatado, sacado de ahí.

Esta vez no había nadie que lo sacara, y podía sentir el poco calor que le quedaba de caminar filtrársele por el cuerpo mientras Eva tiraba algunas insignificantes ramitas junto a él. En ese momento se sintió avergonzado de decir—. Quiero ir a casa.

Eva comenzó a frotar el pedernal sobre piedra—. Vamos a casa, Isak —le dijo firmemente.

Pero él sabía en su corazón que no era verdad. Mientras se sentía rendirse en la oscuridad que le consumía la vista, dejó escapar un violento temblor y respondió—. No, no esa casa. Mi casa con Even.

La sintió mirarlo conmocionada al comprenderlo, los ojos de ella taladraban la oscuridad, antes que él sucumbió al piadoso sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de Advertencia: Intento de violación, referencia a violación pasada, referencia a palizas, comportamiento tipo «síndrome de Estocolmo», hipotermia.
> 
> Términos:
> 
> Yggdrasil - Un gran árbol sagrado en que los nórdicos/escandinavos paganos creían. Yggdrasil actuó como refugio para los Dioses, y míticas bestias fueron encontradas en su interior. Los nórdicos/escandinavos paganos creían que era el centro del cosmos y que se extendía a los paraísos.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por los comentarios.


	9. Una Pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hombres del Norte persiguen a los esclavos fugados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Esperamos que disfruten este capítulo en el que nos adentramos un poco más en Even como un personaje. ¡Realmente nos interesaría escuchar sus pensamientos y sentimientos!
> 
> Los avisos de advertencia pueden ser contra dos al dar clic al final del capítulo. Como siempre, pueden contener spoilers del capítulo.

**Capítulo 8 – Una Pesadilla**

_I run through your head_

_Loud with a nightmare_

_Brushing your skin with my breathing_

_Turn out the light_

_And every nightlight_

_Run you can run you can run_

[ **The World Was Gone, Snow Ghosts** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMhfJS8HBKM)

 

**Even**

Hubo sido un largo día de entrenamiento, con Erik llevando a los hombres del Norte más allá de los límites físicos y mentales. Even estaba exhausto. Todos lo estaban. El líder era muy exigente y deseabas que estuvieran bien equipados para el siguiente saqueo, para nunca repetir la debacle de Northumbria.

Aunque, tan exigente como hubiese sido con los otros hombres, lo había sido todavía más son Even, y Even estaba bien consciente de la razón.

Erik claramente había decidido que Even estaba siendo distraído por su «bonito nuevo esclavo», como solía referirse a Isak. Eso formaba recientemente las bases para la mayoría de comentarios de Erik hacia él. Así que Even había decidido que necesitaba ser más cuidadoso, jugar esto al nivel de Erik. Los recientes eventos ya habían presionado más de lo que le hubiera gustado. La disimulada sugerencia de Erik que, si Even no mostraba el rostro de Isak en público, los hombres del Norte podrían hacerse cargo de ir a sus tierras para ver el tesoro que Even estaba escondiendo, había llevado a la penosa experiencia en la taberna que casi dejaba a Isak arruinado.

Eso no podía volver a suceder. Even no deseaba un esclavo mudo y pasivo. Era el fuego en los ojos de Isak lo que lo hacía tan deseable.

Así que Even se entregó al entrenamiento, pese a que la idea de la presencia de Isak en la vivienda lo arrastraba como un ancla, rehusándose a dejar zarpar la nave de Even a los océanos.

Estaba exhausto para la hora que acabaron con el día. Había trabajado más que cualquier otro hombre, pero cuando miró a Erik por aprobación, todo lo que recibió fue un asentimiento de cabeza. No obstante, era mejor que ningún reconocimiento en absoluto.

Caminó de regreso a la aldea con los otros hombres del Norte, ignorando las bromas e invitación para unírseles en la taberna.

—Es extraño que Nikolai no volviera al entrenamiento —escuchó a Knut murmurarle a William mientras Even se separaba de ellos para tomar el camino a su vivienda.

—Mi hermano de verdad es extraño —William respondió.

Even recorrió el último kilómetro rápidamente, pese a las adoloridas articulaciones. Ya anticipaba el crepitante fuego, una comida decente, y la fascinante presencia de Isak que tranquilizaba a Even en una manera que no había sentido desde que sus padres todavía vivían.

El anexo principal de la vivienda estaba vacío cuando entró, las brasas del fuego apagadas. Frunció el ceño, quitándose la nieve de las botas, preguntándose por qué Isak dejó que se apagara. Sabía que el esclavo no poseía muchas ganas para los quehaceres de la vivienda, pero el día había estado helado, y la noche todavía más.

La habitación también estaba tenue; las lámparas se habían quedado sin aceite y la preocupación aumentó.

_Algo no estaba bien._

—Isak —llamó—. ¿Dónde estás?

No hubo respuesta. Quizás el esclavo simplemente ya se había quedado dormido. El corto y oscuro día significaba que el dormir se volvió confuso, particularmente cuando se está desocupado. Fue a la habitación de Isak, esperando encontrarlo ahí, pero la cama estaba vacía.

—¡Isak!

La voz se tensó mientras corría de habitación en habitación, gritando el nombre de Isak. Todas estaban vacías.

Encendiendo una antorcha, salió y gritó en la noche—. ¡Isak! —No hubo respuesta; no la malhumorada, jovial voz con la que se había familiarizado tanto estas últimas semanas. Corrió a los esta los establos, encontrando al caballo dormido de pie - sabía que a veces Isak salía a alimentarlo y acariciarlo, pero tampoco estaba aquí.

Intentó recordar si había rellenado todas esas estúpidas trampas para ojos. Pero estaba seguro de eso; lo había revisa una y tantas veces desde que Isak había caído en una.

No había habido una señal de problemas en la vivienda. Eso no significaba que alguien no pudo haberse llevado a Isak. El chico era pequeño en comparación a la mayoría de los hombres del Norte y no estaba entrando para defenderse.

 _Cálmate_ , pensó. _Hoy todos los hombres estaban entrenando._

Pero, entonces recordó. _Todos menos Nikolai. Nikolai se había idea antes._

Even se montó al caballo y lo arreó. No había tiempo para hablar; necesitaba llegar a la aldea tan pronto como fuera posible. Se inclinó al cuello mientras el caballo galopaba, las manos guiando la dirección de las riendas con fuerte tirones de la melena.

Podía sentir la sangre subírsele a los oídos mientras viajaba al centro de la aldea, con la taberna en mente. _¿Nikolai se habría atrevido a llevarse lo que me pertenece?_ Even sabía que Nikolai era ruin e inseguro, que había tomado el reclamo de Even sobre Isak como una falta personal. Pero ¿ _robar_ una preciada pertenencia a Even? ¿De verdad deseaba la brutal y prolongada muerte que Even se aseguraría de darle? Podía sentir la piel con sed de sangre ante la idea.

Si Nikolai le había puesto una mano encima a Isak, iba a ser hombre muerto.

En poco tiempo hizo el viaje y gruñó a uno de los cinco esclavos esperando fuera de la taberna que sujetara al caballo mientras él estaba dentro. Se apartaron de su camino, pero él no tenía tiempo de prestarles atención.

Normalmente cuando entraba en la taberna había un rugido de voces aligeradas por el ale consumido. Aunque, esta noche, estaba inusualmente en silencio; un grupo de hombres estaba apiñonado en una mesa, con voces bajas y preocupadas. Even atisbó a Christine mientras se dirigía a ellos, ella tenía los ojos abiertos con preocupación. Intentó decirle algo, pero Even había visto a Nikolai en el centro de los hombres y ahora corrió hacia él, el cuerpo preparado para pelear.

—¡¿Dónde está Isak?! —rugió mientras pasaba a los hombres para al que deseaba matar—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi esclavo?!

Sujetó al otro hombre de la túnica, alejándolo del grupo, y vio que la cabeza estaba ligeramente sangrada, recorriéndolo con los ojos.

—¡Frenético, baja a mi hermano! —William le advirtió, desenvainando la espada—. Tu esclavo y la de Nikolai lo atacaron.

Entonces Even miró a Nikolai, dándose cuenta que no estaba en forma para pelear, y la furia fue rápidamente reemplazada por confusión.

—Tu pequeña puta hizo esto —William continuó, la mano vacilando sobre la empuñadura del arma—. Y ahora se han escapado.

—Él fue a mi vivienda —Nikolai dijo, la voz atípicamente débil, aunque todavía se las arregló para burlarse mientras decía—. Conspiraron en mi contra y luego escaparon. Acabo de recobrar la conciencia. Esto fue hace horas.

Even se alejó, tomando un momento para recomponerse. La pena para un esclavo encontrado culpable de atacar a un hombre libre generalmente era la muerte. En raras circunstancias, el dueño elegiría otro castigo - normalmente una severa golpiza pública - pero era Nikolai el que había sido atacado, no Even. Fácilmente podía pedir que Isak fuera decapitado.

Simplemente necesitaba pensar rápidamente. No podía permitir a Nikolai quitarle la vida a Isak. Y sabía que el sádico hombre lo haría en un momento si era únicamente para _fastidiar_ a Even.

—¿Dices que _mi_ esclavo te hizo esto? —preguntó—. ¿Mi pequeño huérfano flaco?

Estaba desesperado. Si iban a buscar a los dos esclavos, necesitaba asegurarse que el «crimen» de Isak no fuera castigo con la muerte.

Nikolai lo miró confundido y Even siguió presionando—. Tú, un poderoso guerrero del Norte, ¿fuiste atacado por la espalda por dos desnutridos jóvenes de Jutland? Por los Dioses, Nikolai, ¡¿qué tan inútil tienes que ser en combate para permitir que eso pasara?!

Hubo algunas condescendientes risas por parte de los hombres, y Nikolai enfureció ante el sonido.

—¡No dije que me atacaron! —Espetó. Dando un vistazo—. Yo… debí estar muy perdido en mi lujuria cuando los estaba follando a ambos. Sí, eso fue. No puedo recordar los eventos.

Las palabras volvieron a encender la furia de Even pero intentó calmar su temperamento. No había razón para creer que Nikolai estaba diciendo la verdad. Simplemente estaba intentando guardar las apariencias. Y Even necesitaba tomarlo como una victoria.

—Entonces podemos traerlos de regreso con poca fanfarria, ¿sí? Personalmente no deseo ver el lindo cuello de mi esclavo cortado por un hacha. Yo mismo lo castigaré por tentar a este buen guerrero del Norte —dijo, palmeando el hombro de Nikolai—. Y por escapar, claro está.

 _Te mataré más tarde,_ decidió, mientras Nikolai asintió con incómoda conformidad, claramente todavía agitado por la provocación de Even.

—Aunque, debemos encontrarlos —Nikolai dijo, con la mano en la cabeza, seca por la sangre—. Yo puedo salir al primer turno y -

—¡No! —Even espetó. Si Nikolai iba a ser el que encontrara a Isak, no se resistiría a lastimarlo—. Debes descansar. Esa… lujuria… debió dañarte la vista. Yo llevaré el primer grupo.

—Voy contigo —Christoffer dijo inmediatamente, dando un paso adelante. Otros hombres murmuraron en conformidad.

Encendieron antorchas en la hoguera y se dirigieron al establo de la taberna donde montaron los corceles. Era una noche particularmente oscura y Even intentó anticipar a dónde pudieron haber huido Isak y su amiga Eva. Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando ponerse en la mentalidad de dos asustados jóvenes perdidos en una fría y distante tierra.

—¡Sur! —dijo, encabritando al caballo—. Nos dirigimos al Sur.

El rostro de Isak le permanecía grabado en la mente mientras los caballos galopaban por la aldea, dirigiéndose a inexplorados territorios llamados simplemente Askrland por los árboles que ahí crecían hacia el sol.

Mientras Even se inclinaba en el caballo se dio cuenta que estaba exhausto. Había sido un tonto al descuidar el sueño esta semana pasada, la mente concentrada en Isak y las maneras en que deseaba estar cerca de él. Hoy había pasado los límites, y las articulaciones le dolían intensamente.

Este no era momento para autocompadecerse. Necesitaba montar más rápido, más fuerte. Necesitaba encontrar a Isak.

Cuando alcanzó los bosques, los hombres se separaron en diferentes direcciones, confiados que las voces arrasarían sobre el bosque silencioso, al desnudo en el invierno. Even disminuyó el trote, y tras él escuchó a alguien seguirlo. Miró para ver a Christoffer, los ojos alerta escaneando la periferia mientras sostenía una antorcha en la oscuridad.

—Los encontraremos, Frenético —le dijo, y Even cedió a la urgencia contestar.

—Gracias por las palabras de ánimo, _Penetrator_.

Christoffer sonrió a eso, claramente desvergonzado del ambiguo título, y Even eligió ignorar el antagonismo. Había cosas más importantes a mano.

Buscaron por algún tiempo, los caballos fácilmente navegando el llano terreno. Con cada media hora que pasaba, Even encontraba que el cuerpo se le volvía menos sensible, los ojos un poco menos agudos. El sueño era más atrayente; la urgencia de desmayarse, temporalmente olvidar esta pesadilla en la que se encontraba, era todavía más atrayente.

 _Debes continuar_ , se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sentía la oscuridad llevarse su visión. El rostro de Isak le volvió a aparecer en la mente: pensó en el hermoso cuerpo, los ensanchados y expresivos ojos hundidos en la muerte. Se sacudió para despertar, horrorizado.

—No debes culpar a Isak —escuchó a una voz diciendo, y buscó para ver Christoffer mirarlo con una expresión precavida—. Quiero decir, a tu esclavo. No debes culparlo por escapar.

 _Qué te importa a ti_ , quiso preguntar.

Christoffer tomó el silencio como conformidad—. La verdad, el otro día en el mercado escuché a la chica discutiendo el reunirse con él hoy. No creo que tu chico sea el… ¿cómo debería decirlo? El _dominante_ en esa relación. —Una sonrisa se curvó, pero la expresión se volvió más seria—. Espero que no seas demasiado severo con él.

—Lo que haga con mi esclavo no es de tu incumbencia —Even espetó. Estaba acostumbrado a que los hombres lanzaran lascivas observaciones del rostro y cuerpo de Isak. Era fácil rechinar los dientes e imaginar matarlos antes que el comentario se diera. Esto era algo más irritante. Tener a uno de esos hombres mostrando real _preocupación_ por Isak. Especialmente Christoffer, quien Even sabía se preocupaba más por sí mismo y su pene que nadie más.

Christoffer asintió ante la reprimenda de Even. Continuaron en silencio, y una vez más, en poco tiempo, Even encontró su cuerpo fallándole; las extremidades eran una constante masa de agudo dolor, los párpados estaban pesados, y la postura al montar era vacilante.

Sintió la oscuridad acercarse por segunda ocasión e intentó… _intentó_ combatirla, pero parecía imposible. Hacía frío. Tan frío aquí afuera. Isak se congelaría. Isak ya estaba muerto. Seguramente debía estarlo.

 _Debió haberse quedado en la vivienda, seguro conmigo,_ Even pensó furiosamente. Imaginó a Isak sensato en el corazón de la vivienda, envuelto en la piel de oso de Even y cálido por el fuego. Cuando permitió a sus cansados ojos cerrarse por un momento, la imagen se desvaneció, y cuando los abrió todo lo que vio fue la dura realidad. Un brutal frío y vacía oscuridad. Era lo que Isak estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

Ningún chico sin equiparse podría sobrevivir a esta implacable frialdad.

—¡Even! —Christoffer le gritó, despertándolo de nuevo—. Esto es una locura. Te vas a caer del caballo.

Algunos de los del grupo de búsqueda ya los habían encontrado ahora; asintieron en conformidad.

—Algunos hombres han venido a unirse. William, Knut… quizás es mejor si ahora les dejas el mando. Puedes volver a salir en la mañana.

 _Él estará muerto para la mañana_ , Even se dio cuenta. _Es muy probable que ya esté muerto ahora._

Pero no había más curso de acción que pudiera tomar. No era físicamente capaz de continuar; si se quedaba aquí afuera por la noche se congelaría para la mañana y sin condición para seguir buscando. Por todo el bien que haría si esperaba por la mañana.

—El otro grupo los encontrará, Frenético. Si están aquí, no pudieron viajar tan lejos. Ellos no conoces estas tierras. Y nosotros ya hemos explorado una gran área.

Cada parte de Even deseaba resistir. Si el cuerpo se lo permitía, habría buscado en estas tierras hasta el fin de los tiempos, concentrado únicamente en encontrar el cuerpo de Isak, besado por la fría muerte. Pero no estaba en condiciones de continuar buscando, y su mente levantó la usual defensa, diciéndole que era fútil. Todo lo que hiciera ahora era fútil.

El chico que había querido, y tomado; el chico del que ahora se encontraba enamorado, se había ido.

Y en la naturaleza de la zona boscosa, donde los árboles sin hojas en pie como sensibles dioses, le parecía a Even que el sol nunca volvería a salir.

 

* * *

 

Pese al cansancio, el sueño no vino fácilmente. Al menos tres veces se levantó por imaginarios pasos afuera, la voz de Isak llamándolo a través de la tenue luz de la vivienda.

 _¿Por qué me trajiste a aquí? ¿Por qué me dejaste morir?_ , la voz preguntaba.

 _Porque te necesitaba_ , respondió en silencio, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras intentaba reprimir el llanto.

Y entonces algo sucedió. La noche se volvió clara, la lluvia comenzó a golpeteando fuera, y se despertó por el galopar de caballos, las fuertes voces de los en sus tierras.

La mano se le fue automáticamente a la espada, preguntándose si necesitaba esperar una pelea. O quizás habían venido a despertarlo para la siguiente búsqueda. Pero en cambio las voces parecían retirarse mientras salía de la recámara con calcetas en los pies, al frente de la casa donde abrió la puerta y dio un vistazo.

Vio las figuras de los hombres desvaneciéndose en caballos, apenas visibles incluso en el regreso de la oscuridad a la temprana luz de la mañana. Y entonces escuchó un agudo sollozo y bajó la vista a su esclavo atado fuertemente a la puerta, la cabeza colgándole hacia atrás mientras parecía derivar en la consciencia.

 _Él está vivo,_ Even se dio cuenta, y al darse cuenta, un peso le cayó de los hombros: dejó escapar un sonido de alivio que se abrió paso en el aire de la mañana. Soltó la espada y se arrodilló, ignorando las extremidades doloridas, y levantó a Isak en sus brazos; el chico instintivamente se acurrucó con él, el cuerpo helado presionado contra el cálido de Even.

Even no sabía si deseaba gritar de furia por la terrible condición en que Isak estaba, o de alegría ante el hecho de que el chico estaba de regreso en su legítimo lugar en sus brazos, todavía respirando, no obstante, laboriosamente.

Llevó adentro al chico y lo llevó a la ahora crepitante hoguera, cogiendo la manta de camino. Lo dejó en la colorida tapicería y lo miró, intentando determinar lo necesitaba hacer primero para cuidarlo. Tenía las manos atadas, igual que los pies. Cuando Even le miró las muñecas vio lo apretadas que debían estar atadas, lacerando violentamente la delicada piel de Isak, lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.

 _Monstruos_ , pensó. _Él no opuso resistencia física en esta condición._

—Yo… lo… siento —Isak jadeó, cada palabra sonando tan cortante como una cuchilla en la garganta—. Por favor…

 _No me tengas miedo_ , Even quería decirle. Pero en su lugar intentó físicamente calmar a Isak; extendió la mano para tocar el pálido rostro del chico, horrorizado ante lo fría que se sentía la piel, e Isak se encogió, intentando apartar su cuerpo de debajo de Even.

—Por favor —Isak rogó, temblando mientras lo decía—. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Te tengo. Te tengo —Even le dijo—. Pero debo -

Se paró y volvió a la habitación donde encontró la otra arma tirada junto a la cama, la daga dentro del alcance de dónde había estado durmiendo. La cogió y volvió para encontrar a Isak todavía temblando violentamente, los dientes castañeándole.

Cuando él vio a Even comenzó a sollozar, intentando moverse, aunque el cuerpo estaba demasiado débil para cumplir con los instintos y en su lugar se encaramó, los pequeños hombros subiendo y bajando en una dolorosa calma.

La imagen hizo que la determinación de Even por ayudarlo aumentara; se arrodilló junto al chico y le pasó una mano por los dorados rizos.

—¿Isak? —dijo—. Isak necesito -

Isak levantó la vista a él bajo las largas pestañas los ojos perturbados, y cuando vio que Even estaba blandiendo un cuchillo, intentó gritar, el sonido salió como un pequeño grito ronco.

—Yo… por favor… lo siento… —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos y Even extendió la mano abstraídamente para sacarlas, haciendo que Isak se alejara de él. Even le sacó la mano rápidamente.

—Tú… mis manos… por favor no…no me cortes las manos… —Isak rogó—. Lo siento.

Even parpadeó ante las palabras. _Cortes mis manos_. ¿De dónde sacaría el chico tal idea?

Y entonces recordó las burlonas voces mientras los hombres se fueron galopando a caballo. ¿Esos salvajes se habían burlado de Isak, incluso mientras estaba por morir, en el corto viaje de regreso desde Askrland?

—No voy a hacerte daño —le dijo a Isak, la voz baja y serena, aunque por dentro de la cabeza estaba enfadado y odiando a los hombres que habían hecho que su esclavo respondiera de esta manera—. Necesito liberarte. Eso es todo.

Isak levantó la mirada hacia él, aparentemente sin comprender.

—Las cuerdas —Even continuó—. Están demasiado apretadas para que las desate.

Observó a Isak mientras bajaba la mirada, como dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaba atado.

— _Nunca_ te lastimaré, Isak. Ciertamente, ¿ya debiste notarlo para ahora? —preguntó con frustración. Se lo había asegurado al chico tantas veces y, sin embargo, Isak continuaba sin confiar en él. _Y de quién es la culpa_ , se preguntó, furiosamente. Él había traído a Isak a este extraño lugar, e Isak no había vivido más que miserias aquí. Claro que no confiaba en Even. Había sido inteligente en no confiar en nadie.

Pero entonces el chico lo sorprendió al asentir, y ponerse sobre la espalda, aunque el rostro blanco con la fiebre fría que le había consumido el cuerpo, y el miedo que experimentaba tan intensamente.

Even cortó las cuerdas de los tobillos primero y luego subió a las muñecas. Las manos de Isak apretadas en puños, cerrados no con agresión sino con terror, los dedos casi azules, y por un momento Even se olvidó de sí, y llevó las manos a su boca para respirarles calor en varios respiros.

Isak volvió a sollozar, pero la respiración se le había detenido de alguna manera y hundió la cabeza al lado, confuso sobre lo que Even haría después. Cuando Even le llevó el cuchillo a las muñecas, sintió el delgado cuerpo debajo de sí tensarse con miedo, y el rostro de Isak permaneció girado a al lado evasivo mientras intentaba no mirar lo que Even iba a ser después.

Even cortó la cuerda, dejando que se le cayera de las manos, y luego volvió sobre sus piernas, dejando caer el cuchillo en el piso junto a ellos.

—Debemos darte calor —le dijo a Isak—. El fuego -

—Lo siento —Isak dijo, por la que sentía como la centésima vez desde que había regresado a Even—. No debí haber huido. No debí -

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Even preguntó. Sabía que Isak necesitaba descansar y calor, pero sus miedos se proyectaron en la pregunta antes de ser capaz de detenerse—. ¿Por qué arriesgarte a una muerte casi segura? ¿Sabes lo que te pudo ocurrir allá afuera?

 _Permanece tranquilo_ , se dijo. _Este chico está traumatizado. Él no necesita escuchar tus fatídicas preguntas._

—Nikolai -  —Isak dijo—. Él… yo fui a visitar a Eva. Fue estúpido de mi parte. Tan sólo quería verla. Y él volvió y -

 _Por favor no lo digas_ , Even suplicó silenciosamente. _Por favor no me digas que ese monstruo te tocó._

—Él intentó… poseerme… y … Eva me protegió… le pegó.

 _Intentó_ , se dijo. _Intentó poseer a Isak. No tuvo éxito._

—Sin… sin elección. Nosotros… tuvimos que huir. —La voz se le volvió más difícil para hablar—. Habrían… matado… a Eva. —Y entonces subió la mano para aferrarse al cuerpo de Even y por un momento la voz fue más comprensible—. Lo siento. Yo quería… aquí. Yo… quería… venir a casa.

Se aferró a Even y lloró, y Even no le permitió a Isak verle el rostro mientras sostenía el cuerpo del chico en los brazos, porque estaba seguro que la intensidad de sus sentimientos en ese momento habría asustado a Isak si lo viera.

_Casa. Llamó a este oscuro lugar casa._

—Está bien. Estoy aquí. —Even le dijo—. Ahora estás en casa. Estás a salvo.

Se separó del cuerpo de Isak, reacio a hacerlo, para poder traer mantas y almohadas, rellenas con plumas de ganso; puso una bajo la cabeza de Isak y luego una junto a él.

Su padre le había dicho una vez que cuando se tenía fiebre fría, el mejor remedio era el calor del cuerpo humano. Con eso en mente, respiró profundo, se quitó las ropas. Primero la túnica y luego los pantalones. Miró a Isak; no quería asustarlo cuando ya estaba con malestar, pero él meramente gimió y se dio la vuelta, de espaldas a Even. Even gentilmente lo volvió a devolver de frente y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones. Únicamente cuando pasó las caderas de Isak, gimió, intentando cerrar las piernas en protesta.

Even lo calló, frotando un pulgar en el hueco de la pálida cadera.

—Necesito volver a calentarte. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo? —Even habría continuado independientemente de la respuesta de Isak. Esto se trataba de la vida de Isak, no del pudor. Pero por suerte, consintió, la cabeza cayendo hacia atrás y las extremidades aflojándose. Even deslizó lo que quedaba de los pantalones de Isak por las largas piernas antes de subir y sacar la túnica a Isak por la cabeza. Intentó mantener los ojos en el plácido, pero hermoso rostro de Kurt.

Él estaba confiando, no lo decepcionaría.

Luego se recostó junto a Isak y cubrió a ambos con las mantas. Pasó los brazos por el pecho de Isak y lo acercó, ignorando la breve excitación al sentir el cuerpo desnudo del chico que ahora estaba presionado con él.

—Estás a salvo —le volvió a decir a Isak, pese a que el chico no se movió. El único sonido entre ellos era las respiraciones entrecortadas de Isak y el crepitar del fuego junto a ellos.

Aunque, a Even no le importaba. Continuaría diciéndolo hasta que finalmente se convenciera que era verdad.

_Él estaba seguro. Isak estaba seguro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Los avisos de advertencia para este capítulo: Miedo de morir, miedo a la mutilación, hipotermia, consentimiento dudoso de desnudez/contacto.
> 
> Términos:
> 
> Askrland - «Askr» es la vieja palabra noruega para fresno.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	10. Lo Que El Agua Me Dio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak involuntariamente ofrece un ultimátum. Even toma una decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> ¡Los aviso están en la nota final, como siempre!

**Capítulo 9 - Lo Que El Agua Me Dio**

_‘Cause they took your loved ones_

_But returned them in exchange for you_

_But would you have it any other way?_

_Would you have it any other way?_

_You couldn't have it any other way_

[What The Water Gave Me, Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am6rArVPip8)

 

**Isak**

Cuando Isak volvió en sí, sintió que estaba en llamas.

Las manos sudadas pero intactas eran prueba de que no lo estaba, pero todavía gimió ante el insoportable calor. Los ojos todavía secos y picaban del sueño y le tomó unos minutos para quitarse la visión borrosa parpadeando y asimilar la pared de madera frente a él. Era la pared de la vivienda, la que había dejado hace poco tiempo.

_¿Cómo había llegado aquí?_

El cuerpo se le sacudió con sorpresa, la mente dándole vueltas, pero las débiles extremidades no le permitirían moverse así que únicamente cambió de posición, la cabeza cayéndosele sobre un cálido pecho.

Un pecho masculino que subía y bajaba con vida.

Isak se paralizó de miedo hasta que sus sentidos lentamente volvieron y se hizo consciente de su entorno. La curtida pared de madera de la vivienda, el familiar aroma de madera ardiendo, y el olor terroso distintivo que se filtraba a la habitación. No estaba en la cama de un hombre desconocido; estaba acurrucado en mantas y almohadas sobre el piso junto a Even.

Even suspiró ante el cambio de Isak, un macizo brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Isak y lo acercó al calor que lo había despertado. Cuando el fantasma de _algo_ se presionó en las nalgas de Isak, se estremeció y percató; ambos estaban bastante desnudos.

La temerosa y confundida mente de Isak corrió los peores escenarios con ansiedad. ¿Even lo había poseído mientras dormía? ¿Le había hecho algo más a Isak para castigarlo?

Ahora, en el fondo sabía que Even nunca lo haría. Pero el miedo de la experiencia se había aferrado a él como una delgada capa de hielo. Intentó girarse en el agarre de Even, pero el brazo era como una sujeción. Eventualmente, Isak se las arregló para girarse y así poder estar cara a cara, el suave cabello de Even rozándole la frente a Isak.

Así se veía más joven, con el rostro libre de esa máscara de indiferencia que normalmente porta. Isak tentativamente dejó que sus dedos delinearan la curva ceja de Even y brincó cuando Even se encogió ante el toque y los ojos azules abiertos mirándolo fijamente.

Isak apartó rápidamente la mano, avergonzado por ser atrapado intentando acariciar a Even como un niño, pero Even dijo—. Está bien —igual de rápido.

Sin embargo, Isak no se atrevió a volver a extender la mano.

Repentinamente se sintió más consciente de la desnudez con Even vivo y despierto frente a él. Se puso las mantas alrededor tímidamente y Even se percató.

—No necesitas preocuparte —Even dijo explícitamente, frotando el muslo de Isak reconfortantemente a través de la gruesa manta.

Cuando Isak lo miró fijamente con ojos adormilados y confusos, continuó—. No hice nada… inapropiado. Necesitabas estar cálido o habrías muerto.

Los recuerdos le llenaron la cabeza lentamente igual que agua fría agrupándosele en el fondo de la cabeza. Recordaba ser despertado sobresaltado por un grupo de hombres y Eva gritando. Fue todo lo que entonces pudo escuchar y ahora todavía podía oírla gritar. Habían sido atados fuertemente, y bolsas de yute les fueron colocadas sobre las cabezas. Isak recordaba gritar en la oscuridad mientras los dientes le castañeaban y las ásperas cuerdas se le enterraban en las muñecas. Eventualmente se había callado a causa del frío tensársele las extremidades, pero Eva no. Ella había gritado obscenidades a los hombres que los había arrojado sobre los caballos. Cuando por fin volvieron a la aldea, ella ya había pagado por ello.

Isak la escuchó ser golpeada. Los gritos y gruñidos ahogados eran mucho peores que los feroces gritos de antes. Después de eso ella había vuelto con Nikolai. Isak le había escuchado el eco de la voz comentando que le iba a enseñar una lección a Eva, a través de la tela de la bolsa.

El viaje después de eso desde la vivienda de Nikolai a la de Even había sido tortuoso. Los hombres habían provocado a Isak y dicho que Even podría compartirlo para recordarle nunca volver a huir. Isak sabía que Even lo haría. Él se lo había prometido.

_Le cortaré las manos a cualquier hombre que te toque._

Cuando Isak se había quedado callado ante la provocación, aumentaron la violencia de las palabras y dijeron a Isak que Even lo castigaría cuando volviera. Que la piel se le partiría tras ser azotado y que Even le cortaría las manos de las muñecas y dejaría lisiado para que nunca volviera a escapar de la vivienda.

Isak lo habría tomado todo como cerdos molestándolo de no ser por la amenaza de las manos de Isak. Even lo había utilizado frecuentemente hacia otros hombres e Isak sabía de lo que era capaz. El miedo lo paralizó hasta que volvió a estar en umbral de la puerta de Even, sin la bolsa en la cabeza, y con unos brazos envolviéndolo.

Había esperado que Even al menos lo azotara y en el peor de los casos, le cortara las manos como los hombres le habían dicho.

En su lugar, Even había sido amable. Isak vagamente recordaba a Even cortándole la cuerda de las tiernas muñecas y metiéndolo en la cama igual que a un bebé.

 _Incluso me desvistió como uno_ , Isak pensó amargamente, avergonzado de la piel desnuda.

Sin embargo, no había metido. El único dolor que Isak podía sentir era el del frío en los músculos de las agitadas extremidades y el escozor de las muñecas. Permanecía intacto en todos lados.

—Te creo —dijo tímidamente, inseguro del proceder.

Even había dicho que no lo castigaría, pero claramente debía estar ¿enojado? Isak había escapado. Lo había desobedecido en su más alto grado.

Desafiando las expectativas como siempre, los ojos de Even no alejaron por debajo del cuello de Isak, pese a la vulnerabilidad. En vez, dejó que una de las grandes manos jugará con los rizos desordenados de Isak antes de apartarlos del rostro de Isak.

Isak se ruborizó bajo la atención, intentando retorcerse bajo la intensa mirada de Even.

—¿Tienes dolor? —Even preguntó. El tono era calmado, pero había un atisbo de desesperación que Isak no entendía.

Isak no había sido violado. Tenía la piel fría pero indemne. A decir de todo, Isak tenía suerte de estar vivo.

Cuando los expectantes ojos no flaquearon, Isak se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse, incluso esa pequeña acción lo hizo contraerse ligeramente de dolor. El hombre que los habían capturado a él y a Eva no fue amable cuando al levantarlos y someterlos sobre los caballos.

Even se dio cuenta, y dejó a la mano bajar por el hombro de Isak. La caricia de piel contra piel hizo que el corazón de Isak vacilara.

—Estoy bien —dijo, la voz alta con ansiedad que intentó ocultar al aclararse la garganta. Even enarcó las cejas y no apartó la mirada.

Isak suspiró y admitió—. Mis hombros están resentidos por ser arrojado sobre el caballo. Mis muñecas están un poco heridas por la cuerda. Y las piernas… —No quería recordarle a Even la indiscreción, pero dio un rápido respiro y dijo—. Mis piernas duelen por correr.

Even no se vio enfadado ante el recordatorio de Isak, simplemente consternado.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Sí. —Isak dijo rápidamente, sintiéndose defensivo. La humillación de ser desvestido mientras dormía no lo había abandonado, pese a saber que Even no se había tomado ninguna libertad. Y aunque antes se había dejado cargar, la idea de Even cargándolo ahora, cuando tenía la mente clara, lo ponían insoportablemente tímido.

Even no pareció creerle nada de lo que le salía por la boca porque dijo—. Bueno entonces, déjame ver.

Cuando Even se levantó de la cama, quitándose las mantas del cuerpo desnudo, Isak se ruborizó antes de cerrar los ojos. El pequeño vistazo que había captado de pecho pálido y fuertes brazos pareció grabársele en el interior de los párpados.

Escuchó a Even caminar alrededor de la cama, y luego el sonido de ropa siendo puesta sobre un cuerpo. Isak se relajó ante eso hasta que una de las manos de Even la palmeó la espalda expuesta.

—Vamos, _Lille_ _Sol._ —Isak no sabía la razón por la que Even lo estaba llamando así, pero se giró hacia el apodo. Even le dio una de sus túnicas y un par de pantalones en la mano.

—Si puedes, vístete. Y luego veremos cómo te va al caminar.

Isak cogió la ropa, las puso protectoramente bajo las mantas. Cuando Even lo miró fijamente expectante, Isak dijo lentamente—. Me voy a vestir solo.

Even asintió—. Así es. Pero no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima hasta que sepa que vuelves a ser físicamente capaz.

No parecía estar bromeando y eso hizo a la mandíbula de Isak sacudirse. Así que incómodamente se puso las mantas sobre sí, protegiendo su pudor, mientras se ponía la ropa tan eficientemente como podía.

Cuando estuvo vestido dubitativamente se quitó las mantas y puso los pies sobre el piso antes de pararse. Inmediatamente tambaleó y la mano de Even estuvo ahí, sujetándole la cintura y sosteniéndolo.

—Te tengo —dijo reconfortantemente, e Isak se apoyó en él antes de hacerse consciente.

—Estoy bien, ¿ves? —Se obligó a pararse pese a la queja de sus muslos, y caminó por la habitación en una vuelta. Los muslos se le entregaron en la túnica de Even que era un poco más larga para él y casi se cayó de rodillas.

—Sí que lo estás —Even dijo, aunque todavía sonaba poco convencido. Se le acercó e Isak sintió el corazón acelerársele cuando lo rozó y luego pasó de largo.

—Ven. —Even lo llamó—. Necesitas recuperar fuerza. La mejor manera de hacerlo es comer.

Isak siguió a Even a la gran mesa, dejándolo guiar el camino e intentando ocultar que las extremidades le dolían con cada paso. Pensaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta que notó los ojos de Even mirándolo desde el rabillo antes de rápidamente apartarla cuando captó los ojos de Isak.

Isak inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina para hacer lo que se esperaba, pero Even gentilmente lo detuvo antes de dirigirlo a la silla con una mano sobre la cintura.

—Siéntate. Yo cocinaré.

Isak no creía entender la razón por la que Even lo estaba atendiendo como un rey cuando fue él quien había huido, pero accedió y se sentó. Se sentía extraño, ahí sentado mientras Even, el amo, le preparaba comida.

Sin embargo, obedientemente se sentó, observando a Even moviéndose por la cocina, singularmente para un hombre su talla. Evisceró algunos pescados y los colocó para cocinar sobre la hoguera y el olor hizo a Isak gemir vergonzosamente.  Se sentía como días desde la última vez que había comido.

Isak quería tirarse al suelo cuando Even levantó la vista, obviamente habiéndolo escuchado gemir.

Cocinó más rápido después de eso, dejando que el fuego casi quemara el pescado de modo que se cocinara más rápido. Isak lo vio sacar una corteza de pan de la caja, partiéndolo a la mitad.

Cuando Even colocó la comida delante de él, Isak se sorprendió de ver que Even le había dado dos pescados, y únicamente uno para él.

—Gracias —Isak dijo, sintiéndose extrañamente halago por el favoritismo de Even.

Even sonrió ante la voz de Isak y por primera vez Isak se percató que los ojos se le arrugaban casi como a un niño cuando lo hacía.

—Tú lo necesitas más que yo —respondió, antes de sentarse frente a Isak y romper los huesos de su pescado para comer.

Isak intentó moderar su hambre en algo más apropiado, pero no me pudo contenerse de gemir cuando probó el pescado por primera vez. Quitó la carne del hueso rápidamente, llevándose la carne a la lengua hasta que no quedaba nada.

Cuando alzó la vista, Even lo estaba mirando con una inusual mirada que también era extrañamente satisfactorio.

Isak bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Comieron en silencio con hasta que Even lo rompió diciendo—. No vas a volver a ver a esa chica.

Ni siquiera miró a Isak mientras hablaba; lo consideraba tan poco importante.

Isak sintió la sangre calentársele ante la falta de importancia de Even. Ella era su mejor amiga, la más querida y podría estar muerta en lo que a Even respectaba.

—Su nombre es Eva. —Isak dijo en voz baja, intentando esconder el enfado.

Even por fin levantó la vista ante las palabras de Isak y lo volvió a repetir, ahora más frío—. No vas a volver a ver a Eva.

 _Entonces, esto debe ser._ El castigo por escapar era ver a Eva ahorcada.

Sentarse a la puerta de la muerta había dado valor a Isak, pero también estupidez. Petulantemente apartó el cuenco a un lado, dejándolo caer al piso. Se rompió en pedazos, regando los huesos y carne en sobre el piso de piedra a sus pies. Luego empujó furiosamente la silla lejos de la mesa y se puso de pie, pese a que las extremidades le protestaban de dolor.

Even se levantó cuando Isak lo hizo y dijo—. Has arruinado tu segunda comida. —Miró a Isak como si fuera un antílope apunto de correr.

—La volveré a ver y la voy a salvar.

Even miró curiosamente a Isak antes de reírse de las palabras, no cruelmente, pero como si la mera idea fuera absurda. Dolió más que si Even lo hubiera abofeteado.

—No la volverás a ver porque yo no lo permitiré. Y aunque lo hagas, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Esa chica selló su destino cuando golpeó a Nikolai y tomó lo que era de él.

—¿Tomó lo que era de él? —Isak dijo cuidadosamente, los dedos ansiosos por pelear—. Así que, porque ella le pertenecía a él, ¿ella debió quedarse y permitirse ser golpeada?

La ceja de Even se enarcó mientras apreciaba la helada mirada de los ojos de Isak y el puño apretándose. Tuvo más cuidado al hablar la segunda vez—. Así es en el Norte, Isak. Ella es una esclava y tendría que haber sido consciente del temperamento de Nikolai. Fue una estupidez de su parte el pegarle e incluso más estúpido huir.

Isak sintió que la fe se le estaba desmoronando con cada palabra; ya no sabía si le quedaba algo en el exhausto cuerpo, pero al parecer le quedaba un poco por Even. El inusual captor que se rehusaba a golpearlo y en su lugar le enseñaba a leer. Alguien que lo hacía sentir menos temeroso de tantas cosas, pero también lo retenía y le decía, _Tú estás a salvo._

Eso era lo que Isak recordaba claramente de anoche. La calidez de los brazos de Even y el alivio de que Isak estaba a salvo porque Even lo tenía.

Ese mismo Even creía que Eva era una simple posesión, que fue estúpida por actuar fuera de lugar y desobedecer al amo para salvar a Isak.

Isak habló lentamente, temeroso que la voz le vacilara y las lágrimas se derramaran—. ¿Entonces debió ser una buena esclava? ¿Y permitir que Nikolai me poseyera?

Even miró fijo a Isak por un momento antes de atravesar la habitación en tres zancadas, cogiendo el rostro de Isak en las manos. Isak no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le fluyeran de los ojos cuando Even le levantó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—No. Agradezco que detuviera a Nikolai. No puedes comenzar a imaginar lo aliviado que estuve cuando me dijiste que él no te tocó. Pero -

Isak rozó contra la palma interrogante ante el marcado silencio.

Even pasó un pulgar por uno de los pómulos de Isak, haciendo que le pesaran los párpados y haciendo que las pestañas le vibraran.

—Ella eligió hacerlo al costo de su propia vida.

Isak se alejó del calor de la mano de Even, echándose hacia atrás hasta que estuvo de nuevo parado sobre el tiradero de comida.

Even era amable con. Isak, sí, pero con todos los demás era casi insoportablemente cruel.

—Estaba juntando las monedas. —Isak dijo rápidamente. La confesión le hizo correr la sangre a las orejas y el resto de las palabras salió más fácil—. No fue idea de ella el huir, fue mía. Yo estaba planeando huir para salvarla. Y lo volveré a hacer si la dejas morir.

Ahora Even lucía más enojado cuando entró en el espacio de Isak, bajando la mirada sobre él. Isak se rehusó a apartar la mirada incluso mientras los ojos se le humedecían bajo la dura expresión de Even.

—Nunca volverás a escapar. —Even dijo en voz baja. Fue lo único que Isak pudo oír en la vivienda además de sus latidos—. Lo juro por los Dioses, Isak. ¡Mira lo que te sucedió esta vez!

Isak se encogió cuando Even le sujetó la muñeca, levantándola para que Isak pudiera ver la piel en carne viva. Isak apartó desafiantemente su brazo del agarre de Even.

—No me importa —dijo, honestamente. Y no le importaba. Eva era si amiga y él no podía sentarse y permitir que Even lo mantuviera enclaustrado y seguro mientras ella moría a causa de él.

Even se vio enojado, por un momento, Isak temía que lo azotaría. Pero en su lugar, parecía calmado. Era atemorizante, pero familiar.

Entonces Isak se dio cuenta que la última vez que había visto esa mirada en el rostro de Even fue cuando hubo visto a Nikolai desvistiendo a Isak en el asentamiento.

Even volvió a levantar la mano, y gentilmente retiró uno de los rizos sueltos de Isak de manera que los ojos estaban expuestos a la mirada de Even. Después de un momento dijo—. Me dijiste que este lugar era tu hogar.

La respiración de Isak contenida mientras escuchaba sus propias palabras. Había orado que Even olvidara ese pequeño momento de debilidad, pero no lo había olvidado. Even era seguridad y refugio, pero más que eso él era amable. Más amable que en ninguna casa en la que Isak hubiera estado en la aldea.

Pero Isak no lo merecía. Él era un esclavo igual que Eva.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer la amabilidad de Even mientras Eva sufría? El corazón le dolía de enojo a los Dioses por lo injusto de todo.

Eva era gentil y vibrante y, más que todo, _buena_. Ella era la que se había ocupado de Isak cuando su madre había muerto, desinteresadamente dándole comida y sin pedir nada a cambio.

Isak no podía dejarla morir. Él no lo _haría._

—Ella también es mi hogar —Isak dijo impotente, sintiéndose más expuesto de lo que cuando hubo estado desnudo en la cama de Even.

Even colocó una mano sobre el cabello de Isak, el rostro impasible, antes de alejarse y caminar entorno a él. Isak inmediatamente sintió frío ante la ausencia.

—¿A dónde vas? —Isak preguntó, pero Even no le respondió. Simplemente se colocó la piel de lobo antes de tirar de la puerta de la vivienda, dejando que se abriera de golpe y se cerrara.

Isak se encogió ante el ruido y se dejó hundir en el piso, las dolorosas piernas por fin se vencieron.

Ya antes había visto enojado a Even. Pero no con él. Nunca con él.

Pese al escozor en los ojos y lo acelerado de la respiración, no podía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho. Dijo en serio cada palabra.

Recogió el desastre de pescado y pan con las manos, limpiando el piso hasta que tuvo las puntas de los dedos entumecidas al igual que las muñecas.

Cuando acabó reinició el fuego que Even había dejado, dejando que se le calentara el entumecido cuerpo hasta que vagamente se sintió como si estuviera vivo otra vez.

Debió haber estado mirando a las brasas durante horas cuando Even por fin volvió. Isak sintió el frío viento de la entrada abierta golpearlo primero antes que viera a Even.

Ya no se veía enojado, sino tenso e inexpresivo. Ese no era el rostro de Even; era el rostro del Frenético.

Isak se sentó rápidamente, de pie dubitativamente frente a él. No sabía si Even todavía estaría enojado con él tras la pelea. Sin embargo, Even no lo reconoció en absoluto. Eso de alguna manera molestaba más a Isak.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Isak preguntó después que Even se había quitado las botas en silencio. Observó a Even levantarse en su total altura, rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Tener a Even enojado con él lo hacía sentirse triste, pero Even tratándolo con indiferencia lo hacía sentir pequeño e insignificante.

—Desafíe a Nikolai por Eva —Even le dijo, antes de quitarse la piel de lobos y pasar de largo a Isak. Isak no reconoció la palabra _desafíe,_ pero el corazón a latir más rápido, preguntándose si esto era bueno o malo para Eva.

Isak lo siguió. _Igual que un perro,_ pensó, pero no pudo detenerse. Necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Desafíe? —Isak preguntó lentamente—. No conozco esa palabra.

Even suspiró, la furia fugándosele de los hombros como siempre que Isak lo buscaba por guía—. Un desafío es una lucha con un ganador, donde el ganador recibe un premio. Si Nikolai pierde, tendrá que darme a Eva.

_Una lucha._

Even iba a tener una lucha con Nikolai por Eva. Él no tenía motivo para hacer tal cosa más que la petición de Isak.

Isak se avergonzó al darse cuenta.

—Quiero ver el desafío. —Isak dijo firmemente. Sabía que Even era fuerte y parecía ser el más favorecido de los guerreros en la aldea, incluso por el padre de Nikolai. Pero también sabía que Nikolai era un monstruo y no se opondría a luchar con ponzoña y deshonestidad.

—No lo verás —Even dijo rotundamente, como si su palabra fuera ley—. Es demasiado violento para ti.

Isak quería reír, pero lo pensó mejor. Isak había visto más violencia en esta aldea que durante toda su vida en Jutland. Presenciar la violencia era todo lo que parecía hacer.

—La veré —Isak volvió a decir, inquebrantable bajo la expresión furiosa de Even.

Even le encontró la mirada, los ojos abiertos en reto, pero Isak no titubeó. Sabía que Even no lo detendría. Sin embargo, se preguntó si Even le captó los ojos brillando un poco más y con más incertidumbre que la imagen que estaba tratando de vender. Tragó saliva bruscamente y abrió los ojos, poniendo el reto de nuevo a los pies de Even.

El engaño pareció ser fructífero cuando Even no protestó más, y mejor pasó de largo a Isak, a la recámara.

Sin Even ahí, Isak se relajó y se permitió asimilar las palabras.

Él volvería a ver a Eva y ella viviría. De eso tenía certeza. Él _tenía_ que tener certeza. La idea de Even perdiendo esta lucha era impensable. Isak tenía una sobrecogedora sensación de alivio, pero era precedida por un miedo que le obstruía los pulmones y le hacía latir el corazón.

Si Even perdía, todo se perdería. Even estaría en riesgo de muerte, Eva permanecería como esclava de Nikolai, e Isak…

Isak se dio cuenta en ese momento del escenario por parte de Even al desafío. Nikolai no iba a entrar a la lucha sin un incentivo.

Si Even iba a ganar a Eva por la victoria, entonces Nikolai debió acordar los mismos términos. Isak se iría con él.

Un frío atravesó a Isak y negó con la cabeza para quitarse el feo pensamiento de la cabeza. Even ganaría. Tenía que ganar. Ya que Isak sabía que no aguantaría el invierno si terminaba cautivo por Nikolai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Aviso de Advertencias: Breve mención de posible violación e intentó de violación, miedo a la violación, y descripción de violencia pasada y temor a ella.
> 
> Términos:
> 
> Lille Sol - Pequeño Sol en noruego.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	11. Nada Me Satisface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even y Nikolai pelean por sus esclavos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> No hay demasiado que escribir hoy en la nota aparte del hecho que éste fue uno de nuestros capítulos favoritos para escribir, ¡y sinceramente esperamos que disfruten leerlo tanto como hemos disfrutado desarrollarlo para ustedes! Favor de hacernos saber sus pensamientos y emociones; ¡sus apalabras de verdad nos ayudan a escribir mejor y más rápido para ustedes!
> 
> Aviso de advertencia (contienen spoilers) y los términos pueden ser encontrados en las notas finales.

**Capítulo 10 – Nada Me Satisface**

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold_

_Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

[O Death, Jen Titus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWabGQBnzKo)

 

**Isak**

No siempre estaba oscuro en Hålogaland, incluso en mitad del implacable invierno. Por unas pocas horas cada día, el sol se abría paso tentativamente en el cielo y arrojaba gloriosa luz por la vista de la nevada tierra montañosa. La luz parecía poseer cualidades mágicas; limpiaba el cuerpo y temporalmente liberaba la mente, proyectando una extraña, pero seductora luz azul sobre todo lo que tocaba.

Isak no se había dado cuenta de esto durante sus primeras semanas en el Norte. La vivienda ofrecía muy poco de luz natural, e Isak había estado en una especie de aturdimiento al principio, simplemente sobreviviendo de un día al siguiente. Aunque, gradualmente, comenzaba a verlo: esas pocas, vitales horas de luz solar en las que tomaría el sol, al menos cuando Even no estaba en casa y él podía aventurarse afuera por unos momentos.

Aunque, hoy, la luz solar traía miedo más que alivio. Porque el _desafío_ entre Even y Nikolai se había fechado para este breve periodo de prórroga, cuando el sol estuviera en lo más alto del cielo.

Desde dentro del cuarto de Even podía el alzar y bajar de armas, el ocasional aclaramiento de garganta o el inequívoco _silbido_ de una espada mientras cortaba el aire. Isak esperó en la mesa de la cocina, mirando justo en frente, las manos apretadas frente a él mientras intentaba calmar los nervios. Las muñecas en carne viva y feas a la vista; se bajó más las mangas con temblorosas manos.

 _Cálmate,_ Even le diría, si ahora saliera del cuarto y lo viera así.

 _¿Even temería a algo?_ Isak se preguntó. Parte de sí sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, ya que había visto miedo en la mirada de Even cuando Isak vuelto a él anteayer; ahora entendía que los sentimientos de Even por él eran más profundos de lo que Isak se había preocupado previamente de admitir.

Pero Isak escasamente podía permitirse distraerse por estos crecientes sentimientos entre ellos cuando había una posibilidad muy real de que Even estuviera muerto en unas horas.

La idea de Even cayendo, sacrificándose por una pelea que difícilmente era de él, pero en su lugar había sido instigado por las demandas de Isak, llenando a Isak con pavor tan frío como la piedra del piso bajo sus pies. Si Even era atravesado por la espada de Nikolai, si caí al piso desangrándose mientras Nikolai lo superaba y se coronaba con la victoria, sería la culpa de Isak. Todo.

Y el castigo de Isak sería aprender a encarar la vida sin él.

No sólo era la idea de ir con Nikolai lo que afligía a Isak. Readaptándose a una vida sin el hombre que indudablemente lo protegió estas últimas semanas, que era una amable presencia tranquilizadora en un mundo que era justamente lo opuesto…parecía impensable. Isak sabía que lloraría por Even si él atravesaba las puertas del Valhala.

Isak estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió un mano los encorvados hombros, frotando hacia la pequeña espalda, se echó hacia delante en la mesa con un gañido tan fuerte que llenó la habitación. Y entonces Even rió y dijo—. Cálmate.

— _Estoy_ calmado —Isak dijo en broma—. Estoy… mucho, mucho más calmado que tú.

—¿De veras? —Even preguntó. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, e Isak se preguntó cómo lograba estar alegre en un momento como este—. ¿No estás enroscado tan fuertemente como una serpiente?

—No —Isak dijo con ojos bien abiertos—. _No_ a soy una serpiente.

Even lo miró, la risa relajándose. Una pequeña sonrisa le permaneció en los labios mientras miraba el rostro de Isak.

—Lo sé.

La mirada duró un poco más de lo necesario e Isak se sintió ruborizar bajo la intensidad inquebrantable de la mirada de Even. Luego se dio la vuelta, hacia la mesa, y dio un rápido respiro—. Yo _estoy_ asustado —confesó de repente—. Por ti, y por Eva.

—No necesitas estarlo —Even le dijo—. Nikolai es un guerrero decente, pero yo soy mejor. No habría hecho el desafío si hubiera alguna posibilidad de perderte.

—Desearía tener tu certeza.

— _Sí_ la tienes —Even le dijo. Colocó las manos bajo el banco de Isak y en un momento lo levantó y giró de manera que los cuerpos estaban de frente. Isak se sintió ruborizar más ante la casual demostración de la fuerza de Even. Jadeó ligeramente cuando Even le cogió las manos se las llevó a la boca antes de besarlas—. Te lo prometo, Isak, ganaré esto por ti.

Isak dio un rápido asentimiento, no confiando en sí para hablar.

Se envolvieron cálidamente en las pieles antes de prepararse para salir de la vivienda. Cuando Isak vio a Even ponerse la piel de lobo rápidamente preguntó, antes de poder detenerse—. ¿Por qué usas eso, cuando los otros hombres usan piel de oso?

La boca de Even se curvó—. Solían llamarme Fenrir. Un salvaje chico lobo. Así que me puse la piel de lobo y reclamé la broma como propia. Y entonces decidieron llamarme Frenético.

 _Fenrir, el lobo que mató a Odín_ , Isak recordó. De niño, le contaron historias de esa monstruosa criatura que consumió a la luna y el sol y se fue del mundo en oscuridad y desesperación. Les advirtieron que, si eran revoltosos, serían confinados por los Dioses, justo como Fenrir había sido confinado para restringir la maldad.

Isak conciliar la imagen del salvaje lobo enmarañado con el hombre frente a él. Y la idea lo aterraba.

_Él asesinó a sus padres y sin embargo, él es el hombre más amable que he conocido. Este mundo está al revés. Nada tiene sentido._

Afuera, las botas se hundían en la nieve e Isak pausó por un momento mientras Even cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Luego se volvió hacia Even, se puso de puntillas y le rozó un beso en la mejilla.

—Para la buena suerte —dijo.

Even sonrió y le acarició la mejilla—. Tu rostro es suficiente buena suerte, _Lille Sol_.

 

* * *

 

El centro de la aldea estaba más bullicioso y animado que el día de mercado. Claramente se había corrido la voz de la batalla e Isak estaba conmocionado de ver tantos rostros animados, y el murmullo de voces chismosas mientras discutían las probabilidades y posibles resultados.

Más de unos pocos miraban a Isak con desprecio mal disimulado, y evitó la mirada, acercándose a Even mientras caminaban por el claro principal fuera del Hof que estaba por la taberna. Aquí, los aldeanos se habían comenzado a reunir en un semicírculo.

—Necesitarás esperar con los otros esclavos —Even le dijo. En contraste a la contundencia en la vivienda ahora parecía más tenso, la voz ligeramente forzada u la mirada alerta mientras pasaban de aldeano a aldeano. Presumiblemente buscando a Nikolai, pero ninguno había visto al otro guerrero todavía—. Pase lo que pase, no hables a un hombre libre, no llames la atención, sigue mis órdenes. Nikolai estará buscando una razón para verte castigado, sin importar quién gane.

 _Dijiste que ganarías_ , Isak pensó. Pero asintió levemente para mostrar que entendió.

Even lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó al pequeño grupo de esclavos; entre ellos vio a Emma e Ingrid, pero no le hablaron; esperaban con la cabeza gacha, igual que los otros esclavos.

Mientras Isak tomaba su lugar, levantó la vista que para ver a Even observando con una expresión cautelosa en el apuesto rostro mientras Nikolai y Eva se acercaban. Isak tragó la bilis en su boca cuando vio los frescos moretones de Eva, ensuciando todas las partes de la expuesta piel, y los ojos apagados mirando a la nada.

 _Qué te hizo_ , Isak quería preguntar. Sintió el pecho pesarle con furia y le extendió una mano, aferrándose a la pequeña mano. La acción no pasó desapercibida para Nikolai, que lo miró lascivamente.

—Espero tener a ambos en mi cama —les dijo—. Dos putas para un hombre, ¿hay placer más grande?

—Even derrotándote en este desafío será _mucho_ más placentero —Isak dijo bruscamente. Eva le sujetó la mano más fuerte mientras las palabras le salían de la boca, moderadas por la furia ante las terribles cosas que Eva debió tener que padecer desde el intento de escape.

Y entonces miró a la alta figura junto a él y se dio cuenta que Even lo estaba mirando furiosamente.

Isak se mordió el labio cuando se percató de la expresión de su amo. Había dejado llevar de nuevo. _Por qué siempre dejas a la estúpida boca vaciarse,_ se reprendió.

Pero Nikolai simplemente sonrió ante las palabras—. Quizás tengas más espíritu del que pensaba. Sería divertido sacártelo cuando estés de regreso en mi vivienda, atado e indefenso.

Se alejó, e Isak miró a Even con los ojos bien abiertos, excusándose. No podía comenzar a suponer lo que el hombre estaba pensando, pero no reprendió verbalmente a Isak por hablar sin permiso: en su lugar, siguió a Nikolai al centro del anillo de personas, dando una última mirada a Isak antes de aflojar la piel de lobo, tirándola a un lado, y tomando posición mientras Nikolai imitaba las acciones.

No comenzaron inmediatamente: Isak se dio cuenta luego de un tiempo que estaba esperando, y se preguntó a quién o qué. La multitud estaba calmada pero expectante, el murmullo bajo; al frente estaban los guerreros de la aldea, todo altos y anchos y más físicamente impresionantes que otros aldeanos. Isak vio a Christoffer y William hablando acaloradamente mientras estudiaban la escena con preocupación.

—William piensa que va a perder a su hermano —Eva dijo en voz baja, cuando vio a dónde estaba mirando Isak—. Se dice que Even es el más fuerte de estos monstruos.

—¡¿Monstruos?! —dijo una voz tras ellos—. ¿Quién es el monstruo?

Giraron las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a un hombre del Norte parado ahí. O quizás un _chico_ del Norte era una descripción más apropiada: parecía estar más cerca a la edad de Isak y Eva que aquellos que habían conocido hasta ahora. Sin embargo, el cabello largo estaba trenzado y portaba una pequeña espada al costado igual a los otros guerreros de la aldea. Tenía una inocente expresión abierta y una amplia sonrisa fácil. Isak y Eva abrieron la boca en temor cuando lo vieron, y la boca de Eva se cerró de golpe.

—¡Disculpen! —dijo el chico de cabello rubio—. No era mi intención interrumpir. Pero está bien. No sé lo diré a nadie.

Isak miró a Eva, quien estaba mirando al chico de cabello rubio con recelo.

—Mi nombre es Magnus —el improbable guerrero dijo, presentándose—. Magnus el Peor, si desean saber mi título. ¿También están aquí para ver la pelea?

—No deberías estar hablándonos —Eva dijo bruscamente, los ojos lanzándosele a los hombres del Norte—. Somos esclavos.

Magnus arrugó el rostro como un niño petulante—. Sí, pero… —hizo un gesto a donde Eva había mirado—. Tú no te burlas de mí como ellos.

Isak enarcó una ceja antes de poder detenerse—. ¿Les temes? Pero eres un guerrero.

—Mejor dicho, _guerrero en entrenamiento_ —Magnus dijo, la sonrisa no se le quitaba de la boca—. Todavía no me dejan ir a saqueos, pero un día será el más fiero de los hombres del Norte. Incluso seré más famoso que Even el Frenético o si padre, el Asesino de Dios.

—Pero, por ahora ¿eres _el peor_? —Eva murmuró junto a Isak. En lugar de verse ofendido, la sonrisa de Magnus se ensanchó.

—Verdad. ¡Pero me ganaré un título más digno una vez que muestre mi valía!

Isak se preguntó cómo un hombre del Norte podía ser un paria entre los suyos, pero rápidamente supo _cómo_ cuando Magnus no cesaba de hablar. La animosa voz pronto se rechinaba en los pocos nervios de Isak. Antes que Isak pudiera hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, como decirle a Magnus que dejara de gritarle al oído igual que un niño eufórico, el murmullo general y ruidos de la multitud, se calmó. Las bruscas palabras murieron en los labios de Isak, pronto olvidadas. Dio un vistazo para ver la fuente del miedo que ahora parecía emanar a los aldeanos reunidos e inmediatamente vio a Erik andar a zancadas en mitad del círculo.

 _Quizás él detendrá esto_ , Isak esperó. Parte de él habría estado consolado ante la idea, de no ser por el miedo a lo que significaría para Eva.

Erik habló con los competidores por un breve periodo de tiempo, asintiendo ocasionalmente, e Isak forzó los oídos en un intento de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Magnus lo miró, viendo la concentración del rostro, y susurrando—. Probablemente repasa las reglas del desafío.

—¿Y cuáles son esas? —Isak preguntó, olvidando ser cauteloso con Magnus ante la necesidad de averiguar más información. Pero mientras Magnus abría la boca para responder, la resonante voz de Erik se escuchó por la aldea.

—Buenas mujeres y orgullosos hombres de nuestra aldea; han venido a aquí para ver una pelea, y se verá una pelea. Esta _no_ es una batalla a muerte, a menos que uno de estos testarudos idiotas se rehúse a rendirse. El ganador podrá reclamar quinientas piezas de oro que pertenezcan al perdedor, o algo de equivalente valor.

Isak vio los ojos de Nikolai caer sobre él, una cruel sonrisa en los labios, y se estremeció. La mano de Eva lo apretó.

—Even ganará esto —Isak le susurró—. Ganará por ambos.

—Él no está haciendo esto por _mí —_ Eva le dijo.

Isak sintió el pulso acelerársele ante esas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo para ponderar lo que significaban.

El desafío estaba comenzando.

Observaron mientras Erik se unía al resto de los hombres del Norte. Even y Nikolai se alejaron unos pasos entre ellos, sacando las espadas y circulando, y la audiencia pareció contener la respiración, perdidos en el espectáculo de los dos hombres frente a ello: potentes y enrollados mientras se inspeccionaban en reposo antes de la pelea.

Y entonces se movieron al frente.

Las espadas barrieron por el aire; metal sonando sobre metal y Nikolai dejó escapar un gruñido con la sola fuerza de la espada de Even contra la de él. Pero no retrocedió. Tomó una posición defensiva y empujó, la espada de Even desviándose.

Isak únicamente había visto unas cuantas peleas de espadas en su vida y ninguna con espadachines tan hábiles como estos. Se encontró en trance por la facilidad de movimiento de Even. Libre de la carga de la piel de lobo, el cuerpo era innegablemente impresionante, con fuertes brazos, amplios hombros y un esbelto torso donde Isak podía ver músculos definidos contra la delgada túnica tejida que llevaba puesta.

Los movimientos eran rápidos y precisos mientras que Nikolai, claramente un peleador decente en cualquier otra circunstancia, daba la impresión de poco sofisticado en comparación. Sin embargo, la lucha parecía lenta e Isak estaba inseguro de la razón. Tras varios minutos de lucha, ninguno parecía causar un gran impacto todavía.

Al lado de Isak, Magnus dejó escapar un chasquido de lengua con curiosidad—. Nikolai está jugando el papel de cobarde. Únicamente está usando técnicas defensivas —Magnus explicó. Efectivamente, ahora que lo había señalado, Isak vio que era una descripción apropiada. Cada vez que Even arremetía, con el objetivo de darle con la espada, Nikolai simplemente empujó sin siquiera perder la postura defensiva.

—Si Even continúa intentando atacar, se va a cansar.

—¿Eso está permitido? —Eva preguntó frustradamente. A su rededor, Isak podía escuchar los sonidos de la multitud aumentar turbulento; incluso había algo dispersándose irrumpiendo aquí y allá. Los hombres del Norte observaban en silencio glacial, la boca de Erik extendida en una línea sombría.

—Se permite, pero es mal visto por los guerreros —Magnus dijo—. Nikolai es tan bueno como admitir que no iguala la habilidad de Even.

Isak se sacudió ligeramente cuando Even se estrelló con un balanceo poco característico de las axilas; Nikolai lo desvió fácilmente y luego sonrió con malicia.

—Me pregunto dónde marcaré primero la piel del chico —el oponente de Even dijo en voz alta, mirando hacia Isak mientras Even rugía de rabia e intentaba volver a abalanzarse por él—. ¿Quizás entre los cálidos muslos? ¿O en ese hermoso rostro suyo?

Even volvió a abalanzarse, todo el cuerpo retorciéndose en la consternación, e Isak se dio cuenta que el plan de Nikolai estaba funcionando: ya habían estado observando por algún tiempo y Even claramente se estaba debilitando mientras que el porte de Nikolai parecía relativamente sin afectación. Eva dejó escapar un grito junto a él y le soltó la mano, y él se dio cuenta que la había estado apretando muy fuerte.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja.

—Él ganará —Eva le dijo—. Es mejor espadachín.

Pero esa seguridad no parecía coincidir con lo que veían frente a sus ojos. Tras varios minutos más de frustración, Nikolai los sorprendió al cortar por el brazo de Even; Isak vio la tela de la túnica abrirse, sangre roja resplandeciendo debajo, y Even apretando los dientes por el dolor antes de abalanzarse nuevamente mientras Nikolai rápidamente volvía a una postura defensiva.

La repentina aparición de sangre enarboló la atención de la audiencia; ahora comenzaron a vitorear y gritar más entusiastamente, la cobardía de Nikolai ya olvidada. Isak tuvo la reacción exactamente opuesta, el corazón se le aceleró mientras la emoción de la multitud crecía. Nikolai deleitándose en el estímulo.

—Ellos desean que yo gane porque compartiré a mi nueva puta con todo hombre lo quiera —dijo, y esto se encontró con un rugido de aprobación de algunos hombres del Norte.

—Animales —Eva dijo, y Magnus palmeó a Isak en el hombro.

—Espero que Even gane —dijo con animosa honestidad—. A veces los hombres hablan de ti en los entrenamientos cuando Even está fuera del alcance. Piensan que eres tan hermoso como Noora, la esclava que William tomó como esposa.

—¿Y tú? —Eva le preguntó con recelo.

—¿Yo? Yo pienso que la nueva esclava de William es la más hermosa de todas. Pero no se su nombre.

Eva pareció indignada por un momento, pero Isak no pudo ofenderse en nombre de Vilde, no cuando ella parecía estar bien cuidada y segura mientras el futuro de Eva y el propio estaban en tal peligro.

La pelea volvió a llamarle la atención cuando Even dejó escapar un extraño ruido de furia y se las arregló para que la espada fuera hacia adentro con el fin de rodear la empuñadura de Nikolai. El corazón de Isak se aceleró un momento y luego casi se le salió del pecho cuando Even emitió otro gruñido y volvió a arremeter, la espada deslizándose por la carne de la mano de Nikolai. La multitud se avivó con un fuerte rugido y pisoteando, y Nikolai gritó de dolor antes de que el arma se le cayera a la tierra.

Even la pateó por encima de la multitud y Nikolai hizo un sonido de angustia antes de intentar escabullirse bajo el gran cuerpo de Even para agarrar el arma.

Lo siguiente de lo que Isak estuvo consciente, Even había arrojado el arma al otro lado y se puso de rodillas para sentarse a horcajadas de Nikolai. Las grandes manos en puños comenzaron a aporrear la cabeza de Nikolai sobre la hierba congelada. Alrededor la multitud rugió por sangre y Eva volvió a coger la mano de Isak, apretándola.

 _Vamos a estar a salvo. Even va a estar bien_ , Isak se dio cuenta.

Even llevó la mano al cuello de Nikolai y comenzó a apretarlo, murmurándole al hombre bajo él mientras lo hacía. La voz grave y aprensivo y nadie más que Nikolai podía oírlo.

Eventualmente Nikolai ahogó—. Me rindo —subiendo las manos para señalar que estaba acabado. Even se alejó en un momento, con impresionante autocontrol, antes de ponerse de pie con temblorosas piernas. No se detuvo a ayudar a Nikolai, sino que deambuló, apenas consciente del entusiasta vítor de la multitud.

—Eres libre, Eva —Isak le dijo. Ella lucía impasible por el resultado del desafío.

—Estoy bajo la propiedad de un monstruo diferente. Eso no es _libre_ , Isak —le dijo.

Estaba por explicarle a lo que se refería - simplemente que Even no la golpearía o violaría como Nikolai había hecho - cuando sintió algo cambiar en la emoción de la multitud por el resultado de la pelea. Un silencio descendió sobre ellos abruptamente e Isak volvió la vista para ver a Nikolai de pie con la espada de Even en mano, llevándola contra la espalda del oponente.

Isak se sintió paralizar de terror, incapaz de hacer un sonido. No. _No_. Así no. No de esta manera.

Pero Even fue más rápido. Consciente del cambio en la multitud, cayó al piso y rodó para evitar el inevitable golpe fatal. Isak miró a Christoffer patear la descartada espada de Nikolai hacia él; Even la sujetó y se giró sobre la espalda y cuando Nikolai volvió por un segundo intento, Even lo desvió desde la muy baja posición en que se encontraba. Pateó las piernas de Nikolai y el bruto cayó al piso con un fuerte gruñido de dolor.

Y entonces el abucheo comenzó, mientras Even se puso de pie, pero Isak se dio cuenta que no aclamaban Frenético sino Nikolai—. Aparentemente tiene algo de moral —Eva murmuró siniestramente.

Erik irrumpió, la espada desenvainada. Se la extendió a Nikolai quien evaluó la situación, el rostro cubierto con sangre que le goteaba en el pecho y la tierra, y externó un sonido de disgusto antes de levantarse del piso y alejarse caminando, la marcha inestable mientras se balanceaba. Se hizo camino entre la multitud hasta que estuvo fuera de vista, sin siquiera detenerse para una mirada final a la esclava que acaba de perder.

—¡Reclamo a su esclava! —Even dijo a la multitud, que alentaron con aprobación. Miró a Erik que asintió en aprobación y Even externó una amplia sonrisa extraña que le iluminó el rostro, antes de que pareciera recordarlo, y entonces la expresión se volvió más precavida.

Isak observó con calidez extendiéndosele en el estómago mientras Even se volvía a poner la piel de lobo antes de andar hacia ellos. Miró a Eva con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Espero que este arreglo te complazca? —le preguntó. Junto a ellos, Magnus miró boquiabierto a Even con una expresión aduladora que hizo a Isak rodar la mirada. Even lo miró por un momento.

—Magnus.

—Ge-genial pelea, Jarl Even.

—He tenido mejores —Even dijo tranquilamente, pero las leves arrugas en los ojos traicionaron el placer de la victoria.

—Tu brazo —Isak dijo, mirándolo sangrar bajo la túnica—. Deberíamos… necesitamos ir a casa y vendarlo.

Even asintió—. Bien. Pero Eva, te hice una pregunta. ¿Este arreglo te complace?

El corazón de Isak se le cayó a los pies mientras Eva miraba a Even por un tiempo antes de responder con un ligero encogimiento sin grado de compromiso—. Me complace tanto como se me puede complacer actualmente.

El silencio que siguió cayó como peso muerto, e Isak lo llenó inquietamente con otro recordatorio de que necesitan ir a casa. Por fin Even y Eva apartaron las frías miradas y asintieron.

—Espero verlos pronto a ambos —Magnus les dijo a Isak y Eva mientras seguían a Even entre la multitud—. ¡Fue agradable hablar con ustedes!

—¿Tiene permitido hablarnos de esa manera? —Isak preguntó en voz baja a Even. Even frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

—Él es un hombre libre, puede hablarle a quien quiera. Con esto dicho, él es ampliamente considerado un idiota. La única razón por la que no está muerto todavía es porque su padre es uno de los consejeros más confiables de Erik. Harás bien en no animar la ociosa charla, incluso si él es divertido.

Isak encontró esto un poco injusto; Magnus parecía ser más amable y más considerado que otros hombres del Norte. Pero tenía que admitirlo, resultaba como un idiota.

Así que, no discutió las palabras de Even. La atmósfera ya estaba tensa y necesitaba asegurar que ni Eva ni Even estaban demasiado incómodos con el otro una vez que volvieran a la vivienda.

Caminaron en silencio. Isak miraba a Eva ocasionalmente y encontró que la expresión era bastante apática, y a veces miraba a Even, pero no podía leerle el rostro en absoluto. Así que se abrazó a sí mismo e intentó mantener el paso de ambos.

Para el momento que llegaron a los terrenos de Even, estaban cansados y en necesidad de alimento. Isak decidió cocinar algo decente esta noche, esperando que facilitara los sentimientos indispuestos entre ellos. Ya se estaba preparando para ponerse a trabajar tan pronto como entró, pero cuando alcanzaron la puerta de la vivienda, Even se detuvo por un momento y miró a Eva.

—¿Puedes entrar, por favor? —le dijo a ella—. Necesito hablar a solas con Isak.

Ella miró a ambos, los ojos entrecerrándose con desconfianza, pese a que estaban tan hinchados que eran difícilmente notorios. Isak la miró con un ligero asentimiento y ella apretó la expresión antes de abrir la puerta desaparecer dentro, dejando que se cerrara de golpe tras ella.

—¿Even? —Isak preguntó. Even lo miró con expresión desafiante en el rostro.

—Desobedeciste mis instrucciones —le dijo a Isak—. No deseaba reprenderte frente a Eva, pero necesitas entender lo inaceptable que fue.

La mente de Isak se aceleró, intentando recordar lo que había hecho, y entonces la memoria se le alineó en la mente: había hablado con Nikolai, y no sólo eso. Había hablado _groseramente_ , cuando Even específicamente le había dicho que permaneciera en silencio.

Hundió la cabeza—. Yo -

—Si Nikolai hubiera querido, pudo haberte tenido ahorcado por eso. ¿ _Todavía_ no entiendes las reglas de este lugar, Isak? No puedo protegerte si intencionadamente te rehúsas a escucharme.

—Aunque, la manera en que nos habló a Eva y a mí, simplemente est-

—Sus palabras son insignificantes —Even dijo, interrumpiéndolo furiosamente—. ¡La supervivencia es lo _único_ que importa aquí!

—No, no lo es —Isak dijo, levantando la voz en protesta—. Si únicamente vivimos para sobrevivir, eso no es vida.

—No en este mundo, Isak.

Isak sintió como si estuviera en llamas de furia e indignación ante las palabras de Even. Si únicamente se preocupaba por estar vivo, y no le importaban los Dioses, o la estridente belleza de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, o las pocas personas en esta aldea que eran buenas y amables y valían la pena, entonces, ¿qué _era_ lo que le importaba?

—Lo siento por hablarle a Nikolai de esta manera —Isak le dijo—. Pero, _no_ lamento querer algo mejor para mí y Eva. Por reaccionar cuando alguien nos habla como si no somos… ni siquiera humanos. Como animales, insectos. Insignificantes.

—No creo que lo lamentes en absoluto —Even le dijo—. Y te lo digo ahora, Isak, la próxima vez que pases el límite, me _veré_ forzado a actuar.

Isak levantó la vista a él, intentando no sentirse demasiado intimidado. _Even nunca te lastimaría_ , se dijo así mismo. Aunque, vacilando ligeramente cuando Even se le acercó, los ojos azules mirándolo en desafío.

—¿Está claro?

—No —Isak dijo infantilmente—. No lo está.

Esperó para ver si Even lo golpearía; tembló con algo de miedo cuando vio a Even levantar la mano, pero simplemente le sujetó la mandíbula y elevó la cabeza de Isak.

—¿No?

Una tonta y poderosa urgencia lo embargó y sacó la lengua para lamerse los labios. Sintió el cuerpo temblarle y deseó con todo su ser que Even lo besara. La boca se le abrió de golpe y los impenetrables ojos de Even le estudiaron cada centímetro del rostro. Y luego apartó la mano e Isak dejó caer la mirada, avergonzado consigo mismo por pensar que Even alguna vez querría hacer algo así con él. Había tenido la oportunidad por semanas y nunca había tocado a Isak más allá de los superficiales toques de un amable amo. La falta de interés era clara.

El pensamiento pronto fue alejado cuando Even lo cogió de las caderas, elevándolo y presionándolo en el macizo panel de roble de la puerta. Isak gritó apagadamente, las piernas instintivamente se envolvieron en la cintura de Even, los brazos fueron a los hombros.

Y entonces Even se inclinó y presionó los labios contra la boca de Isak, todavía entreabierta por el sonido que acaba de emitir.

Fue el primer beso de Isak y entendió en ese momento que nunca querría los labios de otro hombre contra los suyos. Cuando Even le metió la lengua, entendió que nunca querría la lengua de otro hombre dentro de sí. Gimió de placer, presionando castamente los labios, preocupado que Even lo encontrara demasiado dispuesto, pero Even inmovilizó a Isak contra la puerta con las caderas presionándosele y subió las manos al rostro de Isak, tirando de las mejillas hasta que se volvió a separar ampliamente.

Y entonces comenzó a besar con una fuerza que Isak nunca había pensado posible, la rigidez presionándosele entre las piernas de Isak mientras los fuertes muslos lo soportaban contra la puerta. Isak gimió e hizo fuerza con las piernas, empujando en el considerable bulto que se presionaba contra su propia rigidez.

—Por los Dioses —Isak jadeó cuando Even finalmente se alejó permitiéndole respirar—. Yo -

Y entonces escucharon un traqueteo desde dentro, seguido por uno más fuerte. Eva parecía estar familiarizándose con los utensilios de cocina. Isak rodó los ojos, el pecho jadeándole en necesidad y excitación ante lo que acaba de suceder. _¿De verdad necesita acabar aquí?_

A regañadientes, Even lo volvió a dejar en la tierra, y se quedaron por un tiempo simplemente mirándose antes que otro tremendo traqueteo alcanzara sus oídos.

Even movió a Isak a un lado y abrió la puerta, desapareciendo en ella, e Isak se presionó los dedos en los labios por un momento, intentando entender lo que había acabado de suceder. Sonrió ligeramente, levantando la mirada al sol hundiéndose tras las montañas, y luego también entró al calor de la vivienda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Aviso de advertencias: Miedo de muerte, referencia a violación, sangre, pelea, violencia en general.
> 
> Términos:
> 
> Fenrir - Una criatura mitológica usualmente relatada en cuentos de nórdicos antiguos. Fenrir fue el hijo de Loki, un lobo salvaje que causaba la destrucción a donde fuera. Tanto que, los Dioses los ataron para prevenir más violencia, pero él se liberó de esas cadenas y se comió todo el camino mientras rondaba los siete mundos. Se ha dicho que había matado a Odín, el más reverenciado de los Dioses nórdicos.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	12. No Hay Luz, No Hay Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even e Isak se tiene que adaptar a tener a Eva en la vivienda. Even aprende algo nuevo sobre Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Pueden seguir nuestro progreso de escritura por tweets siguiéndonos @honkstruck y @EllonEarth en Twitter.
> 
> Los avisos de advertencias están en la nota final, como siempre.

**Capítulo 11 - No Hay Luz, No Hay Luz**

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

_A revelation in the light of day,_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

[No Light, No Light, Florence + The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGH-4jQZRcc)

**Even**

Even despertó al calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Era una sensación tan desconocida que casi extendió la mano hacia la vaina del hacha, hasta que la nariz se le rozó contra suave cabello de Isak.

No pudo evitar enterrar la cabeza en esos rizos y respirar, antes de apartar la cabeza para mirar a Isak.

Él no había estado aquí cuando Even se había dormido lo que significaba que se había escabullido después. El pensarlo era adorable, la imagen que se había hecho incluso más. Estaba encaramado en casi una bola, las piernas subidas hasta las rodillas tocaban el destinado desnudo. La espalda estaba similarmente desnuda y cuando Even pasó el dedo por los suecos de la columna de Isak, se despertó.

—Buen día —Even dijo guturalmente cuando Isak se giró y lo miró con legañosos ojos.

Isak bostezó antes de decir—. Buen día. —El único sonido en el lugar por un tiempo fue el suave subir y bajar de la respiración de Isak y era el sonido más hermoso que Even había escuchado.

—Tuve una pesadilla —Isak continuó en voz baja. La cabeza de Even reaccionó ante esto, bajando la mirada a Isak cuidadosamente. Ahora que veía más cerca pudo ver el enrojecimiento de los verdes ojos de Isak, y la marca de lágrimas secas en las mejillas.

Even recordó cuando había traído por primera vez a Isak, y que él había llorado toda la noche, a solas en el cuarto, rehusados al consuelo. Ahora, él vino a Even. La transición se sentía asombrosa pese a que había requerido muchas semanas.

Movió a Isak, pasándole los brazos alrededor y arropándole la cabeza bajo el borde de la barbilla. Isak se le quedó en el pecho, la cabeza descansándole contra el corazón de Even. Él lo tenía, por completo.

—¿De qué se trataba, Lille Sol?

Isak le suspiró contra el pecho. Even podía sentir que todavía estaba enrollado con ansiedad, tanta como había tenido antes de la pelea, así que pasó rítmicamente la mano por los rizos de Isak hasta que se relajó y volvió a hablar.

—La pelea con Nikolai. Imaginé que te había vencido y habías muerto. —Isak se aclaró la garganta para esconder las lágrimas—. Y entonces Eva y yo éramos enviados a vivir con él.

Even había tenido una pesadilla del mismo escenario la noche anterior a la pelea. Era lo que lo había alentado y lo hizo asegurarse de ganar. Isak roto por las manos de Nikolai era una imposibilidad que se había rehusado a considerar.

—Nunca hubiera permitido que eso sucediera —Even le dijo con seguridad, todavía moviendo los largos dedos por el cabello de Isak.

Isak se sentó bruscamente ante eso y dijo—. No puedes prometer no morir. Nadie puede.

Isak no había tenido miedo de que Nikolai se lo llevara, había temido que Even muriera. Even sintió el corazón palpitar ante la inesperada revelación y esto lo hizo querer besar al chico.

Pero Isak ya estaba fuera de la cama, poniéndose la túnica por encima de la cabeza y caminando hacia la puerta.

Even precipitadamente se puso la túnica por encima de la cabeza y siguió a Isak al pasillo. Isak gritó cuando Even envolvió los brazos por la cintura de Isak, llevándolo de regreso al pecho de Even. Cuando Even presionó un beso en la nuca de Isak luego el mentón, sintió a Isak derretirse contra él, el cuerpo volviéndose débil.

—Por ti, prometo no morir —dijo con intensidad, verdad en sus palabras.

Isak se le apoyó en el pecho por un momento antes de decir—. ¿ _Lo_ prometes?

Antes que Even pudiera responder, para declararlo una y otra vez hasta que Isak lo creyera, fueron interrumpidos por una poco familiar voz aguda.

—Buen día.

Eva se paró frente a ellos en el vestido que había usado la noche anterior. Eran poco más que trapos y se veía más demacrada por eso. Mechones de cabello castaño rojizo habían comenzado a mirarse alrededor de la coronilla, y cristalinos ojos verdes miraban desde el bello rostro delgado.

Enviaban un claro mensaje. _No confió en ti._

Even tampoco confiaba en ella. Lo único que le impedía decirlo era el cálido y suave cuerpo de Isak contra su pecho.

Pronto le fue quitado cuando Isak se alejó culposamente, como si hubiesen sido atrapados haciendo algo sórdido.

Irritaba a Even, que Isak fuera tan respetuoso cerca de Eva. La única persona con la que Isak necesitaba ser respetuoso era él. _Vuelve y tírate en mis brazos_ , pensó, _ella no es nada._ Pero ella obviamente era _algo_ para Isak, y Even tendría que conformarse. En ese momento, Even se arrepintió de traer a esta salvaje chica a la casa que había comenzado a hacer con Isak.

Tras una incómoda pausa Eva dijo fríamente—. La primera comida está servida, Jarl Even —antes de girarse sobre los talones y volver a la cocina.

—Eva, ese es mi trabajo. —Isak reprendió juguetonamente, siguiéndola mientras Even continuó. En lugar de responder a la broma de Isak, Eva bajó la cabeza y dijo—. Me disculpo —antes de retirarse a la esquina de la habitación donde se quedó como una estatua. Era irresistiblemente extraño. ¿Esta era la chica que Isak llamaba amiga?

Isak también pareció encontrar el comportamiento indiferente porque se le acercó, tirándole gentilmente del brazo y diciendo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Las cosas irán mucho más fáciles si simplemente ignoras todo lo que aprendiste en casa de Nikolai —Even dijo francamente. Ella se sobresaltó ante la grave voz, y lo primero que le había dicho desde que llegó, pero podía hacer que le importara.

Sabía que no era un maestro cruel así que no tenía paciencia para aguantar el voluble comportamiento. Ya había tenido que hacer eso con Isak.

Con su Lille Sol había persuadido y tropezado, pero había requerido días y días para que Isak confiara en él incluso lo mínimo. Y mucho más que eso para que Isak abriera la dulce boca para permitir a Even tomar, y tomar, antes de meterle la lengua como un hombre hambriento. El recuerdo de los suaves muslos de Isak alrededor de su cintura y los flojos brazos sujetándose de los hombros y al cuello hacían que Even se endureciera en los pantalones. Isak, que todavía era tan inocente, pese a la belleza, no lo notó. Pero Eva sí y se encogió en la pared, los ojos del tamaño de los platos para cenar.

Por los Dioses. ¿De verdad necesitaba hacer un desastre de todo?

—Siéntate y come con nosotros. No hago que Isak coma separado de mí. Es innecesario considerando que somos los únicos dos miembros de la casa —Even erró antes de agregar—. Bueno, ahora tres.

Eva volvió a agacharse incómodamente, antes de acercarse a la mesa y sentarse. Isak se sentó junto a ella, susurrándole que se apresurara. Se escuchó preocupado, pero Eva no le respondió, los ojos demasiado ocupados mirando a Even antes de bajar la mirada al regazo.

Even se dirigió a la cocina para traer la comida. Dejando a Isak lidiar con la chica. Traer la comida parecía difícilmente una labor comparado con lidiar con Eva.

Cuando volvió, Eva intentó ponerse de pie, pero Isak la devolvió a la silla.

—Está bien. Traer tres cuencos no va a matar a Even.

Eva parecía que quería espetarle a Isak por la ligera lengua, pero por fortuna permaneció callada, frunciendo los labios y asintiendo.

Even puso los cuencos frente a ellos y los llenó con corteza de pan y pescado. Isak comenzó a comer antes que Even hubiese siquiera acabado de servirse y Eva pareció apelarle el comportamiento. Even no pudo evitar estar irresistiblemente encantado por el fuerte mascar de Isak. Hace tanto del chico que se ruborizaba al derramar una gota de caldo.

La crítica mirada se detuvo una vez que tuvo la comida frente a ella. Comió rápidamente; indudablemente estaba hambrienta, pero fue insufriblemente limpia igual que Isak cuando había ido a vivir con Even.

La comida estaba buena, mucho más que cualquier cosa que Isak o Even hubieran hecho, pero Even no lo comentó. Isak no era particularmente habilidoso en la mayoría de quehaceres, pero se enorgullecía de las pequeñas cosas que podía hacer, como pescado a la parrilla y tener el piso de piedra casi brillante.

Por tonto que fuera, no quería hacer sentir a Isak que los esfuerzos eran menospreciados.

Cuando Even acabó, se aclaró la garganta incómodamente, inseguro del proceder con esta chica que parecía más como un surtido de piel y huesos más que una chica de verdad.

—Tus deberes serán los mismos que los de Isak. Así que cocinar y limpiar la casa. Has hecho la primera comida así que Isak se ocupará de la segunda. ¿Eso es aceptable?

Eva lo miró fijo con ojos como si esperara más. Cuando él no dijo nada, ella dijo—. ¿… y esos son todos mis deberes?

—Sí —Isak, por suerte, intercedió, pero sobresaltó a Eva. Nikolai seguramente no le permitía hablar sin permiso, Even se percató.

—Es aceptable —Eva dijo rápidamente, como si Even fuera a agregar una larga lista de deberes si consentía inmediatamente.

—Bien —Even dijo mientras sacaba la silla. Eva lo observaba con ojos precavidos que le hacían casi perder los nervios. No supo la razón hasta que se dio cuenta; la chica no había parpadeado ni una vez.

Se colocó la piel de lobo y las botas para irse. Fue detenido por una cálida mano sobre la muñeca.

Únicamente podía ser Isak, que lo miraba con los delicados labios curveados en una sonrisa. Even estaba demasiado consciente de los ojos de Eva perforándolos a través de la habitación.

—Ignórala. —Isak susurró, como si fueran dos niños con un secreto—. Simplemente está enojada conmigo. —rodó los ojos, pero no explicó.

Isak se volvió sombrío cuando dijo—. Ten cuidado.

Even sabía a lo que realmente se refería: Ten cuidado de Nikolai. Él estaría sediento de sangre luego que Even lo hubo humillado públicamente. Ambos sabían que él no estaba por encima de utilizar medios deshonestos para salirse con la suya o recuperar algo de prestigio en la aldea que tan espectacularmente había perdido el día previo.

Asintió, dejando caer la mano a la cintura de Isak para frotarle la pequeña espalda reconfortantemente.

—Lo tendré.

Entonces, Isak lo sorprendió y levantó la cabeza para besar castamente a Even. Le requirió un momento para reaccionar e Isak ya había comenzado a retirarse, avergonzado.

Even se aferró a Isak desesperadamente, presionando la lengua contra la abertura de los labios de Isak y gimiéndole en la dulce boca cuando se juntaron y dejó entrar a Even. Podía oír a Eva ruidosamente lavar los trastos, pero no le importaba.

 _Deja que la chica vea_ , alguna distante parte de su mente decidió.

Cuando Isak se apartó tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Estaban húmedos por la boca de Even y esa vista le hizo querer presionar algo más entre ellos.

Se forzó a apartar la vista de la boca de Isak y verlo a los ojos.

—Te veré esta noche.

Era lo que Even le había dicho a Isak la noche anterior a que hubiera huido. Entonces, Isak se había visto ansioso, aunque Even no se había dado cuenta. Ahora, cuando Even dijo las mismas palabras, sonrió coquetamente y dijo—. Sí, te veré.

Even le dio un último beso en la frente abriendo la puerta de roble y yéndose por el día.

 

* * *

 

Era tarde cuando Even regresó, y la vivienda estaba iluminada con tenue luz. La parte más sentimental de sí notó que era la presencia de Isak lo que hacía a la casa brillar, pero, siendo realista, sabía que alguien había encendido todas las antorchas de la vivienda.

El fuego de las antorchas crepitaba y ese fue el único sonido que Even escuchó antes del suave mullir de pies lo alterara.

Levantó la vista esperando ver a Isak, envuelto en la piel de oso, o en la suave ropa para dormir, pero en su lugar vio la femenina figura de Eva, apoyada contra el marco de roble de la puerta de la cocina.

Usaba una de las túnicas de Isak y las mejillas estaban ruborizadas y limpias. Aunque los ojos seguían enmarcados por la marca púrpura, se veía más humana que el día anterior, cuando Even la había ganado.

—Isak me hizo bañarme —dijo sombríamente—. No sabía si te complacería, pero él insistió.

El baño la hizo lucir más humana pero todavía hablaba como una mujer muerta.

—No me complace ni me desagrada. Puedes hacer lo que Isak diga. Él tiene mi confianza —Even dijo simplemente. No le importaba lo que Eva hiciera en el tiempo libre. Ella podía encender todas las antorchas de la vivienda y darse tres baños en un día mientras no se metiera en el camino.

Eva lo miró curiosamente—. ¿Pese a que es un esclavo?

Isak era un esclavo al que le pertenecía su corazón, su mente, su cuerpo, y su alma. La confianza de Even era casi irrelevante en comparación.

—Sí, a pesar de que es un esclavo.

Luego de un momento, Eva caminó hacia él tímidamente, casi rodeándolo como un animal acechando a la presa.

—¿Y qué hace Isak para ganar esa confianza? —preguntó airadamente, el tono engañosamente ligero.

Even no sabía a lo que ella se dirigía con esta conversación, pero los ligeros pies e incluso la voz más suave eran desconcertantes. Le hacían anhelar el hecho del cinturón, pese a que lógicamente sabía que sólo era una chica que no le representaba amenaza.

Más o menos.

Porque todavía era la chica que tenía el corazón y confianza de Isak. Una chica que Isak le había rogado salvar.

Casi la odiaba sólo por ese pensamiento.

—Él es mío. No tiene que hacer nada más que ser mío.

Even no sabía la razón para estar siendo tan honesto con esta chica que parecía querer escapar, destriparlo como a un pescado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener los sentimientos guardados, pero ahora, pensaba que podía hablar por horas.

 _Es Isak,_ pensó. _Él me ha hecho esto._

—También deseo tener tu confianza —Eva dijo, y fue cuando alcanzó el dobladillo de la túnica y se lo subió a la cabeza, revelando moretones y piel al rojo vivo, pero más que eso, senos y anchas caderas.

Even casi se golpea la cabeza en el marco de la entrada ante el apuro de voltear la cabeza al techo.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

—Ganando la confianza. —Eva dijo paulatinamente, pese a que ahora sonaba insegura—. Quiero privilegios. Quiero bañarme y comer, incluso si Isak lo está aquí. Sé que únicamente me reclamaste para complacerlo. No tengo que ser un estorbo para ti. —Pausó, la pesada respiración era el único sonido que Even podía escuchar. Incluso las antorchas parecían no emitir el crepitar.

—Puedo ser útil —agregó, entonces la voz se le entrecortó.

Even se sintió desanimado ante el sonido. Ella no era una amenaza, un obstáculo, ni una tentación. Simplemente era una joven intentando sobrevivir. Even no podía culparla por eso cuando él había hecho cosas mucho peores para vivir.

—El que tengas lo que necesitas no depende de… _esto_. Así que, por favor, vístete.

Mantuvo los ojos firmemente en el techo mientras Eva se bajó la túnica por la cabeza, y hasta las rodillas. Cuando no hubo piel expuesta, bajó la mirada a ella cautelosamente.

Tenía las mejillas todavía rojas, pero Even sospechaba que ahora era por la vergüenza más que por el calor del baño.

—Llevas a Isak a tu cama —Eva dijo francamente, los ojos inamovibles sobre él. Ella no era tan asustadiza como parecía—. ¿Por qué yo no?

Even tampoco cedió, mirándola seriamente—. Isak es el único. —Él no había tomado a un amante en años, no desde que era un caprichoso chico con esperanzas en el futuro. Nunca había llevado a nadie a su propio dormitorio.

No obstante, Eva lo miró misteriosamente, los ojos sospechosos. Considerando las acciones previas, ahora Even entendía la razón. Ella creía que había un intercambio ocurriendo en esta vivienda. Que Even únicamente mimaba a Isak a cambio de que Isak le abriera las piernas.

—Isak podría enclaustrarse en la habitación y rechazar mi caricia y todavía le daría lo que me pidiera —admitió, y supo que era verdad.

Cada porción de piel que Isak permitía a Even acariciar era un privilegio, ni un poco era dado por sentado. Si Isak decidía que ya no quería las manos de Even sobre sí, Even únicamente diría—. Gracias. —Por todas las veces que lo había hecho.

Even no sabía que ella le creía, pero la dureza de los hombros se relajó ante las palabras. Era la tensión normalmente soportada por guerreros y Even sabía, de hecho, que ella era una, porque sobrevivir a los «cuidados» de Nikolai requería la fuerza de un guerrero.

Pero, Even era el guerrero más fuerte de la aldea, y esta era su vivienda. Más que eso, Isak le pertenecía.

Eva necesitaba recordarlo.

Even se acercó, hasta que la estuvo mirando hacia abajo, pero ella no apartó la mirada.

_Chica testaruda._

—No soy alguien cruel. No te violaré ni golpearé. Tendrás comida y ropa y una cama. —No había testarudos para Even. Comida, ropa, y refugio había bastante. Otras cosas no—. Pero permíteme ser claro. Si alguna vez intentas huir con Isak, o volver a poner su vida en riesgo, te mostraré que soy más que capaz de ser más cruel de lo que Nikolai fue.

Eva se echó para atrás ante el nombre, los ojos finalmente cayendo de la fría mirada de Even.

 _Bien_ , pensó. No la quería temerosa, pero tampoco quería que fuera _valiente_. La valentía casi había asesinado a Isak.

—¿Eva? —la voz de Isak gritó y ambos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido. Por suerte, Eva no se percató de la muestra de nervios.

Isak pasó por la puerta y Even se perdió al ver a su esclavo hambrientamente.

Estaba ruborizado por el baño, igual que Eva, pero las mejillas eran rosadas y sanas. Los rizos dorados estaban mojados y aplastados en la frente, haciéndolo ver incluso más joven de lo usual. Y ya que le había dado la ropa para dormir a Eva, vestía una de las túnicas de Even. La imagen de ella moviéndose por los pálidos muslos de Isak hacía que algo posesivo y satisfactorio se le moviera en el estómago.

—Te estaba buscando —Isak dijo, golpeándola en el brazo—. Pensé que te habías perdido. La vivienda es mucho más grande que…  —Isak trastrabillo, claramente no queriendo mencionar a Nikolai—… la otra —terminó débilmente.

Eva no respondió, los ojos fijos en los pies, antes de abruptamente mirar a Isak y sonreír, justo frente a los ojos de Even.

—Me perdí. Jarl Even simplemente me estaba recordando dónde está nuestro cuarto. —Asintió a Even mientras hablaba—. Ya sé dónde está así que creo me retiraré ahora. —Presionó un beso en la mejilla de Isak antes de caminar y dirigirse al pasillo.

Isak pareció perplejo, pero no se entretuvo demasiado cuando vio completamente la apariencia demacrada de Even.

Se acercó a la jaula de los brazos de Even, el pulgar ligeramente trazando la sangre seca en la mejilla de Even, y el leve vello facial que había por la suave barbilla.

—Even, parece que has regresado del Hel —Isak dijo bruscamente.

Sintió los labios curvárseles en una sonrisa ante la franqueza de Isak—. A diferencia de ti.

Antes, Isak habría temblado y se disculparía por ser tan grosero, pero ahora únicamente sonrió tímidamente.

—Por supuesto —Isak dijo—, estoy limpio y bien alimentado mientras que casi para la mañana estás cubierto de sangre y mugre. —Exageradamente fingió limpiarse las manos en la piel de lobo de Even.

—Lo hago por ti —Even dijo, y vio los ojos de Isak abrirse con sorpresa. Even no sabía la razón de ello. Sus padres estaban muertos y una vivienda era tan sólo variedad de madera y piedra sin una familia que viviera en ella. Antes, no había nadie excepto por Even y sabía que habría estado contento con morir en batalla hacia el Valhala.

Pero ahora estaba Isak. Isak que necesitaba ser alimentado y vestido, y que sería degollado si Even alguna vez caía.

Así que, no podía morir. No moriría.

Isak había comenzado a frotarle la sombra en la barbilla de Even, demasiado tímido para responder a la proclamación de Even. Even quería atraparle las manos con las suyas y quitarle a besos la sangre de las puntas de los dedos, pero la caricia de Isak era tranquilizadora.

—Necesitas afeitarte. —Isak dijo en voz baja—. No te queda.

Even coincidió, pero igual, provocó a Isak—. Eso no es algo muy amable que decir. —Luego se apartó y se dirigió a la mesa, dándole la vuelta a la silla para que pudiera sentarse—. Pero si te complace, lo tienes, Lille Sol.

Isak lo miró confundido—. ¿Lo tengo?

Even enarcó las cejas antes de asentir—. Aféitame.

Isak se dirigió a Even, hasta que estuvo de pie entre la V de las piernas y preguntó—. ¿Me confiarías esto? —Preguntó aprensivamente. Even no supo a lo que se refería hasta que recordó que el acto de afeitar involucraba un cuchillo presionado en la garganta.

Si Isak elegía cortarle la garganta, Even probablemente se quedaría quiero para que tuviera y corte limpio. Pero Isak nunca lo haría, así que Even desvío la pregunta juguetonamente y dijo—. Sí, confió en que me des una afeitada limpia. Los Dioses sabrán la razón, considerando que nunca te has tenido que afeitar en tu vida.

El rostro de Isak se arrugó en una petulante sonrisa ante eso, revelando los pequeños espacios entre los dientes—. Te daré la mejor afeitada que has tenido. Soy el maestro de la afeitada.

Se giró fuera de la habitación motivado, regresando en unos momentos con un cuenco de madera lleno de agua, un trapo, y una pequeña navaja de afeitar. Dejó el cuenco en la mesa tras Even, y tras observar las piernas abiertas de Even con ansiedad, se le posó sobre el regazo.

Difícilmente podía mantenerse estable sobre las rodillas de Even, y Even no le permitiría ponerle la cuchilla en la cara, temblando de esa manera.

Así que le colocó las grandes manos la extensión de la cintura de Isak y lo movió, hasta que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Even, los muslos a cada lado de las caderas.

—Oh. —Isak dijo, la voz grave con nerviosismo. Even podía sentir el cálido aliento contra la coronilla de la cabeza y lo deseaba en la boca—. Esto está mejor…de esta manera puedo alcanzar tu rostro.

Cuando Isak se movió sobre el regazo, para coger la navaja de afeitar y sumergirla en el cuenco de agua, Even pudo sentirse excitarse. Isak también lo sintió cuando volvió a acomodarse en el regazo y las nalgas se pusieron sobre el pene de Even.

Isak gimió en sorpresa y Even esperaba que dejara caer la navaja o se fuera. O quizás, llevara la navaja a la garganta de Even por someterlos a sus deseos. Pero en su lugar, Isak se restregó, hasta que el pene de Even le estuvo descansando entre las nalgas.

Even gimió ante la sensación de la suavidad de Isak contra él. Le hizo querer quitar la túnica de Isak sobre las pequeñas y fantásticas caderas, y restregarse contra la preciosa calidez de los muslos.

Sostuvo las caderas de Isak con ambas manos y las movió hacia arriba. Cuando el glande del pene se topó con el ano de Isak, escuchó a Isak gritar y sintió las caderas moverse.

—Lo siento —Isak jadeó—. Lo siento.

Even no lo entendía. Tenía la mente confundida con lujuria, toda la sangre del cuerpo agolpándose a otros lugares que los ojos todavía no podían ver.

Besó húmedamente la curva de la mejilla de Isak—. ¿Por qué te estás disculpando, tonto?

Se forzó a frenar las caderas, para darle a Isak una oportunidad de explicarse y decirle a Even que paraba si así lo deseaba. Requirió unos momentos para que Isak volviera en sí, los ojos entrecerrados y ebrios de amor.

Cuando dijo—. No seré capaz de darte una afeitada limpia de esta manera. —Dijo tímidamente, como si a Even le importaran el vello en el rostro cuando tenía a Isak en el regazo y el pene contra las nalgas.

Pudo haberse reído, pero en su lugar, sostuvo firmemente las caderas de Isak, de manera que no pudiera moverse, y lo bajó de manera que pudiera sentir lo mucho que Even lo deseaba.

—No me importa —dijo acaloradamente, la voz ronca de deseo, e Isak gimió débilmente antes de echar las caderas para atrás.

Y fue cuando la navaja de afeitar cayó de las temblorosas manos de Isak, llegando a los pies y haciéndolo encogerse. Even bajó la mirada cuando Isak se agachó para recogerla, pero los ojos no fueron atraídos por la navaja, sino por la cicatriz rosa que estropeaba la, de otra manera, perfecta pierna de Isak.

Era rosa debido al baño de Isak, pero las líneas estaban degradadas y viejas. Era una cicatriz de antes, cuando Isak era simplemente un chico granjero en una pequeña aldea de Jutland.

Pese a que era de antes, Even lo sabía, se sintió desairado ante la imagen. Isak era de él y siempre había sido suyo, incluso si nadie más que los Dioses supiera lo que les estaba destinado a ambos.

La cicatriz había sido infligida deliberadamente, recta como si hubiera sido realizada con una mano firme que únicamente podía ser humana.

La idea le encendió la mente y cuerpo. No la llama de lujuria que previamente lo había consumido sino la llama de furia que se sentía por completo diferente.

Alguien le había puesto las manos en Isak para lastimarlo a _propósito_. Y no era uno de los monstruos de la aldea, sino uno de la misma aldea de Isak.

Levantó la túnica a Isak, haciéndolo gemir, pero en lugar de ir entre las piernas de Isak, frotó la carne expuesta de la pierna.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —preguntó, misteriosamente. Isak bajó la mirada a la cicatriz con ojos apagados. Even lo odiaba porque le recordó en ese instante a la manera en que Eva lo había mirado antes, rota ante la idea de las manos de Nikolai sobre ella.

—Ella ahora ya está muerta —Isak dijo sencillamente, intentando bajar la túnica sobre las piernas, pero Even no lo dejaría.

—¿Ella? —Even preguntó urgentemente—. ¿Murió durante el saqueo? Esperaba que _ella_ hubiera muerto, o mejor aún, que hubiera muerto bajo su espada.

—No —Isak dijo, negando con la cabeza tristemente—. Mi madre murió durante el verano.

¿La misma _madre_ de Isak le había hecho esto? Even no podía comprenderlo y la injusticia de ello enfureciéndolo. Su propia madre había sido una mujer amable. Tenía tiernos recuerdos de ella meciéndolo cuando caía en el confuso e insensato estado que hacía a los otros estremecerse y evitar cruzárselo. Ella lo alimentaria con pan y leche, cuando él no podía encontrar las ganas de salir de la cama.

Ella había sido la mujer más amable que él había conocido y esa amabilidad había sido pagada por los Dioses con violencia.

Había dejado de creer en los Dioses el invierno en que su madre había sido asesinada, y esta revelación reafirmaba la falta de fe.

¿Cómo podía Isak, que era tan bueno y puro y luz, tener una madre que le dejara una cicatriz?

—No fue culpa de ella —Isak dijo, las manos alrededor del cuello de Even tranquilizadoramente. Entonces, pasó las manos por la espalda de Isak hasta asentarse en la pequeña cintura. Se convenció, que era para consolar a Isak y ni a sí mismo.

Isak descansó la frente contra la de Even, el cálido aliento rozándole los secos labios. Cuando volvió a hablar, susurró como si estuviera avergonzado—. Ella estaba afligida.

Even se sintió tensarse ante las palabras de Isak, pero Isak no lo notó. Tenía los ojos confusos y húmedos, obviamente perdidos en el pasado—. Siempre lo estuvo desde que yo era un niño, así que yo cuidaba de ella. La gente intentaba ayudar. Amables aldeanos, y Eva por supuesto. —Isak lloriqueó, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Pero en realidad ella nunca mejoró.

La propia madre de Even había llorado cuando se dio cuenta que Even padecía una aflicción. Sintió como si la estuviera viendo reflejada cuando veía a Isak secarse los ojos con la manga.

—¿Qué te hizo? —Even preguntó en voz baja, casi temiendo la respuesta.

Isak gimió contra Even, pero esta vez no era de lujuria sino de dolor difícilmente contenido—. Ella estaba teniendo una crisis y seguía intentando atacarme. Ella estaba convencida que yo era mi padre. —Isak se bajó la túnica por los muslos y esta vez Even se lo permitió. Ver la cicatriz en la piel de Isak simplemente le recordaba lo que la madre de Isak le hizo.

Y peor, lo que Even podía hacer.

—Intenté irme, quedarme con Eva esa noche. Pero ella me golpeó por la espalda —Isak dijo en voz baja—. Y entonces pasó el atizador al rojo vivo desde el corazón a mi muslo. Después de eso me desmayé.

Even podía oír la sangre írsele a los oídos mientras lo imaginaba. Isak tirado inconsciente sobre la tierra de la sucia choza en la que había vivido, la sangre goteándole por los pantalones y a la tierra. Eso había sido hecho por una mujer afligida. Even era un hombre, y más grande que Isak en todas las maneras que importaban. Él podía hacerlo mucho peor.

La idea lo dejó frío y dentro de la mente sintió esa familiar desconexión que lo había alejado de sus padres en los años anteriores a sus muertes.

—Es tarde —Even dijo rápidamente. Se puso de pie, manteniendo una mano en la cintura de Isak mientras se bajaba del regazo. Liberó gentilmente a Isak, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—Me ocuparé de afeitarme, deberías dormir.

—¿Dormir? —Isak dijo, la voz matizada con irritación. Even podía verle la erección saliendo bajo la túnica y se forzó a apartar la mirada.

—Sí. Dormir, Isak.

Isak se enojó, pero obedeció, dirigiéndose al pasillo a la cama. Aunque, Even no quería nada más que dormir abrazado de él, esperaba que Isak se retirará a su propia habitación esta noche.

Isak cambió de idea en el último momento, y se giró sobre los tobillos. Caminó hacia Even y le presionó un beso en la barbilla antes de murmurar—. Buenas noches —la boca torciéndose con una tímida sonrisa.

Even no podía dejar que esa sonrisa pasara inadvertida así que besó la frente de Isak y dijo—. Buenas noches, Lille Sol.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Isak dejó los brazos de Even y se dirigió a la cama.

Por fin solo, sin esclavos a la vista, Even se permitió colapsarse frente a la hoguera. Uno de los atizadores al rojo vivo sobresaliendo de las llamas mirándolo acusadoramente.

La afligida madre de Isak había llevado eso a la suave carne y casi lo había matado. Isak había dicho que no fue culpa de ella porque él era amable y demasiado gentil, pero estaba equivocado. Había sido el trabajo de la madre protegerlo y no lo hizo en el momento que había cogido ese atizador del fuego a la pierna. Ahora Even tenía el deber de cuidarlo y sería completamente culpa de él si su aflicción lo llevaba a lastimar a Isak.

Preferiría llevarse el atizador a sí mismo antes que contra el chico. Pero estaba seguro que la madre de Isak habría pensado lo mismo antes de perderse. El desear y querer no significaba nada cuando no confías en tu propia mente. Y, como la gente le decía constantemente, él era un monstruo.

El _Frenético_. No se había ganado ese título sin razón.

No. No cometería el mismo error de la madre de Isak.

Con esto en mente, cogió el cuenco de agua que Isak había dejado sobre la mesa y apagó el fuego y el conjunto de antorchas. Se sentó viendo las brasas morir y el atizador enfriarse antes de que él también se retirara a la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Aviso de advertencias: Violación/No-consentido implícito pasado, Abuso Infantil pasado, Quemadura pasada, Discriminación contra personas discapacitadas Internalizada
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	13. Al Amanecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak forma un plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> ¡Queremos publicar estos hermosos imágenes de @FiercelyNormal en Twitter/Tumblr que son tremendamente similares a la manera en que imaginamos a Even e Isak! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Como siempre, si les gustaría hablar con nosotras en Twitter, nos encantaría escucharlos. @honkstruck & @DiscoNight
> 
> Los avisos de advertencia y términos pueden ser encontrados en la nota final del capítulo.

**Capítulo 12 - Al Amanecer**

_It ain’t easier_

_Waking up at dawn_

_To find I lost my crown_

_If I found you there_

_With flowers in your hair_

_I’d hold you in my arms_

_Till we came back down_

[A Smile That Explodes, Joseph Arthur](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpOqLuYpERo)

 

**Isak**

Cuando Isak despertó, fue a Even sacudiéndolo gentilmente del hombro y mirándolo con ojos preocupados, la boca en una línea recta. Instintivamente extendió la mano para atraer a Even hacia él, y se sorprendió cuando Even retrocedió del toque y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes dormir en mi cama. Vuelve a tu propio cuarto, por favor.

Isak miró a Even en confusión, intentando quitarse el sueño de los ojos.

—Eva está ahí.

—Hay amplío espacio en la cama para ambos, como bien lo sabes. Ahora _ve_ , Isak.

Con la humillación ardiéndole a Isak en el pecho y miró a Even suplicante por unos momentos, frustrado cuando Even ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió un ligero cambio en el semblante de Even después que intentó afeitarlo, pero había dejado los nervios. Ahora, veía que Even inexorablemente _había_ cambiado sus acciones hacia Isak.

—Como desees —dijo, sin sentirlo en absoluto. Se bajó las mantas a los tobillos y vio a los ojos de Even descansar por un momento sobre las piernas desnudas de Isak. Luego volvió a apartar la mirada. Derrotado, Isak salió de la habitación con pies descalzos, dirigiéndose a su habitación antes de cambiar de parecer en el último momento y yendo al anexo principal de la casa donde la hoguera ardía.

Puso algo de madera y lo movió con el atizador, antes de dejarlo en la alfombra de enfrente.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, la repentina pérdida de interés de Even, y rememoró lo de antes, intentando llegar al punto donde el afecto de Even por él pudo haber cambiado.

Parecía haber únicamente dos posibles explicaciones. La primera era simple: Even había estado tan asqueado por la cicatriz sobre la piel de Isak - la, en caso contrario, piel impoluta que Even constantemente acariciaba u admiraba y veía con ojos hambrientos - que ahora le era tan repulsivo de mirar.

La segunda era más complicada. Isak había hablado de su madre, y la aflicción, y esa había sido una de las últimas cosas que hubieron discutido. Un aterrador pensamiento se le atravesó a Isak: ¿Even creía que Isak padecería la misma aflicción que había desolado a su madre y la hizo capaz de herir tanto a su hijo y a sí misma?

Isak sabía que Even lo había visto como más que un esclavo. Quizás había pensado en él como alguien apto para ser una pareja. Aunque, ahora, estaba tan asqueado por algo que Isak había hecho como expulsarlo de la cama, y para distanciarse e insolarse en la oscuridad de la habitación mientras Isak rumiaba el fuego.

Ambas posibles razones fallaron en tranquilizar la mente de Isak porque había una única verdad que importaba; Even ya no parecía desear a Isak.

El sueño no vino fácilmente esa noche. Había conocido la seguridad y calor en los brazos de Even, aunque fugazmente, ahora se encontraba teniendo que adaptarse a lo contrario. Maldijo a su madre en ese momento, y luego a sí mismo por pensar mal de una mujer que había dejado este mundo.

Resistiendo la tentación de llorar, se acurrucó en una pequeña bola e intentaba imaginar los fuertes brazos de Even manteniéndolo en un lugar seguro. Era un consuelo imaginado, pero era mejor que nada.

 

* * *

 

Por la mañana estaba cansado, ojos lagañosos e incómodo. El fuego casi se había extinguido durante la noche y pasó algo de tiempo reavivándolo antes de volver a la habitación para vestirse.

Eva todavía estaba dormida, y él se preguntó lo fácil que era. Necesitado de sentó el contacto de otra piel, se arrastró al espacio junto a ella y cerró los ojos mientras ella reflexivamente lo abrazaba, agitándose por el sueño.

—¿Por qué estás despierto a esta hora? No es propio de ti.

—¿Dices que soy flojo?

—Exactamente —dijo—. El chico más flojo que conozco. —Bostezó en voz baja—. Es bueno que no terminaremos casándonos. No toleraría tenerte sentado luciendo bonito mientras yo hago todo el trabajo duro.

Se alejó, ofendido—. Ya no soy flojo. Friego los pisos y cocino. Bueno, algunas veces. Y yo -

—¿Y?

Pausó y frunció el ceño—. Y -

Eva rió, y el sonido fue tan dulce que Isak casi olvidaba el argumento, tan aliviado estaba de escucharlo. Pero no podía permitir las acusaciones y pensó en todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo, y no encontrando nada, dijo—. ¡Y, cuido del caballo!

—¿El caballo?

—Sí. Le doy comida y cepillo el pelaje y a veces le habló.

En realidad, únicamente lo había hecho una o dos veces, y siempre bajo la guía de Even. Pero Eva no necesitaba saber eso.

—Bueno, me disculpo por pensar mal de ti. Claramente, Even te trabajó hasta los huesos.

Isak asintió ofendido—. ¿Yo, flojo? Estoy herido por tu acusación.

Eva sonrió y lo llevó a la cama de manera que pudiera verlo a los ojos—. ¿Desayuno? —preguntó—. ¿Deberíamos comenzar?

Él rodó los ojos—. Si tenemos que hacerlo.

Se vistieron rápidamente y luego fueron a la cocina donde Eva preparó la comida sobre la hoguera mientras Isak intentaba ser útil. Cuando comenzaron a escuchar a Even moviéndose por las inmediaciones, preparándose para otro día de entrenamiento, Isak dijo—. Eva, ¿puedo decir que yo… que yo cociné esto solo? ¿Por favor?

Lo vio sospechosamente pero no objetó; le dio las pinzas y él terminó de preparar la comida en silencio, el trabajo difícil ya hecho.

Cuando Even entró a la cocina, Isak lo saludo con una sonrisa entusiasta, y dijo—. Pronto tendré el desayuno listo para ti. —Even miró de él a Eva, que estaba parada de pie en silencio con una expresión casi avergonzada en el rostro. Isak encontró esto inusual pero no le prestó mucha atención; sabía que Eva era una buena cocinera y esperaba que Even encontrara la comida complaciente.

Quizás Eva tenía razón. Si Even también pensaba que él era flojo, necesitaba probarle que valía la pena. Seguramente entonces le mostraría el afecto que lo había llevado a empotrarlo contra la puerta y tomarle la boca en un atrevido beso.

Pero cuando Eva y él sirvieron el desayuno para los tres, Even comió lenta y metódicamente sin reaccionar. Isak no pudo evitar preguntar—. ¿Te complace?

Isak únicamente se dio cuenta lo impropio que era cuando Even lo miró extrañado mientras mascaba lentamente. Cuando terminó, simplemente respondió—. Así es, gracias.

Podía sentir los confusos ojos de Eva sobre sí pero únicamente pudo mirar a Even. Cuando terminaron, Even se puso de pie, agradeciendo por la comida, y se colocó la piel de lobo.

Mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Isak lo siguió y dijo—. Espero que tengas un buen día, Even,

Even asintió y el palmeó ligeramente el hombro se sintió como una bofetada comparado al pasional beso que le había dado a Isak hace únicamente unos días. Se abrió paso al exterior de la casa, apenas dándole una mirada a Isak, sintió los hombros caerse y el rostro fruncirse.

Eva, que siempre había sido buena percibiendo los humores, preguntó—. Por los Dioses, Isak, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —Isak se encogió de hombros, mirando derrotado a la puerta cerrada.

—Él ya no me ama —Isak respondió—. Quizás nunca me amó.

—¿Y por qué _querrías_ su amor? —Eva preguntó con desagrado—. ¿Has olvidado quién es él? ¿Quiénes son los suyos, y lo que nos hicieron?

Isak la miró y luego se puso la piel de oso, abriendo la puerta—. Voy a alimentar al caballo —le dijo—. Déjame en paz —agregó tardíamente.

Eva simplemente se rio de eso—. Casi había olvidado lo ridículo que te ves cuando estás de mal humor.

Isak la miró, se mordió la lengua, y luego salió a los establos.

 

* * *

 

Si Isak era honesto consigo mismo, no confiaba en los caballos. Eran demasiado grandes, las piernas demasiado poderosas, el temperamento demasiado impredecible. Prefería la compañía de las lentas vacas de la aldea. Los caballos eran para hombres más valientes que él. Sin embargo, Eva no era de ayuda y él no podía hablar muy bien de sí, y por eso necesitaba compañía que lo escuchara y no respondiera.

El poderoso caballo negro de Even era perfecto para eso.

Le había preguntado a Even cómo se llamaba, y Even le había dicho nunca se decidió por uno. Isak encontró esto extraño, pero luego Even no nombraba ninguna de sus posesiones, ni siquiera la espada. Aprecia ser una de las rarezas de Even, los hábitos desafiantes de la sociedad que había solidificado el estatus como un foráneo dentro de su misma comunidad.

Isak le trajo hierba al caballo y la dejó en el comedero, mirando a la criatura con desconfianza mientras encaramó en los travesaños de al lado. El caballo parecía mirarlo directamente antes de relinchar y comenzar a mascar la hierba seca frente a él.

—Entonces —Isak dijo, sintiéndose estúpido—. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Cómo hago que Isak me vuelva a desear?

El caballo lo ignoró, y continuó comiendo.

—Digo —Isak continuó, superando la vergüenza—. Entiendo que soy un esclavo, y él es mi amo, y por lo tanto sólo se espera que lo acepte que cambió de idea como el viento. Pero… él me hizo sentir como si nosotros… —Pausó, suspirando—. Como si hubiera algo entre nosotros. Algo… especial. Más. Y ahora ya ni siquiera desea mirarme.

El caballo emitió un fuerte relinchido que se escuchó casi prejuicioso, el hocico moviéndose metódicamente mientras estaba por la hierba.

—¿Quizás necesito hacer más por él? No tengo… experiencia —Isak suspiró—. No sé cómo complacer a un hombre. —La idea lo preocupaba. ¿Cómo podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para mantener la residencia en la cama de Even cuando nunca antes había sido tocado?— Creo que él piensa que soy hermoso pero tal vez no es suficiente. Quizás desea a alguien que… que entienda cómo complacerlo.

Las mejillas se le encendieron y dio un rápido vistazo, consciente que, si Eva interrumpía esto, nunca viviría con la emoción de ella.

—O quizá sea simplemente como temo, que ya no me quiere por mi fea cicatriz. O porque mi mamá estaba afligida —dijo, suspirando—. Desearía nunca habérselo dicho. No creo que él quiera a alguien en su vida que sea capaz de tal oscuridad, cuando él mismo la tiene dentro de sí también.

El caballo terminó la comida y miró expectante a Isak, e Isak le devolvió la mirada, deseando que pudiera aportar algunas palabras de sabiduría.

—Eres un inútil —Isak dijo por fin, se bajó de la percha y extendió la mano, para minar a la criatura. Sin embargo, gritó de dolor cuando el caballo echó para atrás la cabeza y luego abrió el hocico, mordiendo firmemente la mano de Isak. Isak se liberó y miró al animal con incredulidad.

—¡ _Skidehoved_! —lo insultó. El caballo resopló, y la quijada de Isak se abrió de golpe—. Ese es tu nombre. ¡ _Skidehoved_!

 _Skidehoved_ lo miró y parpadeó lentamente una vez, como si intentara mirar a Isak, e Isak se frotó la mano lastimosamente antes de alejarse, incluso _más_ frustrado que cuando había entrado en los establos.

Este era el castigo por ser tan tonto de confiarle sus problemas a una estúpida bestia.

 

* * *

 

Más tarde esa noche, mientras cenaban, Isak vio los ojos de Even caer en la mesa antes de servir el pescado. Isak bajó la mirada curiosamente, y cuando vio los ojos de Even fijos en la mano herida, sintió elevársele el espíritu.

Se pasó el cabello tras la oreja con la mano herida, esperando que lo hiciera ver lo suficientemente miserable para que Even volviera a adorarlo de nuevo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, actuar miserable a propósito para tener la atención de Even _era_ miserable.

—Fue tu caballo —dijo en voz baja—. Me mordió cuando intentaba mimarlo. Duele mucho.

Eva estaba intentando lustrar las descoloridas ollas de la cocina en el otro lado de la habitación; ella le enarcó una ceja y rodó los ojos, pero Isak frunció los labios y miró a Even, que levantó la mano y la inspeccionó.

 _Por favor bésala_ , Isak lo exhortó en silencio, pero Even no hizo tal cosa. Simplemente se levantó, y reapareció de nuevo, con una lata de salvia en mano.

El toque de las grandes manos sobre la pequeña de Isak era delicado, pero Isak no pudo evitar la manera en que el corazón se el aceleró. Se ruborizó mientras Even extendía la salvia del bote en los largos dedos, antes de frotarlo en la superficial herida.

 _Él tenía manos tan fuertes,_ Isak no pudo evitar pensarlo. Deseaba que nunca lo dejaran. El deseo no se cumplió cuando Even alejó la mano para cerrar el bote.

—No lo vendaré, la mordida no parece demasiado seria.

—Sí, _duele_ —Isak repitió—. Tu caballo es peligroso.

—¿Deseas que lo mate? —Even preguntó, e Isak se quedó boquiabierto. _¿Haría eso por él? ¿Eso significaba que todavía…_

—Even, yo -

Pero entonces Even lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa se le extendió por los labios—. Isak, estoy bromeando. Es un caballo. A veces los caballos muerden. No lo voy a matar por seguir su instinto natural.

 _Oh_ , Isak pensó. Estaba ligeramente alarmado para darse cuenta que estaba decepcionado. La falta de afecto de Even lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Como sea, le di un nombre —Isak dijo, rápidamente cambiando de tema para ocultar la vergüenza—. Ya que nunca te decidiste.

—Oh, y ¿cuál es?

— _Skidehoved_.

Even lo miró perplejo; desde el otro lado de la habitación, la olla que Eva estaba sosteniendo cayó estrepitosamente al piso y ella lo miró alarmada.

—Este. ¿Tiene un significado especial en tu tierra?

—Sí —Isak dijo, mirando a Eva para que no hablara—. Significa… _Noble Semental._

—Tu lengua a veces es tan linda —Even dijo con una sonrisa. Isak le sonrió, y por un momento se sintió que todo podría estar bien.

_Mientras Even nunca aprendiera lo que realmente significaba Skidehoved._

Se percató de Even acercándosele mientras le volvía a revisar la mano.

—Puedo enseñarte más palabras, si quieres —Isak dijo—. Igual que tú me enseñaste las runas. —Levantó la mirada entre las pestañas y Even parecía enternecerse incluso más. _Por favor_ , Isak pensó. _Sí, por favor._

Pero en el último momento, la resolución de Even pareció volver a retroceder, mordiendo a Isak tan fuerte como el caballo lo había mordido en la mañana—. Estoy cansado por el día. Ahora debo dormir —dijo, alejando gentilmente a Isak por los hombros—. Buenas noches, Isak.

Miró a Eva que parecía estar intentando ignorar la extraña tensión de la habitación—. Y buenas noches, Eva.

Cuando él se fue, Isak suspiró desamparado y miró a Eva con desesperación en la mirada—. Por favor, dime lo que debería hacer. Anoche vio la cicatriz que mi madre me dio y ahora ni siquiera me mira. ¿Crees que me encuentra feo?

El severo rostro de Eva se suavizó, pero cuando finalmente decidió hablarle sobre Even de una manera que no demostraba el claro resentimiento, las palabras todavía no eran de consuelo—. Incluso si quisiera ayudarte, no podría. No entiendo a los hombres del Norte más que tú. Son un misterio para mí.

La voz estaba matizada con tristeza e Isak se dio cuenta que estaba siendo injusto. Él no debería estar de sus tontas preocupaciones románticas cuando ella todavía estaba marcada por las cicatrices del hombre que ella justamente acababa de escapar.

Isak se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella y la ayuda a lustrar las ollas. Era bueno ser capaz de hacer algo útil con las manos. Tentativamente, mientras trabajaban, le preguntó—. ¿Todo… está bien aquí, Eva?

Ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios—. Por supuesto que sí, Isak. No necesitas preocuparte por mí.

—Pero me preocupa.

—La madurez no te queda —lo criticó, pero tenía los ojos brillantes.

Él sonrió—. ¿Crees que por fin soy un adulto?

—Siempre serás mi pequeño hermano fastidioso.

—¡Tenemos menos de un ciclo lunar de diferencia!

—Y por fin, estás comenzando a actuar como tal. —Sonrió genuinamente por lo que se sentía como la primera vez desde que los habían traído de la aldea. Entonces de repente cayó y ella dijo—. ¿Puedo mostrarte algo?

Asintió, y ella se giró ligeramente hacia él, bajando el hombro de la túnica. Él le miró la piel desnuda a la luz de la lámpara y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo que había ahí. Una fresca marca de quemadura, impresa por un atizador, cruzándole el hombro. Él se encogió ante la imagen de la herida abierta contra la pálida piel.

—Ahora ambos estamos marcados —susurró, la voz grave por la emoción.

—Nikolai —dijo. No era una pregunta, pero ella asintió.

—Cuando me trajeron, de los bosques. Dijo que necesitaba aprender a quién pertenecía.

Isak pensó en Even, y la manera en que Even lo había tratado esa noche; la gentil manera en que le había atendido las muñecas, y envuelto en las cálidas mantas y permaneciendo con él hasta que volvió a recuperar la consciencia. Tenía mucho por lo que estar agradecido. Y pese a saber que debería ser suficiente, que no debería desear más si Even no lo deseaba así, él todavía sentía una extraña hambre dentro de sí.

Aunque, se avergonzaba de esos pensamientos, cuando Eva todavía temía a Even, y a todos los hombres del Norte.

—Eva, permíteme atender esto. No lo has limpiado propiamente y tardará más en sanar. Incluso puede que se infecte.

Ella asintió levemente e Isak se alegraba de que confiara en él lo suficiente. Él había crecido cuidando a su madre, y rápidamente había adquirido el conocimiento de la mejor manera para sanar heridas. Aunque, normalmente las tenía ella, y no él; autoflingidas y más serias con el paso de los años.

En la cocina machacó algo de ajo en una taza de aguamiel, removiéndolo hasta que se formó un ungüento espeso y viscoso. Luego volvió con Eva que se estremeció y dejó salir un silbido de dolor cuando se lo aplico en la herida.

—No deberías tenerlo demasiado tiempo. El ajo te irritará la piel luego de un tiempo.

—¿Ajo? ¿Quieres que huela terrible?

—¡El ajo es bueno para la salud!

Ella lo miró desconfiadamente—. Ya veremos.

Terminó de extenderle la pasta por la piel y luego se sentó, suspirando. Deseaba ser capaz de hacer más que simplemente aplicarle un remedio casero para sanar cicatrices físicas. Deseaba que pudiera ayudar a su amiga a superar las heridas que llevaba por dentro, donde nadie podía verlas.

—Mira mi cicatriz —Eva continuó—. La razón por la que te lo mostré fue porque quería que supieras… que las cicatrices no son necesariamente feas. Son una señal de supervivencia. Así que, si Even deja de amarte por eso, es un tonto. Porque eres, por mucho que odie admitirlo, más hermoso que ningún otro chico de la aldea. Siempre lo fuiste. Y él sería afortunado de tenerte.

Él le rodó los ojos y luego se inclinó para besarle la mejilla—. Y yo soy afortunado de tenerte.

—Yo, por otro lado, soy extremadamente desafortunada de tenerte a _ti_. Ahora ayudaba a lustrar estas ollas para que podamos ir a la cama.

Ella le encontró la mirada y sonrió, y se posó cómodamente en el piso para ayudarla.

 

* * *

 

Durante las siguientes lunas, él intentó lo más que pudo pasar la noche en la cama de Even. Algunas noches, se despertaba de regreso en la cama de Eva sin recuerdo de cómo había llegado a ahí, y algunas noches Even lo despertaba sacudiéndolo y diciéndolo en términos inciertos que necesitaba irse.

Era tan frustrante e Isak se encontró durmiendo y comiendo menos, miserable de que habían estado tan cerca de la intimidad y ahora parecía incluso más distante que los desolados días cuando había llegado.

Cuando Even estaba fuera un día, él y Eva estaban restregando los pisos, intentando mantenerse ocupado; oyeron que llamaban a la puerta. Era un extraño sonido para Isak, y se dio cuenta que ni una vez había tenido un visitante en la casa en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí.

Él miró curiosamente a Eva, y ella lo miró antes de ponerse de pie. La vio correr a la cocina antes de regresar con un pequeño cuchillo; lo escondió en la falda y luego fue a la puerta y la abrió.

Al otro lado estaba Vilde, con una chica que Isak no había visto antes. Iba vestida hermosamente, con un largo cabello trenzado y boca pintada de rojo. Claramente no era una esclava. Isak entorpeció, inseguro de cómo actuar con una mujer libre. Sin embargo, no necesitó preguntárselo mucho tiempo, porque el familiar rostro de Vilde apareció inmediatamente tras ella.

—¡Vilde! ¡Noora! —Eva dijo, el rostro iluminado, e Isak observó mientras las tres chicas se abrazaban en júbilo. Se sintió un poco incómodo, de rodillas, con el cepillo de fregar en mano, y lo dejó de lado mientras entraban, Eva cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

—Quería venir y verte, asegurarme que estabas bien. ¡Y Noora dijo que sí! —Vilde dijo emocionadamente.

—No estoy seguro si a Even le - —comenzó, pero Eva lo calló.

—Noora es una mujer libre, puede ir a donde desee. Y Even no volverá por un tiempo. Lo sabes.

Noora le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Eres Isak, ¿sí? He escuchado de ti. Eva tiene razón, no necesitas preocuparte por nuestra visita.

Isak asintió levemente, todavía inquieto por la presencia eminentemente femenina en la vivienda. Se había acostumbrado a la quietud y silencio, pero ahora las voces parlanchinas invadían el espacio que había estado en silencio por tanto tiempo, quizás años, y se sintió nostálgico, preguntándose si alguna vez disfrutaría la comodidad de la vivienda cuando tanta de su felicidad dependía de la preferencia de Even.

—¡Isak, te ves muy bien! —Vilde se escuchó sorprendida cuando habló e Isak se sintió levemente irritado, como normalmente por la floja lengua de Vilde. Pero entonces vio el rostro demacrado de Eva y él cabello corto sobre el hombro de Vilde y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. En comparación, él debía lucir vitalmente radiante.

Vilde se le arrojó a los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo retroceder. Le palmeó la espalda, esperando alejarla más rápido.

—Te ves… bien, también —dijo tensamente, únicamente relajándose cuando lo soltó para volver a hablarle a Eva en estridente voz alta.

El ruido de las tres chicas le estaba comenzado a hacer doler la cabeza. Anhelaba el familiar silencio de la vivienda, así que en silencio se fue del lugar para buscarlo. Las chicas ni siquiera lo miraron mientras se iba, consumidas como estaban por la conversación.

Permitió a las manos rozar las paredes hasta que llegó a la familiar pero ajena puerta del cuarto de Even. Había sido echado de aquí tantas veces en los últimos días, se sentía como si fuera un intruso. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente como si Even fuera a salir de una esquina y fríamente le diría que se fuera, como había hecho todas las noches anteriores.

Pero nadie lo detuvo. Sólo había el silencio que buscaba, y la gran cama de roble de Even era simplemente el consuelo que buscaba. Cautelosamente Isak se sentó en el borde, arrojar los modales al viento y acurrucarse en las suaves mantas de algodón. Cuando presionó la nariz en la manta todo lo que olía era, _Even,_ y lo embriagó. Sintiendo miseria y pena por sí mismo, se envolvió en las mantas e imaginó que Even lo estaba abrazando, como lo había hecho una noche antes que él y su corazón se pusieran en contra de Isak.

Estaba medio adormilado, exhausto por la falta de sueño que había visto recientemente, cuando fue despertado por una mano en el hombro.

Se levantó, el corazón latiéndole con miedo de que Even lo hubiera atrapado patéticamente acurrucado en la cama como un caprichoso perro, pero simplemente era Eva.

Lucía incómoda y extrañamente avergonzada. Le recordó a Isak la ocasión en que ella lo había encontrado acariciándose como un chico.

Esto era… de alguna manera incluso más vergonzoso.

Eva pareció dudar antes de finalmente encontrar las palabras—. Le he contado a Noora sobre tus… problemas… con Even. Ella desea hablar contigo.

Todavía ardiendo de pena por ser atrapado en la cama de Even, Isak no pudo evitar espetar—. ¡Eva! Mi asunto con Even… es _privado_.

Estaba hablando de más de una cosa y ambos lo sabían. Eva miró singularmente a la manta en la que estaba envuelto antes de llenarse de convicción, y quitársela de los hombros.

—Isak —Eva dijo significativamente—. Ella fue una esclava que se casó con un hombre libre. ¿No crees que quizás tenga algún consejo que ofrecerte?

Isak resopló—. Aun así, desearía que tú no -

Pero Eva ya se había ido de la habitación, mostrado una exasperante sonrisa de suficiencia por encima del hombro, e Isak malhumoradamente salió de la cama antes de volver por el anexo principal de la vivienda.

Las tres estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa, las risas y sonrisas contagiosas mientras Vilde contaba en voz alta una historia sobre una mujer que había visto en el mercado y un feo mercader de fruta. Isak no lo podía entender. Las mujeres eran tan raras, y parecían enrarecer con los años. Cuando se sentó en la silla junto a Eva, ellas pausaron por un momento, antes de Noora lo viera de arriba a abajo—. Entonces, ¿tú eres el que es _incluso más hermoso_ que yo, de acuerdo a los brutos de la aldea?

Isak la miró con ojos muy abiertos y temerosos antes que ella sonriera—. Está bien, Isak. No estoy celosa. William no parecer estar encaprichado contigo, y eres bienvenido a quedarte con el resto.

—No creo que Isak sea más hermoso que tú —Vilde dijo a Noora dulcemente, y Noora rió antes de acariciar el cabello de Vilde.

—Aprecio tu apoyo, Vilde —Isak dijo secamente.

—Pero Eva nos contó que al que deseas que te lleve a la cama… ¿no está dispuesto?

Isak miró a los tres expectantes rostros, y se quitó la vergüenza que tenía en el estómago para decir—. Él _estaba_ dispuesto de esa manera. Pero… ahora su opinión parece diferente. Ya no parece desearme. —Intentó no murmurar las palabras, avergonzado como estaba.

—Quizás, ¿tema que no seas capaz de aguantarlo? —Vilde preguntó sinceramente—. Los hombres del Norte son conocidos por su… ya sabes.

Isak parpadeó.

—El _tamaño_ de su hombría.

Eva la golpeó en el hombro—. ¡Vilde!

—Sin embargo, ¡es verdad! Cuando mi amo William no poseyó, él estaba… —Sostuvo las manos en el aire y las apartó, dando a entender el tamaño. Luego pareció recordar con quién estaba sentada, y miró a Noora con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Es costumbre que todos los Magnussons estén con sus nuevas esclavas —Noora explicó a Eva y Isak. Isak miró a Eva para verle la boca en una línea recta, la sonrisa fuera de los labios. Sin embargo, Noora se veía imperturbable por la conversación, y se volvió hacia Isak.

—¿Quizás la sangre de Even se heló? Aquí en el Norte, no es tan extraño.

Isak recordó el erecto pene de Even contra sus nalgas y las grandes manos en las caderas, haciendo que Isak se moviera contra el cuerpo.

—No, su sangre definidamente es… caliente. —Isak dijo, la voz quedándose en el aire al final. Vilde y Noora se vieron emocionadas ante el desliz de la lengua de Isak pero Eva les dio a ambas miradas de advertencia.

Contra su buen juicio, a miró y dijo—. ¿Cómo le hago para que se… caliente más?

Los labios rojos de Noora se curvaron en sonrisa cómplice. Isak se sintió ruborizar con vergüenza porque ella obviamente había estado esperando esto—. Bueno, cuando quiero que William esté conmigo, simplemente coqueteo con uno de los hombres de la aldea. Uno de sus compañeros guerreros. Tan pronto como William me ve hacerlo, me lleva a la casa y… —un rubor se apropió de las pálidas mejillas de Noora—. Bueno, no necesito entrar en detalles.

Isak asintió, preguntándose si el consejo era pertinente. Quizás lo era. Sin embargo, el problema era que Even raramente lo sacaba, y cuando lo hacía, no permitía que ningún hombre se acercara a Isak.

Eva, pareció desconfiada de las palabras de Noora—. Isak, no es una buena idea provocar a los hombres de esta aldea. —Miró a Noora y se mordió el labio—. Quiero decir -

—Está bien —Noora dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora es del conocimiento de Isak para hacer lo que desee. Simplemente le estoy diciendo lo que me funciona.

—En cualquier caso —Isak dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No importa. Even nunca me saca.

—Pero, ¿quizás te llevaría a Jolablot? —Noora preguntó. Isak la miró confundido, Vilde y Eva parecieron igualmente perplejas—. Es dentro de dos lunas. Un festival de invierno donde la aldea vuelve a la vida con música y bebida. —Sonrió felizmente—. Es lo único que esperar en este desesperante frío. Todos los hombres y mujeres libres de la aldea asisten, y varios llevan a los esclavos.

Y entonces Isak ya no pudo evitarlo: se encontró sonriendo alocadamente. Esto era _perfecto—_. Gracias, Noora. Esto es… —Intentó encontrar las palabras para expresar lo agradecido que se sentía por el consejo—. Bueno, gracias nuevamente. Consideraré lo que acabas de decirme.

—Isak —Eva dijo en aviso, pero Isak ya estaba perdido en su cabeza, intentando imaginar los escenarios en los que provocaría los celos de Even en el festival. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Sabía que los hombres de la aldea eran de temerse, pero Even nunca permitiría que nada le pasara. Y si Noora lo hacía, y parecía tan temeraria, entonces ¿por qué Isak debería temer?

Estaba seguro que era un buen plan.

Las chicas hablaron por un tiempo más mientras él se encargaba de hacer la cena, agradecidos de tener algo que hacer su tiempo mientras pensaba en las maneras de pedirle a Even que lo llevara al festival. _Jolablot._ Sonaba divertido, y emocionante, y prácticamente silbaba de felicidad mientras cortaba las patatas para poder agregarlas a la olla.

Cuando Even volvió a la vivienda, había traído un gran saco café en la mano. Isak sintió los vellos erizársele por todo el cuerpo cuando escuchó los pasos de Even tras de sí pero no se permitió mirar a Even hasta que habló—. Yo… vi esto cuando pasaba por el mercado y pensé que te quedaría. —Isak cogió el saco de Even curiosamente. Era ligero y suave, así que no eran tabletas de piedra para leer. La curiosidad se mitigó cuando metió la mano al saco y saco una lujosa túnica azul.

—Even, yo-

—Te va a quedar. Sé que he estado… más callado. Y lo siento. Pero quizás esto te haga más feliz.

Isak quería decir, _No, no quiero una túnica. Sólo te quiero a ti._

Pero no quería parecer desagradecido. Más que eso, no quería que Even volviera a rechazarlo. Su corazón no podría soportarlo. Así que Isak asintió y mintió mientras pasaba los dedos por la intrincada costura—. Me hace feliz, Even. Pero me haría más feliz usarla para Jolablot.

Even frunció el ceño—. ¿Conoces el festival?

—También lo tenemos en nuestra aldea —Isak dijo, por fin recitando la mentira que había practicado en su cabeza—. Es mi época favorita del año. Asumo que también aquí lo celebran.

—Isak, no estoy… —Even pausó y suspiró—. No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

—¡Por favor! —Isak dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos—. Deseo estar afuera, Even. Escuchar música y… a otras personas reír. Por favor, ¿considéralo? —Miró al piso y murmuró—. Yo no pudo mucho.

No tenía que pedir porque Even le daba todo lo que necesitaba. Pero por primera vez en años, Isak _quería_.

Debió notársele en el rostro porque vio la resolución de Even desmoronarse frente a él. _Por favor_ , pensó. _Di que sí. Di que sí para que pueda poner mi plan en acción._

—Lo pensaré —Even respondió finalmente. Extendió la mano y pasó un dedo sobre la túnica que Isak seguía entrelazada en sus manos—. Pronto te lo haré saber.

Se giró y se fue de la cocina, rumbo al cuarto. Isak se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía en su corazón que Even no le negaría esto. Y quizás pronto, dejaría de negarle a Isak los sentimientos que existían entre ellos.

Isak sabía que sería dos largas lunas mientras esperaba con impaciencia por Jolablot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Aviso de Advertencias: Breves alusiones pasadas de violación. 
> 
> Términos/Referencias:
> 
> Skidehoved – Danés de Shithead1. Esta es una moderna palabra altisonante; ¡desafortunadamente nuestras habilidades de investigación no fueron lo suficientemente buenas como para encontrar palabras altisonantes regionales específicas del nórdico antiguo!
> 
> Una nota general sobre remedios curativos: Los nórdicos antiguos habrían confiado en remedios naturales para curar heridas/lesiones/enfermedades, etc. El ajo está comprobado que tiene propiedades curativas y cómo se conserva bien por mucho tiempo, ciertamente habría sido empleado en muchos hogares para tratamientos durante todo el año.
> 
> Jolablot - Un festival de invierno, tradicionalmente celebrado en febrero para anunciar la primavera. Estamos tomando licencia artística para celebrarlo en mitad del invierno, como seguramente habrá habido variaciones regionales.
> 
> * * *  
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Imbécil/Idiota/Pendejo, literalmente, cabeza de mierda.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	14. Estoy Yendo Más Abajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La sangre de Even se calienta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Ha sido mucho tiempo, pero por fin; algunas caras nuevas aparecen en Hålogaland. Favor de tomar en cuenta que Elias está basado en el de la 1era temporada y no el de la 4ta.
> 
> ¡Esperamos lo disfruten!
> 
> Pueden seguirnos en @honkstruck y @EllonEarth por actualizaciones.
> 
> Los avisos de advertencias están en la nota final, como siempre. No queremos estresarnos con que las advertencias son más fuertes para este capítulo así que favor de atenderlas si las requieren. Contiene spoilers.

**Capítulo 13 – Estoy Yendo Más Abajo**

_Oh, you'll find me, between_

_The devil and the deep blue sea_

_And I'm going under_

_Oh, you'll find me, between_

_The devil and the deep blue sea_

_And I'm going under_

[Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea, XYLØ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfaHZXWV0g8)

 

Cuando Even demoró en la entrada en la mañana del Jolablot, Isak sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero intentó contenerse. Fingió demorarse lánguidamente por el arco de la cocina, hasta que Even por fin habló tras aclararse la garganta.

—He… considerado lo que pediste y pienso que tienes razón.

Isak levantó la vista curiosamente, intentando verse sorprendido ante el acato de Even a su petición, y fallando miserablemente. Los ojos de Even se arrugaron al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Isak, pese a que el rostro permanecía apacible.

—No te veas tan complacido. Simplemente pienso que a ambos puede venirnos bien una noche fuera de la vivienda. —Isak sintió la garganta cerrársele cuando Even dio un paso al frente, el pulgar rozándole la mejilla y añadió—. Y es verdad que lo pides demasiado.

Era la primera vez que Even lo había acariciado en días e Isak se arrimó a la caricia igual que una polilla a la llama. Antes que Even tuviera una oportunidad de apartar la mano, Isak extendió los brazos y los envolvió en el cuello de Even hasta que tuvo la cabeza en el recoveco del cuello. Pudo sentir a Even paralizarse contra él, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

—Incluso si no decidiste ir por mí, gracias —Isak dijo, la voz pura y abrasadora con cientos de cosas distintas. _Gracias por cuidarme. Gracias por salvarme._  

Cientos de cosas que Isak no podía decir; al menos, todavía no.

Las manos de Even le bajaron tentativamente a la pequeña espalda por un glorioso momento antes de apartar a Isak del cálido cuerpo.

—Fue por ti —Even admitió, la voz grave pero suave en la silenciosa vivienda. El corazón en el pecho de Isak amenazando con sobrepasar la voz de Even cuando dijo—. Siempre es por ti.

Isak sintió algo más llenarle el pecho, y no era el latido del pecho, sino esperanza de que el afecto de Even por él no se acabó completamente. Que no había estado completamente asqueado por la fea cicatriz en el pálido muslo de Isak.

Isak permitió que Even alejarse del abrazo, el rostro seguía tan inexpresivo como pudo hasta que de fue, la puerta de madera cerrándose de golpe tras él. Cuando se fue, inmediatamente se sentó y se presionó las manos en las mejillas. Estaban ardiendo, tanto por la sangre subiéndosele a la cabeza y la sonrisa que no pudo contener.

Eva, que actualmente estaba barriendo la cocina, le dio una mirada de desaprobación cuando vio la sonrisa cruzándole las mejillas.  

—Es una mala idea —dijo, repitiendo el argumento previo, pero Isak la pasó de largo, demasiado feliz como para escucharla—. Si supieras lo que es bueno para ti, ¡no escucharías a Noora! Ella es tan hermosa como tonta. Tienen eso en común.

—¡No es un insulto si me llamas hermoso al mismo tiempo, Eva!

Isak la escuchó gritarle algo, pero él ya se había ido al cuarto compartido con un enfoque singular.

Antes, pensaba que simplemente había estado emocionado por el prospecto de Jolablot para el plan que estaba preparado para afectar para ganar los afectos de Even. Ahora, se dio cuenta que estaba realmente emocionado de salir de la vivienda por una vez. Las pocas veces que lo estuvo fueron desastrosas. La taberna, el fallido intento de escapar de Eva y él, y esa sangrienta lucha entre Even y Nikolai; todavía tenía pesadillas de los tres eventos.

Servían como brutales recordatorios no sólo de las terribles tierras en las que se había encontrado sino además de los rumores que pesaban sobre la reputación de Even. En la vivienda, era fácil quitárselos de la mente; Even era dulce y gentil cuando no había otros. Cuando Even peleó por él, cuando los otros lo llamaban _El Frenético_ , era menos capaz de enterrar los pensamientos de lo que decía en la puerta, y de lo que Even podía ser capaz.

La vivienda era segura. Fuera había incertidumbre y mar congelado que amenazaban con tragarlo entero. Pero esta vez sería diferente, se dijo. Even estaría a su lado, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, y llevaría a Isak a casa y lo besaría suavemente y le recordaría a quien pertenecía.

Y… _un festival._ El corazón se le aligeró con emoción ante la idea. Pese a haber mentido a Even sobre tener Jolablot en su aldea, sí _había_ ido a un festival en la aldea vecina, una sola vez, de niño. Helene y el marido habían llevado a Eva, y habían sido forzados a invitar a Isak y Vilde porque Eva no podía dejar de llorar ante el prospecto de ir sin ellos. Isak pensó en el momento que era vergonzoso, pero ahora, estaba agradecido porque sabía que su propia madre nunca hubiera sido capaz de llevarlo.

Todavía recordaba el casi apabullante aroma de exquisitamente carne cocida de los puestos del mercado, el colorido conjunto de fruta exótica que definitivamente no crecía en Jutland, y el baile. Ver a hombres y mujeres bailando en los ostentosos atuendos de celebración había sido particularmente memorable.

Ahora, él iba a ser una de esas personas que admiró tanto de niño. Se arrodilló junto al saco de yute que contenía la vibrante túnica que Even le compró, las manos frotándolo con reverencia. La pequeña parte vanidosa de él que se acicalaba cuando Even y Eva lo llamaban hermoso lo hacían querer ponerse la túnica y admirarse para ver lo que Even y otros hombres encontraban tan atractivo. Pero apenas era la mañana, y su orgullo de macho no se lo permitió. Así que se forzó a levantarse del piso y volvió a la cocina para ayudar a Eva a limpiar.

Intentó barrer la cocina, pero Eva le quitó la escoba furiosamente, luego de unos minutos mirándolo barrer a medias.

—¡Simplemente estás regando la mugre! Ve a lavar los cuencos, no puedes estropear eso —dijo, e Isak le mostró la equivocación.

El primer cuenco se le resbaló de los torpes dedos astillado en el borde y regando agua en el piso bajo los pies de Isak.

Pudo sentir la acalorada mirada de Eva sobre el cuello mientras se ponía de rodillas y limpiaba el desastre, antes de levantarse y volver a lavar.

Cuando otro cuenco de madera enjabonado se le cayó de las manos, y directo al piso recién limpio, Eva gritó en frustración, casi causándole un tremendo susto a Isak.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —preguntó, mientras Eva miraba al cuenco y al agua como si Isak hubiera metido al caballo en la casa.

—Por los Dioses, eres inútil —Eva dijo, tan resignada que apenas se escuchó como un reproche—. Inútil y flojo. Tan sólo… sal de mi camino y déjame trabajar.

Así que Isak culpablemente rodeó el cuenco y se retiró a la hoguera con la tabla de runas que Even había utilizado para enseñarle, y leyó las letras una y otra vez hasta que se hicieron un borroso arreglo de líneas y formas.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era Even.

Para cuando las runas comenzaron tener sentido de nuevo, había oscurecido, y tenía la mente únicamente llena de pensamientos de Jolablot.

Ahora que era apropiado y la llegada de Even era inminente, se permitió entregarse a los vanidosos deseos de por fin volver al cuarto y ponerse la túnica.

El fuerte y vibrante azul de la túnica resaltaba contra la pálida piel de los muslos de Isak antes que se pusiera los pantalones. La única pieza de ropa que le hacía competición era el edredón con que dormía, también un regalo de Even. Todas las cosas brillantes en su vida lo eran.

La túnica era suave y cálida contra los brazos, pero más que eso, era hermosa. Isak no anhelaba ropa cómoda y cálida. La ropa era gruesa y Even no dejaba que le faltara nada. Pero las eficientes túnicas blancas de algodón y cambios que servían como uniforme de Isak eran sólo eso: eficientes para su función, pero nada más. Ésta túnica era mucho más.

 _Hace brillar mis ojos y mi cabello luce más dorado,_ Isak se dio cuenta, y por un fugaz segundo, supo porque tantos lo llamaban hermoso. El momento se esfumó cuando el pensamiento le hizo eco por Even.

—Luces hermoso —dijo. Isak se dio la vuelta, para ver a Even mirándolo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto.

—Gracias —Isak dijo en voz baja, antes de aclararse la garganta—. Aunque, sólo es por la túnica.

—No —Even dijo simplemente e Isak se encogió. Si a Even no le gustaba la túnica entonces Isak debió ponerse una de las blancas. El corazón me dolió al pensarlo. Pero Even negó con la cabeza y dijo—. Quiero decir, no es la túnica, eres tú. Únicamente tú puedes hacer que se vea tan adorable.

—Oh —Isak dijo, el rostro ruborizado con satisfacción, pero también nerviosismo. _¿Qué iba a decir a eso?_

Los fáciles halagos de Even lo hacían querer arrogársele a los brazos, y darle un beso en los labios, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Pero el recuerdo de los tantos rechazos de Even estaban más presentes en la mente al igual que la lección de Noora para poner a Even... _caliente._ No olvidaría el plan tan fácilmente.

Asi que asintió como si Even le hubiese dicho que el cielo era azul y preguntó—. ¿Nos iremos pronto? Estoy muy emocionado. —Esa parte no era mentira, pese a que el sereno rostro era una máscara.

La falta de reacción de Isak pareció perturbar a Even, Isak lo notó infantilmente. _Bien_.

—Sí —Even dijo lentamente—. Nos iremos inmediatamente. Las festividades ya han comenzado y preferiría que fuéramos antes para que podamos regresar y dormir a una hora razonable.

—Eso está bien —Isak dijo, preguntándose si los otros hombres el Norte irían al festival más temprano, o tarde.

Isak siguió a Even a la entrada y permitió que Even le colocara la piel de oso, antes de que se pusiera la de lobo. Únicamente cuando estuvo listo se dio cuenta; no habían invitado a Eva. 

Ella estaba en la puerta, con escoba en mano, como un triste personaje de cuento infantil.

Ella debió notar la expresión culpable porque rodó los ojos y dijo—. Diviértanse, pero yo elegiría una solitaria noche en la bañera que una noche bebiendo y animando groseros hombres en cualquier día.

Isak entendió la razón. Además del reciente distanciamiento de los hombres de Eva, también había adquirido el gusto por los baños. Se bañaba casi todos los días y para sorpresa de Isak, Even nunca decía nada.

—¿Animando groseros hombres? —Even repitió curiosamente.

Eva rápidamente se corrigió y dijo—. Ya sabes cómo pueden ser los hombres. Calientes. _Rápidos en actuar sin pensar. —_ Miró a Isak con mordacidad e Isak resistió la urgencia de sacarle la lengua igual que un niño. Él no era uno, pese a lo que Eva dijera.

—Correcto —Even dijo, claramente decidiendo que descifrar el código entre Isak y Eva era demasiado esfuerzo.

—Correcto —Isak repitió—. Ya vámonos.

Mientras salían, Isak sintió los ojos de Eva clavársele en la nuca, la mirada mucho más mordaz de lo que había sido con la caída de cuencos.

Even le mantuvo una mano en la espalda mientras recorrían la silenciosa planicie de hielo que los dividía del resto de la aldea. La resbaladiza superficie casi parecía un reto que necesitas a realizar para llegar al festival. Even permaneció irritantemente balanceado, pese a que la mano sobre la espada de Isak era firme.

Tras finalmente atravesar el campo de hielo y pasar al anexo principal de la aldea, Isak comenzó a oler el exquisito aroma de lo que únicamente podía carne recién cocida y el sonido de hombres y mujeres gritando. Tras el sonido de las voces que seguían, había un infernal sonido que hizo sentir los oídos de Isak como si estuviera sangrando.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo molesto, mientras que el ruido parecía aumentar, mientras se acercaban.

Even lo miró confundido y dijo—. Esa es música Isak, ¿seguramente tienen música en Jutland?

 _Oh, tenemos música en Jutland,_ Isak pensó, _pero definitivamente no suena así._

Isak no tuvo la oportunidad de expresar la opinión porque pronto se distrajo por la mera imagen del festival.

La plaza de la aldea estaba llena de puestos mercantes, incluso más de los que el mercado tenía normalmente. La mayoría de las personas estaban vestidas en radiantes túnicas como la de Isak, y parecían encontrarse en cada grieta y hendidura entre puestos. Los bromistas deambulando, haciendo trucos a pequeñas audiencias a cambio de monedas. Isak vio a uno comer fuego, antes de abrir la boca para revelar que lo había tragado.

 _Asombroso_. Nunca había visto nada igual.

El estómago de Isak pronto lo distrajo de los bromistas así que tiró de la larga mano de Even y dijo—. ¿Podemos comprar algo de carne? Quiero caballo.

Even asintió, y entrelazó los dedos antes de guiar a Isak hacia el puesto que no estaba tan ocupado como otros. Isak sintió el corazón acelerársele ante la sensación de la mano de Even en la suya y maldijo a su débil corazón. Se inclinó contra el pecho de Even, una de las manos de Even envolviéndole la suya y la otra descansándole sobre la cadera.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la fila, Even deslizó una moneda en la palma de Isak para que pudiera ordenar.

—¿Nos podría dar dos asados por favor? —Isak volvió la vista a la tensa figura de Even tras de sí y agregó—. Y una jarra de vino.

El mercader lució confuso por un momento, pero luego vio por encima del hombro de Isak y asintió, antes de dubitativamente coger las monedas.

 _Peculiar_ , Isak pensó mientras le daba la jarra a Even y mordía la carne caliente. Gimió obscenamente ante el sabor y Even le dio una mirada de impacto.

Isak mascó delicadamente antes de tímidamente decir—. Lo siento.

—Deberíamos sentarnos —Even dijo abruptamente, soltando la mano de Isak cual si fuera hierro caliente. Hirió, tras tener a Even sosteniéndolo tan cerca mientras esperaban en el puesto. La herida en el pecho renovó la convicción de Isak para llevar a cabo el plan.

Así que cuando entraron a un salón de la aldea adornado con sillas y mesas y rebosando con hombres y mujeres por igual, vio cada grupo y buscaba un rostro masculino, alguien que no fuera una amenaza para Isak pero lo suficientemente apuesto para coquetearle. Nadie le llamó la atención inmediatamente: los hombres de Hålogaland era mayormente feos y brutos. Even era una extraña excepción con labios carnosos y apuestas facciones.

Isak sintió despertar el interés cuando vio a un atractivo desconocido que definitivamente _no_ era de Hålogaland.

El desconocido era moreno, a diferencia de Isak y de toda la demás gente que vivía en este frío páramo. Y a diferencia del resto de aldeanos que vestían brillantes túnicas, igual que Isak, él únicamente llevaba puesto un modesto cambio oscuro. El cabello era ya maraña de rizos castaños, incluso más rizados que los de Isak, y escondidas bajo los rizos un par de pobladas cejas.

 _Atractivo_ , Isak decidió. _Definitivamente atractivo._ Sentado frente a un acompañante que era de tez similar, pero de diferente disposición. A diferencia del atractivo desconocido, tenía cabello lacio negro, y un par de escasas cejas completamente inexpresivas.

No lo haría, era muy poco atractivo para que Isak siquiera pretendiera tenerle afecto. Even lo descubriría. Volvió la atención al atractivo y consideró la manera de acercársele.

¿Los hombres de los lugares donde el sol ardía inclemente eran más crueles que los hombres de aquí? Sin embargo, cuando el hombre sonrió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Isak se dio cuenta que se veía más amable que cualquier hombre que había visto, incluso si las cejas eran algo intimidantes.

Sintió culpa revolviéndosele en el estómago y pretendió que era a causa de la exquisita comida, y no a causa de lo estaba por hacerle a este amable extraño.

 _No permitiré que Even lo hiera,_ Isak se prometió.

—Deseo sentarme aquí —Isak dijo, y sin volver la vista a Even o esperar la aprobación, se sentó junto al desconocido y el acompañante.

El atractivo hombre estaba metido en la conversación, los rizos moviéndose mientras asentía apasionadamente y gritó algo en una lengua extraña.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, vio a Even mirarlo considerablemente antes de sentarse frente a Isak en la mesa, junto al acompañante poco atractivo del desconocido.

—Hola —Isak dijo en voz alta, pero estaba seguro que la voz fue ahogada por los gritos de los hombres del Norte. Pero sin razón alguna, el desconocido lo escuchó y se giró para mirarlo.

—Hola —respondió, Isak se sorprendió de que hablara en la misma lengua que él, aunque las palabras eran torpes en la desconocida boca—. ¿Y quién eres?

—Soy Isak —dijo nerviosamente, y se escuchó como una pregunta.

—Bueno Isak, soy Jonas —respondió, ofreciéndole la mano de manera que estaba entre ellos. Isak la miró confundido hasta que se dio cuenta, Jonas quería… ¿estrecharle la mano? Extendió la mano y cautelosamente la estrechó. Mientras lo hacía, vio a Even dejar de beber, y dejó la jarra junto a él. Era casi emocionante tener el poder de controlar a un hombre con el toque de una mano. Entendía la razón por la que Noora lo hacía para captar la atención de William.

Jonas le sacudió la débil mano, con un propósito que Isak no entendía, antes de volverse al acompañante y volver a hablar. Isak no podía perder la atención así que rápidamente preguntó—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Las manos se le fueron a la boca, impactado ante el atrevimiento propio. La inusual naturaleza amable de Even le estaba dando demasiada comodidad. Normalmente ningún hombre libre toleraría a un esclavo siendo tan entrometido. Sin embargo, Jonas pareció encantado por ello y rió antes de responder.

—Soy un misionero —Jonas respondió, mirando expectante a Isak. Isak no quería parecer ignorante así que asintió como si entendiera, pero por la divertida expresión de Jonas, no estaba muy convencido. Probablemente eran sus malditos ojos. Eva siempre decían que delataban todo lo que pensaba.

—No tienes idea de lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? —Jonas preguntó. Isak bajó la mirada avergonzado y negó con la cabeza, pero Jonas rió y dijo—. No te avergüences. Un misionero es un mensajero que viaja para enseñar a otros. Elias y yo somos misioneros cristianos, aunque él se vuelve menos cristiano cada día. —Jonas señaló al acompañante que le asintió, los ojos de alguna manera inamovibles del rostro de Isak.

Isak intentó no prestarle atención mientras la mente se le apresuraba para enterarse de lo que Jonas estaba diciendo—. Estábamos viajando con un emisario de otros, pero el resto de nuestro grupo nos dejó en Jutland. —Isak volvió la atención ante la mención de su viejo hogar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo escuchó decir sin tristeza.

—¿Tu grupo? —Isak preguntó mientras luchaba por recordar la palabra que Jonas utilizó para describirse y al acompañante—. ¿Todos eran… cristianos igual que tú?

Jonas negó con la cabeza y dijo—. No, estamos viajando con una misionera islámica, llamada Sana. Aunque no coincidimos en mucho ella fue una buena compañera. Muy inteligente y…devota. —Jonas miró con atención a Elias que estaba engulléndose la bebida e Isak ahogó una risa—. Es una pena que no pudiera soportar el clima.

Cristianismo e islam eran creencias diferentes, Isak dedujo. Lógicamente sabía que debía haber otras creencias en el mundo, pero nunca antes había escuchado de ellas, mucho menos conocido a un creyente de diferente fe—. No hay mucho de nosotros dispuesto a venir hasta aquí. —Dio una rápida y acusatoria mirada a Even antes de volver la vista a Isak—. ¿Cómo lo soportas?

Isak dudaba que Even pudiera escuchar las voces susurradas bajo los estridentes ruidos que llenaban el lugar, pero pensando en Jonas juzgando a Even sin conocerlo, lo hizo espetar—. En realidad, Even es muy amable. Al principio fue difícil vivir aquí, pero él nunca me ha hecho daño o forzado deberes inapropiados. —Isak pensó en los moretones de Eva y cuerpo maltratado cuando agregó en voz baja—. Creo que soy muy afortunado.

Cuando Jonas lo miró inexpresivo, las cejas fruncidas, Isak se dio cuenta que le estaba preguntando cómo podía soportar el inclemente _clima_.

Y en su lugar Isak le había contado de la falta de «deberes inapropiados». Si Jonas no se disuadía por una lengua atrevida, definitivamente se disuadiría por una lengua vulgar. Isak sintió el rostro arderle ante el equívoco. Eva había tenido razón. Él no tenía de cómo seducir a un hombre sin avergonzarse.

—Lo siento —Isak intentó decir mientras se ponía de pie, pero Jonas lo cogió del brazo y lo devolvió al banco junto a él.

—No, no lo sientas —Jonas dijo, el dedo frotando un tranquilizador círculo en el brazo de Isak. Ningún hombre lo había tomado desde Even y… Nikolai, pensó amargamente. Era inusual pero no desagradable. Pero entonces Jonas alejó la mano e Isak lo notó: él no tenía deseo sexual por Isak. En lo más mínimo. Lo le dejó una mirada persistente, o permitió que la caricia durara más de lo apropiado. Hizo que la humillación doliera más; si ni siquiera podía hacer que un desconocido se calentara por él entonces, ¿qué esperanza tenía de seducir a Even?

Estaba tan envuelto en la miseria de que plan fallara tan rápidamente que no se dio cuenta del otro hombre acercándoseles.

—¿Isak? —Isak se sorprendió cuando la profunda voz de Even de repente estuvo en su oído. No se había percatado que Even rodeó la mesa, estaba tan atrapado en frustración de ser capaz de hacer lo que había pretendido.  
  
Even bajó la mirada a ellos fríamente, pero Isak que la mirada era para Jonas así que intentó no ofenderse.  
  
—Erik ha solicitado mi presencia. Necesito ir y hablar con él. Volveré pronto —Even fulminó con una mirada asesina a Jonas tras el hombro de Isak antes de decir—. Quédate aquí hasta que regrese.  
  
Isak vio a Erik esperando tras Even, casi oculto tras la gruesa piel de lobo de Even y cabello. La imagen del rostro le hizo recordar a Isak el aroma de piel quemándose y la sensación de su fría espalda desnuda siendo expuesta a la horda de hombres. El recuerdo le dio náuseas y Even se percató.  
  
—¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿O necesito quedarme? —Even preguntó con compostura, observando el rostro de Isak de cerca. Isak no sabía mucho, pero entendía que Even no podía negarse a un hombre del estatus de Erik, sólo porque Isak se estaba sintiendo un poco perturbado.  
  
Así que sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. Estoy de acuerdo —Even se detuvo más tiempo como si no creyera las palabras de Isak.

—Te estoy dejando con este hombre porque es un hombre devoto. Ellos no tienen urgencias sexuales, por lo que he escuchado. —Isak sabía que eso era falso. Todos los hombres, incluso los devotos, tenían urgencias sexuales, a menos que estuvieran castrados. _No es que tenga de qué preocuparme,_ Isak pensó amargamente. La falta de interés de Jonas en él era evidente, indistintamente de lo devoto.

El rostro de Even le era una baja vibración en el oído: Isak estaba seguro que nadie más podía escucharlo—. Si te sientes amenazado, necesito que corras a la taberna, ¿entiendes? Corre hacia allí y pide a Christine que te esconda hasta que yo regrese. —Isak observaba mientras Even tragaba lo que parecía ser dolor, pero era más furia—. No puedo negarme a Erik, ¿entiendes?

Isak escuchó, entendiendo que Even no deseaba dejarlo, y se sintió mejor por ello. Asintió y dijo—. Estaré bien, no atraeré la atención a mí.  
  
Even asintió, por fin satisfecho con las palabras de Isak, y se alejó con reacia rigidez. Luego siguió a Erik por el pasillo, y a afuera.  
  
Cuando estuviera fuera del alcance de su oído, Isak escuchó un poco familiar voz decir—. ¿Ese es tu amo? —Le requirió un momento a Isak recordar que Jonas había llamado a este hombre Elias.  
  
—Sí —Isak admitió–, supongo que lo es en tu hogar. Pero no lo llamo así. Él es Jarl Even para ti, pero simplemente Even para mí.  
  
—Extraño —Elias dijo lentamente, las manos en la barbilla contemplativamente—. Él es el amo, y fácilmente uno de los guerreros más formidables de la aldea, por lo que he escuchado, pero se dirige a ti como si _él_ fuera el esclavo.  
  
Isak se sintió perturbar por las palabras de Elías, tono casi acusador. Lo dijo casi como si Isak debió hechizar a Even para hacerlo comportarse así.  
  
—Él es extraño, pero me agrada —Jonas dijo tajante, interrumpiendo a Elias—. Antes estaba nervioso, por la manera en que nos observaba mientras hablaba. Pero ahora que estabas equivocado. Especialmente luego que dijiste que no te impone ningún «deber inapropiado». Obviamente le importas. —Isak se ruborizó, tanto por el recordatorio de las atrevida palabras como por la observación de Jonas.  
  
No supo qué concluir de la excesivamente amable observación de Jonas sobre Even, pero era preferible a que Elias implicara que Even era débil, así que sonrió y dijo—. Aunque, no apostaría a que no te haga huir —dijo honestamente. Y una amarga parte de sí casi deseaba que Even hubiera intentado probarle su amor por él. Quizás Noora tenía razón; quizás Even simplemente se enfrió. No sólo con Isak, sino con todo. La sensación del beso y pene de Even entre las piernas ahora se sentía como una distante ilusión a la que apenas podía sujetar.

Elias se puso de pie y se llevó la jarra consigo, presumiblemente yendo a llenarla. Isak lo siguió hasta que desapareció en la multitud y únicamente entonces, que los ojos de Nikolai también estaba sobre él. Si estaba mirando a Elias o Isak, Isak no estaba seguro. Volvió la atención a Jonas cuando se le jorobó al hombro y entró en el espacio de Isak.

—Eres… —Jonas bajó la voz, dando un vistazo como si estuvieran conspirando y susurró—. ¿Un esclavo? Y ese tal Even es tu amo.

—¿Sí? Es lo que le dije a Elias. —Isak dijo, la teatralidad de Jonas. Muchas de las personas en el festival eran esclavos. No era un sórdido secreto, pese a que lo susurró como uno—. No deberías llamarlo «ese tal Even», debes llamarlo Jarl Even.  Sé que no eres de aquí, pero si la persona equivocada te escucha dirigirte a él por el nombre, podrías meterte en problemas.

Las cejas de Jonas se volvieron a fruncir y esta vez, Isak fue capaz de discernir que se fruncieron de enojo.

—Pese a que _Jarl_ Even parece un hombre amable, se me dificulta respetar a cualquier hombre que emplee tal costumbre. —Isak nunca antes había escuchado a nadie decir un título de alta jerarquía como Jarl con tanto desdén.

—Simplemente me es repudiable, las normas que la gente conserva aquí —Jonas dijo furiosamente—, escuché sobre la barbárica práctica de retener esclavos cuando me estaba quedando en un monasterio de Inglaterra. —Jonas negó con la cabeza en desagrado—. Me contaron de las religiosas y monaguillos que han sido llevados en saqueos de los hombres del Norte y lo que les ocurre, eso no es apto para tus oídos.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo —Isak dijo secamente, aunque se encontró intrigado por ese desconocido que llamó a la práctica de retener esclavos «repudiable». Simplemente así eran las cosas, e Isak nunca antes lo había considerado barbárico, pese a que odiaba las condiciones de su cautiverio.

Jonas decayó ante la reprimenda de Isak y rápidamente dijo—. Por supuesto que lo puedes manejar, por favor no tomes en cuenta el desliz de mi lengua. Probablemente has sufrido más dificultades en tus pocos años de vida que yo en toda mi vida.

Isak se sintió ruborizar ante el elogio, pero también herido en vergüenza ante la implicación—. No necesito tu lastima —dijo, olvidando el plan por un momento—. Como te dije, Even es muy amable conmigo.

 _¿Qué estaba diciendo?_ pensó groseramente. Él _sí_ necesitaba la lastima de Jonas para mantener la atención. La única razón por la que los hombres se enamoran de las mujeres, y suponía que también hombres, era porque eran seres hermosos o lastimeros. Ambas habían sido originalmente por lo que Even lo escogió, estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, Jonas eran un foráneo, y desconocía todo esto, porque volvió a disculparse, y dijo—. No te tengo lastima. De hecho, creo que eres bastante fuerte, para sobrevivir a un saqueo y en este lugar de eterno invierno.

—¿Fuerte? —Isak dijo incrédulamente—. No sabes nada de mí. De hecho, creo que tú eres más fuerte que yo. Eres un poco mayor que yo y viajas por el mundo promoviendo la palabra de tus Dioses: cristiano… y el del resto.

Cuando Jonas se rió de sus palabras, Isak se sintió molestar. Todo lo que Jonas parecía hacer era reírse de él. Esta vez, Jonas percató la molesta expresión antes de hablar—. No te molestes conmigo, tu desliz de lengua es enternecedor. —Mientras Jonas comenzaba a explicar, Isak entendió que Jonas no se reía para ser cruel, sino porque era de buen carácter.

—Primero, sólo hay un Dios. —Dijo, levantando un dedo. Isak se sorprendió ante el anuncio. ¿Cómo podía un Dios encargarse de todos los diferentes aspectos de la vida humana? ¿Dónde encontraría el tiempo para eso?

—Dios no se llama cristiano, simplemente se llama Dios. Él es nuestro Señor y salvador. Jesucristo es su hijo, y la razón por la que la religión se llama cristianismo. Y entre ellos y todo, está el Espíritu Santo.

Todo era muy confuso, pero Isak asintió lentamente.

—¿Y ese Dios qué dice sobre Hålogaland? ¿Los esclavos y hombres del Norte y el resto? —Isak se burló, haciendo un gesto al aplastante lugar lleno de hombres, mujeres, y niños. Las creencias de Jonas le parecían insólitas, demasiado tontas e incluso, simplemente, blasfemas—. ¿Tu Espíritu Santo puede existir en un lugar tan frío?

Por primera vez, Jonas no respondió a la provocación con una risa—. Supongo que Dios quiere salvar a la gente de aquí. Hay mucho sufrimiento en todas partes, pero aquí, mucho más. Únicamente he estado aquí por tres lunas y he visto cosas despreciables. Una mujer esclava, arrastraba del cabello y poseída contra su voluntad, un chico al que le cortaron la mano por robar corteza de pan, y, por supuesto, tú. —Isak levantó la vista sorprendido por las palabras de Jonas.

—Dijiste que no me tenías lástima —Isak le recordó, el tono curiosamente apagado.

—No te tengo lástima. Un chico fuerte con tu apariencia e inteligencia podría hacer grandes cosas con su vida, si tuviera los medios. —Isak no sabía lo que esas _grandes cosas_ podrían ser, pero sintió el estómago revolvérsele ante la idea de irse de Hålogaland. Y entró en conflicto al darse cuenta que la fantasía no le provocaba miedo, sino que lo exaltaba.

—Simplemente es un terrible desperdicio —Jonas dijo, volviendo a fruncir las cejas con tristeza. Isak se perturbó al comprender que había conocido a Jonas hace poco más de una hora, pero ya podía distinguirle el humor por las cejas.

—Y el Espíritu Santo está en todas partes, dentro de todas las personas y cosas pese al arbitrario estatus otorgado por el hombre. —Jonas dijo tan apasionadamente, que Isak se encontró creyéndolo, incluso si no podía comprender el concepto de un sólo Dios o a la persona Jesucristo.

 _Imagina,_ Isak pensó, _que el estatus no importara y algún espíritu divino estuviera con todos porque somos iguales._ Era una idea consoladora que llenó a Isak de esperanza. Desde que había aceptado su destino como un esclavo, no había permitido que su mente pensara en libertad.

La se silenciosa conversación fue interrumpida por Elias, que había trastabillado de regreso al banco, esta vez sentado junto a Isak, en lugar de frente a Jonas. Isak se encontró inclinándose hacia el calor del hombro de Jonas de manera que no tocaría a Elías con el muslo, pero no disminuyó el hedor del aliento de Elias o el calor de ese cuerpo.

—No sé tanto del Espíritu Santo como Jonas —Elías arrastró las palabras, la mano extendiéndose detrás de Isak para palmear el hombro de Jonas. Jonas se encogió de hombros, el rostro tan honesto y fácil como siempre, pero Isak no pudo evitar bromear—. Sin embargo, discrepo, completamente. El estatus existe por una razón. Es la razón por la que el hombre gobierna en cada lugar al que va: en este mundo se necesita de alguien en la cima y alguien en el fondo.

La mirada era descaradamente lasciva, e hizo a Isak alejarse en desagrado. El cuerpo de Jonas estaba manipulado por el alcohol así que no captó el doble sentido. Únicamente rio y dijo—. Eres un tonto, mi amigo, y difícilmente cristiano si de verdad crees lo que dices. Todo el mundo es infeliz por el estatus. Ningún hombre está por encima del resto, y el único que debería estarlo es el Señor, nuestro Dios. 

—Tu Dios —Elias señaló, antes de dar otro trago a la jarra. Personalmente, Isak que ya había tenido suficiente, pero se quedó callado. Cuando la jarra se vació, Isak se regocijó internamente hasta que entonces Elias giró los penetrantes ojos hacia él.

—Isaac —dijo—. Búscame otra jarra.

Le requirió un momento a Isak darse cuenta que le estaba hablando a él. Nunca había escuchado pronunciación tan vulgar de su nombre.

—Mi nombre es Isak —dijo cortantemente, manteniendo los ojos en la mesa frente a él. No picaría el anzuelo.

—Y no puedes darle órdenes a Isak, tú no eres su amo —Jonas intercedió brevemente. El tema del estatus era obviamente un tema familiar de discordia entre ambos. Y aunque la defensa de Jonas era consoladora, también estaba equivocado. Aquí cualquier hombre libre podía ordenar a Isak, mientras que no intervinieran con el derecho de Even sobre él.

—Puede que no estés de acuerdo con las costumbres del lugar Jonas, pero creo que yo las admiro. Son útiles y eficientes —Elias dejó caer la jarra sobre la mesa, esta vez justo frente al rostros de Isak y dijo—. Y pretendo disfrutar completamente de las costumbres de Hålogaland mientras esté aquí.

El rostro de Isak ardió con humillación mientras cogía la jarra, y se ponía de pie. Escuchó a Jonas reprendiendo a Elias mientras se iba, lo que lo hizo sentir mejor. La fila para llenar la jarra era tan larga, que para cuando volvió, tanto Jonas como Elias estaban sobrios. La única razón por la que Isak lo podía decir era porque Jonas había perdido la fácil sonrisa que había estado esbozando toda la noche.

—Aquí está la jarra —Isak dijo tajantemente, dejándolo frente a Elias y moviéndose para sentarse frente a los hombres a la mesa.

Fue detenido por la mano de Elias sobre su brazo, bajándolo sobre el regazo.

—Estoy muy agradecido —dijo. Sin el aliento de alcohol en la lengua, soñaba amenazador.

—Suéltame —Isak gritó, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, sin éxito. El brazo de Elias alrededor de su cintura era como una prensa.

—Elias, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Jonas preguntó seriamente, la mano apretada en el asa de la jarra como si la fuera a usar para golpear la cabeza de Elias. Isak cerró los ojos, inseguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por qué esto repentinamente había ido tan mal. Algo había envalentonado a Elias, pero Isak estaba seguro que no era nada que él hubiera hecho para animarlo.

 _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Even?_ Isak pensó desesperadamente, los ojos buscando por el lugar la familiar piel de lobo. Todo lo que veía era rostros desconocidos, algunos interesados al ver al valioso esclavo de Even sobre el regazo de otro hombre. Era de la misma manera en que Isak había visto a los bromistas comer fuego. Como si Isak fuera otra atracción del festival.

—Te lo dije Jonas, estoy disfrutando las costumbres del lugar mientras estamos aquí. Me han aconsejado que es lo esperado. Que los esclavos están aquí para nuestras _atenciones._

Y fue cuando Elias extendió la mano al cuello de la túnica de Isak y _tiró_ y el infierno se desató.

Casi como si hubiera estado esperando una oportunidad, los hombres del Norte se acercaron a la mesa y comenzaron a incitar a Elias con comentarios. Era como si un fervor por sed de sangre los hubiera embargado por el festival. Los ojos mirando: no veía mujeres, ni niños. Se sintió avergonzado de sí por no captar el cambio en la atmósfera, el descenso a la depravación mientras se sentaba a escuchar las suaves palabras de Jonas.

—Viste como si fuera libre, necesita que le recuerden su lugar.

—Veamos si es tan lindo como las ropas.

—Siempre quise saber cómo es el agujero que mantiene a _El Frenético_ ocupado.

Isak los había animado con la bonita túnica y la falta de consideración de su estatus, todo parecía estar implicado. Porque tuvo el descaro de hablar como ellos y vestir como ellos, merecía ser violado y golpeado para que todos lo vieran.

Jonas tenía razón; la gente era despreciable.

—Elias, ¿¡qué diablos estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltalo! —Jonas gritó, pero cuando intentó quitarle a Isak del regazo, dos hombres lo sujetaron antes de lanzándolo fuera del círculo mientras algunos miembros de la multitud lo bombardearon con fruta podrida por intentar arruinar la diversión.

Isak reconoció a uno de los hombres como Bjorn; uno de los hombres de Nikolai; el mismo que había aconsejado a Even que «follara hasta los huesos» en el viaja a aquí. Cuando vio a Nikolai y otros rostros familiares del saqueo aparecieron en la ruidosa multitud, las cosas comenzaron a tener más sentido.

—Even los matará a todos por esto —Isak escuchó a alguien decir. Dio un vistazo con esperanza ciega para ver que había sido Christoffer. Sonreía como los demás, pero no se le reflejaba en sus ojos. De hecho, los ojos nunca se posaron en Isak, que estaba sujetado sobre el regazo de Elias.

Isak fue golpeado con la extraña compresión que él era el único que no quería mirar.

Las manos de Elias todavía sobre sobre los pantalones de Isak, mientras sopesaba el precio de poseer el cuerpo de Isak contra voluntad, para permanecer vivo.

—Por favor, Christoffer, mi padre tiene ocupado a Even —Nikolai rio bruscamente, e Isak de repente y claramente recordó a Erik pidiendo a Even que hablara con él y a Nikolai atentamente mirando a Elias irse la mesa.

 _Él planeó esto,_ Isak pensó amargamente, _Igual que una serpiente._

Isak no sabía si era por dejar a Nikolai que muriera o porque Even lo humilló en batalla y reclamó a Eva. Todo los ir sabía era que Nikolai sufriría por esto.

—Simplemente pienso que nuestros invitados deberían disfrutar de toda la hospitalidad que Hålogaland tiene para ofrecer —Nikolai hizo un gesto a la multitud que estaba rugiendo aprobando las palabras, las lenguas sueltas por la vasta cantidad de alcohol que habían bebido. Continuó—. Después de todo, es el espíritu de Jolablot.

Christoffer dio a Nikolai una perturbada mirada, mientras le palmeaban la espalda los hombres intentando que se fuera. Hizo contacto visual con Isak por un breve momento, e Isak suplicó en silencio, seguro que él era el único que podía alzar la voz e impedir que esto sucediera.

Pero entonces desapareció en la multitud.

Elias pareció envalentonado por las aseveraciones de Nikolai porque susurró—. Oh, no puedo esperar para inclinarte sobre la mesa y follarte. —La mirada era hambrienta, casi muriendo de hambre, las manos en el cabello de Isak mientras Isak intentaba zafarse, mantenido en el lugar por decididas manos. Y así que Isak hizo lo único que podía: retrocedió y le escupió en la cara.

Elias se paralizó ante la acción de Isak, los dedos limpiando delicadamente la saliva de la frente. Isak esperaba que oliera a la carne que había comido antes.

—No eres el primer hombre que lo dice u definitivamente no el más fuerte —Isak dijo. Se delito con la humillación que colgaba del rostro de Elias. Se deleitó más con el escupitajo. Si esto iba a suceder, quería que todos vieran que se había resistido. Que no se había inclinado fácilmente por este hombre.

Cuando Elias le abofeteó el rostro, Isak no pudo encontrar el arrepentimiento por sus palabras. Si iba a ser violado, iba a caer peleando. El tiempo de cobardía y esconderse bajo las faldas de Eva se acabó.

La multitud reavivó más ante Elias por fin mostrando algo de violencia hacia Isak. Incitaron a Elias para que lo volviera a castigar. Él les sonrió, feliz de ver la aprobación.

—Permítanme inclinarlo y entonces lo -

Elias no tuvo oportunidad de entregar las promesas porque la voz de Even interrumpió la estupidez y dijo—. ¿Qué dices que vas a hacer?

La multitud se dispersó para él ya que era fácilmente el más alto ahí, y el lugar se silenció. El hacha ya estaba fuera, el rostro oscurecido mientras veía la escena. Isak se dejó caer contra Elias en alivio.

_Por fin, Even se había liberado de Erik._

Elias se había puesto rígido contra Isak por el miedo, inmóvil ante la vista del largo semblante de Even. Él no era un guerrero. Simplemente un débil hombre que Nikolai había incitado para hacer el trabajo sucio. Eran patéticos, ambos.

—¿Bien?

Isak dejó escapar un gemido de alivio mientras los brazos de Elias, que había sentido como una tenaza, le caían de la cintura, permitiéndole quitarse fácilmente del regazo. Inmediatamente fue hacia Even, acomodándose contra él. Sabía que Even no podía mimarlo aquí. No había tiempo para sujetarlo u ocuparse de los lugares donde Elias lo había tocado. En su lugar, los ojos de Even miraron el cuerpo de Isak, captando cada marca como agravio personal hacia él.

Cuando la roja mejilla de Isak, extendió la mano y rozó la piel roja con el dorso de la mano. Isak se encogió ante el contacto con dolor, y Even apartó la vista. El rostro incandescente con furia.

—Dijiste que no podías esperar para inclinar a mi esclavo sobre esa mesa y follarlo, ¿correcto? —Even preguntó fríamente. Se acercó a Elias, los pasos lánguidos incluso mientras mecía el hacha en el costado.

Elias lloriqueó, pero no respondió. Cuando Even sujetó a Elias del cabello, y lo arrojó sobre la mesa en una cruda imitación de lo que Elias dijo había querido hacer a Isak, la multitud estalló de nuevo, esta vez arrojándole fruta podrida y alcohol a Elias. 

No les importaba sangre de quién se derramara, Isak se dio cuenta. Simplemente querían sangre, miedo, o ambos.

Cuando Even bajó los pantalones de Elias, Isak miró con los ojos bien abiertos, temeroso que Even castigaría a Elias exactamente en la misma manera de lo que había dicho haría a Isak. Elias claramente también lo pensó, e inmóvil en abyecta humillación, sin luchar.  

Lo que Even hizo en su lugar fue mucho peor.

Bajó el hacha fuerte, sobre la muñeca de Elias contra la mesa. Isak sintió un grito escapársele de la garganta, pero fue ahogado por el ruido de la multitud. Había escuchado a hombres animando a Even y mujeres desde lejos chillando, pero todo lo que recordaría de este momento eran los agonizantes gritos de Elias. Cuando Even terminó con una mano, la que había golpeado a Isak, comenzó con la segunda y el horror volvía a reiniciarse. Even no se detuvo hasta que la segunda mano estuvo cortada completamente del cuerpo.

Luego cogió una pequeña navaja del cinturón y se la clavó en el cuello. Los gritos de Elias pararon mientras moría. Dónde terminaría, Isak no tenía idea. Quizás _Hel_ , quizás algún lugar peor.

 _Cortaré las manos de cualquier hombre que te toque_ , Even había prometido a Isak hace tantas lunas. Isak lo había tomado como una gran proclamación para consolarlo y asegurarle la lealtad de Even. Pero lo había probado físicamente, en la forma de dos sangrantes manos. Cuando los dedos se retorcieron en una fantasmal imitación de vida, Isak vomitó.

Even se dio cuenta, y dejó caer los miembros muertos de Elias a la tierra, antes de coger las desmembradas manos u arrojarlas a la multitud. La multitud se alejó de ellas como si Even es hubiera lanzado antorchas.

No importaba; la sangre estaba por todas partes. Estaba en los ojos de Isak, y en la boca, casi como si fuera parte del ser de Isak.

Cuando las piernas de Isak se rindieron, Even estuvo inmediatamente a su lado. Alzándolo en los brazos. Estaban perdidos en la multitud que había vuelto a vitorear y celebrar, pisando el cuerpo de Elias, como si Even no hubiera acabado de matar a un hombre.

Isak se colgó inerte en los brazos de Even mientras comenzaron el viaje de regreso a casa. El frío pareció adormecer aún más a Isak mientras caía víctima de sus pensamientos.

Únicamente comenzó lentamente a volver en sí al ver la vivienda en la sombría oscuridad.

No quería entrar a la vivienda cubierto de sangre. La vivienda era segura y cálida, no… _esto—_. Necesito limpiarme, Even, necesito limpiarme, por favor, por favor —Isak suplicó, la voz débil para sus propios oídos mientras jalaba Even del cuello.

—Te limpiaré, lo prometo —Even dijo e Isak calló porque ahora sabía que Even cumplía las promesas.

La hoguera todavía estaba ardiendo cuando volvieron, e Isak adormecidamente notó la silueta de la cabeza castaña cobriza de Eva iluminada por la flama. Había esperado que ya hubiera ido a la cama. No quería que lo viera así. Los hombros todavía expuestos de cuando Elias lo había jalado de la túnica y todavía podía probar la sangre en la boca.

—¿Cómo estuvo el festival? —Eva preguntó perezosamente, los cansados ojos fijos en el fuego. Ninguno respondió así que eventualmente, ella volvió la vista a ellos. Cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Isak en Los brazos de Even y la sangre seca en ambos, se puso de pie, casi tropezándose con las piernas en la prisa por acercársele. 

—¡Isak! —gritó, las manos presionándole el frío rostro. Él se sentía tan frío, pero no era frialdad del cuerpo. Era la frialdad que provenía de ver a un hombre masacrado delante de él y a causa de él.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste!? —Eva preguntó furiosamente mientras las manos pasaban por el rostro de Isak, intentando encontrar la marca de la herida. Even no respondió, toda la atención concentrada en Isak que únicamente podía mirarlo inexpresivo.

Únicamente cuando Eva quitar a Isak de los brazos de Even, y cogerlo ella, Isak reaccionó con un débil grito. Even inmediatamente lo levantó y acercó, calmándolo con palabras que Isak no podía entender.

—La sangre no es de él, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber —Even dijo rudamente. Cuando Eva se quedó plantada como un árbol en su lugar, Even añadió bruscamente—. Harás bien en recordar la promesa que te hice sobre Nikolai. Ahora muévete, y desaparece a menos que yo te llame.

Isak aturdido se preguntó qué promesa había hecho Even, porque hizo que la testaruda Eva se quitara del camino a regañadientes, mientras los ojos permanecieran con nostalgia sobre Isak.

Las largas piernas de Even se movieron velozmente, hasta que Isak se dio cuenta que lo estaba llevando al baño.

—Voy a limpiarte, _hjartað mitt_ , no te preocupes —Even suspiró en el cabello de Isak, antes de ponerlo de pie junto al abandonado lavabo. Isak no respondió, el corazón todavía entumecido. Even no dejó de hablar, la lengua en una mezcla de lenguaje común y un más rudo lenguaje antiguo que no podía entender. Se preguntó para quién eran esas promesas realmente. ¿Even o él?

El calor todavía irradiando de la bañera; Eva claramente acaba de darse el acostumbrado baño de las noches.

Las grandes manos de Even comenzaron a rápidamente trabajar la ropa, los dedos deshaciendo el suave doblez del cinturón de Isak, antes de meterse bajo la túnica para bajar los pantalones. Los dedos eran familiares y seguros, pero todo lo que Isak podía recordar ahora mismo era _Elias_ y _sangre_.

—Necesitas quitártelos para limpiar tu cuerpo —Even dijo gentilmente, las mando frotándole reconfortantes círculos en la espalda—. Está bien, Lille Sol. No miraré, sólo necesitas limpiarte y no creo que ahora puedas hacerlo solo.

Even diciéndolo ese familiar nombre hizo a Isak consentir y permitir a Even desvestirlo. Como prometió, los ojos obedientemente permanecieron en el rostro de Isak incluso cuando todo el cuerpo de Isak estaba completamente expuesto. Even lo ayudó a meterse ala bañara, antes de arrodillarse junto a él con un trapo, sumergiéndolo en el agua de la bañera, y comenzando a lavarle el rostro.

Fue ver la túnica, hermosa y ahora ensangrentada, lo que hizo a Isak volver de golpe a la vida como un poseso. Jadeó, los sollozos brotándole mientras su mente regresaba al cuerpo y recordaba lo que había visto y peor, lo que había causado. Elias estaba muerto por culpa de él. Even le había cortado las manos del cuerpo y se había desangrado, sobre Isak.

Era prueba. La sangre estaba en las manos de Isak.

—Calma, Lille Sol. Estoy aquí. Estás a salvo —Even tranquilizó, secándole las húmedas mejillas, y luego besándolas mientras expresaba disculpas entre lágrimas. Pese a que Isak estaba seguro que todo su cuerpo necesitaba más atención que el rostro, Even insistentemente secaba el rostro de Isak, atrapando todas más lágrimas hasta que Isak se volvió a calmar, débil.

Even lo bañó con cariño, antes de extender los brazos al agua y coger a Isak desde debajo de las rodillas. Secó a Isak con anillo de telas antes de llevarlo al cuarto de Even donde lo dejó sobre la cama, igual que a un bebé recién bañado.

Even puso una de sus propias túnicas sobre la cabeza de Isak. Era blanca y fea comparada con la azul, pero era cálida y…eficiente. Eficiente era exactamente lo que Isak necesitaba.

Por primera vez en semanas, Isak durmió en la cama de Even, la cabeza escondida en la cavidad del cuello. Even olía a tierra; como pino y tierra caliente. Pero por debajo de todo eso, estaba el fresco aroma de sangre que parecía impregnarlo todo.

Isak tembló y se aferró a Even justo como ahora el aroma de sangre se aferraba a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Aviso de advertencias: Intento de violación, Sangre, Violencia, Desmembramiento, Mutilación, Discusión Religiosa (mayormente cristiana)
> 
> Hjartað Mitt - 'Corazón Mío', en nórdico antiguo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductoras:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	15. Debajo De La Cama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rostro familiar visita a Isak y Eva en la vivienda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Los avisos para el capítulo pueden ser encontrados en al final de la página. Contienen spoilers.

**Capítulo 14 – Debajo De La Cama**

_There is room beneath your bed for me_

_There is room beneath your bed just for me_

_I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed_

_Just to sleep underneath your bed_

_Just to stay in the corner of your heart_

[**Corner Of Your Heart, Ingrid Michaelson** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wBU_GgE3xc)

 

**Isak**

 

La piel de Isak estaba roja, lo que parecía apropiado, pero no era por la sangre. La talló, y los vapores del agua excesivamente caliente de la bañera fundiéndole la sensible piel hasta que adquirió un colérico tono escarlata. Apretó los dientes y talló más fuerte la sensible piel del estómago y caderas, los lugares en los que Elias lo había sujetado más fuerte. No sólo sentía las manos de Elias sino las manos de Nikolai y todos los otros antes que él. Eran caricias que no podía quitarse de la piel, mientras que el hombre cuya caricia _sí_ deseaba, rehusaba a otorgárselo.

Impulsado por la repulsión consigo mismo, llevó la mano al jabonoso cabello húmedo y se pasó el jabón por el cuero cabelludo hasta que gimió de dolor.

Continuaba haciéndolo. Ahora entendía la razón por la que Eva se consolaba con los baños.

Desde la otra habitación escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe mientras Even volvía de atender al caballo, y momentos después la profunda voz llenó al silencio. Habló en voz baja y de alguna manera era lo suficientemente poderosa como para reverberar a través de las paredes.

—¿Dónde está Isak?

Eva debió responder algo, la verdad, porque Even dijo—. ¡¿De nuevo?! —ahora la vo más enfadada. Isak cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba los fuertes pasos aproximándose al baño, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó el marco de la puerta.

—He hablado contigo de esto, Isak.

Isak permaneció en silencio. El agua de la bañera goteándole del cabello, y subió un brazo para pasárselo por los ojos, sabiendo que Even sería capaz de distinguir la diferencia agua caliente y las frescas lágrimas.

Escuchó un suspiro, un descenso de la furia, a algo parecido a arrepentimiento, y entonces Even se arrodilló junto a él, los ojos azules pasando preocupados por el rostro de Isak.

—Entiendo que quieres estar limpio, pero te estás _lastimando_. —Se refirió a la piel de Isak, restregada y comenzando a ampollarse—. Necesitas encontrar otra manera de…

_Lidiar con lo que ocurrió_ , Isak lo terminó en su cabeza. _Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque lo que más necesito, lo que me ayudaría a lidiarlo, es sentirte dentro de mí, saber que no estoy estropeado para ti._

Aunque, no iba a suceder. Even lo recibía en su cama, le daba suaves besos en el cabello cada noche, pero el cuerpo permanecía rígido, el espacio entre ellos de un palmo de distancia, y, sin embargo, se sentía como un vasto océano.

—No puedo hacerlo, Isak. No puedo ver que te infliges dolor. Eva también está preocupada. Nosotros -

— _Sabes_ lo que necesito —Isak dijo en voz baja, apenas más alto que un suspiro, pero Even inmediatamente guardó silencio ante la mención. Isak levantó la cabeza y lo fijó con la mirada más determinada—. Me estás negando lo que necesito.

Se quedaron mirando y por primera vez, Even fue el que apartó la mirada—. No puedo, Isak. Debes sacártelo de la cabeza.

La frustración retumbó por la garganta de Isak y volvió la cabeza hacia Even, las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente. Esta vez no intentó esconderlas. Dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo ahogado y sintió el cuerpo temblarle, odiando cada pensamiento y la frustración surgiendo desde dentro.

Él nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno. Nunca iba a ser lo suficiente deseable o lo suficientemente experimentado. Tan sólo era un esclavo. Y Even no sacrificaría el orgullo y reputación para estar con él.

—Isak.

—Por favor, déjame terminar —Isak dijo, intentando calmar la voz quebrada—. Ya voy a salir.

Los ojos de Even le recorrieron el rostro una vez más y luego asintió y se puso de pie—. No te talles más, Isak. Lo prohíbo.

¿ _Quién eres tú para prohibirme_? Isak pensó petulantemente. Pero ya sabía la respuesta: Even era su amo, e Isak era el esclavo. Él tenía todo el derecho de prohibirle. Igual que tenía todo el derecho de negarle.

 

* * *

 

Isak languideció en la soledad de esa noche, intentando recomponer su fracturada mente. No deseaba ser lastimero o estar destrozado, deseaba ser como Eva. Fuerte, tenaz, todavía hambrienta por pelear pese a todo lo que le había sucedido.

Se metió en la cama de Even a altas horas y por un momento debatió dentro de sí antes de acurrucar la cabeza en el recoveco del cuello de su amo, aspirando en el almizcle de sueño contra la respiración.

Cayó en el letargo, reconfortado por la caricia de Even, y la manera en que no intentó alejarse.

 

* * *

 

El siguiente día comenzaron a despertarse al mismo tiempo. Isak vio a Even frotarse los ojos en confusión, acostumbrado a despertarse para encontrar a Isak en la cama junto a él, pero no acostumbrado a encontrar los cuerpos presionados juntos. Isak sintió el cuerpo más grande junto a él tensarse y se preparó, rápidamente quitándose el último rastro de sueño.

—Debo… —Even comenzó, la voz más gruesa por el sueño—… es hora de que me prepare para el día, Isak.

Isak lo miró, sin parpadear, y vio a Even vacilar. Even no podía moverse sin quitar físicamente el cuerpo de Isak, alejarlo de sí, y parecía renuente a tocarlo con las manos.

Isak tomó toda la ventaja de esta renuencia, colocándose con determinación contra el esbelto torso musculoso de Even.

—Isak…

—Me decidí anoche, ya no seré un… un niño sobre lo que ocurrió. En Jolablot. Quiero ser más fuerte, Even.

—Me complace escucharlo, pero -

—Si soy más fuerte, ¿me volverás a desear?

Even lo miró con fiera determinación—. Te deseo cada día, Lille Sol. Desde el momento en que despierto al momento en que poso mi cabeza sobre esta cama y dejo que el sueño me lleve. Durante el sueño, te anhelo, sufro por ti.

Las palabras hicieron girar la cabeza de Isak con alegría aturdidora. Era todo lo que había esperado escuchar. Hasta que Even continuó—. Pero _no puedo_ tenerte. Te lastimaré, Isak. Arrancaré esa dulzura de tu cuerpo y no sabré que lo estoy haciendo. No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Sin importar lo mucho que… que me retes.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo: el sombrío espectro de la madre y el padre de Even, asesinamos por sus propias manos.

Eso era, si la puerta con runas y no el propio instinto de Isak se consideraban.

Aunque, Isak se había decidido. Los instintos eran más fuertes que el saber que tenía a mano. Eran más fuertes que la manera en que Even hablaba de sí mismo y la oscuridad dentro de él. Ahora Isak había visto esa oscuridad, había visto la manera en que cortaba las manos de Elias lajas de carne de puerco, y, aun así, no creía que Even fuera capaz de matar a su propia madre de la que hablaba tan afectuosa y gentilmente.

Tampoco creía que Even fuera capaz de matarlo. Ni siquiera lo creía capaz de lastimarlo. Y así que se deshizo de eso, cada oscuro indicio del pasado de Even, y se enfocó en el reto, porque de lo contrario, entonces no había vida para Isak en lo absoluto.

Pasó la mano gentilmente por el pecho de Even, llevaba puesto delgado algodón blanco, e intentó contenerse de temblar.

—Yo podría… yo podría retarte todavía más —advirtió a Even, intentando sonar tan confiado como implicaban las palabras—. Podría dificultártelo.

Y entonces dio un respiro y empujó a Even sobre la cama, antes de intentar montársele en el pecho.

Pero Even fácilmente lo sujetó de los brazos y rodó hasta que estuvo encima de Isak. Por un momento, la respiración de Isak se complicó y se encontró desenfrenadamente abriendo las piernas, suplicando silenciosamente a Even que le pusiera una mano grande entre ellas mientras la otra lo sujetaba en el lugar.

En su lugar, Even le liberó los brazos y se alejó con una expresión furiosa en el rostro.

— _No_ me retes, Isak. De lo contrario encontraré uso para las sogas con las que ato al caballo.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando a Isak tendido sobre la espalda y jadeando en humillación.

—Skidehoved —Isak dijo en voz baja. Even lo miró con sospecha e Isak dijo—. Ese es el nombre del caballo, ¿recuerdas?

Even negó con la cabeza en desconcierto—. Debo prepararme para irme. Descansa aquí un tiempo, si estás cansado. O ve a tu propia cama. Como desees.

 

* * *

 

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe en el frente de la vivienda, Isak por fin se forzó a alejarse del calor de la cama de Even y se puso sus ropas antes de alejarse al anexo principal de la casa. Eva estaba ahí como siempre, realizando la limpieza del piso, e Isak se sentó a la mesa con el corazón oprimido.

—¿Qué ha hecho él ahora? ¿O, que has hecho tú? No puedo mantener la pista de sus humores.

—Nada. Él no ha hecho nada.

Eva debió haber escuchado ante la vacía expresión porque le dio un vistazo, la escoba inmóvil contra el piso, y entonces la dejó contra el muro.

—Isak -

—Hoy no necesito tus duras palabras, Eva.

—No puedes estar enojado con Even por defenderte. Esos hombres son brutales, es la manera de vivir para proteger lo que les pertenece y para advertir a otros de no cometer el mismo error.

—¡ _No_ estoy enojado con él por defenderme, Eva! Él podría cortar cientos de manos en lo que a mi concierne. Al menos se excita cuando está matando.

Sabía que sus palabras eran verdad. La sangre… el desmembramiento de Elias, había sido terrible presenciarlo, pero más que eso, la pasión de Even había sido aterradora por la intensidad. Presenciar tal despliegue de emociones y luego tener a Even volver a la frialdad era… extenuante. Sí, sentía desagrado cuando pensaba en Elias, pero no era la sangre en el rostro de Isak lo que prolongaba ese desagrado, sino el recuerdo del agarre de Elías en su cintura, y la falta de caricias de Even a fin de reemplazarlo.

—Entonces, no entiendo. ¿Qué quieres de Even, si no estás enojado o le temes?

—Quiero… —Isak se apagó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía pequeño bajo la severa mirada de ella—. Quiero que me lleve a su cama.

—Entonces eres un tonto —dijo amargamente—. Enojarse por eso, como un niño petulante. Él es amable y gentil contigo. Te mira como si fueras el sol. Incluso te _llama_ su sol. Si no te acaricia, si no te hace agachar, es porque está intentando protegerte. Deja de ser desagradecido.

Isak sintió el rostro calentársele ante las acusadoras palabras, y antes de poder contenerse, espetó—. ¡Sólo porque te viste arruinada para los hombres, no significa que todos lo estemos!

Se arrepintió de las feas palabras tan pronto como le salieron de la boca pero no pudo hacerse disculpar. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa dolorosa y dijo—. Sin importar cómo me veo a mí misma, al menos los hombres no _me_ ven como una pequeña mascota que no puede valerse solo.

Cogió la escoba y comenzó a volver a barrer el piso con renovada ferocidad, e Isak sintió el golpe de humillación de las palabras. Sabía que eran merecidas.

Intentó ayudarla con los quehaceres, deliberadamente haciendo un desastre para que ella le gritara que se detuviera, porque al menos eso significaría que había algo de contacto entre ellos. Pero ella lo ignoró completamente, y permanecieron así por algún tiempo, hasta que hubo un llamado a la puerta.

La cabeza de Isak dio la vuelta, sus miedos volviendo. Jolablot fue hace sólo tres lunas y hoy había sido el primer día que Even había dejado la vivienda. Miró hacia Eva que estaba blandiendo una daga en las manos antes oculta en la falda y se dio cuenta que Even debió habérselo dado antes de irse. Solamente tuvo un momento para estar ofendido de que no Even le hubiera confiado un arma para defenderse, antes que Eva estuviera abriendo la puerta.

La abrió precavidamente, antes de ver al visitante y abriéndola completamente antes de retroceder varios pasos. Elevando la cabeza, Isak vio el atractivo rostro de Christoffer Schistad al otro lado.

El rostro se estancó en una extraña expresión arrepentida y sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar el retroceso de Eva como una invitación a cruzar el umbral. Los ojos primero vieron a Eva, y luego a Isak por más tiempo, y sonrió más genuinamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Eva dijo, el tono brusco, y Christoffer le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Los esclavos normalmente son mucho más serviciales conmigo.

—Te hice una pregunta —Eva dijo, con un poco menos de afección, e Isak la miró con los ojos como platos. Christoffer parecía ser uno de los hombres del Norte más gentiles, pero a pesar de eso, todavía era un hombre libre, y el poder sobre ellos era absoluto.

—¿Quizás… te gustaría un poco de ale? —Isak preguntó, intentando alejar la atención de Eva. No era que Christoffer pareciera demasiado molesto por el tono demandante. Él estaba observando la vivienda curiosamente, como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. Quizás no había estado. Even no había invitado a una sola persona desde que Isak había estados aquí; no parecía disfrutar la compañía de las personas de la aldea.

—Gracias —Christoffer dijo—. Pero no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo. —Se acercó a Isak, que estaba arrodillado en el piso intentando recoger las piezas de un cuenco que deliberadamente había soltado ahí cuando estaba intentando atraer la atención de Eva—. ¿Hermoso _y_ laborioso? Puedo ver la razón por la que Even te valora tanto.

Isak sintió una sonrisa curvársele en la boca pese a sí mismo, y vio a Eva rodar los ojos sobre el hombro de Christoffer antes de toser con fuerza. Las cabezas subiendo de golpe y hacia ella que estaba de pie con más manos en las caderas.

—Él _sí_ que lo valora mucho, y estoy segura que estás consciente de lo que le hizo al último hombre que intentó ponerle las manos encima.

—Lo estoy —Christoffer respondió, con un poco menos de seguridad en la voz—. Pero por eso estoy aquí. Deseaba ver si Isak estaba ileso. Estaba hablando con hombre santo, Jonas, y estaba preocupado. Se culpaba por lo que ocurrió.

—¿No estuviste ahí? —Eva dijo.

—Él se fue antes —Isak dijo en voz baja. Christoffer lo miró con sorpresa, como si no pensara que Isak lo hubiera recordado, y entonces respondió—. Pareció lo mejor por hacer.

Isak finalmente se puso de pie, agarrando las piezas del cuenco en sus manos.

—Como sea, estoy bien —dijo con más determinación de la que sentía—. Gracias por preguntar.

—Me alegra verte ileso. Creo que ahora los otros hombres del Norte serán más… reservados contigo. Even hizo lo correcto, están aterrados de él. Más de lo que ya estaban. —Miró a Eva que estaba rondando cerca con una expresión cautelosa—. En cualquier caso, eso era todo lo que quería decir.

—Entonces, puedes irte —le dijo.

—¿Y vas a ocupar ese cuchillo cuando pasó frente a ti? —preguntó juguetonamente, y ella se ruborizó, ajustándose ligeramente la falda.

—Vi uno en tu bolsillo. Asumí que no estabas simplemente complacido de verme.

—¿Esto? —Christoffer se sacó algo de los pantalones e Isak sintió la boca secársele, todavía nervioso de estar en presencia de un desconocido cuyas intenciones no eran claras. Pero cuando lo que sacó, se le escapó una risita, igual que a Eva, y ella realizó la pregunta antes que él pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Un peine?

—Un muy _valioso_ peine de jade, para tu información. No fui bendecido con la destreza de la lucha, pero creo que lo compenso en otros aspectos. —Miró a Eva con expresión retadora—. No todos podemos ser bendecidos con belleza _and y_ fuerza.

Isak retrocedió ligeramente, sintiendo que la conversión había dado un giro. El tono de Christoffer era coqueto y a Eva pareció que no le importaba. La vio observar al hombre del Norte con una aprensiva expresión antes de hacerle un gesto a Isak.

Con una coqueta expresión en el rostro y mechones castaños cobrizos que ahora eran lo suficientemente largos para rizársele en la base del cuello, casi se veía nuevamente como la antigua Eva.

—Tus lindas palabras estaban reservadas para él hace unos momentos.

—Mis lindas palabras están reservadas para cualquiera con un rostro atractivo que desea escucharlas.

—Quizás deseo que no hables en absoluto —Eva le dijo bruscamente. Christoffer esbozó una pequeña y casta al sonrisa y entonces Eva se giró para caminar al cuarto. Cuando vio a Christoffer mirándola con confusión, ella le preguntó—. Bueno, ¿vienes?

Únicamente que no sonó tanto como pregunta sino una demanda.

La boca de Isak se abrió de golpe, y miró a Eva alarmado, pero ya estaba demasiados lejos para que él la viera. Christoffer dio a Isak una última mirada divertida antes de dirigirse tras ella mientras desaparecían en el dormitorio.

Nunca se había considerado inocente; entendía el cortejo y los encuentros sexuales, incluso si lo último fuera más vistos en la aldea de Jutland. Él mismo nunca había estado con nadie, pero sabía que Eva había perdido la castidad algunos meses antes que los hombres del Norte hubieran ido a saquear la aldea.

Desde entonces ella únicamente había conocido a Nikolai, y la facilidad con la que se ofreció a Christoffer lo escandalizó. Pero… ¿ella se había entregado a Christoffer, o había demandado a Christoffer que se entregara a ella?

En cualquier caso, Isak no lo entendía.

No sabía qué hacer físicamente con su cuerpo. Se quedó de pie en riguroso silencio por un tiempo, entonces paseó al otro lado de la habitación y luego de regreso. Escuchó la risa de ambos en la otra habitación, y se sentó en la mesa y se miró las manos, preguntándose lo que Even haría si volviera.

Pero ellos no estaban haciendo nada mal. A menos que Eva se embarazara, no había consecuencias reales por esas acciones. Eva ya había sido tomada, y no tenía matrimonio para el que guardarse. En este sentido, ella era más libre que las llamadas mujeres libres de la aldea.

La curiosidad afloró en el rostro de Isak y se encontró preguntándose cómo se vería Christoffer en un estado de desnudez, cómo se sentiría la esbelta musculatura con la suave piel. Salvo Even, no había un hombre en la aldea que Isak encontrara atractivo, pero sabía que había una diferencia entre atracción y reconocer el atractivo de un hombre.

Aunque no deseaba a Christoffer, no estaba ciego.

Como llevado por una cuerda, Isak se encontró levantándose y caminando silenciosamente hacia el cuarto que él y Eva compartían, en el que ella y Christoffer habían desaparecido. Enroscó las manos en el marco de la puerta y observó desde un ángulo, no queriendo encararlos físicamente.

Sin embargo, no lo notaron observando, y se inclinó al interior con absorta fascinación, viendo cada músculo de la esbelta espalda de Christoffer, la curva de las nalgas mientras estaba sobre Eva con entusiasmo. Cuando se echó para atrás, Isak le vio el grueso pene húmedo e innegablemente hermoso.

Mientras había sentido la gruesa ilusión del pene de Even entre las piernas, el único que había visto era el suyo, y le pene de Julian Dahl que frecuentemente se tocaba mientras miraba a Isak, Eva y Vilde jugando en los campos de la vieja aldea. Al menos hasta que Eva lo atrapó y golpeó insensatamente.

Las piernas de Eva estaban abiertas y las manos de Christoffer estaban entre ellas. Isak no quería mirarla; no quería ver las partes más íntimas de su mejor amiga, ni siquiera deseaba verle la cara. Él sabía que esto estaba mal, que ella se disgustaría si se daba cuenta que él estaba observando.

Pero quería saber cómo era. Quería saber por qué era tan fácil para algunas personas, y, sin embargo, tan inalcanzable para él, el disfrutar del sexo de esta manera.

Por un tiempo, Christoffer bajó, y pasó la lengua entre los torneados muslos de Eva. Gimió ante el sabor, como si fuera lo más dulce del mundo, hasta ahora fiel a la solicitud nunca dijo una palabra. El entusiasmo le era claro, y ella lo recompensó con ligeros gemidos.

Todo golpeó a la vez a Isak, no debería estar observando esto, y se alistó para irse. Pero mientras se alejaba del marco de la puerta, desde el rabillo del ojo vio a Christoffer girar en dirección a él con una extraña expresión en el rostro, e Isak comprendió con certeza que él había estado al tanto de que estaba ahí de pie desde hace tiempo.

Miró a Isak directo a los ojos mientras se clavaba en Eva, que continuaba gimiendo bajo él, las uñas dibujando lunas por la presión en los hombros de él. Isak abrió la boca en silencio, y Christoffer se llevó un dedo a los labios para animarlo a callarse mientras Eva cerraba los ojos bajo él.

Con cada embestida mantenía los ojos sobre Isak, e Isak se sentía incapaz de moverse. Se preguntó cómo sería, estará debajo de él, saber que no había distancia entre ellos.

Por otra parte, con la manera en que Christoffer lo miraba ahora, tenía una bastante buena idea.

Y con esto se dio cuenta, ese era un momento íntimo, un _inapropiado_ momento íntimo, con determinación se alejó y volvió a la mesa donde esperó impacientemente para que el encuentro terminara.

Una serie de agudos suspiros y suaves gruñidos llenaron la vivienda y mientras Isak ya no estaba observando, podía verlo claramente en su mente y lo hizo ruborizarse de vergüenza y agitarse con algo más íntimo. Fue demasiado tiempo hasta que los sonidos se acabaron y todo lo que quedó, fue el silencio del vacío.

Christoffer salió unos momentos más tarde, las ropas arrugadas y el largo cabello despeinado. Cuando notó a Isak, sentado encorvado sobre el piso, le ofreció una pícara sonrisa.

—Eva está… recuperándose.

—Deberías irte —Isak dijo, intentando imitar el brusco tono de Eva—. Even regresará pronto.

Christoffer asintió, y avanzó, hacia la puerta. Isak no pudo evitar distanciarse de este hombre que había acabado de... _acostarse_ con su amiga y llevaba todas las señales de ello.

Christoffer pausó e Isak pensó que sacaría el extraño acto de voyerismo de antes, pero en su lugar dijo—. Sabes, no necesitas tenerme miedo.

Isak no tenía miedo. Christoffer era el único hombre del Norte, aparte de Magnus, al que no temía, pero Christoffer continuó—. Prometo no ponerme toquetón contigo.

Sonrió luego de decirlo y le tomó un momento a Isak darse cuenta del juego de palabras antes de reírse, conmocionada alegría borboteándole en la garganta.

—Por los Dioses… —Isak rio—. Eso fue horrible.

Christoffer rio y dijo—. Sí m, pero todavía te reíste.

Ambos rieron como un par de niños antes de que Christoffer se enderezara y preguntara—. ¿Notaste por qué me fui antes?

Isak parpadeó antes de recordar a lo que se refería.

—Oh. Sí. Entiendo que deseabas protegerte.

Christoffer suspiró—. Sí, y no. Fui a avisar a Even. Sabía que yo no sería capaz de detenerlos, que se pondrían contra mí como hicieron con el otro hombre devoto, Jonas. Únicamente El Frenético podía haber callado una multitud de esa manera.

Isak levantó la vista al hombre en sorpresa—. Even no me dijo que fuiste tú el que le avisó.

Christoffer se encogió de hombros—. No importa. Al menos estás a salvo.

—¿Jonas… abandonó la aldea? ¿Está buen? —Sintió miedo de preguntar. Jonas había sido tan amable con él. No quería pensar que encontró el mismo destino que Elias.

—No, no la abandonó. Se quedó en la taberna. Cree que _hay trabajo que hacer aquí,_ sea eso lo que sea. Admiro la tenacidad, pero ya ha enfurecido a varios hombres del Norte así que únicamente los Dioses saben lo que sucederá si continúa la labor de convertir a la aldea.

Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a Isak, y entonces se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el peine de jade. Se lo pasó por el cabello y a Isak le pareció un gesto casi nervioso—. Quizás… quizás, ¿puedo volver a venir? Para verte, si estás de acuerdo. ¿Te gustaría?

Isak sintió que estaba preguntando una cosa e implicando otra, aunque no podía descifrar lo que era. En respuesta, le dio una pequeña y tensa sonrisa—. Eres un hombre del Norte. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Únicamente después que Christoffer se hubo ido fue que Isak volvió a pensar en la manera que Christoffer se había guardado el peine en el bolsillo, y la manera en que la mano había temblado mientras había preguntado a Isak si podía volverlo a ver.

 

* * *

 

—¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo? —Isak preguntó a Eva más tarde esa noche. Recostados uno junto al otro en la cama. Esta noche, Isak se había dado cuenta, ya no deseaba torturarse con la falta de cercanía física de Even—. ¿Por decir algo tan terrible? Lo siento.

—No estoy enojada. Tenías razón, y necesitaba oírlo.

—¿Es por eso que - ?

—Sí. Digo… —Eva suspiró—. Christoffer es… él es gentil. Más amable que la mayoría. Y pese a que es un hombre del Norte, y no es confiable… sin complicaciones, aunque algo infantil. Tan sólo necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de otra persona contra mí, y saber que podía pararlo en cualquier momento. —Rio un poco—. Noora dice que él se ha acostado con la mitad de esclavos en la aldea, e incluso muchas esposas. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No. Bueno. Supongo que es atractivo.

—No es la apariencia. Digo, ayuda, claro. Pero es más porque él no es intimídate. Sabes hacer sentir cómodas a las mujeres. Y no pide más de lo que estamos dispuestas a darle.

—¿Estuvo… ya sabes… se sintió bien?

Otra risita—. Sí. Sí, claramente tiene experiencia. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Y fui capaz de olvidarme, por un tiempo. Fui capa de olvidar mi estatus y mi cabello y las cosas que Nikolai me hizo, e incluso lugar maldito por los Dioses en el que me encuentro atrapada. Fui capaz de olvidarlo todo.

Isak sintió calidez por el sonido de la risa de ella, y la clara satisfacción en la voz. Él volvió a pensar en las palabras de Christoffer, y se preguntó qué tan fácil podía ser sentirse como Eva ahora: contento, satisfecho de alguna manera, sabiendo que un hombre lo deseaba incluso si aquel que deseaba más ya no le importaba mirarlo.

Se quedó despierto por mucho tiempo, escuchando el ligero respirar de Eva junto a él, se frotó el brazo donde la piel todavía dolía por tallar. Y las puntas de los dedos rozando la superficie, su cuerpo casi era capaz de imaginarse lo que se sentiría tener a otro hombre acariciándolo dulcemente en la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos: Trauma emocional implícito, referencia pasada a violación/carias no consensuales, referencia a mutilación, comportamiento autoflagelante (uso de calor/frotado excesivo de piel), sexo consensuado, voyerismo de dudoso consenso.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	16. Ya No Te Necesito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak invita a un rostro familiar a la vivienda. Las cosas dan un giro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Los avisos de advertencia están la nota final como siempre. Leves spoilers.

**Capítulo 15 - Ya No Te Necesito**  

_Then I remember you're a cold heart killer_

_Make me crazy, yeah, you're smooth as liquor_

_So damn dangerous, I got too close_

_Oh, I should've known better_

_I'm telling myself, I'm telling myself_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I'm telling myself, keep telling myself_

_I don't need you anymore_

[Cold Heart Killer, Lia Marie Johnson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hb7U5Fpw23o)

 

**Isak**

Los fantasmales toques de ser acariciado por un hombre, _cualquier_ hombre, no dejó a Isak por muchos días.

Mayormente permanecía en la cama de Eva, acurrucado en las cálidas curvas y anhelando alguien más grande y _algo_ más firme. Los brazos de Eva apenas podían pasarle por la pálida línea de la cintura. Pese a que ella intentaba a consolarlo con pequeñas caricias, él egoístamente anhelaba a alguien que pudiera envolverlo y sujetarlo. La suavidad de Eva era consuelo, le recordaba a dormir con su madre cuando era un niño, y los veranos en que Vilde, Eva y él dormían en los campos fuera de la aldea, entrelazados como salvajes.

Pero él ya no era un niño, y la persona que quería lo acariciara ni siquiera soportaba mirarlo.

Únicamente era ese saber que lo mantenía lejos de la habitación de Even. De otro modo felizmente se habría arrastrado de rodillas y rogado, _Por favor tómame._ Para tener a Even rechazándolo por lo que se sentía la milésima vez que sería demasiado que soportar. Incluso Isak tenía límites.

Algunas noches bordeaba fuera de la habitación de Even, descansando la cálida cabeza contra la fría madera e imaginando entrar y acostarse con él. Sabía que Even no le negaría un lugar en el que descansar la cabeza, simplemente todo lo demás. Y con eso en mente se retiraría a la habitación para evitar la pena de volver a ser rechazado.

No pensaba que alguien en la vivienda hubiera notado el huraño humor. La única razón por la que Even lo reconocía recientemente era para decirle que dejara de tomarse ardientes baños. El apego de Isak por ellos había incrementado cuando se dio cuenta que eran una manera segura de obtener la atención de Even, pero se había detenido abruptamente luego que Even lo hubo sobresaltado al gritarle por lastimarse. Si Isak hubiese estado en condiciones le habría respondido como usualmente lo hacía, pero con el corazón delicado por la ausencia de Even, no había podido evitar estallar en lágrimas.

Even había vacilado, el gesto cayéndosele a algo parecido a horror, antes que Eva hubiese entrado al baño a causa de todo el alboroto.

Ella únicamente lo había asumido todo; Isak llorando y desnudo en la bañera y Even de pie sobre él conmocionado, por un segundo, antes de gritar—. ¡Largo!

Cuando Even no respondió, ella lo alejó de Isak y se paró entre ellos como un muro—. ¡Dije, largo!

Isak sabía que Even no toleraba que Eva le hablara de esa manera, definitivamente no toleraba que ella _lo tocara_. Mientras que era indulgente con Isak, había un claro desbalance de poder entre él y Eva. Pero pese a todo pronóstico, Even meramente asintió y salió del lugar como si no pudiera alejarse del lloroso rostro de Isak lo suficientemente rápido.

Los eventos que siguieron fueron una bruma. Eva se había arrodillado junto a la bañera y agregó hielo al agua hirviendo para que ya no lo quemara antes de calmarlo y secarle las lágrimas con un trapo. Pusieron ser horas porque las lágrimas no pararían.

Eva lo abrazó fuerte esa noche, acariciándole el cabello hasta que se durmió, y mucho después también.

La vivienda había estado densa con tensión tras esa noche. Eva, que había comenzado a confiar en Even, ahora se escabullía por la vivienda tan callada y distante como cuando había llegado, siempre cerca cuando Even estaba con Isak. Era apreciado pero agobiante, especialmente cuando Even finalmente se ocupó de hablarle a Isak por primera vez en días.

—Tú… no has venido a mi cama en muchas lunas —Even dijo estoicamente, una expresión particular le atravesó el hermoso rostro. _No, no es hermoso_ , Isak se recordó. Ya no podía pensar así de Even cuando sabía que no era querido.

—Sí —Isak dijo tajantemente—. ¿No es lo que querías? No deseo molestar.

—No me molestas —Even dijo abruptamente y lo suficientemente alto que Eva pausó de remover el guisado en el fogón. Desde el rabillo del ojo, Isak la miró apretar la mano sobre el mango de la cuchara de madera como si fuera un arma. El agarre únicamente se relajó cuando Even volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono más amable.

—Siempre pues venir a mi cama —Even dijo tajantemente e Isak sintió la boca secársele al ver los ojos azules perforándole los suyos.

 _Incluso cuando me miente, el corazón se me acelera_ , Isak pensó amargamente.

—Gracias —Isak dijo brevemente, bajando la mirada del café del guisado para evitar mirar el rostro de Even.

Even pausó como queriendo esperar a que Isak respondiera antes de volver a su plato. Isak comió, mucho más lento mientras intentaba ignorar el opresivo silencio que inundaba la usualmente ruidosa cocina. Incluso Eva permaneció en silencio, andando por la cocina como un particularmente limpio fantasma.

Cuando Even se levantó para irse, Isak tercamente permaneció en la silla, manteniendo la cabeza gacha, y metiéndose guisado en la boca que había comenzado a saber cómo tierra.

 _Él no quiere tus deseos para el día,_ Isak se recordó. _Él no quiere nada de ti._

Antes habría besado a Even castamente en la mejilla o quijada deseándole un buen día, y la ocasión que recordaba más afectuosamente, Even lo había besado apasionadamente justo frente a Eva. Los recuerdos se sentían más como ilusiones que el verdadero sueño que había tenido de las caricias de un hombre. Sin embargo, ambas eran fantasías en este punto.

Cuando Even finalmente se fue, la puerta de madera se cerró de golpe casi duramente contra la tapicería, Isak dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y abandonó el guiso, alejándose en desagrado.

—Vamos —Eva dijo bromeando mientras se sentaba frente a él—. Mi guiso no puedo estar tan malo, ¿verdad?

El tono de Eva era suave, pero para Isak cada palabra se sentía un pinchazo ante el frágil semblante así que rápidamente dijo—. No, no. Está delicioso como siempre, simplemente no tengo tanto apetito.

Esperaba que Eva se riera de él y le dijera que necesitaba toda la comida que pudiera ingerir, tan delgado como estaba, pero se vio extrañamente contemplativa. Vio la inquietud mientras Eva rodeaba la mesa para ponerse en cuclillas frente a él, cogiéndole las manos.

—Isak —Comenzó seriamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? —Isak repitió lentamente, confundido por la seriedad de la expresión—. Estoy… saludable. Si es lo que estás preguntando.

—No Isak, eso no es lo que estoy preguntando —Rodó los ojos ahora con más exasperación, la máscara de preocupación volviéndose molestia. Rápidamente se desvaneció mientras los ojos se ponían cristalinos mientras le frotaba la mano—. Quise preguntar, ¿estás molesto? ¿Con Even o conmigo?

Isak bajó la mirada a las manos unidas mientras Eva le pasaba el pulgar por el dorso de la mano tranquilizadoramente. Pese al esfuerzo el pecho todavía se sentía presionado por unas pesadas piedras.

—Te vi afuera de la habitación la otra noche.

Isak sintió el rostro enrojecérsele con humillación mientras imaginaba lo que ella había visto. Él, presionado a la puerta en ropa de noche, tan cerca cómo podía de Even porque eso era todo lo que podía pedir. El frío rechazo de una puerta cerrada.

—Sabes la razón de mi molestia Eva, ¿de verdad necesitas que lo diga en voz alta? ¿Eso te daría algo de satisfacción? —preguntó furiosamente, las palabras amontonándosele.

—¡No! —Eva dijo ahora de pie, así que lo miraba hacia abajo, haciéndolo sentirse increíblemente pequeño—. ¿Crees que me hace feliz verte así? —Suspiró en frustración—. Simplemente quiero que me hables.

Los sentimientos de Isak parecía que podía estallar, pero él no podía encontrar las palabras. Los sentimientos en el pecho se sentían tan crudos y vulnerables, igual que una herida abierta.

—Vilde frecuentemente se ponía así, por lo que sé cómo se ve —Eva dijo en tono meditativo. Isak lo recordaba bien. Vilde era de noble corazón y se enamoraba de cualquier chico de apariencia decente que le diera una amable palabra. Los chicos que estaban dispuestos a darle lindas palabras a Vilde a cambio de _otras cosas_ eran bastantes y siempre la dejaban sola y desolada una vez que habían conseguido lo que querían. Isak y Eva habían sido los únicos que se quedaban para devolverle la felicidad a Vilde cuando se rehusaba a comer y dormir durante días en cada ocasión.

—Pero tú no eres Vilde —Eva dijo sin rodeos—. Sé que Even no es una fantasía pasajera para ti y la ausencia te está causando gran dolor. Lo odio.

Isak sintió subidón de afecto ante las honestas palabras. Eva siempre era más apasionada con respecto a otras personas que ella misma.

—Estoy sólito —Isak dijo en voz baja. Se sentía vulnerable admitiéndolo a Eva pero era lo menos que podía decirle—. Antes que tú llegaras, sólo éramos Even y yo. Él era mi protector y luego mi amigo. Únicamente fuimos más que eso por poco tiempo y ahora somos nada. —Isak se tragó el nudo de lágrimas de la garganta mientras que las bruscas palabras le hacían eco. Sabía que Even todavía lo protegería con la vida, pero no era la espada de Even lo que quería. Él quería la confianza, la compañía, y el amor. Una espada palidecía ante eso.

—Estoy contigo —Eva dijo con fingida ofensa e Isak rio.

—Sí, y yo contigo. Pero igual que tú no puedes darme lo que quiero, yo no puedo darte lo que quieres. Ambos sabemos que soy un remedo de sustituto de Vilde —Isak tentó.

Eva bajó la mirada a él en sorpresa e Isak la miró a sabiendas.

—No —dijo dubitativamente—. Supongo que no eres un buen sustituto de ella. Nadie puede serlo.

Eva lució nostálgica mientras miraba a Isak y recordaba el amor que ella perdió, antes que el rostro se le iluminara como si hubiese recordado algo importante.

—Pero… puedes encontrar un sustituto para Even. Al menos para aliviar tu desolación. Vilde lo hacía frecuentemente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Isak dijo, perplejo por las palabras. Los hombres de la aldea eran brutos, Eva lo decía con frecuencia, normalmente en referencia a Even.

—¿En serio, Isak? —Eva dijo, rodando los ojos mientras miraba el inexpresivo rostro de Isak.

—Eva —Isak dijo en frustración, secando un resoplido que le movió el flequillo rubio del rostro—. ¿De quién estás hablando?

Eva lució como un dudoso ciervo mientras precavidamente daba un paso y miraba alrededor como si alguien pudiera estar escuchando. Era un viejo hábito de ella del tiempo con Nikolai e Isak estaba confundido de verlo ahora. No había nadie en la vivienda excepto por ellos dos así que Eva finalmente dijo en un susurró casi divertido—. Christoffer quiere visitar la vivienda. De nuevo. Me acorraló en el mercado y me preguntó. Pensé que era para visitarme a mí y lo rechacé, pero me preguntó por _ti_.

Isak recordaba la fácil risa de Christoffer y la manera en que la mano le había temblado mientras sostenía el peine de jade para peinarse.

Él no quería visitar la vivienda para ver a Eva. Él quería _ver a Isak._

Aunque el corazón no anhelaba a nadie a parte de Even, el cuerpo se le ruborizó ante la sensación de ser deseado tan claramente.

Miró a Eva con sorpresa y dijo—. Pensé que estabas en contra… ya sabes. ¿Esto? Yo… ¿con los otros hombres del Norte?

Ella lo evaluó por un tiempo, claramente intentando encontrar la razón por la que no temía que Isak se viera con Christoffer—. Él me ayudó, Isak. De verdad lo creo. Sé que… que has sufrido. Que no solamente es Even, la falta de caricias. Que aquí no has tenido buenas experiencias con otros hombres. Creo que él te ayudará a estar menos solito, y eso únicamente puede ser algo bueno.

Pese a todo sentido común asentándosele en sus entrañas al igual que la comida que apenas había comido, el deseo de sentir la caricia de alguien le pesó más en el corazón, así que asimiló cuidadosamente las palabras de Eva. Cuando menos, podría simplemente hablar con Christoffer, deleitarse en la extraña luz del deseo que le dejaba sintiéndose ligero y más poderoso. Recordaba las palabras previas de Eva, luego que compartieran la cama la noche siguiente a desliz con Christoffer. Ella había dicho que Christoffer no forzaba nada más que lo que la conquista deseaba. A Isak le parecía ser exactamente lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Así que Isak sonrió y dijo—. Bueno, entonces, invítalo.

 

 

Eva volvió del mercado dos lunas tras la conversación y trajo el mensaje de Christoffer. Él podía visitar la vivienda, pero únicamente durante las pocas horas del día cuando Even estaba fuera.

El día que Christoffer estaba planeado fuera; Isak limpió más de lo que había hecho desde que llegó a la vivienda.

Eva había estado totalmente demasiado asombrada por ello, pensando que limpiaba para hacer la casa más agradable para _Christoffer,_ pero Isak limpiaba porque no sabía qué otra cosa hacer con las manos.

Él sentía que Even sabría inmediatamente lo que estaba planeando si se quedaba como siempre quieto y acostado en la vivienda. Even le vería lo tenso del cuerpo, el destello de los ojos mientras contemplaba las posibilidades y resultados del encuentro. Así que, para distraerse y esconder los planes, limpiaba.

Casi era mediodía antes que el hombre del Norte llegara, llamando fuerte a la puerta y sorprendido a Isak que había estado anticipando la llegada por muchas horas.

—Cálmate —Eva dijo, riéndose abiertamente de él—. Él no es tan guapo.

Isak se ruborizó ante las palabras, aunque sabía que no era por eso. No estaba nervioso porque el corazón no anhelaba a Christoffer, sino porque él nunca había sido tan abierto como Eva o incluso Vilde. Él nunca había invitado explícitamente a un hombre a visitarlo para un… _desliz_. Porque eso era esto. Colar a Christoffer en la casa, mientras Even estaba fuera ganándose la vida, era una aventura. Se sintió culpable por un momento antes de darse cuenta de lo ridícula que era la emoción. Él no era la esposa de Even ni pareja. Era simplemente el esclavo; eso era todo. Aquí no había traición, se aseguró, incluso mientras el estómago se le revolvía de incomodidad.

—Hola —Eva dijo animosamente, tranquilamente dejando entrar a Christoffer en la vivienda, a diferencia de la última vez.

 _Demasiado ánimo,_ Isak pensó secamente. Eva estaba demasiado emocionada por esto, decidió.

—Hola —Christoffer respondió, pero los ojos estaban buscando, pasando a Eva y buscando a Isak. Cuando lo vio, la usual sonrisa coqueta se suavizó a algo más dulce.

 _No lo merezco_ , Isak pensó patéticamente. Christoffer lo miraba con amables ojos, pero todo lo que podía sentir en respuesta era una culpa sobrecogedora.

—Hola —Isak dijo en voz baja avanzando para que Christoffer pudiera verlo más claramente.

Estaba envuelto en una de las pañoletas de Even por el calor y se sentía como una marca, no es que Christoffer lo supiera.

—Voy a ir a tallar la bañera —Eva dijo suavemente, palmeando el hombro de Isak mientras se iba por el corredor, dejándolos solos.

Se quedaron ahí de pie en un incómodo silencio por un momento antes que Christoffer dijera—. Cuando pregunté si podía visitarte, nunca soñé que dirías que sí.

Isak tampoco soñó que diría que sí pero se encogió de hombros y dijo—. ¿Qué importa que yo dijera que sí? Soy un simple esclavo. Podrías tomarme justo ahora y a nadie le importaría.

Isak rápidamente se ruborizó ante las atrevidas palabras, impactado de sí, pero Christoffer no le permitió pensarlo demasiado porque sonrió y dijo—. ¿A nadie? Si te hiciera algo que tú no quieras, ambos sabemos que _El Frenético_ tendría mi cabeza. —El corazón de Isak dio un vuelco ante la mención de Even y esa actitud protectora. Mientas que era verdad, era extraño escucharlo—. O supongo, que tendría mis manos. Por tocarte —Christoffer agregó.

Isak rodó los ojos—. Eso fue gracioso únicamente una vez, lo sabes. Ahora únicamente me preocupa que te emocione la idea de ser desmembrado.

Únicamente estaba diciendo la verdad, pero Christoffer volvió a reír y dijo—. Sabes que eres un listillo, más rápido que cualquier esclavo que he conocido.

 _Sí,_ Isak pensó molesto, _Incluso un esclavo puede tener sentido del humor._

—Gracias —Isak dijo, aunque en realidad no lo sentía.

—Sabes que puedes mostrarme las gracias en otras maneras —Christoffer dijo coquetamente, avanzando hasta estar frente a Isak. Estaba a tan sólo un respiro más arriba de Isak, no tan alto como Even, que frecuentemente bajaba para mirar a Isak a los ojos. Era desconcertante.

—Podría —Isak dijo ligeramente, intentando ignorar la manera en que el corazón se le aceleraba con nerviosismo mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de Christoffer, dejando que los dedos pasaran por la quijada y cuello—. ¿Podría mostrártelo ahora?

Las palabras fueron torpes y extrañas en la boca, pero Christoffer claramente parecía afectado por ello, si el peso contra la cadera de Isak era un indicio. Asintió y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para presionar los labios con los de Isak.

Se sentía extraños. No delgados no gruesos y suaves como los de Even. Todavía besó castamente antes de alejarse y tiró de la mano a Christoffer, llevándolo tras él y dirigiéndose a la habitación.

La habitación estaba más limpia de lo que había estado cuando llegó como resultado de la limpieza por pánico, la cama recién hecha y colocada. Se sentía como un sueño. Había soñado con un hombre acariciándolo en ésta cama, pero ahora que uno estaba aquí, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó delicadamente a la orilla de la cama, pero solamente por un momento antes que Christoffer estuviera a horcajadas sobre él.

Pensó que sería agradable estar inmovilizado de esta manera, por alguien fuerte, pero simplemente se sentía incómodo. Y en todo lo que se podía enfocar era la presión del pene de Christoffer contra el suave muslo y el gran peso sobre las caderas. Por primera vez en semanas en realidad anhelaba la suavidad femenina de Eva.

—Eres hermoso, lo sabes.

—¿Lo soy? —Isak curiosamente. Lo había escuchado lo suficiente de los brutos de la aldea, de Eva, Vilde, y Even, por supuesto. Pero era difícil entender lo que era hermoso cuando todo lo que parecía significar para él era constante sufrimiento, en una u otra forma.

—Sí —Christoffer dijo incrédulamente como si no pudiera creer la ingenuidad de Isak—, me he acostado con un sinnúmero de mujeres y hombres de muchos lugares y eres por mucho la belleza más memorable con la que me he cruzado. Recordaré tu rostro hasta el fin del mundo.

Isak quería decirle que las palabras no tenían sentido porque el mundo era infinito, pero Christoffer no le dio la oportunidad de hablar antes de estar húmedamente presionando los labios de Isak y levantándole una de las piernas a la cintura.

Isak jadeó en sorpresa ante la sensación de sus piernas abriéndose, pero intentó relajarse en el beso. Esto era lo que quería, un hombre en su cama, acariciándolo. Pero se sentía más solo inmovilizado en la cama bajo Christoffer, que cuando estaba solo en la cama.

—Christoffer —Isak susurró de manera ronca, gimiendo mientras le daban un beso en el cuello—. Christoffer, quítate —Isak dijo ahora más fuerte, empujándolo del hombro. Christoffer no pareció escucharlo mientras comenzaba a bajar besándolo, haciendo que Isak se alejara de él. El miedo había comenzado a subírsele a la garganta como caliente bilis cuando hubo un fuerte golpe y el inconfundible sonido de voces. Particularmente una voz grave, que definitivamente no pertenecía a Eva.

Isak escuchó a Eva y Even hablar en rápidas y cortas palabras antes que los familiares pasos se escucharan en el pasillo.

Por poco tiempo Isak estuvo aliviado que Even hubiera venido a interrumpir a Christoffer hasta que la vergüenza de lo que había estado por hacer lo embargó. Esto no era igual que con Elias o Nikolai forzando las manos en Isak; él había invitado a Christoffer a la casa.

—Tienes que irte —Isak dijo rápidamente, quitándose a Christoffer de encima. Él ya estaba adelantado a Isak, ya recogiendo las botas y la piel de oso antes de intentar silenciosamente abrir la puerta.

Ambos esfuerzos fueron inútiles cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Even estaba ahí como un espectro de cuánto infantil.

Únicamente tuvo que mirar a Isak; sin aliento y con mejillas rosas, la túnica y pañuelo de lado revelando un pecho enrojecido, antes de sacar el hacha y lanzarla contra Christoffer.

Christoffer la esquivó fácilmente, era de una rápida integridad física tanto como verbal, pero la mirada de pánico lo delató.

—Escucha, _Frenético_ , no quería hacerle daño. Fue tu esclavo el que me invitó. Él lo quería. —Christoffer no mentía, pero Isak intentó mentalmente comunicarle que debería morderse la lengua porque las palabras estaban claramente teniendo el efecto opuesto sobre Even.

—¿Esperas que crea eso? —Even dijo siniestramente—. Hablé con Knut, dijo que te vio venir a mi vivienda durante el día. Mi esclavo no sale de la vivienda sin que yo lo sepa, así que, ¿cómo se habría comunicado contigo? —Ninguno respondió, no queriendo implicar a Eva, pero Even lo tomó como una confirmación.

—Sabes, sabía que eras un tonto y un mujeriego, pero nunca te tomé por _violador_. —Isak se encogió ante la palabra porque mientras que Christoffer era muchas cosas, no era eso.

Pero, ¿ahora cómo podía decirlo? Even soltó el hacha y se acercó a Christoffer, claramente acechándolo. La diferencia de estatura se sintió como un océano cuando Even bajó las grandes manos y las envolvió en el cuello de Christoffer y comenzó a apretar, y la respiración lenta pero seguramente comenzó a faltarle.

Isak gritó mientras la realidad de lo que Even estaba haciendo lo golpeó. Iba a matar a Christoffer porque pensaba que se había metido a la casa para aprovecharse de Isak contra voluntad. No lo había hecho, y no podía dejarlo morir por la vergüenza.

—Yo lo invité a aquí, él no está mintiendo —Isak dijo francamente mientras lágrimas de pánico comenzaron a formársele en el rabillo de los ojos—. Así que por favor no lo lastimes, Even. Por favor.

Las cosas se quedaron paralizadas e Isak sintió la garganta casi retractarse como en simpatía por el suplicio de Christoffer, preparado para volver a gritar. Pero en ese momento, Even lo miró a los ojos, y fue como si pudiera verle todo el ser. Retrajo la mano… y soltó el cuello del otro hombre del Norte.

Christoffer cayó al piso en un grito sofocado, tosiendo mientras con las manos sujetaba delicadamente la dañada garganta.

Eva estaba en la entrada, paralizada en conmoción.

—Sácalo de mi vivienda —Even dijo gruñonamente a Eva. Ella asintió rápidamente, claramente temblando ante lo visto, y ayudó a Christoffer a ponerse de pie antes de guiarlo por el pasillo.

Isak se sentó paralizado en la cama mientras Even estaba de pie frente a él, meramente mirando fijo. Esto era lo que había anhelado, por semanas. Los ojos de Even sobre él indiscriminadamente. Pero no de esta manera. No luego que las manos de otro hombre hubieron estado sobre él, y después que Even había casi matado, _casi_ , por Isak.

Avergonzado, Isak se ajustó el pañuelo de Even por el expuesto y recién magullado cuello. Únicamente llevó los ojos de Even a la piel desnuda de ahí, así que miró acusadoramente al pañuelo, como si hubiese sido el que había plantado besos en el cuello de Isak.

—¿Tú lo deseabas? —Even preguntó en la grave voz acusadora. Isak no la había escuchado en tanto tiempo que se encogió ante la pregunta.

—Deseaba que alguien me acariciara —Isak dijo honestamente. ¿Cuál era el punto de mentir cuando Even ya lo había atrapado con otro hombre en la cama?— Tan sólo quería ser acariciado —Isak terminó en voz baja mirándose el regazo.

—No sabía que eras esa clase de persona —Even dijo, el tono engañosamente calmado.

Isak sintió los vellos del cuello erizársele y preguntó—. ¿Y qué clase de persona es esa?

—Una persona de holgada moral.

—¿ _Holgada_? —Isak repitió misteriosamente y Even flaqueó antes que el rostro se le endureciera en algo más severo.

Isak podía sentir la sangre subírsele a los oídos mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de Even, hacia el fogón. Even lo siguió, los dos siempre alejándose y acercándose inexplicablemente.

—No me tocas por semanas y ¿¡tienes la osadía de enojarte cuando meto a alguien en mi cama!? —Isak preguntó incrédulamente, la boca curvándosele en una sonrisa ante lo ridículo de la situación. Tiró del pañuelo que Christoffer casi le había quitado de los hombros y dijo—. Quizás también debí invitar a Jonas, ya sabes, como soy tan _holgado_ —antes de lanzárselo débilmente a Even. Isak era tan debió como un niño así que cayó al piso en una triste pila a sus pies.

Las palabras brotaron por la rabia, pero Even brincó ante la mención del nombre de Jonas.

—No sólo es una cuestión de moral, se trata de principios —Even dijo en ronca voz—. Tú eres _mío_.

Even bajó la mirada a él mientras hablaba y eso hizo que la cabeza de Isak le bombeara con sangre, furia, y algo que únicamente había sentido una vez. Cuando se había sentado sobre el regazo de Even y sintió la erección contra la espalda.

Even detuvo la mirada, distraído por el pálido cuello expuesto de Isak que estaba marcado de rosa por los labios de Christoffer.

—Y si vuelves a traer a otro hombre a nuestra vivienda, te voy a inclinar sobre mis rodillas.

Isak se ruborizó ante la imagen que creó. Él, desnudo y sobre el regazo de Even con las grandes y firmes manos de Even acariciándole la curva de las nalgas antes de distanciarse y ponerle sonrosarle ahí. Debería despreciar la idea. Debería aborrecerla. Nunca había digo golpeado de niño, pero Vilde y Eva frecuentemente le hablaban de ello con gran reproche. Pero no pensaba que le importaría si era Even el que lo hiciera.

—¿Sobre tus rodillas? —Isak dijo incrédulamente, intentando parecer tan enfadado como se suponía estaba—. Me encantaría verte intentarlo.

Even bajó la intensa mirada a él e Isak pudo sentir las piernas temblarle. No tuvo que preocuparse demasiado tiempo por estar de pie porque Even bajó rápidamente la cabeza y levantó a Isak, grandes manos bajo la curva de las nalgas.

La cintura de Even abriéndole las piernas se sentía tan bien; se sentía correcto.

 _Even es la única persona que debería estar entre mis piernas_ , Isak pensó con dificultad mientras Even lo arrojaba sobre la alfombra de piel de oso.

Inmediatamente gimió ante la ausencia de Even sobre él—. Por favor, tócame —Isak jadeó desesperadamente—. Por favor, por favor, por favor Even.

Even volvió al instante sobre él, el ancho cuerpo cubriéndolo e inmovilizándolo.

—Aquí estoy, _Lille Sol_ —Even dijo antes de tragarse los gemidos de Isak con un beso. Isak no sentía que pudiera respirar con Even encima de él, la boca tragándose cada respiró. No se sentía sofocante como había sido con Christoffer. Isak se sentía seguro, pero más que eso, se sentía _caliente_. El calor del fogón los hacía ruborizar y sudar, pero Isak no habría soltado a Even por nada del mundo.

Isak volvió a gemir cuando Even le subió la túnica sobre la cabeza, y comenzó a bajar besándolo por el cuello, pecho, y eventualmente las caderas, haciéndolo gemir apreciativamente.

Cuando se levantó sobre los codos para mirar, Even se cernió sobre él y lo volvió a bajar. Tras un momento de consideración sujetó cada esbelta muñeca de Isak en las grandes manos y las subió encima de la cabeza.

Isak asintió tímidamente y mantuvo las manos ahí. La furia de antes se había evaporado a causa del calor del cuerpo de Even. Todo lo que quedaba era el deseo por cariño.

Even bajó los pantalones de Isak sobre la suave y pálida curva de las nalgas y por las piernas hasta que sólo quedó la vulnerable piel rosada que nadie más que Isak había tocado.

Isak se ruborizó cuando Even simplemente lo miró y dijo—. Detente —tímidamente.

El rostro de Even se suavizó cuando levantó la vista al tierno rostro ruborizado de Isak y subió para presionarle un fuerte beso en los sensuales labios de Isak antes de decir—. Nunca.

Isak se sintió innegablemente abrigado mientras Even le llenaba el cuello y las mejillas con besos, casi haciéndolo reír antes de bajarle por el cuerpo.

Para su confusión, Even ignoró la suave longitud rosada del pene y en su lugar bajó por los muslos y se los subió a los hombros.

Isak se ruborizó de vergüenza ante la posición e intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Even no sé lo permitiría—. No te avergüences, eres hermoso por todas partes —Even dijo impasible antes de depositarle un casto beso al interior del muslo de Isak.

—Pero está sucio —Isak dijo confundido.

Even lo miró perplejo antes de sonreír divertido y decir—. Sabes, a veces olvido lo joven que eres.

Isak no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a lo que se refería porque Even alcanzó las valgas de Isak separándolas, de manera que el lugar más privado de Isak estaba expuesto.

El siguiente beso fue indudablemente poco casto. Even besó entre las piernas de Isak igual que lo había hecho con la boca de Isak; desesperado y húmedo, la lengua dando embestidas por la suave piel como un hombre hambriento.

Isak chilló e intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Even era demasiado fuerte, le mantenía fácilmente las piernas abiertas, dos fuertes manos sobre los muslos mientras lamía dentro de él gentil pero insistentemente.

—Sabes tan bien, Isak —Even gruñó en la entrada antes de embestir con la lengua, haciendo que se dilatara.

Isak podía sentirse comenzar a sollozar ante la sensación mientras le temblaban las piernas. Escuchando a Even llamarlo mientras tenía la lengua en el interior, haciéndolo querer encogerse de vergüenza, pero Even no sé lo permitiría. Se sentía lubricado y _dilatado_.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando Even finalmente se alejó dejándolo escurridizo y deseoso. Vio a Even extender la mano al lado del fogón y coger una vieja lata de aceite de foca, que era para las espadas de Even. Observó con nerviosismo mientras Even sacaba lo que quedaba sobre las callosas manos, y presionaba una de los largos dedos dentro del cuerpo de Isak.

Isak se estremeció ante la intromisión y Even lo silenció, la otra mano frotándole círculos relajantes en la cadera.

—Estás bien, estoy justo aquí. Nunca te haré daño —Even dijo con calma, e Isak sabía que era verdad así que se obligó a relajarse contra la longitud. Mientras Even metía el dedo en Isak, el resbaladizo sonido de Even metiéndose en él comenzó a endurecerle el pene.

Even gruñó ante la visión y metió otro dedo sin advertencia, haciendo gemir a Isak. Los dedos de Even eran demasiado _grandes_. Cuando Isak comenzó a mover las caderas hacia la mano de Even, Even alejó la mano y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones.

Al ver el pene de Even, Isak se sintió tensar. Por los Dioses, ¿eso se suponía que entrara en él?

Even lo calmó inmediatamente, bajando el cuerpo para cubrir el de Isak como un escudo de sí mismo.

—Si te asusta, no tenemos que hacerlo —Even dijo francamente, presionando un beso en el cuello y mejillas de Isak.

Cuando se alejó y bajó la mirada a Isak con preocupación, Isak decidió que no quería a nadie excepto Even dentro de sí. Si no podía hacerlo, entonces no merecía el amor de Even.

—Yo quiero, te quiero —Isak jadeó y esa fue toda la afirmación que Even necesitó.

Los ojos oscureciéndose, se echó atrás y se sentó sobre los muslos antes de verter lo que quedaba del aceite sobre el pene rojo intenso. Se veía intimidante pero cuando Even lo presionó contra el ano y rodó los ojos hacia atrás de la cabeza, Isak se sintió absurdo por pensar tal cosa.

Even pasando sobre el ano de Isak, solamente dejando que el glande presionara, antes de retirarse. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que el ano de Isak estuvo lubricado con aceite y ansiaba que Even simplemente ya le metiera el pene.

—Te sientes tan bien, tu cuerpo fue hecho para esto —Even dijo, la voz grave, mientras trazaba el anillo del hinchado ano de Isak con el glande—. No —Even lo corrigió—. Fuiste hecho para mí.

Isak gimió, fuerte y prolongado, mientras Even presionaba únicamente el glande dentro de él y se sintió completamente dilatado, antes que Even se retirara. Cuando el pene le abandonó el cuerpo, Isak jadeó con frustración, la espalda encogiéndosele en desesperación.

—Tú también fuiste hecho para mí, así que por favor —Isak dijo, la desesperación aflojándole la lengua—. Tómame.

Even había reclamado a Isak cientos de veces en muchas maneras, pero esta era la primera vez que Isak lo había reclamado en respuesta. Eso llevó a Even al borde y finalmente le dio a Isak lo que quería, y lo besó.

Los gritos de Isak fueron ahogados con el beso de Even mientras embestía profundo y lento, penetrando la húmeda calidez entre los muslos de Isak para reclamarlo. Isak podía sentir la firme longitud del pene de Even dentro de sí, haciendo espacio dentro del cuerpo de Isak ya que le pertenecía. Cada parte de Isak pertenecía a Even. Isak podía sentirlo en cada hueso. Se sintió comenzar a sollozar mientras las embestidas de Even aceleraban, los testículos chocando contra las nalgas de Isak en la desesperación por llegar tan profundo como pudiera.

—Creo que mantendré así para siempre —Even dijo sin aliento, como si fuera un secreto entre los dos—. Permanecerás en mi cama y nunca usarás ropa porque siempre estarás lleno de mí. Te mantendré feliz todos los días y te follaré todas las noches, lo juro por los Dioses.

Debió sonar como una locura, igual que las palabras bonitas de Christoffer, pero era lo más hermoso que Isak había escuchado.

—Sí, sí —Isak susurró entrecortadamente, el cuerpo temblándole con las embestidas de Even. Sentía que era como un estupor que se rompió abruptamente cuando Even penetró con fuerza y lo golpeó en un lugar que lo hizo gritar. Miró a Even, preparado para preguntar lo que había sido eso, pero Even puso una mirada resuelta en el rostro y comenzó a volver a embestir, pero esta vez _más rápido_.

Isak ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, Even le conocía mejor el cuerpo que él mismo, cuando bajó una gran mano al pene de Isak y lo jaló una vez. Con Even continuamente escabulléndosele dentro del trasero, Isak sintió los muslos comenzarle a temblar mientras gritaba y se corría. Even gruñó ante el apretón del cuerpo de Isak y lo penetró, las embestidas incesantes.

Isak dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Even lo sostenía con las manos todavía en las caderas y lo embestía, persiguiendo el clímax. Se sentía tan bien ser usado para esto, como el receptáculo del placer de Even. Era todo lo que Isak quería, hacer sentir bien a Even. Cuando Even accidentalmente volvió a darle en ese lugar, haciendo gritar y sacudir a Isak, Even lo alcanzó.

Se corrió fuerte y en el profundo, el pene enterrado en Isak mientras gritaba de alivio en el cuello de he Isak. Permaneció dentro, las caderas haciendo pequeños círculos mientras continuaba eyaculando en el dispuesto cuerpo de Isak.

Se sentía _bien_. Igual que ser marcado.

Isak podía sentir la calidez dentro de él comenzar a escurrirse mientras Even salía, y se sintió comenzar a entrar en pánico mientras el frío inundaba donde una vez hubo calor.

—No me dejes —Isak dijo débilmente incluso cuando el cuerpo deseaba dormir—. Por favor, no me dejes.

Incluso mientras que el cuerpo padecía dolor e irritación, anhelaba volver a tener a Even dentro. Porque, al menos entonces, sabría que Even estaba ahí con él y no volvería a retirarse a la frialdad al día siguiente.

—Oh, dulzura —Even dijo afectuosamente mientras jugaba con. El cabello de Isak. Isak se acercó a la palma, acariciando mientras Even lo llevaba al pecho. La otra mano bajando a la curva de la cintura de Isak, para presionar dos largos dedos contra la hinchada humedad del ano Isak. El cuerpo de Isak estaba adolorido e hipersensible pero todavía gimió de placer ante la sensación de Even dentro de él.

—Prometo que nunca te dejaré —Even dijo. Isak sabía que Even era un buen mentiroso, pero con Even en su interior, filtrándose y ahora, en los mismos huesos, creyó y se permitió confiar antes de caer en la inconsistencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de advertencia: Estrangulación (no sexual), Intento de Asesinato, Posesividad, Alusión a Disciplina Doméstica (Nalgada/Azote), Dudoso Consentimiento
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Muchas gracias a todo lo que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta maravillosa historia, desafortunadamente, por motivos personales las autoras han dejado la historia inconclusa. Hasta la publicación de este último capítulo ha pasado un mes desde que ellas (las autoras) se pronunciaron al respecto, al menos en lo respectivo a actualizaciones. Fue una enorme oportunidad el haberlo podido leer y traducir.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	17. Desgastada Canción de Cuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even pelea con un oso, pero el mayor problema está oculto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Favor de ver el final del capítulo para los avisos de advertencia (éstas incluyen spoilers.)

**Capítulo 16 - Desgastada Canción de Cuna**

_I know you like Adam knew Eve_

_Every tear you cry is a tear that I will bleed_

_Sleep baby, don't you cry_

_Daddy's got a worn out lullaby_

_And I’ll live forever dark and damned_

_To see you spend one minute_

_In wonderland_

[Wonderland, Angie Aparo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASwxETdRbGY)

 

**Isak**

Isak despertó de la dulce influencia de una siesta nocturna por el sonido de gritos.

 _Eva. Eva está gritando_. Su mente difusa formulando el pánico ante esta comprensión. Y Even no estaba. Eso lo sabía, porque Even nunca estaba lejos de él cuando volvía a la vivienda después de un largo día de entrenamiento.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su mano titubeando en busca, _algo_ con lo que defenderse y a Eva. Cuando encontró el atizador de fuego lo cogió en sus manos, esperando lo peor, y en silencio accedió al anexo principal de la casa.

Pero mientras se acercaba más se dio cuenta que los gritos de Eva eran más reconocibles como enojo, gritos aterrados, el cuerpo encorvado en repugnancia. Avanzó, bajando el atizador en confusión, y miró hacia la puerta. Nieve azotando con demasiados copos por el umbral, y indicando la llegada de Even. El cuerpo rezagado bajo el peso de lo que estaba cargando, los pies arrastrándose dolorosamente.

—¿Qué dia-? —Isak dijo en voz alta, y Eva lo miró con la misma cantidad de desconcierto.

Even estaba arrastrando un oso tan blanco como la nieve, pero sangrando rojo del cuello. Los ojos negros sin vida y ciegos. Y en el rostro de Even estaba la sonrisa más grande que Isak alguna vez había visto.

—¡Isak! —Even dijo animosamente, e Isak y Eva lo observaban mientras se tambaleaba por la habitación, levantando al oso boca arriba y poniéndolo sobre la mesa, donde goteaba sangre sobre la madera de debajo.

—¿Even…? —Isak preguntó cautelosamente—. ¿Qué… qué es esto?

—Un oso. Pelee con un oso por ti. —El tono de Even era animoso y generoso, e Isak sintió una repentina descarga en el estómago, una corriente que lo hizo sentir ruborizado de una manera que no entendía; imaginó a Even, esplendoroso en combate con esta enorme y feroz criatura, como algo de una historia infantil que su mamá le habría contado, y la boca se le quedó abierta ligeramente.

Eva le vio la expresión y lo golpeó en la parte superior de la cabeza en afrenta.

—¡¿Por qué elegirías luchar a una de estas cosas?! —ella preguntó a Even. Él la miró en confusión.

—Te lo dije. Por Isak. La carne del oso blanco es la mejor en el lugar, mucho mejor que los trozos que normalmente traigo a cada. Y el pelaje es excepcional. Mira, sin motas en absoluto. —Le pasó la gran mano sobre el costado—. Arruinamos la alfombra la última vez que follamos encima, así que pensé -

—¡Even! —Isak dijo abruptamente, refiriéndose a Eva que se estaba cubriendo el rostro en mortificación—. Tal vez… tal vez un poco más… —buscaba la palabra, la vergüenza vaciándole la cabeza completamente, y dejó escapar un pequeño bufido—. Eva no quiere escuchar sobre que arruinamos la alfombra.

—No, ciertamente no. —Ella dio un paso al frente y miró al oso, la nariz arrugada de repulsión—. ¿Quién va a desollarlo y descuartizarlo?

—Yo, por supuesto —Even dijo. No había dejado de sonreír desde que hubo entrado, el rostro constantemente dirigiéndose a Isak, como buscando algo. Aprobación, quizás. Isak intentó evitar darla, temeroso que Eva volvería a golpearlo, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

—¿Fue una feroz lucha? —preguntó. Curveando las comisuras de la boca y se cubrió la boca en una fingida tos cuando Eva lo miró.

—Es el primero oso que he enfrentado cara a cara. Fue divertido —Even dijo simplemente—. Mataría a todos los osos blancos por ti si lo deseas, _Lille Sol_. Aunque tienden a habitar más al norte.

—El _no_ desea eso —Eva espetó–. Si acabas muriendo como resultado de alguna imprudente aventura que involucra a un gran oso pesado, Isak sería asesinado o vendido, y porque necesitas reafirmarle tu… tu _hombría._

Ante la palabra _muriendo_ , Isak se encontró de regreso en el presente, el corazón acelerándosele mientras asimilaba la sangre rezumándole a través de la rasgada piel de lobo de Even—. Estás herido —dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y ayudó a Even para quitarse el abrigo. Había múltiples jirones por el pecho y brazos, y uno viéndose particularmente asqueroso en la parte superior del muslo—. Even, Eva tiene razón, ¡esto fue imprudente!

—¡Oh, ahora lo dices! —Eva gruñó, pero cuando vio lo perturbado que se veía Isak, mantuvo la boca cerrada, en cambio optando por darle una mirada disgustada a Even.

—¡Está bien! —Even dijo—. Sólo son rasguños.

—Rasguños de un oso blanco. Mírale las garras —Isak dijo, extendiendo el brazo para cogerle una de las inertes patas. La pata era pesada e intentó no verse como si se le dificultara levantarla—. Podría haberte despedazado.

—¡Me hubiera gustado ver lo que intente!

Isak pasó la mirada por el rostro de Even y no vio nada excepto entusiasmo. A Isak le parecía estar en fuerte contraste a la conducta en la que se había rodeado por tantas semanas. Incluso meses, porque lento pero con seguridad el invierno estaba progresando, el hielo comenzando a derretirse en pequeños cuerpos de agua en el extremo sur de la villa.

—Por favor, no lo vuelvas a intentar —Isak dijo, bajando la voz, y Eva se percató que su presencia ya no era requerida, ahora que Isak había entrado en razón suficiente para reprender a Even. Ella se dirigió de regreso a la recámara con un sonoro suspiró mientras Isak se acercaba a Even, las manos cogiéndole los tensos músculos de los antebrazos—. No podría soportar si fueses herido por algo tan insignificante.

—¿Insignificante? —Even preguntó, divertido—. ¿Esto fue algo tan insignificante?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Isak se puso de puntillas para rozar sus labios contra los de Even—. No, no es insignificante. Un día contarán historias sobre ti. El valiente y atractivo hombre del Norte que luchó contra un oso blanco únicamente con las manos.

—Bueno, puede que hubiera una espada involucrada —Even admitió, e Isak sonrió brillantemente—. Como sea, ¿qué hay de ti, _Lille Sol_? ¿Contarán historias de tu belleza en las tierras lejanas?

—¿Sólo soy bueno en eso? —Isak sintió calor extendérsele por el estómago ante la manera en que Even lo miraba, como si estuviera hecho de oro y joyas—. Mi _belleza_.

—Quizás contarán historias de tu pereza —Even provocó, e Isak hizo como si apartara los labios, fingiendo un ultraje. Selló con risas cuando Even de repente lo arrastró en los brazos, diciéndole—. No iras a ninguna parte. Deseo mostrarte exactamente cómo vencí a la salvaje bestia.

Isak continuó riendo mientras Even lo llevaba a la recámara, con las manos cogiéndole el cabello a Even mientras lo colocaba sobre el cuerpo. Se sintió relajarse contra la cama, consciente de repente de haberse estado manteniendo tenso todo el día, esperando este momento cuando al fin se le permitía _estar_. Estar cerca de Even, atrapado entre esas piernas, cubierto por ese cuerpo. Se arqueó ante la caricia cuando Even le pasó una mano por el rostro.

Apenas si había estado fuera de la cama en días. Even lo había poseído varias veces desde la primera vez, y el cuerpo de Isak estaba destruido de una manera que sentían como fragmentos rotos nuevamente juntos. Lo anhelaba.

—¿El oso se te puso encima? —preguntó, y Even le rio desde el estómago, los ojos arrugados en el rabillo.

—Lo intentó.

—Y tú… —Isak sonrió juguetonamente, bajando los brazos de Even, dirigiéndolos para asentarse de nuevo sobre la cama mientras se cernía sobre él— ¿Lo conquistaste? ¿Probaste que eras el guerrero más fiero? —se inclinó, el cabello cayendo sobres la frente de Even—. ¿ _Rugió_? ¿Fuerte? ¿Poderoso? —Presionó besos sobre la boca de Even, ansiando saborearlo, y preguntó—. ¿Le rugiste?

—Eres insolente, Isak —Even dijo, la voz áspera con pasión, los ojos nunca apartándose del rostro de Isak. La expresión, aunque todavía era ligera, se había vuelto intensa, concentrada, mientras miraba con un hambre que casi asustaba a Isak—. Sí creo que estás excitado por la idea de mí luchando con esta criatura.

La mano se le deslizó bajo los pantalones de Isak, pasándole un gentil dedo sobre la erección, e Isak jadeó, abriendo más las piernas. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, nuevamente había sido volteado, Even lo miraba mientras desvestía a Isak debajo de él—. ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó, e Isak no tenía tiempo para juegos: asintió profusamente, Even bajando para besarle los labios fruncidos.

—¿Sabes que me quedaría aquí contigo todo el día? —preguntó—. Todos los días, Isak. Haría una barricada a la puerta y nunca te dejaría, si no tuviera que proveerte.

Isak dejó escapar un suave gemido, su cuerpo consumado con afirmación—. Lo sé —dijo, y Even le volvió a cerrar el rostro, y de nuevo, los ojos escaneando desesperadamente como si necesitara algo más. Isak intentaba dárselo, la boca abriéndose más, la lengua metiéndose más profundo en la boca de Even, hasta que Even apartó la cabeza para volverlo a ver.

—Yo _contaré_ tu historia a quien quiera escucharla, la de un bello chico con cabello más brillante que el sol.

—No necesito historias —Isak le dijo—. Te necesito a ti.

Even asintió, la cabeza bajando, la lengua bajando por el pecho desnudo de Isak. Se apartó un momento, desnudándose, y luego volvió a asentarse entre las piernas abiertas de Isak—. Mereces todo lo que tengo para darte.

Sujetó los brazos de Isak arriba de la cabeza y continuó besando la parte superior del cuerpo, Isak incapaz de moverse a la espera mientras Even lo mantenía en el lugar—. ¿Esto está bien para ti? —Even preguntó, e Isak asintió, temporalmente mudo con deseo—. Necesito que digas sí, Isak, si te gustaría que continúe.

—Yo… yo quiero que me domines —Isak le dijo, fallándole la voz—. Quiero que me tomes, Even.

Even asintió, lo brazos presionados contra los costados del rostro de Isak, e Isak se percató de un corte profundo en uno de ellos, sangre goteando, pero Even lo ignoraba, e igualmente hizo Isak. Even permitió al cuerpo de Isak acurrucarse de manera que la boca de Even fuera capaz de alcanzarle el estómago, e Isak gemía mientras sentía la húmeda lengua expandírsele sobre el ombligo. Tenía los sentidos vivos, cada uno, y se volvió consciente de la pesada respiración de Even contra él, la respiración irregular.

—¿Estás afligido? —Isak preguntó, y Even rio, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Tremenda aflicción. _Padezco_ , Isak.

Finalmente liberó las manos de Isak, e Isak las llevó a la espalda de Even, acercándolo más. Even llegó al otro lado para encontrar el aceite junto a la cama—. Padezco con la necesidad de estar dentro de ti —Even murmuró, mientras Isak escuchaba el golpe de una mano contra un pene—. Padezco con la promesa de lo preparado que estás para mí.

Isak se estremeció ligeramente mientras Even comenzó a presionar el glande, intentando regular la respiración hasta que sintió el gran grosor del pene de Even metiéndose por la comodidad del dilatado ano de Isak—. Me tomas tan bien —Even le dijo—. Tan perfecto. Encajamos tan perfectamente.

Comenzó a embestir, las manos bajando por las caderas de Isak, pasándole por las piernas desnudas antes de moverlas sobre los amplios hombros. Isak gimió con necesidad, las manos besándose a su propio pene, y Even se las alejó—. Yo me encargo de ti, en todas las formas —le dijo, antes de llevar la gran mano, el firme agarre envolvió la longitud de Isak.

—Únicamente si yo puedo cuidarte —Isak susurró, y Even asintió, la boca pasando sobre el pecho de Isak mientras le lamía los pezones.

—No deberías dudarlo.

Isak echó la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo las atenciones de Even para empujarlo al clímax: las manos, y la lengua, y el pene, entrando en lo profundo de Isak hasta que cada parte de él se sintió reclamada por Even. Había sido privado de esto por mucho tiempo, como si hubiese emergido del otro lado de una gran hambruna, y ahora tuviese hambre de Even de toda manera concebible.

—Ev… Even —jadeó, mientras Even le decía—. Mírame, Isak, nunca dejes de mirarme.

Isak llevó su cabeza hacia adelante y bajó la mirada a su pecho a Even con ojos entreabiertos, jadeando con lo atractivo que Even lucía mientras miraba a esos ojos que le recordaban al mar—. Sí ——Isak gimió—. Por favor.

El clímax se acumuló dentro de él igual que madera a la hoguera, y finalmente ardió, Isak embistiendo en el firme agarre de Even mientras se le regaba en la mano. Gimió, el ano apretándose alrededor de la longitud de Even, necesitando sentir la semilla de Even dentro de él, y fue premiado por su esfuerzo luego poco tiempo, las manos de Even ahora manteniendo los muslos de Isak separados mientras embestía en él y entregó su carga en lo profundo de Isak.

Cuando hubo acabado, se desplomó junto a Isak sobre la cama, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, e Isak se percató lo tenso que estaba, aunque retorcido como sábanas mojadas después de días de uso.

—Even —susurró, sus ojos ya comenzando a cerrarse mientras Even lo acercaba al pecho—. Me encantó mi regalo.

Even rio, la boca presionada contra el cuello—. Sabía que te encantaría.

 

* * *

 

Isak despertó más tarde por una gran sed. De mala gana se liberó de los brazos de Even y se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de agua limpia de la tarja, desnudo igual que el día en que nació y esperando que Eva no estuviera despierta.

El lugar estaba vacío, excepto por el gran oso blanco sobre la mesa, mirando a Isak con vidriosos ojos oscuros. Habría sido hermoso en vida, e Isak entristeció por ello, pero no lo suficiente para sentir culpa por la generosidad de Even.

Bebió con ansias y llenó otra taza para Even, a punto de volver, cuando sintió el familiar cuerpo detrás de sí, brazos envolviéndole el cuerpo.

—No me gusta que te levantes primero de la cama —Even le dijo, le presionó la boca contra el cuello y salpicándole besos por el hombro. Isak se rio ante la cosquilleante respiración.

—Necesitaba agua.

—Te llevaré lo que necesites.

—¡Yo soy el esclavo, Even!

—Sí, y yo soy tu amo, y te _ordeno_ que permanezcas en mi cama —Even le dijo. La risa de Isak se volvió gutural respiración de deseo cuando sintió a Even arrodillándose detrás de él, separando las nalgas del culo de Isak, inspeccionando la humedad de la semilla entre ellas.

—¡Even! —dijo, retorciéndose incómodamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y luego fue forzado a llevarse una mano a la boca, mordiéndola, cuando sintió la lengua de Even ahí, metiéndose y lamiendo gentilmente—. Es-esto es Tan sucio —protestó débilmente, pero Even simplemente profundizó más, hasta que las caderas de Isak comenzaron a echarse para atrás. Toda el área se sentía inflamada con sensibles terminaciones nerviosas, desgastado por las atenciones de Even, pero todavía ansiaba más, y Even únicamente parecía demasiado feliz de dárselo.

Suspiró profundamente, permitiendo que Even lo limpiara, y luego derivó en el sopor de satisfacción mientras Even lo alzaba y llevaba de regreso a la cama.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, las heridas de Even estaban considerablemente en peor condición de lo que estaban previamente, la sangre moteándole la piel, e Isak se maldijo por dejarse llevar en la lujuria e ignorarlas. Antes que el hombre del Norte se fuera para el entrenamiento de batalla, Isak hizo una simple pasta usando únicamente elementos que tenía a la mano: aceite de foca, ajo y algunas flores de manzanilla secas. Even rondaba cerca de la puerta, tajante en que necesitaba entrenar, mientras Isak le subía las mangas de la túnica y aplicaba la pasta, antes de levantarle la túnica y también aplicárselo ahí. Even enarcó las cejas ante esto, la boca curveándosele en una picara sonrisa.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó, e Isak rodó los ojos.

—Se infectarán.

—Entonces tendrás que besarlas para curarlas.

—¡No voy a besar tus asquerosas y costrosas heridas!

Intentaba resistir mientras Even lo acercaba, besándole los labios, antes de alejarse, viendo que no volvería a tentar a Isak esta mañana—. Te veré más tarde.

—Así será.

Isak lo observó marcharse antes de cerrar la puerta, suspirando con desaliento. Odiaba ver a Even marcharse, tanto como sabía que Even odiaba irse. Eva lo observaba por encima del cuenco del desayuno, los ojos entrecerrados.

—Recientemente está diferente.

—Yo… —las mejillas de Isak se ruborizaron—. Estoy seguro de que sabes la razón.

—No —Eva dijo decisivamente, negando con la cabeza—. Es… es otra cosa. No sólo es la insaciable libido, por molesto que pueda ser.

Isak ahogó una rápida risa ante eso—. ¡Gracias, Eva!

—¿No lo has notado?

Isak se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que Even estaba diferente últimamente: el corazón alegre, alas en los pies. Pero todavía era amable, y gentil, y ahora trataba a Isak como si no tuviera otra palabra en el vocabulario. _Es amor_ , Isak pensaba. Eso era lo diferente.

—Me preocupan las heridas —Isak dijo, cambiando de tema—. Y el invierno ha despojado a esta casa de remedios. ¿Hay un lugar en la aldea donde puedo comprar más?

Eva asintió—. A veces Nikolai iría a casa de redadas con cortes en el rostro y brazos. Me enviaba con un hombre en la aldea que vendía tales remedios. Eskild, algo así. —Ella sonrió—. Él es un buen hombre. Muy divertido. Me hacía reír, aunque brevemente, antes que tuviera que volver con ese monstruo.

—¿Deberíamos ir? —Isak preguntó—. Sería seguro, ¿no? —En verdad, Isak no había sido hostigado ni una vez por los hombres del Norte desde que Even había mutilador y asesinado a Elias. Tampoco Eva, que iba a la aldea mucho más que Isak, y había florecido bajo el dominio de Even, las caderas se le volvieron a mover, el cabello comenzándole a crecer liso y sedoso, todavía estrechamente recortado a la cabeza.

—Sí, sería agradable salir de aquí —ella coincidió.

Encontraron monedas sobre la mesa, Isak se las guardó, antes de envolverse en cálidas pieles. El oso todavía estaba sobre la mesa, y Eva se estremeció cuando volvió la vista hacia ahí.

—Even necesita desollarlo y descuartizarlo pronto, o se pudrirá.

—Lo hará, Eva.

—No estoy tan segura —murmuró, pero cuando Isak la miró, arregló el gesto con una sonrisa—. Ignórame, simplemente me desagrada compartir mi casa con una criatura muerte como esta. Estoy segura de que posee un espíritu maligno.

Isak rodó los ojos—. Vilde te contó demasiadas historias para niños —dijo, empujándola fuera de la puerta—. Vamos a buscar a ese tal _Eskild_.

 

* * *

 

La aldea estaba dormida y callada y no encontraron ningún problema mientras Eva guiaba el camino hacia la tienda de Eskild en el eje del centro de la aldea. La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegaron, pero esto disuadió a Eva, golpeando bruscamente contra la madera hasta que un hombre alto con cabello al ras la abrió, en el rostro extendiéndosele una amplia y genuina sonrisa cuando la vio.

—Eskild —dijo ella, correspondiendo a la sonrisa, mientras él se inclinaba para besarle la mejilla.

Los penetrantes ojos viendo a Isak y la sonrisa se volvió pícara.

—Un pequeño esclavo.

—Isak —Isak dijo malhumoradamente—. Y _tú_ eres el de la cabeza rapada.

—Lo encuentro bastante encantador —Eskild dijo, presionándose una mano sobre la cabeza—. Confunde a los otros aldeanos. ¿Soy un esclavo o soy un mercante? ¿Quién puede decirlo? —Le guiñó un ojo a Isak—. No todos podemos estar bendecidos con lindos rizos rubios.

Isak rodó los ojos y Eva se rio de él, empujando a Isak adentro mientras ella lo seguía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Estamos aquí para comprar suministros —dijo a Eskild—. Para tratar heridas.

—Ya tengo algo de pasta mezclada —Eskild dijo, caminando hacia uno de los estantes desordenadamente repletos que revestían las paredes de la cabaña de madera—. Aquí, este -

—No necesito la pasta —Isak le dijo bruscamente. No le gustaba ser tratado con condescendencia cuando se trataba de mezclar remedios; lo había hecho para su madre desde que era un niño y sabía que tenía algo de habilidad en ello—. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo yo mismo. Requiero ingredientes, no remedios.

Eskild miró a Eva, mientras Isak pretendía ignorar las entretenidas miradas—. Caramba, ¿siempre es tan gruñón?

—Sí —Eva dijo inmediatamente—. Mejor dejarlo estar.

Mientras Eva y Eskild cotilleaban sobre los asuntos locales, Isak retiraba los ingredientes que necesitaba; planas secas y un grueso montón de ajo, miel, los intestinos de escarabajo le hicieron arrugar la nariz delicadamente al verlos. Sabía que Eva y Eskild estaban observándolo desde la estratégica posición de los asientos en mitad del lugar e intentó ignorarlos, aunque la piel le hormigueaba ante las cariñosas expresiones. Eva, él entendió: no había mucho en lo que Isak fuera bueno, y ella siempre le había elogiado la aptitud para la curación. Sin enarcó, la facilidad de Eskild para acercársele, Algo era nuevo, y se encontró ablandándose ante la gentil charla entre su mejor amiga y este desconocido mercante hasta que sintió como si hubiera conocido a este hombre para siempre.

—¿Y para quién es esto? —Eskild preguntó, cuando Isak por fin había acabado, dejando sus adquisiciones sobre la mesa frente al hombre de manera que sería capaz de cobrarle—. Ninguno de los dos está herido, ¿espero?

—Es para nuestro amo, Even —Eva le dijo, e Isak le dio una mirada de advertencia. Él no deseaba discutir las cuestiones privadas de Even con un desconocido, incluso uno tan inofensivo como Eskild. Y parecía que su instinto era correcto, porque definitivamente vio un cambio en el semblante de Eskild ante la mención del nombre de Even.

—Ah —Eskild dijo—. ¿Todavía está herido por la pelea con Björn?

Isak parpadeó ante eso, y cuando miró a Eva la vio igualmente perpleja.

—Los cotilleos en la aldea —Eskild comenzó, sin un rastro de ironía—, estaban repletos de susurros sobre el entrenamiento de los hombres del Norte de ayer. La esposa de Björn vino a verme, pidiendo un antídoto para varias inflamaciones faciales. —Rodó los ojos en impaciencia mientras Isak y Eva continuaban mirándolo sin comprender—. Aparentemente Even se ofendió por las recientes acciones de Björn y casi lo mató a golpes.

La boca de Isak se abrió de golpe y retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza. Isak _necesitaba_ creer que Even no era un hombre normalmente violento. Björn era uno de los hombres del Norte más repugnantes; Isak la manera en que se había llevado a Sara en Jutland, los comentarios que le había hecho a Even sobre follar a Isak hasta los huesos cuando llegaron al Norte. Pero la mayoría de los hombres eran así aquí, y Even hacía bien en ignorarlos.

—No te creo —Isak espetó, y Eskild levantó las mandó en defensa.

—Únicamente puedo decirte lo que oigo, pequeño esclavo.

—¿Y qué es lo que _oíste_? —Isak retó—. ¿Por qué Even haría algo así?

Eskild miró de Eva a Isak, el rostro cayéndosele—. ¿No lo saben?

—¿Saber qué? —Eva preguntó con cautela.

—Esa linda esclava rubia que Björn poseía, ¿la que llegó contigo?

—Sara —Isak declaró.

—Sí, Sara. Björn se aprovechó de ella… repetidamente. Ella murió hace tres lunas por… —Eskild suspiró, la expresión angustiada—. Por sangrado continuo. Fui incapaz de detenerlo.

Eva se puso una mano en la boca, e Isak sintió algo extraño creciendo dentro de él, esparciéndose como hongos. ¿Sara…? ¿ _Sara_ estaba muerta? No había pensado en ella en semanas, perdido en el nuevo orden del Norte, pero había hablado seguido con ella en la aldea. En tiempos más inocentes, incluso habían jugado a noviazgo, hasta que Eva hubo escuchado a Sara burlándose de Vilde y le advirtiera que se alejara de los tres.

Sara no había sido una persona especialmente amable, pero todavía había sido una persona. Isak recordaba los aterradores gritos de la noche que los habían llevado de su aldea, arrancados de las camas, y sintió un profundo dolor dentro del estómago que lo hizo sentarse, dejando el brazo por su cintura e inclinándose en un intento de mitigar la conmoción que sentía.

—Sara —Eva dijo, como si decir el nombre haría una diferencia—. Sara -

—Even hizo lo correcto —Isak dijo de repente, mirando a Eskild con desafío en los ojos. _Atrévete a hablar de él, atrévete a juzgarlo… te arrancaré el poco cabello que te queda._ Pero no vio diversión o especulación o desafío en respuesta. Eskild estaba tan triste por la situación como Eva y Isak estaban.

—No culpo a Even por lo que hizo. Sólo creo que necesita algo -

—¿Qué algo? —Isak dijo bruscamente, cortándolo—. Algo de crueldad, ¿igual que los otros hombres que viven en esta aldea? ¿Los mismos que de reirían y burlarían de nosotros mientras nos follan hasta morir?

—No —Eskild dijo—. Eso no es a lo que me refiero. Even es -

—Deberíamos irnos —Isak dijo, no queriendo escucharlo. Hurgó por algo de dinero, lanzándolo a la mesa ante ellos. Había demasiado, estaba seguro de eso, pero simplemente quería salir del lugar, lejos de la expresión preocupada de Eskild.

Pensó en la oferta de Even de ayer: la manera en que Even debía haber estado tan lleno de furia y rabia al averiguar lo que Björn hizo, que se había llevado a las llanuras heladas de Hålogaland para cazar algo real y primitivo. Isak no sabía qué pensar, pero sabía que Even no era una mala persona. No permitiría que Eskild intentara persuadirlo de lo contrario.

De camino a fuera, saliendo al frío con una furiosa expresión en su rostro, se volvió para ver a Eskild y Eva acurrucados, los preocupados ojos de ambos ocasionalmente revoloteando hacia Isak. Isak vio el nombre en esos labios, sabía que estaban discutiendo a Even, y cuando escuchó con más cuidado, escuchó a Eskild decir—. Él necesita cuidado, y puede que no sean capaces de proveérsela.

— _No_ necesito cuidado —gritó repentinamente—. No soy un pequeño niño débil.

Se alejó pisoteando, Eva apresurándose tras él, y no se detuvo hasta que regresó a la vivienda.

Cuando volvieron, el oso blanco todavía estaba ahí, moscas comenzando a amontonársele alrededor la gran cabeza inclinada.

Y directamente opuesto a la mesa donde estaba, yacía contra la pared, estaba Even. La mirada perdida, los anchos hombros hundidos, sangre seca reunida en las heridas expuestas.

—Pensaba que te habían llevado —el hombre del Norte dijo, la voz un apagado timbre—. Pensaba -

Isak observó en horror, Eva tras él, una suave mano sobre su hombro, mientras Even comenzó a llorar en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de Advertencia: Discusión de heridas y sangre, discusión de violación y asesinato, discusión de violencia, temas de salud mental incluyendo un episodio maníaco depresivo, tiempo de característico ateísmo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	18. Suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Even combate sus propios demonios, Isak comparte uno viejo propio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Favor de ver el final del capítulo para los avisos de advertencia (éstas incluyen spoilers.)

**Capítulo 17 - Suerte**

_And I feel the light for the very first time_  
_Not anybody knows that I am lucky to be alive_  
_And I feel light for the very first time_ _  
Not anybody knows that I am lucky to be alive_

[Lucky, AURORA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y8HVM5g-WU)

  

**Isak**

Después, Even no salió de la cama por días.

Isak gentilmente había guiado a Even a la habitación donde lo abrazó por horas y le susurró dulces palabras que no pensaba Even podría oír.

Eventualmente las lágrimas de Even lo asustaron a un silencio tan pesado, todo lo que podía ofrecer en la vana esperanza de detenerlas. Afortunadamente, o desafortunadamente, Even no había querido follarlo. Pero, no obstante, había acaparado a Isak, llorándole en el cuello mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Eva estaba más alterada de lo que aparentaba. Ella no dijo ni una palabra, mejor se retiró a la cocina donde mantuvo las manos ocupadas, únicamente yendo cada hora para atisbar el interior de la habitación antes de alejarse.

Veía lo mismo en cada ocasión, Isak supuso: Isak se acurrucó alrededor de la figura boca abajo de Even y el rostro de Even escondido contra el pecho de Isak. Él se preguntó por qué ella sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que ella estaba yendo para asegurarse que Even no había herido a Isak.

La idea era ridícula. Si las extremidades de Isak no estuvieran entrelazadas con las de Even igual que hilos, la habría estrangulado. La pesada carga de Even contra su pecho era lo único que lo mantenía calmado y con la mente despejada pese al pesar en su corazón.

Cuando las lágrimas de Even cesaron tras la primera noche, cayó en un estupor. Un estado de mustia indiferencia con la que Isak estaba familiarizado. Isak vagamente podía recordar a su madre cayendo en el mismo estado, pero los recuerdos eran turbios. Ver a Even en el mismo estado se sentía nuevo, igual que una herida sobre la tierna piel.

Había pasado días y Even permanecía quieto. Isak lo habría pensado muerto si no fuese por el estable subir y bajar del pecho, los ojos apagados incluso mientras Isak presionaba su frente con la ardiente de Even.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Isak preguntó con ligereza. Acarició la ceja de Even cuando no le respondió, implorándole escuchar.

Tras un momento, Even negó con la cabeza e Isak sintió el nudo en su pecho aflojarse sólo un poco. Even todavía ahí, incluso cuando la mente era una fortaleza a la que Isak no podía entrar.

—De todas maneras, ¿comerías?

Cuando Even lo miró fijo inexpresivamente, Isak se acercó y presionó sus secos labios contra los agrietados de Even. Even no correspondió al beso, pero cuando Isak se alejó, parecía con más vida.

—¿Por mí? —Isak preguntó.

—Cualquier cosa por ti —Even dijo cansadamente, e Isak sintió su corazón y cuerpo sacudirse. La voz era áspera y profunda por el desuso, pero eran las primeras palabras que Even había dicho en días.

—Gracias —Isak dijo silenciosamente, temeroso de arruinar el nuevo terreno ganado entre ellos. Bajó sus labios a la ceja sudada de Even y depositó un suave beso ahí antes de salirse de la cama para ir por algo de comida.

La vivienda que sólo hace unos pocos días había hervido con la emoción de la nueva relación de Isak y Even ahora estaba agobiado con un opresivo silencio que permeó cada esquina de la casa. Incluso cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Even sonaba demasiado fuerte.

Isak entró en la cocina, sus pasos ligeros, antes de colapsarse en la mesa, finalmente permitiéndose un momento de respiro para sostener su cansada cabeza.

Podía sentir los ojos de Eva sobre sí pero no levantó la vista. Si ella intentaba fardar sobre tener razón con respecto a los humores de Even, él no sabía lo que haría o diría. No pensaba que fuera a ser capaz de controlar su lengua.

Afortunadamente, incluso Eva se dio cuenta que Isak no estaba de humor para pequeñas riñas.

—¿Se siente mejor? —ella preguntó en voz baja.

La voz fue amable, pero tras recostarse en el silencio de Even por horas, las palabras sonaron acusadoras.

—Él se va a _poner_ mejor —Isak dijo bruscamente. No quería aceptarlo, pero tras días de cuidar a Even, alimentarlo con pan y limpiarle la frente igual que un niño, se volvió claro la clase de dolencia que lo aquejaba.

Eva había sido consciente de la aflicción de la madre de Isak. Toda la aldea lo había sabido y lo habían tratado más amable por eso. Pero eso no significaba que Eva estuviera íntimamente consciente de la enfermedad que la madre de Isak y ahora Even padecían.

Los cambios de humor de su madre como el viento. Un día estaría irremediablemente feliz y al siguiente serpia una marioneta y apática, igual que estaba Even ahora.

 _Y al día siguiente ella me golpeó con un atizador ardiendo_ , Isak pensó amargamente, el estómago retorciéndosele con miedo ante el recuerdo. Mientras se añejaba en silencio, el recuerdo comenzó a transformarse en el horrible aspecto de Even, atacándolo con el mismo atizador.

Isak se puso de pie abruptamente para quitarse la imagen de la mente, alarmando a Eva que estaba revolviendo alfo sabroso junto al fuego.

—¿Qué estás preparando? —Isak preguntó, para distraerse.

Eva lo vio tentativamente por un momento antes de responder—. Un simple estofado de pescado con algunas medicinas que Eskild me dio para Even.

Cuando Isak no reaccionó Eva continuó—. Él me contó que Even frecuentemente no tomaría la pócima voluntariamente así que me aconsejó mezclarlo en la comida. Dijo que le ayuda con su humor.

—¿Se la has estado poniendo en la comida? —Isak preguntó en voz baja.

Eva dudó antes de responder—. Sí.

No había habido medicinas en la aldea para tratar a su madre. Todo lo que Isak podía hacer era vivir en el temor de cuándo el próximo momento del padecimiento le llegaría y pondría la mente de ella y la de él en un estado de agitación. No era una manera de vivir.

—Gracias —Isak dijo, descansándole una mano sobre el hombro antes de dejar que cayera. Eva asintió y no respondió, pero el aire entre ellos de alguna manera ahora parecía más fácil para respirar.

Isak observó mientras Eva agregaba la poción, el tónico de un oscuro verdor, antes que el estofado hirviera y desapareció. Cuando no quedó rastro de verde, usó el cucharon de madera para verterlo en un roto cuenco donde colocó un trozo de pan para que absorbiera el caldo.

 _Ella es optimista_ , Isak pensó. Even no había comido nada durante varios días excepto algo de pescado de los dedos de Isak.

—Gracias —Isak dijo de nuevo mientras cogía el cuenco, pero Eva sacudió la mano.

—Por favor no me agradezcas, no suena apropiado. Estoy mucho más acostumbrada a que te aproveches de toda mi labor y nunca digas nada —arrastró las palabras. Pero la sonrisa era provocadora y dudosa como preguntando, _¿Esto está bien?_

Isak lo tomó con calma y espetó—. Bien, entonces no te lo agradeceré. Simplemente diré a Even yo preparé el estofado —sonrió como si fuera un día normal donde se provocarían por el elogio de Even. Por suerte, Eva le siguió la corriente y resopló en respuesta.

Se sentía bien reír y sonreír tras días de dolorosa preocupación.

La sonrisa rápidamente se disipó mientras volvía a la habitación de Even y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta. Even estaba donde Isak lo había dejado, encorvado en un lado de la cama. Siempre le parecía tan alto y marcado a Isak, y lo era. Pero encorvado y débil parecía pequeño más que un niño.

—¿Even? —Isak llamó mientras entraba y dejaba el cuenco sobre la cómoda—. Te traje comida.

Cuando Even no se movió, Isak se acercó para coger las almohadas y acomodarlas, levantando a Even para sentarse y alimentarlo. Pero Even abruptamente se sentó y le arrebató las almohadas.

—No soy un niño —Even dijo secamente—. No necesito que me alimentes como a uno.

Isak estaba tan sorprendido por Even moviéndose y hablando que no se pudo ofender por el cortante tono. Con cautela se sentó junto a él y lo observó mientras comía casi agresivamente antes que la mano yendo a la boca comenzó a ralentizarse con la misma pesadez de antes. No queriendo que perdiera el vigor por comer, Isak habló.

—Yo lo preparé —Isak mintió. Eva y él habían estado bromeando antes, pero dudaba que a ella le importaría si tomaba el crédito de cocinar—. ¿Te gusta?

—No… no me gusta mucho —Even admitió con apatía—. Pero mi estómago está menos hambriento.

—Me alegra —Isak dijo simplemente. Disgusto era mejor que indiferencia.

Even lo miró e Isak se encontró desconcertado por el total _suplicio_ que vio ahí.

—No deberías estar feliz —Even dijo cansadamente—. Deberías odiarme, Isak. Soy un monstruo.

Isak habría ejecutado a cualquier hombre o mujer que se atreviera a decirle tal cosa sobre Even a la cara. O al menos, lo intentara. Escuchar las palabras provenir de Even mismo se sentía como si alguien hubiera ejecutado a Isak. Con cuidado pasó su mano donde el dolor florecía en su pecho, esperando encontrar una espada saliéndole de la túnica, pero todo lo que sentía era ropa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Isak dijo gentilmente, llevando la mano a acunar la fuerte mandíbula de Even, pasándole el dedo bajo los ojos. Cuando apartó sus dedos vio que las lágrimas de Even le tiñeron las yemas.

—Los monstruos no lloran —Isak dijo simplemente—. Los monstruos no rescatan a chicos y chicas y los monstruos no son… amables.

Cuando Even no le respondió a la declaración, Isak le sujetó el rostro más firmemente y dijo—. Me has mostrado insuperable bondad desde que quede a tu cargo, aunque no tenías que hacerlo. Incluso cuando habrías sido grandemente recompensado por usarme y disponer de mí igual que el resto de ellos. —Isak pensó en el destrozado cuerpo de Sara que ahora estaba enterrada bajo metros de tierra congelada y el de Eva, que todavía se estaba recuperando de semanas de abuso, y sabía que esto es verdad.

Pero las palabras hicieron poco para confortar a Even cuyo rostro no se volvió más severo sino afligido.

—Te rapté —Even dijo convulsivamente—. Te rapté de tu casa y te hice venir a este terrible lugar. El sol no brilla aquí, _Lille Sol_ , tú eres el único que brilla. Fui egoísta y por eso, soy un monstruo.

Even pareció colapsar, igual que una marioneta con los hilos cortados, toda la energía dejándolo Tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Merezco morir por todo lo que he hecho —Even dijo con calma. Y aunque ahora los ojos estaban secos, Isak sintió lágrimas brotarle en los suyos.

—No me vuelvas a decir eso jamás —Isak dijo, la voz quebrándosele mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle por sus rojizas mejillas. Isak podía ver todo el cuerpo de Even estremecerse ante el sonido de sus lágrimas así que se dispuso a calmarse. Esto no se trataba de su propia aflicción, sino la de Even.

Se recostó junto a él y se presionó para que las frentes estuvieran juntas.

—No eres un monstruo —Isak dijo firmemente—. Eres mi Even y no estás solo. Puedes arrepentirte de traerme esa noche tanto como quieras, pero estaré contigo hasta que estemos muertos y enterrados. Y estaré contigo mucho más cuando alcancemos las puertas doradas de _Helgafjell._

Isak sintió a Even relajarse contra él y se apoyó hasta que las narices se estuvieron frotando.

—¿Por qué _Helgafjell_? —Even preguntó secamente y le requirió un momento a Isak para escuchar la pregunta, la atención concentrada en los suaves soplidos de aire caliente saliendo de los labios de Even.

—Bueno —Isak quedó indeciso por un momento—. Tú eres un gran guerrero y mereces ir al _Valhalla,_ pero yo no. Y deseo estar contigo para siempre así que _Helgafjell_ tendrá que ser.

Esperaba que Even hiciera a mordaz comentario sobre su destreza en pelea. Era la única cosa de la que estaba orgulloso. Pero en cambio sonrió y presionó gentilmente los labios contra los de Isak.

—Sí, supongo que _Helgafjell_ tendrá que ser. Mientras que esté contigo, creo que incluso _Hel_ podría ser cómodo.

Isak sintió el corazón darle una voltereta con felicidad ante las palabras de Even y la evidente broma. No lo había visto sonreír o bromear en lo que se sintieron como años.

—Ahora, ninguno de nosotros iremos a _Hel_. Lo he dicho una vez y lo volvería a decir.

Isak frunció los labios y habló entre fuertes picos.

—Tú. no. eres. un. monstruo.

Cuando se quedó sin aliento y los ojos se le pusieron borrosos, levantó la vista para ver a Even bajando la mirada cariñosamente a él.

—Cuando lo pones así, ¿cómo puedo negarme? —Even dijo.

—Nunca me niegas nada —Isak dijo coquetamente—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Puedo ser el esclavo, pero ambos sabemos quién es el verdadero maestro de la vivienda.

Isak rio mientras Even le pinchaba el estómago, intencionadamente pinchando done estaba suave y sensible.

—Ya lo veremos una vez que salga de la apestosa cama —Even dijo con sarcasmo.

No debería hacer feliz a Isak tener a Even señalando sus pobres habilidades de lavado, pero así era.

Even no se había bañado en días y el cuerpo le apestaba debido a ello. El sudor manchaba las sábanas y el cabello de Even hasta que se puso débil y grasiento. En el estado que estaba no lo había notado. El disgusto ante todo eso era una buena señal.

—Puedo lavarlas —Isak dijo servicialmente—. No tienes que decir nada.

—Que estés tan ansioso de trabajar es muy sospechoso —Even dijo, pero la voz estaba cansada.

—Alguien me dijo que recientemente era un fuerte trabajador —Isak espetó. Besó la frente de Even y susurró—. Ahora, descansa —antes de marcharse de la habitación, con el espíritu levantado.

Encontró las cestas que Eva había cargado con sábanas y cogió unas para la cama y varios paños para Even, previstos para cuando encontrara la energía de bañarse.

—¿Cómo está Even? —Eva preguntó mientras lo miraba forcejear con la cesta con una expresión casi alegre.

—De hecho, está mejor —Isak dijo alegremente mientras cargaba sus brazos con las sábanas y se paraba sobre piernas temblorosas bajo el peso.

—¿Lo está? —Eva preguntó con curiosidad—. Oí algunos gritos en el pasillo y escuché. Parecía bastante molesto.

—Bueno, ahora está bien —Isak espetó, molesto. Even por fin se estaba recuperando de la dolencia, ¿por qué Eva estaba tan insisten en arruinar las cosas?

—Lo siento —Eva dijo alzando las manos simulando rendirse—. Simplemente pienso que es más sabio permanecer alerta y esperar a que pase más tiempo. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que pensaste que un episodio terminó demasiado pronto? —Ella lo miró con tristeza, la mirada de ella cayó a la pierna de él con una mirada de complicidad. Aunque su pierna herida estaba cubierta por los pantalones, Isak inconscientemente la cubrió al cruzar las piernas mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí, Eva, estoy al tanto.

—Bien —Eva dijo firmemente, y esta vez no hubo nada de vacilación detrás—. Es mejor estar seguros. —Cuando Isak la miró por la insinuación, Eva rodó los ojos y dijo—. _Por ambos._ Recuerda, Even es mucho más fuerte y más capaz que tu madre.

La madre de Isak había sido una mujer frágil, pero eso no había limitado la cantidad de lesiones que se había infligido a sí misma y a Isak. Tenía los brazos salpicados y el pecho lleno de cicatrices que se había llevado con ella al _Hel._ Isak cargaba lo suyo que llevaría hasta que él mismo entrara con Even.

Pese a todo, Isak no estaba preocupado de que Even le levantara una mano con malicia. Sabía que Even primero lo haría consigo mismo.

 _Even primero lo haría consigo mismo._ El pensamiento resonó en su mente, volviéndose más urgente mientras daba sentido a sus propias sensaciones subconscientes.

 _Even deseó su propia muerte por un breve momento,_ Isak pensó desesperadamente mientras rememoraba la conversación con él. El recordatorio se sintió como un balde de agua fría.

Eva tenía razón. Even era mucho más fuerte que su madre. Si de verdad quería lastimarse, él podría y lo haría e Isak sería más inútil de lo que había sido la última vez. El pensamiento era extenuante e Isak sintió sus débiles brazos que cargaban la pila de ropa comenzar a temblar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda llevándolas? —Eva preguntó amablemente, pero Isak negó con la cabeza a tirones y la pasó de largo, un plan ya formándosele en mente.

A Even no podía permitírsele estar cerca de ninguna arma. Mientras se volvía un juego de provocación y coqueteo sobre quién era el amo real, Isak sabía en su ser que el dominio de Even sobre la vivienda era absoluta.

Pero no ahora, Isak decidió, no cuando estaba en crisis y afligido. Con el padecimiento de Even, era responsabilidad de Isak cuidar de él y la vivienda. Y eso incluía la armería, cuya llave se posaba contra el corazón de Even, atado al cuello con una gruesa tira de cuero.

Cuando Isak volvió, Even parecía volver a estar dormido, esta vez tendido sobre la cama como normalmente cuando no estaba enfermo.

—¿Even? —Isak susurró mientras colocaba la ropa de cama sobre el piso y se acercaba a la cabecera de la cama. Cuando Even no se movió, Isak rápidamente quitó la llave que colgaba del cuello.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies con la llave aferrada en su mano. Se sentía como un vulgar criminal, aunque había robado antes. Nada más grande que pequeñas baratijas en ferias y mercados, pero definitivamente más grande que una inofensiva llave. Supuso que era peor porque no estaba robando a un anónimo mercader, sino a Even.

Nunca había bajado a la armería, pero sabía dónde estaba. Era la única puerta en la vivienda con una cerradura y estaba hasta la parte trasera de la casa. La entrada estaba llena de piedras grabadas con runas que Isak difícilmente podía leer. Con temblorosos dedos, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y lentamente la giró. La resonante cerradura abriéndose lo hizo estremecerse y echar un vistazo igual a un maniaco peo nadie apareció. Ni siquiera Eva que parecía flotar por la vivienda igual que un fantasma.

Entró y se estremeció mientras los pies descalzos pisaban el piso de piedra fría. Echando un vistazo, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta de robarle la llave a Even. Espadas, anchas hachas, dagas, y otras incontables armas que Isak no podía nombrar alineadas a las paredes sobre estantes que estaban repletas. Su propia madre no había necesitado arma tan grande como estas. Ella había sido una mujer pequeña así que un cuchillo de cocina a la suave piel había sido suficiente para llevarla de este mundo al _Hel_.

Even era un hombre, y uno grande capaz. Quién sabía el daño que podía causarse a propósito bajo la afección de delirio, como estaba ahora.

—Merezco morir —Even había dicho. Podía haber sido un pensamiento extraviado, pero Isak no podía dejar esa posibilidad.

 _Le devolveré la llave una vez que vuelva a estar mejor_ , Isak decidió mientras miraba a las numerosas armas y pesaba en el daño que podría hacerle a la sorpresivamente humana carne de Even.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La profunda voz de Even resonó detrás de él, haciéndolo brincar de susto antes de darse la vuelta.

Ya no la imagen de un niño pequeño que Isak había cuidado en estos días pasados, Even se cernió sobre él erguido en toda extensión. Si el corazón de Isak no hubiese estado latiendo con conmoción, habría llorado con gratitud al ver a Even fuera de la cama.

Pero el corazón le latía con conmoción que rápidamente se volvió culpa acida mientras los ojos de Even se volvieron tormentosos cuando divisó la llave aferrada en las manos de Isak.

—¿Robaste la llave de la armería?

Cuando Even extendió la mano para cogerla del agarre de Isak, Isak instintivamente retrocedió y se la llevó protectoramente al pecho.

El rostro de Even se iluminó al percatarse, pero Isak no estaba Seguro de la conclusión a la que estaba llegando.

—¿Viniste aquí para coger un arma? ¿Para matarme?

Isak no sabía lo que era más perturbador. Lo fácil que Even aceptó tal como verdad o el hecho de que Even lo pensaba capaz de algo tan atroz.

—¡No! —gritó, ahora ofendido—, vine a aquí para protegerte.

Le sonó tonto a Isak cuando lo dijo en voz alta y obviamente también a Even porque se rio, la cabeza echándosele atrás y los ojos arrugándosele.

—No te rías de mi —Isak dijo petulantemente. En una baja voz que susurró—, temía que te hirieras.

—¿Herirme? —Even dijo, todo rastro de humo fuera de la voz—. Así que ahora que sabes que tengo una afección, ¿también crees que soy un cobarde?

—No se trata de ser un cobarde —Isak dijo débilmente—. Se trata de sentirse… vacío. Y perder las ganas de vivir. Eso no hace a nadie un cobarde. —Recordó a su propia madre y no podía asignar la palabra cobarde al recuerdo de ella.

—No voy a discutir la semántica con alguien que acaba de aprender a leer hace algunas lunas —Even dijo severamente e Isak se inmutó. Even pausó, el rostro apenado como si quisiera retractarse de las palabras. Pero continuó—. Pese a tus intenciones, soy el dueño de la vivienda y esta es mi propiedad y mi casa. Es mi responsabilidad cuidarte, no al revés.

—Así no es como funciona, Even —Isak dijo desesperadamente—. Ambos sabemos que si no te hubiera cuidado estos días pasados te habrías podrido en tu cama. ¿No hice un buen trabajo cuidándote?

—Lo hiciste —Even dijo gentilmente, obviamente intimidado por la emoción de Isak—. Pero eso no cambia nada. Dame las llaves, Isak.

—No —Isak dijo y retrocedió hasta que la vaina de una espada estuvo mordazmente presionada en su espalda.

—Isak… —Even dijo a modo de advertencia, acercándosele. Y aunque sabía que Even no le haría daño, Isak se llevó las manos sobre el pecho protectoramente, causando que Even parara.

—¿Sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que deje solo a alguien que se suponía cuidara de mí?

Even lo miró inexpresivo e Isak sintió las lágrimas comenzar a nublarle la imagen hasta que fue simplemente un borroso espejismo.

— _Mi madre_ se llevó una cuchilla a las muñecas y se cortó igual que a un cerdo, porque ella deseaba tanto morir.

Extendiendo la mano tras de sí, Isak sacó una de las espadas de Even de la funda y la levantó lo mejor que podía hasta que la tuvo presionada contra la fría piel de su muñeca.

—Ella se cortó de aquí —Isak señaló al hueso en la base de su muñeca—. A aquí. —Y luego hasta el blando hueco de su codo.

—Para cuando llegué a casa ella estaba… —Isak sollozó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a gotearle la boca y bajo la barbilla—. Se desangró igual que un animal. Toda la choza lucía como una carnicería. Y fue mi culpa, Even. Fue mi culpa. —Isak podía sentir el pecho comenzar a pesársele con lágrimas mientras Even lo miraba con horror, antes que la espada le cayera de las manos y contra el frio piso de piedra.

—Oh, _Min Sol_ —Even dijo mientras atrajo a Isak a los brazos—. No fue tu culpa, nada de eso fue tu culpa.

Las palabras de Even se sintieron como un cálido torrente en los oídos de Isak, pero poco hicieron para tranquilizar las lágrimas.

—Nunca te dejaría de esa manera. Nunca te dejaré.

Mientras Even lo tranquilizaba, Isak se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Even no había respondido a las dulces palabras de Isak en los pasados días. Cuando la tristeza posesiona el cuerpo de uno, era difícil sentir otra cosa.

Aunque Even estaba débil por los días en cama, llevó a Isak a la cama y por unos momentos volvió al viejo papel. El protector y amo de la vivienda con Isak a la perdida custodia que necesitaba consuelo.

Pero cuando Isak despertó, fue como antes con únicamente una notoria diferencia. Mientras que el cabello de Even todavía estaba grasiento y las ropas de cama todavía estaban manchadas de sudor, la llave a la armería colgando del cuello de Isak.

El peso de ella se sentía como fría seguridad contra la cálida piel de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de advertencia: Período típico de dificultad, Episodio Depresivo, Medicación sin consentimiento, Discusión gráfica de autolesión y suicidio.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	19. Intocable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay un disturbio en la vivienda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Favor de ver el final del capítulo para los avisos de advertencia (éstas incluyen spoilers.)

**Capítulo 18 - Intocable**

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm the slow dying flower_

_In the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

[My Skin, Natalie Merchant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBMUVHwW2UI)

 

**Eva**

Ya no era inusual para Eva despertar sola. Isak había sido un cálido soporte en la cama la mayoría de noches, antes que Even por fin lo reclamara como amante, y aunque Isak a veces todavía se metería debajo de los cobertores de plumas de ganso mientras ella dormía, únicamente era un gesto simbólico, con la intención de mostrarle que no estaba sola. Desde que Even había caído en la oscura desesperanza, ella no había sentido la robusta y familiar forma de Isak junto a ella. Even era lo único que él veía ahora.

Así que no, no le era inusual despertarse sola. Pero si era inusual despertarse a una ola de gran temor que inundaba la vivienda igual que el agua congelante bajo el hielo cubría los fiordos que rodeaba Halogaland.

Estuvo inmediatamente alerta, el cuerpo tenso, ahora fuerte y capaz por la comida con que Even la atiborraba a ella y a Isak. Sus oídos ajustados; oyó un apagado sollozo, el fuerte golpe de la piel, un cuerpo ligero golpeando el suelo.

 _Even está lastimado a Isak_ , pensó. Por lo poco que sabía sobre afecciones de la mente, sabía que Isak ya llevaba la prueba de la violencia interna de personas como Even. Como la madre de él. El estómago se le revolvió, pensando en la estatura y forma muscular de Even, la manera en que era capaz de mover a Isak como si no pesara. La madre de Isak al menos había sido una mujer pequeña, y él no había tenido una oportunidad contra ella cuando lo hubo atacado. Eva no podía decir lo mismo de Even.

Se quitó las mantas, el cuerpo tensándosele mientras la adrenalina corría por ella. Cogiendo una silla de madera en la esquina de la habitación, se movió en silencio de la recámara a la parte principal de la vivienda. El sonido fue fácil de localizar; vio dos figuras cerca de la chimenea, los cuerpos entrelazados, el más pequeño de ambos teniendo dificultades debajo.

Pero el más grande de los dos… no era Even.

Ella había estado equivocada.

Sintió el cuerpo agotarse, el horror cogiéndolo en el implacable puño, mientras asimilaba la ahora familiar forma de Nikolai Magnusson, aunque ella había estado más familiarizada con esa posición en la que ahora estaba Isak; la figura imponente, el impacto de cabello claro sobre ella, no en frente.

Él no la había notado. Intentó mover su cuerpo, para ayudar a Isak, sus manos agarrando la silla más fuerte mientras la alzaba sobre su cabeza, pero se quedó muda con terror, viendo a este hombre que la había atormentado por tantas semanas, en el santuario que ella había llegado a pensar era la vivienda de Even.

—… dulce justicia —Nikolai estaba diciendo, los oídos de Eva ajustándose, escuchando, sin ninguna respuesta—. Matar a su pequeño guarro, su esclavo, mientras él está anulado en cama.

—Si grito, él vendrá —Isak se quedó sin aliento en una respiración ahogada, Eva dándose cuenta de que las grandes manos de Nikolai estaban alrededor del pequeño cuello pálido, presionando hacia adentro—. Vendrá -

—Entonces grita, _Lille Sol._ Así es como te llama, ¿verdad? Grita a tu amo.

Por supuesto, Isak no gritó, y Eva sabía la razón. Isak no creía que Even despertaría de lo que parecía como un sueño eterno en el que había caído hace tres días. Y si lo hacía… estaría débil, aturdido, quizás, incluso sin equilibrio.

Nikolai lo mataría.

—Quizás está fuera, ¿follándose a alguna nueva puta? —Nikolai preguntó, la voz profundamente dulce—. ¿Tal vez está fuera luchando con alguna bestia salvaje? Even, _El Frenético,_  el más fiero guerrero del Norte.

Nikolai rio, fuerte y fríamente, sin intención de bajar la voz.

—O quizás —Nikolai dijo, bajando la voz mientras se acercaba a Isak, y Eva intentó hacer que su cuerpo se moviera, balancear la silla, _pelear_ —. Quizás él está aquí, pero está anulado con su _afección_. ¿Es eso?

Isak sollozó, y el sonido heló el corazón de Eva. _Él ha perdido demasiado_ , se dio cuenta.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —Nikolai dijo, riendo—. Bien. Te dejaré aquí para que te desangres, le clavaré esta daga a Eva, esa _zorra_ traidora. Le clavaré esta daga por los senos. Y luego arrastré a Even hasta aquí, lo haré mirar a tu hermoso cuerpo destrozado antes de cortarle la cabeza. —Eva vio a Isak temblar mientras Nikolai bajaba, una lengua saliendo para pasarle por el pómulo—. No llores, _Lille Sol_. Incluso muerto, serás más hermoso que la mitad de putas en esta miserable aldea.

Eva sabía que Nikolai se estaba burlando de Isak, utilizando ese nombre: las palabras estaban diseñadas para provocar dolor al corazón de Isak. Pero no funcionaban. Eva estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver el fuego en los ojos de Isak y la animaron; cuando Isak se levantó y escupió en el rostro de Nikolai, se encontró saliendo del estupor, su mente empoderándole el cuerpo, diciéndole: _lucha, este hombre es un monstruo, debes luchar._

—Tu pequeño _guarro_ —Nikolai dijo, las manos apretándose alrededor del cuello de Isak mientras pasaba la daga, presionándola al expuesto envés de la barbilla de Isak—. Voy a destriparte, de la barbilla al estómago, y gritarás para mí igual que hizo la madre de Even.

Hubo un florecimiento de horrorizada comprensión en los ojos de in Isak. Nikolai asintió, triunfante al haber compartido este secreto, convencido que Isak nunca sería capaz de decírselo a nadie. Una última oportunidad de herirlo antes que la daga lo acabara.

Y entonces Isak atisbó a Eva por encima del hombro de Nikolai, el cuerpo tensándosele mientras la daga comenzó a sacarle sangre del cuello. Los reflejos de Nikolai fueron rápidos, girando para levantar la vista a Eva. Pero Eva fue más rápida.

Le llevó la silla de madera a la cabeza dos, tres veces, gritando mientras lo hacía. Pensó en esos pálidos dedos fríos sobre sí, _dentro_ de sí, en los lugares que debían haber sido de ella y sólo de ella. Pensó en él esquilándole el cabello como si no fuera mejor que las ovejas que estaban acorraladas en los campos de la casa en Jutland. Pensó en ese feo y erecto pene presionado dentro de ella, la cruel risa cuando le había rogado ser gentil, la dura bofetada en el rostro cuando lo miraba con asco.

Y con cada uno de esos recuerdos le daba con la silla, el cuerpo desplomándose más, el lado izquierdo de la cabeza se hundió mientras gruñía, levantando las manos Para protegerse.

Continuó dándole con la silla hasta que las patas de madera se le fueron de las manos.

Isak levantó la vista, sin ver nada, la boca moviéndose como si estuviera tratando de formar palabras. Dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo y postrado junto a él, buscando alguna herida; la única evidencia de que Nikolai lo había tocado era el pequeño corte de la sangre en el cuello.

Ella levantó la vista cuando escuchó pesados y fuertes pisadas tambaleándose en la habitación, la voz de Even formando un profundo y horrorizante rugido de terror cuando vio la escena frente a sí. Todavía demasiado lejos como para notar la respiración de Isak, debió haber asumido lo peor, porque cayó de rodillas, las manos a los ojos, mascullando—. No, no, no, no de nuevo, no de nuevo —y por un momento Eva pensó que podía ver al chico que había sido, antes que la vida se le hubiese alterado irreversiblemente a causa de Nikolai.

—Even, él no está muerto —ella le dijo, la voz sorpresivamente fuerte, y eso le dio la fuerza para ordenarle—. Ahora, levántate, él te necesita.

El cuerpo parecía estar bloqueado en un lugar que ella no podría alcanzarlo; la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de la situación la impulsó. Ella no lo había pedido, pero lo haría.

—Even —dijo, arrodillándose frente a él, las manos a ambos costados de la cabeza de él—. Tu amor te necesita. _Isak_ te necesita. Debes ir a él, ahora.

Continuó diciéndolo, continuó diciendo el nombre de Isak y las palabras _te necesita_ hasta que algo perforó el exterior de Even, abriéndosele camino en la cabeza. Finalmente levantó la vista, los ojos azules abriéndose, y ella le asintió—. Llévalo a tu recámara —le dijo—. Mantenlo cálido. Dile que está seguro. Quédate tanto como necesites. Luego vuelve a aquí y ayúdame.

Even asintió, los reflejos todavía lentos, y se tropezó con los pies. Ella lo observó caminar hacia Isak, arrodillándose junto a él, las grandes manos tan gentiles sobre la piel de Isak, incluso mientras temblaban.

Entonces levantó a Isak en brazos, Isak acurrucándose en él, comenzando a sollozar, y ella esperaba que Even se lo llevara de esta habitación, y de la terrible cosa que acababa de ocurrir aquí.

Ella se quedó de pie por mucho tiempo, escuchando la difícil respiración de Nikolai, y gradualmente se dio cuenta que él no estaba muerto. Eso no le importaba a ella, porque pronto lo estaría. Pero un pesar en el corazón le floreció en una frialdad en todo el cuerpo, y ella se volvió hacia él, burlándose cuando cogió la flácida forma bajo ella.

—Eres patético —le dijo, y él dejó escapar un gruñido en respuesta—. Mírate. Derribado por una mujer. Derribado por una débil y torpe zorra. ¿No me llamabas así, después de haberme desgraciado por novena, décima vez?

Lo vio intentando moverse, la mano buscando la daga a poca distancia de los dedos. Ella observó, y rio, mientras él intentaba formular palabras—. Estírate y cógelo, oh todopoderoso _hombre de Norte_ —le dijo—. Cógela con esos dedos fríos, clávala en mis senos. ¿No es lo que dijiste que harías?

Continuó moviendo la boca, un _vvv_ en los labios, y ella se movió hacia él, acunándole la oreja—. ¿ _Vvv_? —Ella repitió—. ¿Qué deseas decir, Nikolai Magnusson? ¿ _Vvvvv-vete al infierno, puta_? —Ella se arrodilló al lado de él, quitándole fácilmente la daga por la que tanto se había esforzado.

Observó, completamente distante, mientras sangre roja se le acumulaba detrás de la cabeza—. Te encanta esa palabra, ¿verdad? _Puta_. Te encanta escupirla con si nosotros tuviéramos alguna elección con lo que nos ocurre. Aunque, la diferencia, es que a una _puta_ se le paga. Una _puta_ todavía tiene libertades. Nosotros no. Tú. No. Nos. Das. Ninguna. —Con cada palabra, le clavó la daga en el cuello, en el lugar que había cortado a Isak.

—Ramera —articuló silenciosamente, y la enterró más, provocándole un pitido agudo en la parte posterior de la garganta.

—Debiste haber huido de la aldea cuando Even te derrotó en batalla —le dijo, compadeciéndolo en ese momento—. Fuiste deshonrado, humillado. Crees que eres un verdadero hombre, pero los verdaderos hombres no se esconden en las sombras, husmeando, esperando la siguiente oportunidad atacar. —Intentó moverse, incluso ahora encontrando algunas últimas reservas de fuerza interna para tomar las calumnias contra la hombría de él a manera de castigo, pero le abofeteó el rostro con fuerza, la cabeza golpeándose contra el piso.

—Al menos esta noche viniste solo, te concederé eso. No manipulaste siquiera a un hombre más estúpido para hacer tu voluntad —ella dijo—. Pero _tú_ fuiste estúpido. Fuiste lo suficientemente listo para deducir que Even no serviría a Isak, pero me subestimaste. Hombres como tú siempre lo hacen.

—T-tú eres d-débil —le articuló, el rostro se le retorció dolorosamente en una fea sonrisa que revelaba sangre en las encías—. F-fuiste d-débil.

—Exactamente. Lo _fui_. Ya no. He aprendido, he sido paciente, he aprendido los brutos modos del Norte. ¿No estás orgulloso de mi, hombre del Norte?

Él ciertamente no estaba orgulloso. La miró con asco, la fea sonrisa todavía en las facciones, como si ahora no pudiera quitar esa posición de la boca, y dio vueltas a la daga en su mano, inspeccionándola.

—Ibas a matar a Isak, mátame con esto —dijo, casi a modo de conversación, y vago reconocimiento parpadeándole en los ojos, como si hubiera olvidado por lo que había venido a hacer—. Porque no podías soportarlo, la idea de nosotros felices aquí, lejos del deseo de sangre y violación que plaga este lugar olvidado por los Dioses. Miraste a Isak en sus preciosos ojos verdes, le dijiste lo que ibas a hacer, querías verlo mirarte con miedo.

Ella se movió, a horcajadas en la cintura de Nikolai, mirándolo en los fríos ojos azules.

—Te voy a cortar tu asqueroso e inservible pene. Voy a disfrutar mucho sabiendo que nunca lo usaras para volver a lastimar a otra persona.

Le vio los ojos abrírsele como platos, sabiendo que él era impotente, y ella rio estridente ante eso—. Por fin sabrás lo que se siente, que alguien rasgue tu sexo, que te quite la decisión. Espero por los Dioses que seas tan valiente como yo lo tuve que ser.

El flácido músculo que ella cogió con la mano era patético, y no obstante de verdad había hecho creer a este monstruo que él era mejor que ella. Había usado la seguridad de esa posición en este oscuro mundo para poseerla, y ahora ella sabía que él había sino nada excepto un cobarde.

Se lo quitó del cuerpo con dos cortes limpios, el cuerpo convulsionó, un muerto traqueteo en la respiración, y observó en silencio mientras él se desangraba hasta morir.

No hubo ruido por un largo, largo tiempo. Ella estuvo ahí, quizás, por horas. Eventualmente, ella escuchó pasos detrás de sí, una fuerte mano sobre su hombro.

—Eva —Even dijo—. ¿Estás…?

—Nunca he estado mejor —dijo, y fue en serio.

—Isak está dormido, por fin. Él estaba… nunca lo había visto así.

—Yo sí —dijo, pensando en la vez que lo había encontrado, luego que su madre se había quitado la vida. Le había requerido días salir de su propia mente aterrada, y esperaba que él sería más fuerte ahora que tenía a Even para ayudarlo—. No le gusta ver sangre —dijo con tristeza, y ella y Even compartieron una comprensión en ese momento.

—Necesitamos hacer algo con el cuerpo —Even dijo, y Eva asintió. Estaba sorprendida cuando las siguientes palabras de Even fueron prácticas, no pasivas—. Primero debemos quemarlo. Lo suficiente para quemarle las facciones. Luego podemos arrojarlo a la tierra en una tumba sin nombre, como se merece.

Ella volvió a asentir, cruzando miradas, y vio la furia en ellos. Ella lo entendió. Ella misma lo sentía, incluso ahora que le había quitado la vida a Nikolai.

Aunque, ahora ya no temía la furia dentro de sí. Porque la ira concentraba una verdad y fuerza que la hacían mejor.

 

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

 

Bajo el manto de la oscuridad construyeron una hoguera en lo profundo de los campos de la propiedad de Even. La encendieron, y arrojaron el cadáver encima. Observaron, lado a lado, mientras la piel pasaba de carne a gris a negro.

Cuando fue irreconocible, Even cavó a grave y lo arrojaron ahí. Nikolai ya no era un hombre, y se sentía como si nunca lo hubiese sido. Nunca iría al _Valjalla_ , al sagrado salón de guerreros que habían muerto heroicamente en combate. Había tenido una muerte de cobarde, bajo una navaja blandida por una mujer, y ella estaba feliz por ello. Disfrutaría burlarse de él cuando fuera de camino al Hel dentro de muchos años.

—Estoy agradecido contigo, Eva. Sí hubiera perdido a Isak - —Even comenzó, quitándole los oscuros pensamientos de la cabeza con la mención del nombre de Isak.

—No tienes que decir nada —le dijo. No necesitaba aprobación, agradecimiento, ni gratitud. Lo había hecho por sí misma, y por Isak, no por Even.

—Pero quiero —Even insistió—. No he… no siempre he sido amable contigo, Eva. Y ahora veo, lo fuerte que eres, y siento que te debo una disculpa por mi frialdad.

Eva no guardaba rencor por la frialdad de Even. Ahora entendía demasiado. Las palabras de Nikolai, la retorcida confesión a Isak: que había sido el que asesinó a la madre de Even. Los aldeanos hablaban de la violencia de Even, matricidio y parricidio brutal como si hubiera sido una historia escrita en piedra. Ni dudar que Even se hubiera alejado de los murmullos que lo seguían allá a donde ponía un pie.

E incluso dentro de ella misma, su primer instinto de esta noche, cuando había escuchado la lucha entre Isak y Nikolai cuando se hubo despertado, fue asumir lo peor de Even.

Sí, entendía la razón por la que Even era frío, y pensó en lo remarcable que era que Isak le hubiera sacado la luz interna igual que un rayo de sol comenzando a colarse en el último respiro del invierno.

—Even, yo - —dijo, preguntándose cómo abordar el tema de la madre. Pero dedujo que no le correspondía. Esta era una conversación que Isak, cuando desertara del profundo y sanador sueño, necesitaba tener con él.

Él la miró, enarcando una ceja, y ella suspiró.

—Por favor, no le cuentes a Vilde sobre esto —ella dijo. Él rio.

—No se lo contaré a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a Isak?

—Especialmente no a Isak.

 _¿Debería protestar eso?_ ella se preguntó. Con seguridad Isak sabría que ni ella ni Even habría permitido que Nikolai se fuera vivo de la vivienda esta noche. Y sin embargo… y, sin embargo, Isak siempre había querido creer lo mejor de Eva, incluso cuando tenía las defensas puestas, incluso cuando pretendía no confiar en nadie. Por supuesto, tenía que ser lo mismo para Even.

Despertaría del sueño, estaría confuso y desorientado, desesperado por volver a la vida que Even y él habían comenzado a crear. Y si Even no deseaba contarle que la mejor amiga era una despiadada asesina, capaz de desmembrar a un hombre mientras yacía expuesto sobre el piso, ¿eso era realmente malo?

—Creo que es una buena idea —ella dijo, y Even se vio sorprendido ante el fácil consentimiento, antes de echar tierra sobre el hoyo que contenía a Nikolai, hasta que la tierra se asemejaba a los campos del rededor.

—Amas a Vilde —dijo—. Ella fue tu primera preocupación, antes que Isak.

—Sí —asintió. Esta noche no había pensado en Vilde, una parte de ella reconociendo que no quería manchar sus recuerdos de esta noche con los familiares y adorados recuerdos de Vilde—. La extraño a diario. Extraño la libertad que teníamos en Jutland. La manera en que podía tocarla, y abrazarla cuando me necesitaba, antes que los hombres del Norte nos dijeran que ya no éramos personas.

—Esta aldea está enferma —Even dijo—. Necesita sanarse. Pero, por mi parte, por favor… invita a Vilde a aquí tanto como desees.

Había una gentil determinación en el rostro que ella nunca había visto, y le sonrió, extendiendo el brazo a una de las grandes y frías manos. La apretó fuerte y dijo—. De alguna manera debes mostrarles a los aldeanos que todos somos iguales. Que sangramos y morimos igual que el resto.

Even le apretó la mano en respuesta, sin prometer, pero tampoco sin rechazar la idea, y luego se giró, regresando a la vivienda, al chico de adentro al que amaba. Eva lo observo marcharse, y luego bajó la vista a la tierra bajo sus pies.

Escupió sobre la tumba sin nombre y siguió a Even de regreso al interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de Advertencia: Discusión de violación, Intento y asesinato, Desmembramiento corporal, Periodo característico de Ateísmo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	20. Dios Foráneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak busca a Dios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Favor de ver el final del capítulo para los avisos de advertencia (éstas incluyen spoilers.)

**Capítulo 19 -** **Dios Foráneo**

_Screaming the name_

_Of a foreigner's God_

_Screaming the name_

_Of a foreigner's God_

_Screaming the name_

_Of a foreigner's God_

_The purest expression of grief_

[Foreigner’s God, Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7TAhi8Q3ec)

 

**Isak**

Cuando Isak despertó fue con la cálida seguridad de Even a su espalda, largos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se hundió en ellos hasta que recordó la sensación de brazos poco familiares envolviéndolo hace únicamente unas horas, intentando inclinarlo para rajarle la garganta.

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo, y fue cuando Even comenzó a despertar, brazos tensándose y llevando a Isak de regreso al fuerte pecho.

Isak podía sentir el resoplido de la cálida respiración Even sobre su cuello y le calmó el acelerado ritmo cardiaco lo suficiente para que lentamente darse la vuelta y miró en los ojos de Even.

Todavía estaban vagos, la bruma de la afección no ida completamente, pero ahora estaban más fuertes. Ni siquiera parecía parpadear mientras los ojos posesivamente ebrios en la imagen del rostro de Isak. La atención era trepidante e Isak podía sentir la sangre apresurársele a sus mejillas en respuesta.

—Buen día, _Min Sol_ —Even dijo en voz baja mientras los dedos pasaban por la sólida línea de la quijada de Isak.

Isak sintió sus pestañas agitársele ante la caricia y le requirió un momento reponerse.

—Buen día —susurró en respuesta, no queriendo romper la frágil paz entre ellos con una palabra en voz alta.

Even lo rompió primero cuando besó los hinchados labios de Isak, y se alejó para columpiar las largas piernas por el borde de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas? —Isak preguntó desesperadamente, mientras sentía el ardiente pánico subirle por el pecho igual que la bilis.

Even se veía tan confundido por el exabrupto de Isak como Isak, pero acunó el rostro de Isak en las grandes manos firmemente para aliviarlo—. Voy a traerte tu primera comida a la cama, lo mereces después de anoche.

Las palabras eran lógicas pero la idea de Even dejándolo en este mismo momento se sentía igual que un yunque presionándole el pecho. Su embrollada mente evocó imágenes de Even entrando al salón y siendo aporreado a muerte por Nikolai. O Nikolai entrando a la habitación y presionando una fría sobre la boca de Isak y...

—No, no, por favor Even. Tengo miedo - —Isak comenzó, preparado para suplicar, pero Even no le dio la oportunidad.

Isak chilló mientras Even sin hablar lo cogía, dos grandes manos enganchándolo debajo de las rodillas hasta que el dormido rostro ruborizado de lsak estuvo escondido en el cuello de Even.

Debería haber estado avergonzado. Even no lo había cargado así durante muchas lunas, pero había consuelo que se encontrado en ser acunado como un bebé contra el pecho de Even.

Isak dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Even. Tomó aire por la nariz para inhalar la fuerte esencia de Even, antes que Even lo depositara amablemente en una de las sillas del comedor. No pudo evitar gimotear en protesta ante la falta de calor, y vio a Even mirándolo afectuosamente antes de girarse hacia la chimenea donde Eva estaba parada, cocinando la comida.

El rostro de ella escondido de él, el cabello castaño rojizo colgándole sobre el rostro en bucles y oscureciéndolo de la curiosa vista de Isak. Casi volvía a verse como antes. Quería que volteara a verlo y bromeara o siquiera lo regañara para hacerlo sentir que los eventos de anoche no los había dañado irreversiblemente a ambos, pero ella tercamente le evitaba la mirada.

Even había estado callado por los últimos días, únicamente hablando con Isak en pequeñas oraciones entrecortadas, así que Isak se sintió tensarse y sospechar mientras Even comenzaba a susurrarle a Eva. Even era un hombre huraño y callado e Isak estaba orgulloso de ser el único confidente. Verlo hablar con Eva, ambas espaldas giradas hacia Isak, hizo que algo feo se le revolviera en su vientre.

—¿Todo está bien? —Isak preguntó y observó a Eva estremecerse antes de girarse hacia él. Ella ni se había estremecido en mucho tiempo, cayendo en el papel de respetada esclava de Even incluso si ambos sabían que Isak era más amado. _Ella todavía debe estar batida tras ver a ese monstruo anoche_ , Isak pensó con tristeza e inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado por los celos que le nublaron la mente.

—Todo está bien —Eva dijo rápidamente, haciendo que Isak entrecerrara los ojos a ella en sospecha. Ella siempre hablaba rápidamente cuando le estaba escondiendo algo. Isak vio a Even palmearla en la espalda antes que ella se girara nuevamente al fogón. Even volvió a la mesa para sentarse al lado de Isak.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Nikolai? —Isak susurró. No quería que Eva pensara más en él de lo debido, pero poco recordaba el hacha de anoche, el terror cubriéndole los recuerdos densamente hasta que fueron envueltos en misterio.

Even lo miró fijo por un prolongado momento antes de lentamente decir—. Él fue enviado al calabozo. Hice que algunos hombres lo llevaran por intento de asesinato y destrucción de propiedad. Probablemente ahora mismo está encerrado en los almacenes.

Isak estuvo desconcertado por un momento sobre qué propiedad Nikolai podría posiblemente haber destruido hasta que se dio cuenta, _yo soy la propiedad._

—¿Habrá un juicio? —Isak preguntó curiosamente, para distraerse de la falta de personalidad que todavía lo sacudía incluso tras vivir en este frío, y cruel lugar por meses.

—¿A trial? —Even repitió inquisitivamente—. Es un día extraño, _Lille Sol_ , cuando sabes una palabra que yo no.

Isak sonrió tímidamente ante el cumplido. Recibía pocas oportunidades para enseñar a Even, por muy joven que fuera, y cada vez que descubría algo nuevo que el otro no sabía, se sentía irrazonablemente complacido consigo mismo.

—Bueno —Isak comenzó—, A trial para decidir si es culpable o no.

Cuando Even lo miró fijamente sin comprender, continuó—. ¿Tiene que haber algún tipo de consejo que decide esas cosas?

En su vieja aldea, había un consejo de ancianos que decidían si alguien era culpable al escuchar testimonios y revisar evidencia. Raramente sucedía en una aldea tan pequeña, de hecho, Isak únicamente podía recordar una ocasión. Un comerciante ambulante hubo sido acusado de violar a una joven chica en la aldea. Isak no la había conocido, pero recordaba el juicio que siguió. Luego que el padre y amigos hubieron testificado, el comerciante fue colgado de un alto árbol afuera de la aldea donde el cuerpo permaneció por semanas hasta que los cuervos le hubieron comido las entrañas, dejando poco más que huesos. Era un asunto aberrante, pero sólo eso.

—¿Por qué necesitaríamos un consejo para determinar si es culpable cuando fue encontrado en mi casa con un cuchillo en la garganta de mi esclavo? —Even dijo, voz oscura.

Eva colocó un cuenco entre ellos con mordacidad, el sonido de madera contra madera interrumpió la línea de tensión en los hombros de Even.

—Ellos no hacen eso aquí —Eva dijo en breve e Isak se sintió molesto. Eva nunca había sido la más lista de niña y ahora ella le estaba enseñando a él.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso —Even dijo firmemente—. Permanecerá en las mazmorras y colgado en próxima fecha.

—De acuerdo —Isak dijo en voz baja, antes de sumergir su mano fría en el puré que Eva había colocado entre ellos. Estaba sabroso y calentó su frío cuerpo cuando se lo llevó a la boca, pero no era tan cálido como el cuerpo de Even había sido contra el de él.

Mientras comía, podía sentir su mirada vagar a las grandes manos de Even que estaban metiéndosele en su propia comida, y deseaba que estuvieran en su boca.

Cuando alzó la vista, los ojos de Even se encontraron con los suyos e Isak apartó la vista avergonzado. Pero Even nunca estuvo avergonzado, únicamente decidido sobre lo que Isak necesitaba. Él echó la silla hacia atrás y se palmeó uno de los muslos.

—Ven aquí —dijo, la voz cálida. Isak intentó no verse demasiado animado mientras se levantaba y posaba en el regazo de Even. Basado en el divertido resoplido de Eva, hizo una lamentable labor.

Todo su cuerpo relajado una vez que tuvo el seguro peso de Even detrás de sí, protegiéndolo de los juiciosos ojos de Eva y el fantasma de la presencia de Nikolai que parecía acechar la vivienda.

—¿Así está mejor? —Even preguntó, el cálido aliento ardiendo contra la frente de Isak mientras le depositaba un beso ahí.

Isak asintió tímidamente y permitió a sus labios rosas separarse mientras Even introducía el puré y carne entre ellos, antes de limpiarle las comisuras donde algo se había derramado. Le recordaba a la primera vez que Even lo había alimentado de esta manera, Isak temblándole sobre el regazo igual que una hoja, seguro de que Even iba a violarlo mientras comían. Ahora, los dedos de Even en su boca se sentían como seguridad.

Comieron en silencio, Even llevando una porción más grande de puré a su propia boca antes alimentar a Isak. Eva eventualmente se sentó frente a ellos con el respectivo cuenco para ella, pero no dijo nada, los ojos alicaídos. El pesar de los eventos de anoche parecían pesar en todos ellos, pero el bulto de Even contra Isak lo aligeraba.

Cuando el cuenco estuvo vacío, Even se limpió la mano contra la otra pierna antes de volverla a pasar alrededor de la cintura de Isak. Tras una pausa dijo—. Hoy voy a volver a la aldea. He estado aquí de ocioso lo suficiente.

—No has estado de ocioso—Isak protestó, mientras jugaba con el cuello de la túnica de Even. Even había estado mal y la cama había sido la prisión, no un lugar para _estar de ocioso_.

—A tus ojos, _Lille Sol_ —Even dijo, la voz cálida mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de Isak—. Pero a los ojos de mis hombres, cada día que paso encerrado en la vivienda contigo es prueba de que soy débil.

—¿Débil? —Isak dijo incrédulamente—. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.

—Las únicas personas que conoces somos Eva y yo —Even dijo secamente, pero la mirada permaneció cariñosa ante el cumplido.

—Puedes descansar un día más —Isak suplicó. Quería acurrucarse en los brazos de Even, igual que había hecho por el resto de los últimos días, para escuchar los latidos contra su oreja y saber que estaba seguro. Que ambos estaban seguros. Even negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba el cabello de Isak indulgentemente.

—No puedo —dijo finalmente, antes de quitarse a Isak de la rodilla, y poniéndose de pie. Isak lo observó dirigirse a la habitación para vestirse, con ojos límpidos.

—Oh, no hagas puchero —Eva dijo—. En realidad, no pensabas que podría holgazanear aquí para siempre, ¿verdad? Necesita volver o los hombres pensarán que es débil. Esa exhibición con Elias únicamente podía protegernos por un tiempo. Incluso Jonas me preguntó a dónde se había ido Even, está tan acostumbrado a verlo por la aldea.

—Jonas —Isak dijo. Le requirió al décimo de su mente unos segundos caer en cuenta y recordar al monje. Únicamente se permitiría estar agradecido de que Jonas estuviera vivo, pero difícilmente pensó en él entre el encuentro con Chris y cuidar de Even—. ¿Has hablado con él?

—Sí —Eva dijo, la normalmente dura expresión dando paso a algo que Isak únicamente había visto dirigido hacia él y Vilde: afecto. Sonrió al verlo y Eva inmediatamente puso el rostro en uno de indiferencia.

—Él es amable y con buena conversación —dijo petulante—. Así que no me mires así.

—No te estaba mirando —Isak dijo, todavía sonriendo.

Eva lo miró antes de recoger los cuencos y dirigirse hacia la palangana.

—Ve a despedirte de tu amor antes de preocuparte por el mío, Isak.

Isak escuchó el arrastre de los pies de Even y el ruido del hacha contra la piedra. Iba a regresar a la aldea. La idea no debería llenarlo con tanto miedo. Even era alto y fuerte; Isak no había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que él era la persona más fuerte que conocía. Pero Isak lo había cuidado por días igual que a un bebé y lo había mantenido a salvo, al menos de su propia mente. No podía simplemente olvidarlo.

Siguió el ruido afuera al frente de la vivienda donde Even estaba, alzándose sobre Isak en la piel de lobo igual que la primera noche que se conocieron.

—Tienes tu hacha —Isak dijo acusadoramente, y Even sonrió, una pequeña que le arrugó el rabillo de los ojos.

—Cogí lo que necesitaba a temprana hora en la mañana mientras estabas dormido —explicó—. Me disculpo si te ofendí, Guardian de la Armería.

—Eso es correcto —Isak dijo, un rubor subiéndosele a las mejillas pese a sí mismo—. Yo soy el Guardian de la Armería y necesitas preguntarme si quieres coger algo de ahí.

—Hm —Even dijo considerando, la voz profunda y suave—, no te pregunté para coger esto, _Lille Sol_. —Blandió el hacha que le descansaba contra el hombro—. ¿Qué me harás hacer para disculparme por esto?

Isak avanzó y se subió, de manera que sus pies descalzos estaban descansando sobre las botas de piel de oso de Even.

—Pediré un beso —Isak dijo tímidamente antes de levantar la barbilla. Even había estado dentro de él más veces de las que podía contar, pero besarlo primero siempre lo hacía sentir muy impetuoso. Afortunadamente, Even se inclinó y lo besó con ganas, acabando con la distancia entre ellos.

Isak gimió cuando la lengua de Even se le metió entre los labios abiertos demasiado pronto, y se alejó demasiado pronto. Sus labios ardían donde Even lo había besado, pero quería que lo volviera a hacer.

—Me tengo que ir. Piensa en mí y estaré en casa antes que notes mi asistencia —Even dijo. Isak se arraigó a Even igual a un árbol, pero él fácilmente le pasó las grandes manos alrededor de la cintura, levantándolo de encima de las botas.

—Bien —Isak dijo, aunque no estaba bien y nada le habría gustado más que gemir y llorar como un bebé hasta que Even consintiera y se retirara a la cama con Isak.

Even presionó un beso de despedida en la coronilla de su cabeza antes de irse, el pesado alzar y caer de las botas sonando a despedida.

Isak se retiró a la cocina, su corazón hundiéndosele más mientras que él y Even se apartaban.

—Lo extraño —Isak dijo tristemente—. Sin él aquí la vivienda se siente tan vacía.

—Por los Dioses —Eva espetó—. Eres patético. De hecho, ambos.

Isak no mordió el anzuelo. Mientras se tiraba contra la mesa todo en lo que podía pensar era la sensación de refrescante madera contra su cálida mejilla mientras Nikolai se había burlado sobre matarlo a él y a Even.

—Siento que Nikolai todavía está aquí —Isak admitió en voz baja y la apretada expresión de Eva se volvió sombrío.

—Yo también —ella admitió—. Pero esa no es razón suficiente para perderte en tu cabeza. Even está bien. Ambos estamos vivos. Concéntrate en eso.

—No evitar que mi mente divague. Antes hubiera rezado —Isak rememoraba—. La vieja iglesia era un refugio. Pero ahora es una pila de escombros y cenizas, igual que todo lo demás.

—Todavía puedes rezar —Eva dijo amablemente—. Pero no creo que ninguno de nuestros Dioses pueda encontrarnos aquí.

—Sí —Isak coincidió—. Aquí únicamente hay Dioses ajenos y monstruos. Y tampoco sé mucho de eso.

Su plática con Jonas, sobre ese Dios y el Espíritu Santo, había sido eclipsada por el baño de sangre que le siguió. Pero con la mente divagando y buscando guía, lo recordó tan claro como el día.

—¿Me llevarías a ver a Jonas? —Isak preguntó, y ni siquiera había terminado la pregunta antes que Eva dijera—. No.

Eva lo pasó rápidamente de largo, evitándole la mirada, hasta que él se puso frente a ella.

—¡Eva, por favor! —Isak suplicó—. No sabes lo perdido que me siento. Por supuesto, ¿puedes entender la necesidad de rezar?

—Ya no rezo —Eva dijo fríamente, pero el rostro se le suavizó cuando miró a la expresión suplicante de Isak.

— _Bien_ —ella esperó—.  Pero vamos directo a los aposentos de Jonas, luego volvemos a la vivienda. No voy a dejar que te lleve cualquier hombre del Norte. Sólo Even puede cortar tantas manos.

Isak no les prestó atención a los golpes. En cambio, fue y fue a buscar la vieja piel de oso de Even. Seguramente las vistió de niño, pero le quedaban perfectamente a Isak y Eva que era más pequeños en estatura y medidas.

—Ven —Eva dijo, cacareando la lengua igual que una madre mientras ponía un gorro de piel sobre los rizos de Isak y le ajustó más la piel de oso por la expuesta clavícula.

Salieron a los campos de hielo y luz. Todavía era temprano y los campos de blanca nieve y afilado hielo parecían menos enormes.

Isak no había bajado a la aldea en muchas lunas así que sus piernas ardían por el esfuerzo, pero Eva caminaba a su lado, indiferente, así que no se atrevió a quejarse. Ella hacía el viaje al menos semanalmente para buscar comida y provisiones para Even.

—¿Dónde se queda el hombre santo? —Isak preguntó tras un prolongado silencio.

—Está en la taberna de Christine —Eva dijo—. Renta habitaciones a viajeros, pero puedes imaginar que no muchos vienen a este maldito lugar. Por el momento, creo que sólo es él, Dios sabe la razón.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras dos hombres del Norte pasaban, agachado las cabezas para no llamar la atención. Ahora habían entrado a la aldea y no era lugar para que ellos esclavos hicieran un espectáculo, especialmente sin Even para protegerlos.

Isak siguió a Eva mientras caminaba por la nieve, hasta que llegaron a los familiares escalones de la taberna. Isak no pudo evitar que el estómago se le hundiera cuando entraron y sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en el lugar donde Even había sido forzado a fingir abusar de él para la diversión de esas bestias.

—¡Oh, esta es una agradable sorpresa! —Isak brincó cuando escuchó la cálida pero fuerte voz de Christine. Fue la única advertencia antes de que ella le pellizcara una de sus mejillas y lo besara. Isak discretamente se frotó la mejilla contra la ropa de su hombro cuando ella se giró para saludar a Eva que parecía estar por comenzar a reírse.

—Hola, Christine —Isak dijo, intentando no dejar que se mostrara su desdén—. ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a Jonas, el Hombre Santo?

—Bueno, viendo que únicamente tengo a un viajero quedándose aquí, y nadie en la aldea sería tan estridente como para nombrar a un niño algo tan feo como _Jonas_ , sí sé dónde encontrarlo —Christine dijo.

Isak la siguió precavidamente mientras los guiaba escalera arriba detrás la barra y Eva lo empujó, riéndose cuando tropezó.

—Debería estar aquí —Christine dijo—. Normalmente esta despierto al amanecer, despertando a toda la taberna con sus rezos. Lo echaría si no necesitara las monedas.

Golpeó los nudillos contra la madera desbastada de la puerta e Isak pudo escuchar la profunda voz de Jonas, atenuada por la puerta.

—Entonces, todo tuyo —Christine palmeó el hombro de Isak mientras pasaba golpeando a ambos. Apenas si lo tocó, pero el roce de la mano sobre su hombro se sintió lascivo igual que una mano sobre su entrepierna.

—Ella está bastante… encantada contigo —Eva dijo, el tono ligero mientras la boca se le torcía con el indicio de una sonrisa.

—Oh, no empieces.

Isak abrió la puerta a la imagen de Jonas, arrodillado sobre el piso sin camisa, la cabeza agachada.

Isak se ruborizó al ver la piel de cobre y la sorpresivamente fuerte línea de la espalda antes de apartar la mirada. Los únicos hombres que había visto sin ropa eran Even y Christoffer, y Jonas era marcadamente diferente de ambos, tanto en color como estatura.

Al verlos, Jonas se levantó del piso y casi corrió a la pequeña cama en la esquina donde estaba la túnica.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que tenía invitados. Pensaba que sólo era Christine y no me molesté en vestirme.

Mientras hablaba la mirada se quedó fija enteramente sobre Eva, e Isak sintió un poco de molestia cuando recordó la obvia falta de interés de Jonas en él esa noche en la taberna. Eso no parecía ser un problema para Eva.

—Jonas —Isak dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante para apartar la atención de Jonas de Eva. Señaló con aires de suficiencia, cuando los ojos de Jonas se iluminaron al reconocerlo, funcionó—. Ha pasado tiempo.

—Isak —Jonas dijo cálidamente—. Así es. Me alegra verte bien. —Isak sonrió, complacido de que Jonas todavía recordaba la conversación, pese al obvio enamoramiento con Eva.

—Él estaba convencido de que estabas siendo golpeado y follado hasta la muerte por Even luego que desmembrara a ese bruto —Eva explicó—. Aunque repetidamente le dije que Even nunca te haría daño. No creo que te haya hecho siquiera levantar una vasija desde que te volviste a él.

Isak se ruborizó, apenado ante la descripción de Eva de cómo Even lo trataba. Hacía sonar a Isak más como una querida mascota que un amante—. He levantado varias vasijas —dijo con mordacidad—. Y Eva no mintió; Even nunca me haría daño.

—No puedes culparme por mis suposiciones —Jonas protestó—. Tras lo que le hizo a Elias, por supuesto pensé que eso era todo, y por lo que he visto a otros hombres del Norte hacer a sus esclavos, temí por ti. Eres tan joven y débil. No sabía si sobrevivirías al castigo que te diera.

Eva sonrió amargamente y dijo—. Te sorprendería lo que estos jóvenes y débiles cuerpos han vivido.

Las palabras eran tendenciosas e hizo a Isak volverse solemne. Jonas inclinó la cabeza en disculpa.

—Tienes razón, me expresé mal. Sólo quería decir que estaba preocupado por ti y los otros esclavos en la aldea. Me alegra que al menos Even sea amable con ustedes dos.

El halago a Even se escuchó como un diente siendo sacado de sus raíces: difícil de sacar y renuente.

—Gracias por la disculpa —Isak dijo cuando Eva no respondió, ella tenía los ojos cubiertos con viejos recuerdos—. Aunque, hoy no vine a hablar sobre Even.

—¿Oh? —Jonas dijo mientras se balanceaba al borde del único taburete en la pequeña habitación—. Entonces, ¿por qué vendiste a hablar conmigo?

—Dios.

Jonas se inclinó con interés, amplios antebrazos descansándole sobre las amplias rodillas.

—¿Viniste a hablarme de _Dios_?

Isak movía los dedos nerviosamente mientras pensaba en la manera de decir a Jonas lo que quería. No quería que pensara que se estaba quisquilloso sobre la fe o usando a su Dios para sus propios fines.

—Ocurrió algo que me hizo anhelar a Dios, sí. Cualquier Dios funcionara —Isak admitió francamente, esperando no ofender a Jonas. Sin embargo, no hubo reacción, así que Isak continuó.

—Nikolai entró a la vivienda anoche —Isak tragó por la garganta seca mientras los eventos se le volvían a aclarar en la mente—. Me puso un cuchillo en la garganta y dijo que me asesinaría. A nosotros. Y dijo que también mataría a Even. —Isak esnifó mientras recordaba la confusión de Even y rostro dormido cuando se encontró a Isak acurrucado sobre el piso, el rostro pálido con horror ya que había asumido lo peor.

—No podía moverme, no podía hacer nada, e incluso ahora con él encerrado en las mazmorras me siento inseguro. Como si él pudiera estarse escondiendo en cualquier esquina preparado para herirme. Y no sólo se trata de Nikolai, es toda esta aldea. No puedo -

Una de las callosas manos de Jonas firmemente le apartó la mano de la pierna que había estado pellizcando nerviosamente.

—Está bien —Jonas dijo, manos gentiles. Isak le observó la curva del pulgar trazar formas en su mano hasta que el corazón comenzó a calmársele y el pánico en su pecho lentamente se volvió soportable nuevamente.

—¿Esta es la voluntad de Dios? —Isak preguntó aturdido—. ¿Por eso estas cosas siguen ocurriendo y nadie parece escuchar mis rezos? Siento que todo es inútil. Aquí no hay Dioses escuchándonos.

Jonas dejó de lado el banco cerca de la cama junto a Isak, de manera que pudiera pasarle los brazos alrededor de los hombros.

—Dios siempre está escuchando —Jonas dijo con una ferocidad que no parecía acorde a su tamaño—. Y nada de lo ocurrido anoche fue su voluntad. Ni tu culpa.

 _Entonces ¿por qué permitió que esto pasara?_ Isak quería preguntar. _¿Por qué fui atacado? ¿Por qué Eva fue brutalizada? ¿Por qué Sara está muerta?_

—Temo que me voy a caer dormido si tengo que escucharlos hablar de Dios y eso —Eva dijo. Isak lo tomó como la excusa que era y no protestó. Ella no quería pensar en Nikolai más de lo que ya había hecho. Isak deseaba que su mente fuera tan determinada como la de ella.

—Estaré abajo en la taberna con Christine. Intenta no demorar demasiado, Isak. A diferencia de ti, tengo quehaceres que realizar.

Isak se sonrojó ante eso, aunque sabía que Eva únicamente lo había hecho para tener algo de control sobre la situación. Ella siempre se volvía mezquina cuando se estaba sintiendo atrapado. Afortunadamente, Jonas no había notado el comentario, demasiado ocupado mirándola fijo como si fuera un acertijo que estaba intentando resolver.

Isak respondió la pregunta no pronunciada—. Nikolai fue el amo de ella, antes que Even. Él la maltrató. —Eso era ponerlo de manera amable.

—Maltrató —Jonas repitió. Isak lo dejó sacar sus propias conclusiones. Había visto la manera en que los otros esclavos eran tratados en la aldea.

—Si yo no fuera un hombre de Dios, lo mataría por lastimarla —Jonas dijo e Isak le observó las manos temblar mientras hablaba con sorpresa poco disimulada.

—De verdad te gusta, ¿verdad?

Jonas se asustó como si hubiese sido atrapado haciendo algo ilícito, hizo reír a Isak. Jonas le parecía tan maduro y seguro de sí mismo a Isak, pero cuando Eva fue mencionada se volvió poco más que un chico ruborizado.

—No —Jonas dijo, la voz brusca. Cuando Isak le devolvió la mirada incrédulamente cedido y dijo—. La encuentro… agradable a la vista. Pero es un pecado y prueba de mi propia fe. Es este lugar y estas personas. El pecado que he visto me hizo blando. Débil. He estado rezando al respecto, esperando que Dios venga a mí y alcance el deseo de mi corazón, pero… —Jonas agitó la mano con impotencia al aire frente a él—. Cada vez que pienso que lo he conquistado la vuelvo a ver y todo vuelve.

—¿Cómo puede el amor hacerte débil? —Isak dijo, y pese a sí mismo, sintió los ojos humedecérsele con lágrimas. Esta era la segunda vez del día en que alguien que le importaba lo llamaba débil. Isak lo rechazó desde el núcleo de su ser; únicamente el fuerte podía sobrevivir las inclemencias del tiempo y a las personas del Norte.

—Eres muy joven —Jonas dijo seriamente, pero sonó como condescendencia—. Las cosas no son así de simples. Soy un misionero y un monje. No se nos permite casarnos o amar, nuestras vidas están dedicadas a Dios.

—No soy _joven_ —Isak escupió la palabra como una ofensa—. Y eso es una tontería. ¿Tu Dios te va a follar con su pene? ¿O permitirte follarlo? ¿Tu Dios te abrazará en la noche? Únicamente una persona puede hacer eso.

—Oh no —Jonas comenzó a reírse, el rostro una mezcla de horror and shock—. Tu blasfemia es muy fuerte para alguien que se ve tan dulce.

—No tengo idea de lo que significa, pero gracias —Isak dijo con suficiencia, complacido de haber probado que no era joven ni dulce.

—Tú y Eva me ponen a prueba —Jonas se rio antes de aleccionar—. No está correcto. Siento que Dios me abandonará pronto si continúo divagando y cayendo víctima a la lujuria y… otros vicios.

No explicó lo que eran esos vicios, pero la mirada cayó en Isak por un momento antes de apartarla.

—Necesito acercarme a Dios —Jonas dijo resueltamente. Se puso de pie abruptamente y recogió la abandonada bolsita de piel. Isak lo observó hurgar hasta que sacó una pipa tallada en madera y una jarra de cristal llena de una hierba que podía oler, incluso de la percha sobre la cama.

—¿Esa planta te va a acercar a Dios? —Isak esnifó el aire sospechosamente—. No hay Dioses en este lugar. Si los hubiera, dudo que vendrían a ti a través de una planta tan apestosa.

—Así es cómo se supone que huela. Es una planta que adquirí en las cálidas tierras del sur. Allá es popular con hombres de la fe local y la probé una vez por curiosidad. Nunca había visto a Dios tan vívidamente como la primera vez que la fumé.

Apestaba y no lucía más especial que una de las varias hierbas que Even conservaba en la cocina, pero Isak estaba encantado por la manera en que Jonas hablaba de eso.

Lo observó con inquietud mientras vertía una pequeña cantidad de la hierba en una pipa de madera antes de agacharse junto al pequeño fogón de la habitación, encendió un palo, y lo presionó en la hierba mientras ardía.

La nariz de Isak se arrugó mientras el aroma se volvía más punzante, pero a Jonas no parecía importarle. Únicamente presionó los labios a la pipa y comenzó a inhalar antes de exhalar al aire libre. La expresión únicamente podía ser descrita como dicha.

—¿Ya te sientes más cerca de Dios? —Isak preguntó de manera burlona, pero para su sorpresa, Jonas asintió lentamente y dijo—. Sí.

Mientras miraba al calmado rostro de Jonas, Isak se sintió anhelar lo que Jonas tenía. No la libertad ni el cuerpo, sino la conexión con un Dios que él pensaba estaba escuchando. Tras ser llevado de Hålogaland, vivir el trato de ser maltratado varias veces, ya no tenía fe en que ninguno de los Dioses estuviera escuchando. Pero mirando fijo al rostro de Jonas, dudó por primera vez en muchas lunas, y se preguntó si quizás estaba equivocado. Sí, los Dioses de la pequeña aldea de Jutland no podían encontrarlo aquí, pero quizás un poderoso Dios Cristiano podría.

—Quiero probarlo —Isak dijo antes de que pudiera pensar en una excusa para no hacerlo.

Jonas lo miró fijo con ojos enrojecidos y sin decir nada pasó la pipa a Isak, que la sostuvo cuidadosamente. Miró al rostro relajado de Jonas una vez más, antes de comenzar a inhalar.

El humo de la planta foránea ardió en su boca y tuvo a Isak girándose a su hombro y tosiendo fuertemente.

Jonas se rio de él, pero la garganta de Isak estaba demasiado irritada para responder. En cambio, volvió a inhalar, y otra vez, hasta que los ojos le ardieron y la imagen de la habitación y Jonas comenzó a nadar.

—Me siento bien —Isak dijo, y así era. Comenzó a reírse de nada en particular y Jonas siguió el ejemplo, riendo en una voz tan rica que rebotaba en las paredes. Difícilmente podía recordar los fantasmas que habían plagado su mente antes de esto. El recuerdo de Nikolai parecía distante, como si le hubiese sucedido a alguien más. Todo lo que Isak podía ver y enfocarse en era el rostro de Jonas y un hambre devoradora que parecía haberlo sobrepasado.

_¿Esto era Dios?_

—¿Tu Dios está aquí? —Isak preguntó perezosamente. No sabía cómo lucían los Dioses foráneos y no sería capaz de reconocer uno si lo viera. Dio un vistazo y levantó la almohada de Jonas, como si pudiera estar escondiendo algo debajo.

Jonas volvió a comenzar a reírse, esta vez sujetándose el estómago.

Los ojos de Isak llenos de lágrimas. Jonas tenía una manera de hacerlo sentir insoportablemente joven y estúpido. Se amplificó tras fumar la sagrada planta.

—¡No te rías de mí!

—Oh Isak —Jonas finalmente se calló y volvió a ponerse de pie. Tiró de una de las manos de Isak y también de él al lugar donde Isak antes había visto a Jonas encorvado.

—No puedes ver a mi Dios, él viene a ti en rezos, en tu mente.

—¡¿En mi mente?! —Isak dijo, ahora con pánico. La idea de alguien, especialmente un Dios, leyéndole los pensamientos lo hizo estremecerse de miedo.

Jonas no parecía compartir la preocupación porque gentilmente empujó el hombro de Isak hasta que estuvo agachado, la frente presionada a la fría madera del piso.

—No me gusta esto —Isak hizo un puchero y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros de manera que estás viendo a Jonas—. El piso está muy frío.

—Entonces, ¿preferirías hacerlo en la nieve? —Jonas preguntó con un rostro enrojecido, una gran sonrisa en los labios, las risitas coincidiendo con las de Isak hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

Isak tenía una queja en la punta de su lengua cuando la puerta de la habitación de Jonas se sacudió bajo tres sonoros golpes. _Probablemente Eva está preparada para demandar que vayamos a casa para que pueda acabar todas sus labores_ , Isak pensó con amargura.

—¡Vete Eva! Estamos rezando.

Los golpes pararon antes que la puerta volara con fuerza. El pomo de la Puerta golpeando audiblemente la pared de piedra debido a la fuerza.

Even de pie ante ellos, y se veía tan hermoso como en la mañana con la excepción de algunos rastros de nieve en el cabello.

—¡Even! —Isak exclamó alegremente mientras enderezaba las piernas y se ponía de pie, antes de lanzársele a los brazos—. Estás equivocado —suspiró tristemente—. No olvidé que te fuiste, pero me alegra que ahora vuelvas. Eres tan cálido.

Isak se acurrucó hasta la curva del cuello de Even y ahí presionó su fría frente. No era frío como el piso había estado y lo hizo gemir de felicidad.

Si los ojos de Isak estuvieran un poco menos secos y un poco menos nublados, habría notado la oscura expresión en el rostro de Even cuando había abierto la puerta para encontrar a Isak arrodillado en frente de Jonas. Pero no era así, por lo que Isak se encrespó en el pecho de Even, sin darse cuenta, incluso mientras Even cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Jonas detrás de sí y llevaba a Isak a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de advertencia: Mención de desmembramiento, Mención de violación, Religión, Marihuana (Uso de drogas), Periodo característico de Ateísmo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	21. Cenizas A La Tierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even comete un error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Favor de ver el final del capítulo para los avisos de advertencia (éstas incluyen spoilers.)

**Capítulo 20 – Ceniza A La Tierra**

_I was choking in the crowd_

_Living my brain up in the cloud_

_Falling like ashes to the ground_

_Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

_Inhibited, limited_

_Till it broke up and it rained down_

_It rained down like pain_

[Believer, Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wtfhZwyrcc)

 

**Even**

Isak era casi un peso muerto en los brazos de Even cuando lo llevó de regreso a la vivienda. Ocasionalmente se le presionaría al cuello, intentando encontrar ahí piel expuesta, sonriendo con dulzura cuando los labios hacían contacto, pero Even no podía disfrutarlo. Estaba furioso, el cuerpo tenso, instándolo a luchar.

Dos veces, Even había tenido que detenerse para ajustar la extraña posición de Isak, y reforzar sus brazos; Isak era innegablemente más pesado de lo que había sido cuando llegó al Norte, lo que generalmente era algo bueno ya que había sido un chico flaco, huérfano mal preparado en ese entonces. Ahora no era tan pesado que Even no pudiera levantarlo, pero los inmundos vapores de la planta que el hombre santo lo había suministrado le habían dejado el cuerpo pesado y lento, y a Even se le dificultaba contenerlo en brazos.

Eva había intentado pasar desapercibida para Even en la taberna, seguro en la indulgente compañía de Christine, pero cuando vio lo furioso que estaba, una última mirada furiosa tras de él mientras le enarcaba una ceja, ella los hubo seguido tímidamente de regreso por la aldea, en silencio todo el camino.

Una vez de regreso en la calidez de la vivienda, Even llevó a Isak a la recámara y casi lo arrojó a la cama; Isak volvió a reír, completamente ajeno del amenazante humor de Even, y luego abrió las piernas, los ojos nublados.

—Hazme tuyo, amante.

—No estás en condiciones —Even protestó, alcanzando una manta con la que cubrir a Isak.

—Pero te _necesito_ —Isak se quejó, luchando con la manta, resistiendo el sopor en el que Even estaba intentando de inducirlo—. Necesito tus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, y -

—Isak, dije que no estás en condiciones.

Su voz fue atropellada, carta, e Isak debió haberlo captado porque se quedó en silencio, pero no parecía haber miedo o remordimiento en las facciones. Se limitó a suspirar malhumoradamente en voz baja y se enterró en la suavidad de la manta.

—¿Él te lastimó? —Even preguntó, buscando el rostro de Isak, e Isak le apartó las manos.

—No, él es un hombre muy… _gentil_ —Isak respondió, la benigna palabra causándole volver a reír—. Manos tan gentiles…

Even sintió enfurece todavía más. Pese a todo lo que había ocurrido, Isak todavía era tan inocente, tan confiado. Even había asumido que Jonas era beato, o al menos muy célibe, como solía ser con ese nuevo tipo de religiosos que se llamaban cristianos, pero en cambio el extraño de cabello oscuro se había aprovechado de Isak a la primera oportunidad que había recibido.

La imagen de Isak arrodillado, la mente débil y dócil con sustancias de otras tierras, a punto de ser forzado por otro hombre tan pronto después de Nikolai, había hecho hervir la sangre de Even y enfureciéndolo, como el lobo que era. En ese momento supo con calidad que mataría a Jonas, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo ahí y entonces. Ya había asesinado a un extraño frente a los ojos de Isak, y Eva había dado los primeros pasos para acabar con la vida de Nikolai mientras Isak había observado y llorado. No deseaba traumatizar más al chico.

Antes Even ni había prestado verdades atención a Jonas, pero ahora comprendió cada último detalle de él, captando una imagen en su mente de su amo impostor que casi había logrado en quitarle a Isak. Quién quizás todavía lo intentaría, si Even no hacía algo en este día.

Isak ahora estaba dormido, la cálida respiración contra la mano de Even cuando Even le acunó la barbilla, presionándole los labios contra la frente para un suave beso. Había jurado proteger a Isak, incluso cuando Isak no sabía que estaba en necesidad de protección. Ahora no vacilaría.

Cuando Eva salió al anexo principal de la vivienda, Eva lo estaba ondeando con recelo, la expresión arrepentida.

—Even -

—No deseo escuchar tus excusas, Eva —espetó. Ella se vio molesta, abriendo la boca para volver a hablar, pero Even se puso las pieles de lobo y volvió a salir al frío, recauchutando el mismo camino a la aldea, cada paso deliberado con intención.

Había cogido su hacha al momento en que llegó a la taberna, su cabeza nadando con visiones del hombre santo sangrientamente partido en dos. Pisoteando por la puerta, alertando a todos los que estaba ahí bebiendo de su presencia, y se dirigía a las escaleras que subían a la parte trasera de la taberna cuando la robusta figura de Christine le bloqueó el paso.

—¿A dónde vas, Even?

—Sal de mi camino, mujer —Even espetó—. Sabes de lo que se trata esto.

—Así es, por lo que te digo que te des la vuelta y te vayas. No se derramará sangre en esta taberna. Bueno, en todo caso, no más de la debida.

—Permitiste que mi esclavo pasta tiempo con ese… ese _predador_. ¡Debería hacerte personalmente responsable! —Aprieta los dientes y dice francamente—. Ahora muévete.

—¡Primero necesitarás pasar esa hacha a través de mí! —Christine le dijo con la misma ferocidad—. Hoy no estoy de humor para ridículas actitudes de macho ni ningún día.

Even retrocedió, intentando tranquilizarse. No iba a agredir a Christine, menos atravesarla con un hacha. Esto era pura locura. Podía sentir miradas sobre sí, murmullos sobre cuál sería su próximo movimiento ahora que la señora de la taberna lo denegara, y se alejó, de regreso a los bancos empapados de ale que bordeaban el lugar. Se sentó en uno de ellos, colocando el hacha a su lado.

—Si no me dejarás pasar, al menos sírveme algo de ale —dijo en tono amenazante. Christine asintió a Kasper que había estado observando la discusión con expresión ansiosa; ahora se apresuró con un cáliz de ale y la puso frente a Even antes de volver presuroso a los barriles.

Even bebió en silencio, rumiando. Mantuvo los ojos en la escalera, pero Christine no se movió de ahí durante el curso de las siguientes tres ales que Even bebió. Eventualmente, su presencia trajo la compañía de William, Christoffer, Fredrik y Knut que se sentaron junto a él, divertidas expresiones en los rostros.

Con la fuerte ale de la taberna confundiéndole los pensamientos, Even se encontró recordando que varios hombres del Norte se habían quejado de Jonas durante el entrenamiento, y aquellos que se sentaron aquí con él compartían la opinión de que Jonas era una amenaza. Muchos hombres estaban alarmados ante lo fácil que Jonas se había integrado en la aldea. Era popular con la población femenina, seducida por su sonrisa fácil y pronunciado acento, los oscuros ojos inteligentes, y por supuesto las melosas palabras.

Los dedos de Even se flexionaron cerca al mango de su hacha, deseando nada excepto usarla. _Paciencia_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Puede que haya una manera más fácil de alcanzar este objetivo._

Christoffer fue el primero en hablar, la curiosidad de los asuntos de Even todavía abundaban pese a todo lo ocurrido entre ellos—. ¿Qué ocurre, Frenético?

Even levantó la vista al atractivo hombre del Norte, enarcando una ceja.

—No sólo puedo ser yo el que desee ver a ese… _misionero…_ o como se llame, ¿largarse a su versión de _Hel_? —Even preguntó, y eso captó la atención. Observó mientras William, Knut, Christoffer y Fredrik lo miraba inquisitivamente, Fredrik asistiendo ligeramente como diciendo _continua_.

—Ha ido demasiado lejos —Even continuó—. No me importaba cuando simplemente intentaba difundir la propia palabra de su Dios; en todo caso, su valentía y dedicación en venir a este remoto lugar era para ser elogiada. Pero siento que presenta un riesgo a la gente más débil de la aldea, y no lo toleraré.

—¿Se trata de tu esclavo? —William preguntó—. ¿Ha intentado abrir las piernas para otro hombre desde que amenazaste a Christoffer? —Knut y Fredrik esnifaron ante eso, Christoffer al menos tuvo la delicadeza de ruborizarse ligeramente, mientras Even apretó fuertemente los dientes antes de responder.

—Juzgando por los susurros de tu esposa y mi esclava, Eva, no es sólo Isak el que ha estado impresionado, Magnusson.

William le devolvió una fría mirada, pero Even sabía que vio la verdad en sus palabras.

—Sonja también está encantadísima con él. Y ese idiota de Magnus actúa como su más ferviente seguidor, recomendándolo a cada mujer en la aldea para ‘rezo’ personal —Kunt escupió en repugnancia—. Él es una plaga. Una que necesita ser erradicada.

—Dicen que los cristianos utilizan palabras encantadoras para convertirlos en su causa —Christoffer dijo—. Lo he escuchado en la taberna en las noches, cantando lindas canciones en lengua foránea; las mujeres acuden en masas a él, y las recibe a todas. Incluso Christine se dice que le está poniendo los cuernos a Kasper bajo su mismo techo.

—Suena a que te está dando competencia, Penetrator —Fredrik bromeó, causando que Christoffer le frunciera el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo matas tú mismo, Frenético? —William cuestionó—. ¿Asumí que viste con tus propios ojos sus métodos de seducción? ¿Por eso has venido a aquí tan temerariamente? Nadie te retaría por matar a un foráneo.

—Oh, estoy feliz de matarlo yo mismo, tan pronto como tenga oportunidad —Even replicó—. No le confiaría a ninguno hacer el trabajo. —Vio a William erizarse ante eso—. No puede esconderse en esa habitación para siempre.

—Somos más que capaces de matar a un hombre desarmado que cree que las palabras le protegerán la vida más que las armas —Knut dijo en tono amenazante. Even lo miró desafiantemente y tomó otro gran trago de ale. Si estos hombres deseaban matar a Jonas, consideraría esto una victoria. Even no se complacía ni enorgullecía de matar hombres, nunca lo había hecho. Y había algunas dudas en el fondo de su mente; los nublados ojos de Isak con el pinchazo de la traición, sin importar lo justificada que pudiera ser la muerte de Jonas.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Eva en la taberna, el cabello azotándosele en el rostro mientras se arrodilló junto a Even, bajando la voz. Even estaba consciente de las miradas reprobatorias de William y Knut, así que la acercó más mientras ella susurraba—. Isak está muy consternado, ¿vas a ir a casa pronto?

Miró a los cuatro hombres a su alrededor y supo que había dicho suficiente, aunque había dicho muy poco, para que las fuertes palabras y amenazas contra Jonas se volvieran una realidad. Les asintió, se puso de pie y dijo—. Con suerte el problema estará resuelto antes del amanecer.

—Estará hecho —William dijo con certeza—. La falta de fe n nuestra habilidad no es necesaria, Frenético.

Even asintió y dejó la taberna, Eva siguiéndolo de cerca.

 

* * *

 

Por tercera vez ese día se dirigió a la vivienda, esta vez libre del peso de Isak en sus brazos. Eva estuvo callada en el camino, la expresión fatigada, como si la naturaleza vaivén de la relación de Isak y Even le fuera insufrible. En ese momento, Even se encontró de acuerdo.

Se sorprendió de encontrar a Isak espabilado cuando entró a la habitación, el cuerpo desnudo sin contar los pantalones, tumbado apetitosamente en la cama. Miró a Even con los ojos verde bosque y susurró—. Te extrañé.

—¿Ya te sientes más a gusto?

Isak se ruborizó ante eso—. Sí, me siento bien, gracias.

Even se acercó a la cama y vio a Isak evitándolo ligeramente, como con temor, pero Even se dio cuenta que la emoción se acercaba más a vergüenza—. Fuiste imprudente, Isak. Y estoy en un punto donde no puedo continuar ignorando esta tendencia que tienes de buscar el peligro.

—¿Peligro? —Isak se burló—. ¿Qué peligro?

—¿De verdad necesito deletreártelo? —Even preguntó—. Deliberadamente fuiste a la habitación de un extraño. Fumar alguna asquerosa sustancia lo que te dejo expuesto, vulnerable. Te arrodillaste frente a él y -

—¡Nunca estuve en peligro! —Isak dijo acaloradamente—. Jonas es un hombre de Dios, nunca se aprovecharía de mi ni me haría daño.

—¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Tras todo lo que has pasado aquí? —Even preguntó, y no pudo evitar que la frustración se le filtrara en su voz, templándolo con furia—. ¡Sabes cómo son los hombres, Isak!

—Sé cómo son los hombres del Norte —Isak respondió amargamente. Even sintió la punzada de humillación ante la insinuación, sabiendo que Isak lo había dicho para herirlo. Se armó, rehusándose a dejar que Isak retorciera la situación.

—Me desobedeciste —Even dijo simplemente—. Cuando menos, incluso si eres demasiado ingenuo para ver que Jonas quería aprovecharse de ti, tú deliberadamente te pusiste en las manos de otro hombre cuando eres mío y solamente mío.

— _No_ soy una propiedad —Isak respondió airadamente. Arrastrándose de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero Even se interpuso, Isak goleando con el puño el pecho de Even, intentando empujarlo, antes de volver al otro lado de la habitación—. Quítate de mi camino, Even. ¡No puedes tratarme así!

—Soy tu amo —Even le recordó—. Allá en la aldea, si la gente ve que no me perteneces, ellos te reclamarán.

 _Igual que Nikolai trató_ , Even pensó para sí, reprimiendo un estremecimiento ante el recuerdo. _No puedo permitir que esto vuelva a suceder._

—En la aldea, sí. Pero estamos en la casa, y no deberías usar esas palabras aquí —Isak dijo, derribando los desesperados pensamientos de la cabeza de Even.

—¿Y por qué no? —Even preguntó. Intentó acercarse a Isak que lo veía en advertencia—. Tú _sí_ me perteneces. Y continúas desafiándome, así que es momento de hacerte ver que tus acciones tienen consecuencias.

Isak lució confundido por esto, hasta que Even se sentó al borde de la cama y le dijo—. Ponte sobre mi rodilla, Isak.

Even no estaba comprometido con la idea de azotar a Isak. Su propio padre lo había hecho ocasionalmente, y le había enseñado límites a Even, no placer. Y, sin embargo, no veía otra manera de reprender a su amante. Sabía que Isak lo suavizó, y aunque disfrutaba de eso, cuando no había amenaza para ellos dos, en esos días donde Isak estaba seguro en sus brazos, la cama meciéndose gentilmente debajo ellos, sabía que también era una preocupación. Siempre había una respuesta a la debilidad en el Norte, y siempre era pronta and brutal.

—Isak, dije que sobre mi rodilla.

—Te escuché —Isak dijo, el rostro retorcido con furia—. Y ahora mismo estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no decirte todas las maldiciones que sé.

—Maldice todo lo que quieras, esto es necesario.

—¡No soy un niño!

—Y, no obstante, tienes la imprudencia e ignorancia de un niño —Even espetó. Isak se vio escandalizado por eso, y Even lo observó retirarse todavía más, hasta que estuvo al otro lado de la habitación. _Esto es absurdo_ , pensó para sí. No iba a forzar a que Isak lo hiciera, el chico necesitaba aceptar que era necesario. Y, sin embargo, Even sabía que sería negligencia si no insistía más fuerte. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Isak, su mano extendida.

—Esto es por tu propio bien —dijo—. He sido muy amable contigo, pero ahora -

Gritó, las palabras llegando a detenerse, cuando el pequeño caballo de madera que había adquirido primero para Isak vino precípitemente hacia él. Lo esquivó fácilmente e Isak ahí de pie, ardiendo con furia, el pecho inflado con furia.

—¡ _Nunca_ me pondré sobre tu rodilla por voluntad propia! —Isak insistió guturalmente, antes de coger una jarra de barro y lanzarla por la habitación. Nuevamente, Even la esquivó y se hizo añicos en el piso; fue rápidamente seguido por un cuenco que tendría una destrucción similar.

—¡Difícilmente haces algo para convencerme que no eres un niño! —Even dijo, intentando moverse hacia Isak, evadiendo el plato que giraba hacia él, pero no moviéndose lo suficientemente rápido para evitar una taza de golpearlo firme en la frente. Gruño irritado, cogiendo las muñecas de Isak para evitar que encontrara más objetos que lanzarle.

—¡No me toques, estoy enojado contigo! —Isak protestó. La mano de Even le encontró las nalgas y logró mover una mano hacia abajo en una fuerte palmada cuando los furiosos fritos de Isak se le quedaron en su mano. Even instintivamente fue a alejarse hasta que se cuenta que necesitaba calmar a Isak.

Así que lo abrazó fuerte, los brazos pasándole por los hombros, hasta que la pesada respiración hubo disminuido ligeramente. Cuando miró propiamente vio genuino miedo en los ojos de Isak y tragó con dificultad, dubitativo.

—No sé qué hacer, Isak —confesó—. No puedo seguir encontrándote en peligro. No puedo temer constantemente por tu vida. No puedo -

—¿Podemos acostarnos en la cama? —Isak pidió, interrumpiéndolo. Even le vio los ojos brillar con emoción y asintió, siguiendo la guía de Isak mientras el chico se movía a la cama y se subía en ella, encontrando la mirada de Even con fatigadas respiraciones y un rápido asentimiento.

—Aquí me siento seguro —Isak dijo, y Even asintió—. Pero únicamente aquí. En esta cama. Cualquier otro lugar al que voy, siento la… la presencia de todas las cosas malas que han ocurrido aquí, en este lugar. Que continúan ocurriendo aquí.

Even entendió eso, y lo admitió con una gentil caricia a la mejilla de Isak, sus dedos frotándose contra el hueso. La cama siempre había sido un refugio para él durante los oscuros momentos, cuando nada estaba seguro.

—Estás a mi cuidado —Even le aseguró después de un tiempo—. Pero únicamente si escuchas lo que digo, y -

—¡No soy propiedad de nadie! —Isak dijo, elevando la voz en frustración, y Even cayó en silencio, no deseando volver a provocarlo—. Necesito… sentiré en paz, aquí, en este lugar. Y lo siento cuando estoy contigo, pero no siempre es suficiente.

Even podía decir que las palabras eran catárticas para Isak decirlas. Ninguno de ellos había sido particularmente elocuente al expresar los miedos, los sentimientos de uno al otro, y ahora parecía que las barreras de Isak habían sido traspasadas, y todo lo que Even le veía en el rostro era desesperación por hacer saber lo que pensaba.

—Jonas me hace sentir en paz —Isak susurró, y Even se sintió tensarse ante esto, preparado para cambiar la conversación, cuando Isak negó con la cabeza preventivamente—. No, _escucha_ , Even. Él lo hace. Mi madre era muy religiosa. Pero los Dioses… los Dioses en los que ella creía, en los que todos los que he conocido creían… no me reconfortan. Han dejado que me sucedan cosas terribles, y a las personas que amo.

—No nos corresponde cuestionar las acciones de los Dioses —Even dijo con una incertidumbre que nunca había sentido.

—¿Por qué? —Isak preguntó, con un tono genuino de confusión en la voz—. Todos son poderosos, se supone que venguen la injusticia. Y permitieron que Eva fuera violada repetidamente por un monstruo. Permitieron que Sara fuera asesinada por otro monstruo. Atormentaron a mi madre hasta que se quitó la vida. Y no hubo Dios que detuviera a Nikolai de quitarme la vida. Esa fue Eva.

—¿Y piensas que el ‘Dios’ de Jonas es mejor? —Even cuestionó. Isak negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero Jonas ofrece algo más. Me lo hizo ver: nuestros Dioses, no son los Dioses de todos. Y él no ha sido atacado, o asesinado, por pregonar la palabra de Dios por aquí. Así que quizás significa que nuestros Dioses ¿no son los seres que imaginamos?

Even se encontró apartando la vista de la intensa mirada de Isak, recordando el final de su conversación con los hombres del Norte, y la promesa de quitarle la vida a Jonas. Una sensación de duda comenzó a acecharlo e intentó reprimirlo con objeciones.

—Puedes haber cogido alguna forma de consuelo de Jonas, pero cuando intentara hacerte daño, forzarte contra tu voluntad, ¿cómo te habrías sentido?

—Jonas no habría hecho eso —Isak dijo, con genuina diversión en la voz—. Él está enamorado de Eva.

Even estaba desconcertado por ello—. Bueno, eso no quiere decir -

—Even, intenté… seducirlo, de cierta manera, la noche en que mataste a su compañero. Únicamente quería ponerte celoso, pero Jonas no me miró ni una vez de esa manera. Lo creas o no, no todos los hombres desean follarme.

—Yo no - —Even exhale un suspiro—, no quería implicar eso. Pero estabas de rodillas frente a él, y -

—Estaba _rezando_ —Isak replicó—. O al menos lo intentaba. Estaba… —Se ruborizó bellamente—. Lo que sea que me dio, fue un error, sí. Imagine a su Dios en mi mente, y quería apaciguarlo. Pero Jonas no fue enérgico ni rudo conmigo. Fue… —Isak sonrió, y luego comenzó a reír suavemente—. Fue divertido, en todo caso. No me había reído ni sentido así en un tiempo.

—¿De verdad no crees que quisiera hacerte daño? —Even preguntó—. Él estaba… ¿te hizo sentir en paz?

—Sí. Y lo necesito, luego de que Nikolai - —Isak se interrumpió, incapaz de hacerse decirlo—. Él es un buen hombre, Even. Creo que le agradarías, si tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar propiamente con él.

Even se alejó, sintiéndose incómodo, le escocia la piel bajo su pesada túnica. Ahora se dio cuenta, en un instante, de lo irracional que había actuado desde que encontró a Isak en la habitación de la taberna. Lo que había parecido otra amenaza para Isak simplemente había sido un malentendido.

Y no únicamente eso. Un malentendido que lo había llevado a intentar matar a un hombre que había dado consuelo a Isak en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

 _La falta de fe n nuestra habilidad no es necesaria_ , William le había dicho, mientras los ojos le habían brillado con la promesa de la muerte de Jonas.

Even se llevó una mano a la boca, suprimiendo el estremecimiento que amenazaba apoderarse de su cuerpo.

 _Ahora no habría apaciguamiento para esos hombres, incluso si todavía no llegaban a Jonas_ , se dio cuenta.

Se puso de pie mientras Isak se apoyó de los codos, viéndose confuso.

—¿Dije algo mal? —preguntó inocentemente—. Tú… ¿todavía estás enojado conmigo?

Even negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para besar suavemente a Isak—. Nunca estoy enojado contigo, _Lille Sol_.

Isak sonrió y asintió, volviendo a descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada, y Even salió de la habitación, su mente perturbado con malos pensamientos.

No sabía si podría arreglar esto. Había jugado a ser deshonesto, coaccionando a otros para hacer el trabajo sucio. Había puesto las cosas en marcha, puso a despiadados hombres del Norte sedientos de sangre de un foráneo. Y ahora el hombre del que Isak hablaba tan bien tenía una sentencia de muerte sobre esa cabeza que no se quitaría fácilmente, incluso por las más ingeniosas palabras de Even.

Tras haber enterrado a Nikolai, Eva había hablado tan esperanzada sobre la diferencia que Even podría hacer en la aldea. La capacidad de bondad que podía mostrarles. Y por un momento, se había creído capaz. Había creído que podría quitarse años de risas encubiertas, siseos y deshonestas burlas, y los susurrados cotilleos sobre las muertes de sus padres.

 _No eres mejor que ninguno de ellos_ , Even pensaba aturdidamente. Se colocó las pieles de lobo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. En voz baja, oyó a Eva mascullar—. ¿De nuevo?

 _De nuevo_ , Even se repitió. _De nuevo y de nuevo hasta que arregle esta sangrienta situación y pruebe ser un hombre merecedor del amor de Isak._

Esperaba que su plan, y habilidad de sacarlo adelante, coincidiera la resolución en su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de advertencia: Discusión de asesinato, Intentó de disciplina doméstica (azote), Breve agresión, Religión.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	22. Bajo Del Agua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even traiciona a Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Favor de ver el final del capítulo para los avisos de advertencia (éstas incluyen spoilers.)

**Capítulo 21 – Bajo el Agua**

_We are not alive_

_We are surviving every time_

_We are not alive_

_Only dreams inside our minds_

[Under the Water, AURORA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKYt4PehnbE)

 

**Isak**

La mañana siguiente, Isak despertó con la conocida, pero poca familiar sensación de frío filtrándose en los huesos. Se había despertado de esta manera cientos de veces, solo con únicamente una delgada manta para calentarlo, su mamá no estaba a la vista.

Conocía esta sensación. Sólo que hacía tiempo de eso. Ahora, estaba tan acostumbrado al cálido cuerpo robusto y sólido de Even presionándolo debajo de la piel de oso, pero la ausencia del cuerpo lo hizo estremecer.

Su mente todavía nublada con los remanentes de la planta foránea de Jonas y lo hizo frotarse los ojos inciertamente, escaneando la vacía habitación como si eso haría aparecer a Even igual que una visión.

—¿Even? —He gritó, la voz rasposa. La única respuesta fue el silencio e Isak no pudo evitar la sensación de descontento que se le asentó en su vientre ante ese sonido. Even siempre se despedía de él. Incluso hace todas esas lunas, cuando Isak se escondía de él en las esquinas de la vivienda, por miedo. Ahora que compartían una cama, Even nunca lo dejaba sin un beso en los labios o entrecejo y si se estaba sintiendo tierno, un susurrado, ‘Te amo, _Lille Sol_.’

Isak sacó sus largas piernas de debajo de su edredón, temblando cuando los calientes dedos de los pies tocaran el helado piso de madera.

La vivienda estaba helada, e Isak se dio cuenta de la razón cuando entró en la habitación principal de la casa y vio que el fogón no había sido encendido.

—Eva, ¿estás despierta? —Isak gritó, y escuchó un delicado moqueo que únicamente podía ser ella. Ella estaba sentada a la mesa, la cabeza sostenida en las manos mientras se secaba el flujo nasal.

—También te estás congelando, ¿verdad? —Isak preguntó mientras los dientes le castañeaban—. Olvidaste encender el fogón, chica tonta.

Eva se puso de pie inestablemente, apartándose las manos del rostro, y entonces Isak se dio cuenta que no tenía flujo nasal por el frío, lo tenía porque estaba llorando.

Siempre había sido aterrador ver a Eva llorar. No porque fuera una mujer, aunque en parte, sino porque era un contraste tan marcado a la usual careta. Fuerte y dura bordeando una amable sonrisa. Ahora, el rostro estaba estropeado y feo, lágrimas manchándole la cara enrojecida, haciendo a los mechones de nuevo cabello aferrársele a las húmedas mejillas.

—Eva —Isak, susurró urgentemente, acercándose y acunándole el rostro—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Eva únicamente negó con la cabeza, un desdichado llanto gorgoteándole en la garganta igual que un animal que estaba siendo destripado.

—¡Eva! —Isak volvió a decir. Podía sentir las lágrimas nublarle la vista al verla en evidente sufrimiento.

_¿Se trata de Nikolai?_

Sus ojos mirando a la habitación con miedo ante la oscuridad, aunque nada peligroso llamaba la atención, pese a lo extraño que se sentía todo este momento.

 _Nikolai está recluido en la cárcel de la aldea,_ Isak se recordó. Él no podía estar aquí. Even lo mataría antes de permitirle volver a acercarse a alguno de ellos, mucho menos a la vivienda.

Pero ¿dónde estaba Even? Desaparecer tras haber hablado con Isak tan gentilmente la noche anterior, y luego dejando a Eva alterada, no tenía sentido.

—Eva, ¿dónde está Even? —Isak preguntó, sacudiéndola ligeramente de los hombros disiparle las lágrimas y captarle la atención. Pareció funcionar porque el llanto de Eva redujo hasta que se vio casi placida.

Ella inhaló y exhaló rápidamente antes de secarle el rostro y apartar las manos de Isak, calmándose.

Isak esperó con gran expectación para que le dijera a dónde había ido Even y lo que había ocurrido, pero en cambio ella dijo—. Eskild vino.

Isak la miró impacientemente, la sensación de terror incrementando mientras Eva más lo miraba con los fríos ojos húmedos.

—Quería saber si Even seguía sufriendo de su afección. Y si le habíamos dado la medicina.

—¿Y? —Isak demandó, rodeando la mesa para pararse frente a ella. Temía que, si se paraba demasiado cerca, la volvería a sacudir por respuestas—. No entiendo qué importa esto, Eva. Tú y yo sabemos que la afección de Even ha pasado, al menos por ahora. ¿Dónde está?

Eva ignoró la pregunta y dijo—. Pregunté a Eskild la razón por la que vendría hasta nuestra vivienda para hacer tal pregunta y me dijo que Even había hecho… algo terrible.

Las lágrimas de Eva volvieron de nuevo y se cubrió los ojos para esconderlas, pero Isak podía sentirse entrar en pánico.

—¿Qué hizo? —Isak susurró, su propio aliento saliendo en cortas ráfagas de pánico que fueron devueltas como humo frente a él por el frío de la vivienda.

Su mente mostraba imágenes de Even pasándole el hacha sobre sus suaves muñecas mientras Isak dormía profundamente en la cama de ambos. O yéndose por una de las blancas montañas que rodeaban la aldea, perdido en los demonios de su mente.

Eva había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez en silencio. El rostro inexpresivo mientras las lagrimas caían.

—Él lo mató.

Isak no pudo detener la manera en que todo su cuerpo liberarse cuando Eva dijo, ‘lo’ y no ‘se.’

Se sintió miserable por únicamente sentir alegría mientras Eva lloraba, pero ¿cómo podía preocuparse por un hombre fantasma cuando su Even todavía caminaba por la tierra?

—¿A quién mató? —Isak preguntó, intentando esconder el alivio en su voz, por el bien de Eva. A ella no le importaba mucha gente y sería cruel de su parte mostrar felicidad mientras ella lloraba.

—Jonas.

El corazón de Isak se detuvo por un momento.

—Jonas —repitió lentamente, como si Eva se hubiera equivocado y se corregiría. Pero únicamente asintió e Isak lo supo. Supo que no había habido error de comprensión.

—No.

Eva levantó la vista a él, resintiendo la dureza de la voz.

—Even no mató a Jonas. —Isak lo dijo firmemente como si eso lo haría verdad—. No lo haría, no -

No luego de anoche. No luego que Isak le había revelado sus partes más íntimas a Even. No el calor entre sus piernas o la humedad de su boca, sino sus miedos y su fe. Le había contado a Even de la paz que Jonas le había dado. Even lo había entendido. Él _debió_ haberlo entendido.

Cálidas lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Isak mientras pensaba en las amables palabras de Jonas y gentiles manos que no querían romperlo, herirlo, o abusarlo. No podía creer que Even haría daño a tal persona, o el frágil mundo que se había construido para sí se desmoronaría.

—¡Lo hizo, Isak! —Eva gritó e Isak se estremeció fuertemente. Eva ahora estaba perdida en la furia, las lágrimas se le volvieron hielo.

—¡¿Sabes cómo Eskild lo sabría?!

Ella no le dio a Isak la oportunidad de suponer.

—¡Quemó el cuerpo y lo colgó en la plaza para que la multitud y las bestias en la aldea lo miren boquiabiertos!

El estómago de Isak se sacudió y antes que pudiera respirar, se encontró vomitando, la saliva deslizándosele por la barbilla. El ahora distante recuerdo de la iglesia quemándose, insignificante por los meses de conflicto y sangre y seguía. Pero su cuerpo todavía recordaba el aroma a quemado. La quema de los ancianos y los enfermos. Incluso ahora, podía saborear las cenizas en su boca.

No tenía derecho a vomitar y llorar, pensó amargamente, no fue su madre que había perecido en esa iglesia.

Eva se veía como una mujer posesa mientras pululaba por la cocina, tirando ollas y cuencos a la tierra mientras furiosas lagrimas se le filtraban desde los rojos ojos.

Isak únicamente podía sentir lo más mínimo de la rabia, pero fue suficiente para tenerlo cruzando la cocina y yendo a la alacena con una meta en mente.

Necesitaba ver a Even.

Todavía podía escuchar a Eva haciendo ruido, pero luego de un momento, lo siguió a la puerta, el pecho todavía con pesar que difícilmente contenía la furia.

—Isak —dijo bruscamente—. ¿A dónde vas?

Isak no le respondió, ya poniéndose la piel de oso de Even sobre sus temblorosos hombros. Únicamente vestía su delicada túnica para dormir y pantalones debajo, pero su furia le dio una sensación de urgencia que se resistía a un momento libre para cambiar.

—¡Isak! —gritó mientras él la pasaba de largo. Ahora se veía preocupada, la furia menguando de su rostro para mostrar preocupación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, tirándolo del brazo. Esta vez la apartó, más violento de lo que pretendía, haciendo que la espalda golpeara contra la pared.

El sonido hizo pausar a Isak y Eva lo miró impactada.

—Lo siento —Isak dijo, desorientado. Esperaba que Eva lo abofeteara, y se lo merecería, pero ella sólo lo miró como si fuera un desconocido. En lugar de una bofetada o un empujón, Eva lo abrazo. Sus brazos se le colgaron a la cintura igual que la ropa a una percha, antes que volviera a la vida y le correspondiera al abrazo. 

Él era el que había confiado en Even y el que había duplicado a Eva llevarlo a ver a Jonas. La culpa que sentía ahora era pesada. Se sentía como todo el peso del cuerpo de Even estuviera sobre él, follándolo en la cama cada noche mientras tramaba matar a un hombre inocente.

 _Todo esto es mi culpa,_ Isak se dio cuenta.

Eva se vio incluso más perturbado cuando de mala gana se liberó de los brazos de ella y abrió la puerta.

—Quédate aquí —le advirtió—. Por favor, no me sigas, Eva. Necesito hacer esto. Nunca tendré paz si no hago esto.

—No, Isak —ella dijo—. No necesitas ir. ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo! —Isak ignoró la súplica y rápidamente corrió a afuera, el aire helado ardiéndole en las ya frías mejillas.

—¡ _Isak_!

No se permitió volver la vista a Eva mientras cruzaba las gélidas dunas que estaban frente a él. Sus extremidades eran rígidas y lentas, como si estuviera caminando a través de agua, pero se forzó a seguir en movimiento.

Hoy el viento era fuerte y cada ráfaga se sentía como un azote sobre la expuesta piel del rostro.

Resultaba apropiado. Merecía ser flagelado por lo que le había hecho a Jonas. Si no hubiera sido egoísta, ahora mismo Jonas estaría vivo. Y si hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerse de amar a un hombre bruto como Even, su corazón todavía estaría completo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a gotearle del rabillo de los ojos entre más caminaba. Se permitió fingir que eran por el frío, y nada más.

Encontró el familiar camino de piedra. Estaba cubierto de hielo y nieve, pero Isak sabía que pese a todo llevaba a la aldea. Vio a aldeanos dándole curiosas e incluso enojadas miradas cuando le veían el rostro y reconocían quién era y lo que era. El preciado esclavo de Even atreviéndose a caminar solo sin Even o compañía a la vista.

 _La propiedad de Even,_ Isak se corrigió. ¿No era eso lo que Even lo había llamado la noche anterior? Quizás por eso había matado a Jonas. Porque nunca vio a Isak como persona, únicamente como propiedad.

Él no era una propiedad. Estaba hecho de carne y hueso, no madera y metal. Sentía dolor y amaba, a veces demasiado, si él amor que sentía por Even, pese a lo que había hecho, era algún indicio. Pero en el momento Isak no sentía nada de eso, únicamente rabia omnicomprensiva.

Nunca había sido un peleador, pero marchó a la plaza de la aldea igual que un hombre del Norte en una invasión, con un único propósito.

Nadie le prestaba atención ahora que estaba escondido entre la multitud de aldeanos. Permanecían inmóviles, ignorándolo, mientras charlaban entusiastas. Le recordó a Isak a Jolablot y a los eventos que habían seguido. _No nunca puede confiar en las cosas que emocionan a las bestias de esta aldea_ , pensó oscuramente.

Isak se abrió paso entre la multitud y fue cuando lo vio. La atracción que había cautivado a los aldeanos.

Era un cuerpo. Había sido colgado del cuello de una gran estaca de madera con un tosco trozo de cuero. Isak rehusaba a llamarlo el cuerpo de Jonas. Estaba quemado hasta los huesos, oscurecido y hecho cenizas, la piel difícilmente aferrándose. Esto no era una persona, ya no.

Isak vio que una cruda placa con torpes caracteres Futhark había sido clavado a la base de la estaca y rezaba:

_Jonas El Hombre Santo, Follador de Esposas y Esclavos y Nuevo Residente del Hel_

Esto… todo esto estaba mal.

Isak tuvo que retorcer la piel adormecida de su brazo entre las pieles de oso para contenerse de llorar. Era seguro en los brazos de Eva y escondido bajo los vientos del Norte, pero no aquí. No lloraría frente a estos monstruos.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada del cuerpo para buscar en la multitud a Even. Se cernió sobre Isak, pero de igual manera hizo la mayoría de los aldeanos. Isak maldijo con enojo y se dirigió al borde de la multitud para tener una vista más amplia. Fue cuando lo vio. De pie entre un grupo de Hombres del Norte con el que Isak estaba familiarizado. William, Knut, y por supuesto, Christoffer. Isak sabía que Christoffer no le debía nada, pero sintió el distintivo escozor de la traición cuando Christoffer levantó la vista al cuerpo de Jonas y rio antes golpear con el hombro a William de broma.

Finalmente, Even volvió el rostro a él e Isak captó un atisbo del rostro. No se veía entretenido como los otros Hombres del Norte que rodeaban el cuerpo de Jonas, pero tampoco lucía triste.

Se veía...indiferente.

Isak veía el rostro de Even todos los días, pero verlo así, mirando fijamente al cuerpo de un inocente hombre muerto, se veía como un extraño.

El trance de Isak fue interrumpido cuando uno de los aldeanos lanzó algo pútrido que por poco falló en dar a la cabeza. Golpeó al carbonizado cuerpo de arriba con un enfermo ruido. Isak se dio cuenta que era un tomate podrido.

La multitud rio y algunos otros se unieron, lanzando lo que podían encontrar. Una masa de barro del suelo, una piedra, un trozo de madera.

Los ojos de Isak ardían con lágrimas mientras se observaba la degradación de alguien al que había llamado su primer amigo en la aldea. Esto no estaba bien, nada de esto. Desesperadamente miró por la plaza una última vez buscando cualquier indicio de humanidad en el rostro de Even pero parecía que estaba mirando a la pared, y no la humillación de un buen hombre.

Maldito. Maldito él y todos los Dioses que permitieron que esto sucediera, incluyendo al de Jonas.

Isak había estado en la correcta. Ninguno de los Dioses podía encontrarlos en este helado lugar profano. No había Dioses, todo lo que tenía era a sí mismo. Nadie, y ninguna fuerza, iba a corregir este error y bajar el cuerpo de Jonas, así que Isak tendría que hacerlo él mismo.

Se abrió paso por los aldeanos, indiferentes de los Fuertes empujones que recibía en respuesta, hasta que estuvo enfrente de la multitud, frente al palo sosteniendo el cuerpo. El cuerpo de _Jonas_.

Intentó no vomitar ante el hedor mientras se agachaba ante la base del palo y comenzaba a tirar para desalojarla de la tierra helada. Las personas detrás de ellos comenzaron a gritar en protesta y se estremeció cuando una piedra que estaba destinada a ser cabildeo a Jonas, golpeó la suave piel de su cuero cabelludo.

Estaba tenso mientras trabajaba, esperando otra piedra o quizás un hacha en la espalda por su rebelión. En cambio, sintió fuertes manos sobre su cintura levantándolo y alejándolo del palo. Gritó—. ¡Aléjate! —e intentó escapar del firme agarre, pero las palabras se le murieron en la garganta cuando se giró y vio a quien pertenecían las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Even preguntó, mostrando la primera que Isak le había visto en el rostro durante todo este calvario. Se veía preocupado. Isak no quería que estuviera preocupado por él, quería que lo lamentara.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Isak repitió, su vi fría. Alejó Even y veía a William y Knut todavía por el rabillo de los ojos. Sus puños dolían por la fuerza que había requerido empujar a Even pero quería volver a hacerlo.

— _¿¡Qué es lo que tú has hecho!?_ —Isak gritó y cedió ante el impulso más básico y volvió a golpear a Even. Le lastimó sus suaves manos, pero hirió más las más tiernas partes de sí. Sintió que se estaba haciendo daño, como si esto fuera una penitencia.

Pese a su previa resolución de no llorar, no pudo contenerse de lamentarse, en alto y sin vergüenza en su dolor.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? —Isak preguntó, ahora más bajo, su voz únicamente reservada para los oídos de Even.

Even parecía afectado mientras bajaba la mirada a él, el rostro apenado de una manera que Isak no podía entender.

—¡Dime! —Isak chilló y avanzó para volver a empujar a Even. Todo su cuerpo se tambaleó mientras sentía dedos callosos volver a tirarle su brazo, inmovilizándolo. Su llanto estaba lleno de dolor y pánico mientras estaba luchando en el suelo.

Presionado contra la nieve por el bulto de alguien y con agudo dolor disparándosele por el cuerpo, Isak únicamente podía ver las notas de los Hombres del Norte y escuchar voces desde arriba.

—Nunca he visto tal flagrante desobediencia de un esclavo —alguien escupió. Isak se encogió cuando la saliva impactó cerca de su rostro, pero no pudo alejarse—. ¿Así permites que te trate en tu vivienda, _Frenético_? Igual que su esposita. Dinos, ¿también te folla?

Los hombres rieron ante eso y los ojos de Isak ardieron con lágrimas de humillación. El aburrido semblante de William los calló—. Flagelaría a mi esclavo por tal espectáculo.

La profunda voz de Even lo interrumpió—. No necesito consejo de nadie, mucho menos de ti, sobre disciplinar a mi esclavo, William.

William no protestó e Isak se permitió relajarse en la nieve y dejándola insensibilizarlo. Por muy enojado que estuviera con Even, todavía confiaba que no permitiría a estos brutos lastimarlo.

—¿No, Even? No puedes tener al pequeño cabrón pensando que puede tratarte así. Un esclavo comienza a tener ideas, luego todos lo seguirán. Tu esclavo no comenzó a actuar así de la noche a la mañana. Lo has hecho desobediente.

Isak gritó mientras era levantado de los brazos y sacudido como un muñeco. Cuando vio quién lo sostenía se sintió estremecer del asco. Björn, el hombre del Norte que había abusado de Sara durante la redada y luego la abusó hasta que hubo muerto, tenía el rostro todavía hinchada y magullado de donde Even lo había atacado.

Chilló en conmoción mientras volvía a ser sujetado como un juguete, pero esta vez fue levantado en los brazos de Even. Únicamente captó un atisbo del rostro de Even antes de ser lanzado sobre el hombro igual que un saco. Pero cada centímetro que vio era de el Frenético. Even no estaba a la vista.

—¿Piensan que no puedo disciplinar a mi propio esclavo? —Even preguntó, la voz fría. Isak no podía verle el rostro, pero la frialdad lo hizo estremecerse y acurrucarse en la calidez de la espalda y hombros—. Por esa razón asesiné al Hombre Santo. Porque hechizó a mi esclavo con sus palabras, lo hizo actuar así. Ahora se fue, y bajo mi firme mano, el veneno comenzará a desaparecerle de la mente.

Isak estaba asqueado por las palabras. ¿ _Veneno_? Jonas no le había dado veneno, real ni imaginario. Él había sido uno de los pocos antídotos que infestó esta aldea.

Los Hombres del Norte no respondieron, la furia de Even creando una gruesa capa de tensión que todos dudaban en romper. Una tos familiar la rompió.

—Creo que puedes disciplinarlo de cualquier manera que te guste —Christoffer dijo, el tono engañosamente indiferente. Pero Isak podía detectar la nota de preocupación escondida—. Pero deberías ser gentil con él. Sólo es un chico. Y tan bello.

Isak escuchó a los hombres comenzar a reír e incitar a Christoffer por únicamente pensar en su pene, e Isak sintió la atención alejarse de él. Ya no anhelaba a Christoffer, pero tras la agitación emocional del día, sentía gratitud por el pequeño acto de amabilidad.

Even subió a Isak más sobre el hombro y se endureció por el trato. Se sintió miserable cuando Björn lo trató como un muñeco, pero era peor cuando Even lo hacía.

—Únicamente se puede ser gentil tantas veces antes de darte cuenta de que la gentileza no es un buen maestro —Even dijo débilmente, haciendo estremecer a Isak con renovado miedo—. William ofreció algún consejo. Pero seré yo el que lo resuelva.

Isak escuchó a algunos hombres hacer eco del sentimiento de William y a otros coincidir, pero no podía oír las palabras por encima del sonido de su propia sangre agolpándosele en las orejas.

¿Cómo se atreve Even a hacerle esto?

¿Tras decirle que lo amaba y que nunca lo lastimaría?

¿Tras matar a Jonas?

Isak estaba tan atrapado en su propia indignación, únicamente se dio cuenta de que Even se estaba moviendo cuando la tierra a la que miraba comenzó a moverse.

—¡Suéltame! —Isak gritó y comenzó a retorcérsele en las manos. Chilló cuando Even llevó una pesada mano sobre la curva de sus nalgas, el dolor abrasador sobre su helado cuerpo.

—Estate quieto —Even dijo, la voz rígida y formal. Era enérgico, las largas piernas y sola presencia dándoles un gran rodeo mientras alejaba a Isak de la multitud.

Isak no se estaría quieto. Había estado quieto demasiado tiempo, obediente bajo el pulgar de Even porque creía que lo amaba y quería lo mejor para él. Jonas pagó con la vida la ignorancia de Isak y ahora Isak pagaría con azotes. Isak nunca había presenciado azotes, pero había visto las cicatrices en la espalda de Eva. Eran feos pozos, lleno de tejido cicatrizado pero grumoso de donde la carne le había salido. La espalda de Isak pronto luciría así.

Ahora comenzó a lamentar con pánico, el cuerpo temblando y volvió a sentir a Even golpearlo, esta vez gentilmente. Se sintió como la caricia de un amante e Isak lo odió por eso.

—¡Te odio! —Isak chilló fuerte y Even no respondió, pero Isak lo sintió apretar el agarre de su cintura. Isak quería que lo lastimara tanto como él lo lastimaría. Tanto como lo _había_ lastimado.

—¡Te odio! —Isak volvió a gritar, y esta vez, pateó el estómago de Even, enviándolo derrocado desde los brazos a la nieve.

Isak se paró sobre temblorosos pies y tropezando lejos de Even que ya estaba comenzando a ponerse de pie sobre las ridículamente largas piernas. Even era rápido y pero Isak tenía miedo, y sabía que eso era más poderoso.

Comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta, lejos de la aldea y de Even. Todavía podía escuchar los pesados pasos de Even detrás de él así que se forzaba más, hasta que la garganta le ardía junto con el cuero.

Cuando llegó al borde de los bosques, sintió las botas resbalarse sobre algo que lo envió en espiral por la congelada tierra y de espaldas.

—¡Isak! —Even gritó, pero Isak lo ignoró, en cambio temblorosamente intentando encontrar su soporte. No entendía la razón por la que Even no cruzaba los límites del bosque para cogerlo, pero no pensó en eso. Tenía que alejarse de él.

—¡Por favor, _Lille Sol_! ¡Detente!

Las extremidades de Isak ya dolían del esfuerzo, pero fue su corazón que comenzó a dolerle con agonía cuando escuchó el familiar afecto salir de los labios de Even.

—¡No me llames así! —Isak sollozó—. ¡No soy tu sol!

Even se acercó, las manos levantadas aplacando como si Isak fuese un asustadizo animal.

—Lo eres —Even dijo—. Eres mi hielo y sol.

Isak recordaba esa tarde cuando Even lo había llevado al regazo y pacientemente le enseñó a leer. Even había dicho a Isak que el sol derritió al hielo. Isak lo había creído por un tiempo, que había domado a Even con la luz de su amor como aclamaba todos los días.

Pero quizás el sol no era suficiente para una aldea tan fría como esta.

Si los Dioses podían encontrarlo aquí, entonces ¿cómo podría el Dios sol bendecirlos a todos con luz y vida?

—Y tú eres hielo y lluvia —Isak dijo en voz baja. Vio a Even sonreír amablemente porque Isak había recordado—. Pero el hielo y la lluvia son lo mismo aquí.

La sonrisa de Even comenzó a caer mientras asimilaba las palabras de Isak. Isak levantándose y poniéndose sobre dos pies.

—¡Isak, no! ¡El hielo -!

Even se detuvo e Isak escuchó el sonido de infarto de una grieta que llenó el basto espacio entre ellos.

Isak no se atrevió siquiera a respirar. Sólo miraba impotentemente por lo que ahora sabía era hielo, para mirar al horrorizado rostro de Even. Estaba sobre hielo, y el clima se había vuelto más cálido, más oportuno. Eso significaba...

—Even… —Isak dijo lentamente, su voz temblándole. Era un cobarde y un niño. Porque incluso ahora, luego que Even lo hubiera traicionado y amenazado con azotarlo, lo buscaba por consuelo.

—No te muevas, _Lille Sol._ Permanece exactamente como estás.

Isak asintió obedientemente. No pensaba que pudiera moverse incluso si lo quisiera, su miedo apoderándose de sus extremidades y haciéndolas más pesadas.

—Quiero que te sientes —Even dijo e Isak negó con la cabeza a sacudidas ante la orden. La idea de siquiera levantar un pie para dar un paso hacia Even lo hacía sudar frío. Sentarse parecía todavía peor.

—Isak, hazlo —Even dijo severamente e Isak lo habría pensado inalterable si no fuera por el temblor subyacente de la voz.

Él también tenía miedo.

Isak comenzó a llorar en voz baja y volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Even, no puedo.

—Puedes y lo harás —Even dijo, ahora más gentil, y luego agregó—. ¿Confías en mí?

Isak quería decir que no. Quería lastimar a Even diez veces más por lo que había hecho.

Pero no podía mentir, no ahora cuando estaba desnudo, helado, y temía por su vida. Así que en lugar de responder a la pregunta de Even, inhaló y lentamente comenzó a flexionar sus rodillas hasta que estuvo agachado sobre e l hielo.

Con cautela bajó la parte trasera hasta que estuvo sentado. Exhaló bruscamente cuando el hielo se rompió más bajo el peso añadido.

—Eso estuvo bien —Even dijo, y debió sonar condescendiente, pero el elogio tenía a Isak reprimiendo una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Ahora quiero que te deslices por el hielo usando tus nalgas —Even dijo—. No levantes las piernas.

Isak comenzó a moverse, moviendo su parte trasera contra el hielo hasta que lento pero seguro comenzó a cruzar el hielo a la seguridad.

Únicamente cuando estuvo a unos metros de Even dejó de moverse.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —Even preguntó, la voz impaciente—. Ven a aquí el hielo se rompe.

—No, no iré —Isak dijo—. ¿Qué importa escapar de morir en el hielo únicamente para caminar a tus brazos y dejarte azotarme sangrientamente?

Even retrocedió ante Isak las vulgares palabras, su rostro arrugándose como si la mera sugerencia le fuera abominable.

— _¿Cómo podrías pensar que alguna vez te azotaría?_ —preguntó furiosamente e Isak le habría creído si no hubiera visto lo poco que valían las palabras de Even.

—Tampoco pensaba que matarías a Jonas —Isak dijo honestamente—. Pero sé lo que vi.

—Yo no maté a Jonas —Even mintió e Isak sintió la urgencia de volver a golpearlo. Lo hizo moverse hacia Even usando las piernas, algo que hizo que el hielo comenzara a volver a romperse, pero estaba demasiado furioso para importarle.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando vi el cuerpo con mis propios ojos?!

—Te lo explicaré todo, una vez que salgas del hielo —Even dijo lentamente, su voz desdeñosa. Isak estaba harto de que Even lo desdeñara como si fuera un niño.

—¡No queda nada que explicar! —Isak gritó y como haciendo eco al quiebre de su voz, el hielo comenzó a vencerse donde Isak se sentó.

El alarido de Even fue lo último que Isak escuchó antes que el mismísimo suelo bajo él se rompiera y aprendiera cómo se sentía el hielo de verdad.

Ni siquiera podía gritar mientras comenzaba a hundirse como una piedra y el agua fría le llenaba los pulmones. La única cosa que podía ver claramente era el sol. Era tenue, sin embargo, confiando, visible atreves de la gruesa hoja de hielo que parecía cubrir todo el mundo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a morir aquí abajo, únicamente con el hielo rodeándolo y muy lejos de la compañía del sol. Podía oír el sonido de pasos sordos y gritos, pero no se concentró en eso, su atención exclusivamente en la tenue luz que se filtraba por el agua.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos tanto como pudo, mirando fijo al borroso orbe hasta que los ojos comenzaron a echársele para atrás y la visión se nubló. Even es el que siempre lo llamaba su sol, pero Even había sido el de Isak. Isak siempre se arrepentiría por no ser lo suficiente para derretir el hielo para Even, pero Even había sido suficiente para él. Había sido lo más brillante en la vida de Isak tras la muerte de su mamá y pese a todo lo ocurrido con Eva, Jonas, Vilde, y el mismo Isak, Isak no podía llegar a arrepentirse de amarlo.

Únicamente cuando su mente estuvo callada y apacible, su cuerpo fue sacado del agua hacia arriba en el frío aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de advertencia: Cremación de cuerpo, Mención de violación, Breve flagelación, Miedo al azotamiento, Ahogamiento, Periodo característico de Ateísmo.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	23. Llévame A Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even comparte muchas verdades con Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Favor de ver el final del capítulo para los avisos de advertencia (éstas incluyen spoilers.)

**Capítulo 22 – Llévame A Casa**

_And I was running far away_

_Would I run off the world someday?_

_But now take me home_

_Take me home where I belong_

_I got no other place to go_

_Now take me home_

[Runaway, AURORA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_HlPboLRL8)

**Isak**

Por horas no hubo excepto el frío agarre del hielo alrededor de sus brazos, sus piernas, su garganta y, lo más importante, su estómago, abriéndose paso a sus adentros igual que el contundente enrollar de una serpiente. Si cuerpo era un receptáculo para el dolor; ardía con la ferocidad del _Sol_ y luego se marchitaba y desgastaba y caía como las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban los vastos nevados y planicies de Hålogaland en invierno.

El cuerpo de Even junto a él se sentía más familiar que el propio. Lo llevaba contra sí, envueltos los fuertes brazos alrededor de su pecho, murmurando _nunca me dejes_. Pero no estaba completamente consciente, no estaba seguro si lo estaba diciendo o únicamente pensando.

Cada temblor y estremecimiento de su cuerpo lo acercaba más a la lucidez y luego de un tiempo, quizás horas, o días, sintió liquido siendo vertido en él: caldo caliente que le encendió la boca, acumulándosele en la boca de estómago. Tosió, parpadeando, mirando a los pálidos ojos del hombre que amaba.

—Isak —Even dijo, inciertamente, como si nunca hubiera dicho su nombre—. Tú -

—Caí —Isak dijo, y aunque no era una pregunta Even asintió y respondió—. Sí, caíste. Por el hielo. Pero eres fuerte. Y el agua… el agua no estaba tan fría.

—¿Me seguiste? —Isak preguntó, con menos seguridad—. ¿Me salvaste?

—Ya sabes que te seguiría al final de los océanos y al fondo de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Isak sintió su pecho apretarse; se le escapó un agitado toser que le hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo. El rostro de Even cayó, volvió a presionar el cuenco a la boca de Isak, e Isak entreabrió los labios obedientemente—. Eva hizo esto —Even le dijo—. Hemos estado tan preocupados.

—Me sigues salvando del frío.

—Por fortuna esta vez tienes más grasa en los huesos —Even dijo, refiriéndose a su lamentable caída en el foso del oso. Procuró una sonrisa, pero Isak no podía disfrutar ni siquiera el más dulce de los humores. Estaba tan concentrando en Even en el aquí y ahora, sintiéndose con ganas de colarse en sus doloridos miembros y la oscuridad en el umbral de sus recuerdos. Lentamente lo recordó, fragmento a fragmento.

_Jonas. El oscurecido cuerpo. El azotamiento. Casi fui azotado cuando intenté bajarlo._

Por eso había estado fuera sobre el hielo. Porque Even no había sido el hombre que conocía, y pese a que Isak se había dirigido hacia una muerte certera, era preferible a vivir con el peso de la traición.

Y sin embargo… otra voz se apoderó de Isak. La voz de Even, ronca y desesperada. Diciéndole que no había matado a Jonas. Que lo explicaría cuando Isak estuviera fuera del hielo.

—¿Isak? —Even preguntó. Le había dicho algo, pero Isak no había escuchado—. Isak, por favor -

—Mataste a Jonas —Isak dijo. Las serpientes entorno a su cuerpo apretaron, volvió a toser, alejando el cuenco—. Mataste a un hombre inocente. El único amigo de verdad que hice aquí. Lo asesinaste y le degradaste el cuerpo. Ni siquiera le permitiste la dignidad del entierro. —Habló aturdido. ¿Qué más había por decir?

Los carnosos labios de Even se apretaron en una línea recta. Estaba herido por las palabras de Isak, la insinuación tras ellas. _Tú no eres un verdadero amigo_ , Isak pensó rencorosamente. _Tú no eres nada_. Pero las palabras se sentían falsas, una traición.

¿Cómo el hombre que había sacrificado tanto por Isak en el mismo aliento lo traicionó completamente?

—No asesiné al Hombre Santo —Even dijo luego de un tiempo. Las palabras fueron duras como la madera, pero igual de vacías por todo lo que Isak las creía—. No haría daño a alguien que aprecias. No a Eva, o Vilde. Ni Jonas… incluso no a Christoffer, si pudiera evitarlo.

—Entonces ¿qué? —Isak preguntó. Se llevó una mano a la boca, tosiendo miserablemente, envolviendo fuerte las mantas a su alrededor, y Even negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no estás en forma para hacer esto.

—No hay _forma_ para hacer esto —Isak dijo, avergonzado de sí mismo cuando sintió lágrimas en sus ojos—. Cuéntame tus mentiras para pueda pasar al _Hel_ con algo de paz en mi corazón.

— _¡No digas tal cosa!_ —Even gritó, las palabras tan afiladas como los ardientes ojos. Isak no sintió miedo, únicamente desesperación. Era la desesperación que le humedeció los ojos con cálidas lágrimas, desesperación que lo hicieron aferrársele al cuerpo para anclarse. Amaba a este hombre, y amarlo hacía a Isak un tonto.

—Vi el cuerpo —Isak sollozó—. Escuché lo que decían. Lo que _Eva_ dijo. La manera en que miraste el cuerpo de Jonas como si fuera una meta decoración colgante para el festival de invierno de aquí. ¿Por qué debes mentirme? Al menos, dame algo de dignidad, Even. Sé honesto, si alguna vez tuviste algo de amor en tu corazón para mí.

—Isak, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Jonas está vivo y puedo probarlo. El cuerpo que viste no era el de Jonas.

Cada palabra fue cuidadosa, mesurada, pero Isak no podía detectar engaño en ellas. Se revolvió contra la cama, arrastrándose para levantarse más sobre las almohadas, para sentirse más nivelado con Even, aunque todavía necesitaba echar la cabeza hacia atrás para acercarse.

—Si no era Jonas al que vi, entonces ¿quién? —Isak preguntó simplemente. Esperaba que Even no dijera nada, y al mismo tiempo esperaba que dijera algo. _Cualquier cosa_ para arreglar esta intolerable situación.

—Nikolai.

Isak parpadeó, negando con la cabeza. _¿Nikolai? Pero Nikolai está en los calabozos de esta aldea. Incluso si hubiera muerto, seguramente los aldeanos sabrían que era el cuerpo. Todos creían que el cuerpo era de Jonas..._

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—Porque lo enterré aquí en mi propiedad. Y lo saqué yo mismo.

—Él estaba en los calabozos de la aldea. ¿Cómo llegaste a él?

—Esa fue una mentira que te dije. La única que te he dicho. —Isak se sintió tensarse, maleducadamente volviendo la cabeza a un costado.

—Sigue siendo una mentira.

—¿Necesito recordarte, Isak, lo impredecible que has sido? ¿Las cargas que has tenido que soportar? Eva y yo estábamos preocupados por ti, no pensamos que fueras capaz de vivir con la verdad.

—¿Debido a que soy débil? —Isak preguntó, una amarga sonrisa en sus labios. Eva también había conspirado en su contra. Parecía que todas las personas estaban haciendo pactos a sus espaldas, acordando implícitamente que él era demasiado débil para cuidarse—. Asesinaste a Nikolai, lo enterraste, me mentiste, me hiciste creer que era Jonas, y ¿todo porque no confiabas que mantendría la boca cerrada?

—No fue Even el que lo asesinó —una nueva voz dijo en la conversación, e Isak miró hacia la puerta de la habitación para ver a Eva parada ahí, una inquieta expresión en el rostro—. Fui yo la que lo mató, como era mi derecho. Él me robó todo. Mi orgullo y mi cabello y mi cuerpo y mi espíritu. Y luego intentó robarte, y esa era la indignidad que no podía permitir. Disfruté acabando con su vida.

Isak estaba desconcertado por esas palabras; abrió la boca en silencio, hasta que ella continuó—. Y sí, creía que el cadáver permanecería en la tierra. No sabía cuáles eran los planes de Even y te dije algo de lo que tenía prueba pese a que Even me protegió de quitarle la vida a Nikolai. Si deberías estar enojado con alguien, es conmigo.

—Pero Even fue el que me mintió —Isak dijo tercamente, y Eva tomando un irritado respiro.

—Ambos te mentimos, Isak. Podría habértelo dicho, Even podría habértelo dicho. Pero sentimos que era un golpe demasiado fuerte. Has pasado por demasiado.

—Tú has pasado por más.

—Y esa es mi carga. Pero nos protegemos, eso es lo que hacemos. Únicamente nos tenemos el uno al otro, y a Vilde, y así era como tenía que ser cuando éramos niños. Y en muchas maneras todavía te veo como ese chico de pierna delgadas que lloraba por las cosas que no podía controlar cuando nadie excepto yo miraba. —Eva fue a él, cogiéndole la cabeza en las manos, secándole las lágrimas perdidas con los dedos—. ¿Ves? Ahora no eres tan diferente.

—Podría haber enfrentado el saber sobre Nikolai. Podría haber ayudado. No tenías que enfrentar esto sola.

—Tenía a Even. Él ha sido Bueno conmigo. Y sabes que no lo diría si no fuera la verdad. Créeme, si tuviera razones para dudarlo, para todavía odiarlo, las encontraría.

Isak miró a Even, lo vio reír ante esto, y la sonrisa calentó el cuerpo rígido de Isak incluso más de lo que había hecho el caldo.

—Entonces los aldeanos creen que Nikolai está… ¿dónde?

—¿Quién sabe? —Even dijo—. Si llegan preguntas de la desaparición a mi puerta, yo tendría una consciencia limpia y una propiedad limpia para que busquen. Deja que lo intenten, no me atribuirán culpa.

—¿Y Jonas? ¿Cómo va a regresar, si asumen que está muerto?

Hubo un silencio ante esa pregunta, y Eva por fin suspiró—. Él no regresará, Isak.

—Este no era lugar para un Hombre Santo —Even dijo, simplemente—. Aquí no hay Dioses. No los suyos, ciertamente no los nuestros.

Era la primera vez que Isak había escuchado a Even condenar a los Dioses que los hombres del Norte celebraban con tantísima estima. Él había pensado eso incontables veces desde que hubo llegado, pero Even siempre se había mantenido fiel a las costumbres de los suyos. Isak tragó con dificultad, entendiendo el significado, y lo que Even estaba intentando decir.

No había destino que ellos no se hicieran. Even ya no rendía cuentas a las creencias de la aldea si no temía a los Dioses que adoraban.

—Si no crees en ellos, ¿en qué crees? —preguntó en voz baja.

Even se acercó a él y le cogió la mano—. Esto —dijo, colocando la mano contra el pecho desnudo de Isak, su corazón palpitante—. Esto —dijo, moviendo la mano de Isak sobre la de él—. Creo en tu fuerza y valor, y tu belleza y amabilidad, y creo que eres el único Dios al que juraría lealtad. —Movió la boca a la de Isak, exhaló contra ella—. Pero eres mejor que cualquier Dios, porque estás aquí. Puedo verte, y sentirte. Puedo degustarte. Y eso te hace más notable que valiente _Tyr_ o ciego _Höðr_ o ninguno de los otros hombres sin rostro en que de niños nos dijeron que creyéramos.

Presionó los labios con los de Isak más firmemente; Isak estaba consciente de Eva dejando la habitación, y del calor comenzando a enrollársele en el estómago, ya no era un gélido agarre reptiliano. Levantó el brazo a los hombros de Even y lo acercó, su cuerpo ansiando sentir el cuerpo de Even contra el suyo.

—Continúo teniendo que decir que lo siento por dudar de ti —dijo tímidamente, y Even se apartó ligeramente de él, frunciendo el ceño.

—Somos uno, Isak, pero eso no significa que compartamos los mismos pensamientos. Actuaste como la situación requería, y yo estaba enojado de verte a los pies de Jonas y nos envié a este rumbo porque creía que él te había lastimado. Yo soy el que debería decir que lo siente, no hiciste nada excepto actuar a una traición.

—A veces, simplemente deseo que fuera más simple —Isak admitió, y Even asintió, la mirada nunca apartándose del rostro de Isak—. Y deseo que pudieras entender que soy fuerte. Me llamas tu _Lille Sol,_ pero no lo ves, ¿verdad, que el sol es fuego? Es más fuerte de lo que parece, deja la piel roja y ampollado cuando tomas sol demasiado tiempo, y duele mirarlo fijo cuando está bajo y grande en el cielo. Soy más fuerte de lo que sabes, Even, y así es como merezco ser tratado.

Sintió el cosquilleo de un rubor en sus húmedas mejillas cuando Even sonrió ante sus palabras—. ¿Mis palabras infantiles te divierten? —Isak preguntó, y Even negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, por supuesto que no. Me acabo de dar cuenta lo mucho que quiero quitarte la ropa cuando hablas tan fieramente.

Isak intentó no hacer puchero—. Quiero que me tomes en serio, Even.

—Y lo hago. Lo haré. Tienes razón; guardarte secretos, cuando has soportado demasiado, parece tonto. Antes de que vinieras a aquí, me había acostumbrado a nunca responder a alguien. Ahora tengo un gran fuego ardiente, uno que comparte mi cama, y mi corazón, en que pensar.

Isak se pavoneó ante eso y sonrió—. Así es.

—Pero si te juro esto, debes jurar en respuesta, Isak —Even dijo con solemnidad, e Isak se burló de eso. No había nada que deseara guardarse de Even, ni una cosa—. Isak —Even dijo en aviso, e Isak rodó los ojos, una sonrisa curvándose las comisuras de la boca.

—Lo juro por todos los falsos Dioses y el Dios real, si existe alguno.

—Hablando de eso —Even dijo, e Isak levantó la vista hacia donde le señaló, viendo el rostro de Jonas mirando con recelo por la puerta.

—Hombre Santo —Even dijo con ironía, y Jonas respondió malhumoradamente—. Frenético.

—Les daré algo de espacio —Even dijo, levantándose del asiento junto a Isak sobre la cama—. Aunque, estaré escuchando —advirtió, antes de pasar a Jonas de camino a salir de la habitación, mirándolo con clara sospecha mientras lo hacía.

 _Aparentemente algunas cosas no han cambiado_ , Isak pensó para sí, sonriendo.

Jonas se acercó y tomó la previa posición de Even, acogiendo a Isak en un fuerte abrazo del que ambos estuvieron reacios por un tiempo a soltarse.

—No me quería ir sin despedirme.

—¿Es seguro que estés aquí?

—Tanto como puede ser en esta aldea del infierno—Jonas dijo, antes de santiguarse con el pulgar e índice—. Disculpas, no debería hablar tan libremente de aquello que no sé.

—¿Tu infierno es como nuestro _Hel_? —Isak preguntó, y Jonas se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ambos son lugares en los que podríamos acabar una vez que pasemos este mundo, pero no sé si hay mayores similitudes. Mi infierno es a dónde van los pecadores, y supongo que estará muy repleto para el momento que yo llegue.

Isak rio ante eso—. Entonces, ¿quizás te rechazarán?

—Bueno, soy pequeño, probablemente serán capaces de hacerme un hueco. —Jonas se alejó ligeramente de Isak, frunciendo el ceño—. Hablando completamente en serio, Isak, lo lamento por toda esta… esta angustia. Creía que podía hacer una diferencia aquí, pero siento que no hay esperanza en este lugar. Me alegrará irme.

—¿Eso significa que no hay esperanza para mí? —Isak preguntó, y Jonas miró a la puerta, claramente recordando las palabras de advertencia de Even, antes de suspirar, mirando a Isak con honestidad en los ojos.

—Aquí tienes gente que te ama. Esa es suficiente esperanza.

—Te extrañaré —Isak dijo—. Y ¿quién sabe? El mundo no es tan grande. Quizás nos volveremos a encontrar antes del _Hel_.

—Eso espero —Jonas le dijo. Atrajo a Isak en otro fuerte abrazo, las manos acariciándole el cabello—. Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres —susurró, e Isak rio, negando con la cabeza—. ¿No? —Jonas preguntó, e Isak susurró—. No —en respuestas.

Porque después de todo, casi había perdido a Even tantas veces. No consideraría la posibilidad de volver a perderlo.

 

* * *

 

El cuerpo de Isak se recuperó en las siguientes semanas, y lenta, pero ciertamente el invierno se derritió con los primeros retoños de la primavera. Parches de verde comenzaron a chorrear por el hielo, el frío aflojó el agarre sobre los fatigados cuerpos, y más gloriosamente que todas las horas de luz solar se volvieron más extensas.

Un día, mientras los tres se sentaban alrededor del fuego, los brazos de Even alrededor de Isak mientras Eva se ocupaba cortando vegetales, Even de repente se movió, como percatándose de algo, e Isak levantó la vista a él con adormilados y curiosos ojos.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que has hecho este lugar, Eva —Even dijo, y Eva sonrió de buen humor, el pecho llenándosele de orgullo.

—¡He ayudado! —Isak dijo petulantemente—. Sólo porque no requiero cumplidos cada cinco segundos como -

—Isak —Even dijo severamente—. Eres el chico más mimado y flojo en el mundo. Y no te tendríamos de ninguna otra manera.

Eva le sacó la lengua, sonriendo, e Isak fingió empujar a Even mientras de alguna manera se enterraba más en esa calidez.

Aunque, era verdad. La dispersa, estéril vivienda a la que Even había traído a Isak ahora era hermosa y cálida no sólo por el crepitante fuego sino por las cortinas y el forro y la madera tallada que Even había completa y descartado, y que Eva había buscado.

—Luce igual que como mi mamá solía tenerlo —Even dijo, la voz un poco más baja, e Isak subió la mirada para verlo. Era extraño que Even mencionara libremente a su madre—. Ella siempre lo hacía hermoso, y dejé que se arruinara y deteriorara cuando ella y mi padre murieran.

—¿Cómo murieron? —Isak preguntó, antes de que pudiera detenerse. Lo siguió de un bajo—. Lo siento, no necesitas responder.

Even se puso muy rígido y callado por un momento y luego dijo—. Fueron asesinados.

En algún lugar, en la mente de Isak, un recuerdo se revolvió, y frunció el ceño, intentando resolver el por qué apareció tan repentinamente.

—Los aldeanos dicen que tú lo hiciste —Eva dijo claramente, e Isak pensó,  _Entonces lo tallado sobre la puerta en esta vivienda_. Pero en su corazón sabía que el hombre que lo sostenía tan gentilmente, y le daba amor a su cuerpo cada mañana y noche y y todas las veces entre ellas, no estaba un asesino de personas inocentes.

—Por supuesto que lo dicen. Soy el Frenético y me han temido desde que era un niño. —Even levantó la barbilla de Isak y dijo en voz baja—. Pero conozco mi propia mente. Sé que no soy lo que dicen de mí. Madre asesina. Padre asesino. Soy Even Bech Næsheim, y ellos fueron mis amados padres que fueron buenos conmigo y me defendieron de las pequeñas y estrechas visiones de la gente insignificante.

La voz se le quebró, y luego lo soltó todo a la vez, como una cascada atravesando una capa de hielo—. Yo estaba en mi primera incursión. Fue una pequeña, a algunas aldeas. Fuimos a caballo, no bote. Yo era un chico, apenas quince años. Incluso más joven que ustedes dos ahora. No me quería ir porque tenía miedo. Mi padre se había quedado en casa porque decidió que era mejor no mimarme durante la redada. Cuando regresé, encontré a mi padre asesinado, junto al fuego. Y a mi madre, desnuda, violada, decapitada en la cama.

El recuerdo despertando otra vez, y entonces Isak recordó la razón. _Nikolai_ , pensó. _Nikolai admitió esta infamia antes que intentara asesinarme._ Isak parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas, intentando ser fuerte para Even; cuando volteó hacia Eva la vio llorando abiertamente.

—¿Quién crees que fue? —Isak preguntó con recelo, preguntándose si ahora era el momento de hablar y compartir su saber. Even hizo un sonido de dolosa traición.

—Nunca lo he dicho en voz alta.

—Por favor, Even.

—Tres hombres del Norte se quedaron en la aldea. Mi padre fue uno de ellos. Erik y Nikolai eran los otros dos.

En seco la respiración de Isak se detuvo. Nikolai, sí, por supuesto. No había duda en la mente de Isak de que la confesión había sido verdad. Pero ¿Erik? El líder de los hombres del Norte, ¿el hombre que Even trataba tanto de complacer cada día?

—Pero tú y Erik… una vez me dijiste que lo veías como a un padre.

El rostro de Even se retorció en algo doloroso, vulnerable—. A veces es más fácil decirme que mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada. Para perdonar a aquellos que no se han hecho responsables de sus actos. En las siguientes semanas a la muerte de mis padres me echaron al calabozo. Erik fue el único que me defendió, y así que me permitieron vivir, volver a luchar con los hombres del Norte una vez más. Me dije, que no fue él quien lo hizo.

—¿Y todavía lo crees? ¿Piensas que quizás Nikolai trabajó solo? —Eva preguntó.

Even volvió a quedarse en silencio, e Isak se preguntó si volvería a hablar. Pero entonces respondió—. No, no creo que un hombre, recién salido de la adolescencia, pudiera haber vencido a mi padre.

—Even —Isak dijo en voz baja, llevando las manos al cálido rostro de Even y presionándoselas a las mejillas—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la gente la verdad?

—Porque ¿quién creería a un _lunático_ como yo? —Even preguntó, pero las palabras eran amables, pacíficas. Isak sintió el cuerpo tensarse junto a él, inseguro de la razón por la que Even era capaz de permanecer tan calmado incluso mientras hablaba de cosas tan terribles.

—¿No estás enojado? ¿Deseas desafiar a Erik ahora que eres más fuerte que él? Él está viejo, eres el mejor guerrero en esta aldea, y -

—Se acabó. No quiero vivir con ira en mi corazón.

—¡Asesinó a tus padres! Tu ira sería comprensible, Even, sería -

—Él es el líder de los hombres del Norte, Isak. Si lo derroto, enfrentaría la muerte sin importar que fuera un desafío justo, y sabes lo que eso significa para ti y Eva.

Isak lo sabía. Cuando el propietario de esclavos moría, los esclavos eran enterrados con él. No había negociación ni reventa cuando no había propietario al que comprar. Quizás uno de los hombres del Norte lo reclamaría, y a Eva, pero Isak sabía que ahora para muchos ellos eran considerados corruptos, de mala suerte.

—Es curioso —Even dijo, sonriendo sin humor—. Antes, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para desafiar a Erik. Ahora que te tengo, sé que lo soy. Pero ya no deseo hacerlo, porque estoy contento.

—No te creo —Isak dijo desafiantemente. Oyó a Eva toser en advertencia y la ignoró—. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento de vivir en una aldea que está construida sobre mentiras y asesinatos y traiciones? —Lentamente se alejó de Even y dijo—. Es una enfermedad, Even. Toda esta aldea está infestada con ella. Y puedes verlo, pero eliges no hacer nada al respecto.

El rostro de Even se estrechó en una dolorosa mueca—. ¿Y si fuera a desafiarlo? ¿Matarlo? Entonces ¿qué, Isak? ¿Me deseas la muerte por los hombres que ya me odian, que únicamente me toleran porque soy un buen luchador? Ya no me tolerarán si sienten que soy una amenaza para ellos.

—Entonces hazles ver que no lo eres —Eva dijo. Even la miró, parpadeando.

—¿Discúlpame?

—Ganarte a los aldeanos, Even. Ganarte a los hombres del Norte. Hay aquellos que ya te aman. Magnus, Eskild, Christoffer, Christina; todos te son leales. Y con más hombres del Norte de tu lado, estarás protegido.

—Es imposible —Even dijo. Negó con la cabeza—. Los cuatro que has nombrado son débiles peleadores o simples aldeanos. No me ofrecerían protección.

—¿Y si te dijera que William odia a su padre, y se alegra que su hermano se haya perdido? —Eva preguntó. Isak la miró, frunciendo el ceño, y vio que la expresión de Even se acopló a la suya.

—Nikolai violó a la esposa de William. Asesinó a la hermana de William cuando era sólo una niña. Las mujeres hablamos, Even, conocemos de estas cosas mejor que los silenciosos hombres del Norte. William no tiene amor en su corazón por Erik, que permitió todas esas cosas, quién no renegaría Nikolai incluso ahora William sabe la verdad sobre la violación de Noora.

Isak miró la compresión arrastrándose a los bordes de los ojos azules bien abiertos de Even—. Si tienes a William de tu lado, los otros hombres seguirían —susurró.

La boca de Even se retorció y luego volvió a atraer a Isak hacia él, descansando su cabeza sobre las rodillas mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los rizos—. Quizás lo consideraría —concluyó. Isak agitado, asintiendo. Por ahora, la mera consideración era suficiente.

 

* * *

 

Las grandiosas luces del Norte llegaron tarde este año. Isak había escuchado historias sobre ellas durante los meses que había estado aquí y había ansiado verlas con todo su corazón, aunque los hombres del Norte eran naturalmente desconfiados. Magia negra acontece en las noches que la aurora visitaba, o eso decían. Pero cuando Isak despertó una noche para ver al cielo vivo con colores que difícilmente podía comprender, su acuerpo ansiaba estar bajo ellas y despertó a Even, sus labios a la oreja de Even.

—Mira —dijo, levantando las pesadas cortinas de la ventana—. Mira allá afuera, Even.

—Los Dioses nos protejan —Even masculló gravemente y se giró para volver a dormir. Isak se quejó juguetonamente en el oído.

—Me dijiste que aquí no había Dioses.

—Mayor razón para permanecer en cama.

—¡Even, quiero verlas, por favor! —Isak miró esperanzado a Even, los ojos bien abiertos a la luz de las velas, y Even gruñó, manos a las caderas de Isak.

—Eres un travieso, Isak.

Se pusieron las pieles y las botas y se colaron en silencio por la vivienda, el fuego ardiendo bajo sobre el páramo. Las manos de Isak pasaron frente a él por un momento antes que se abrazara por el frio de afuera.

—¿Ves? —Even dijo cuando estuvieron parados bajo ellas—. Nada espectacular.

Isak levantó la vista, su cuello se estiró de manera que su barbilla estuviera nivelada con el cielo. Levantó las manos, casi creyendo que podría tocar los vastos rosas y verdes y lilas que bailaban como luciérnagas en los interminables cielos oscuros sobre ellos.

—Son lo _más_ hermoso —Isak dijo—. Son lo más hermoso que he visto.

—Ni siquiera se acercan remotamente a tu rostro, _Lille Sol_ —Even dijo malhumoradamente, e Isak rio alegremente.

—¿Por qué tienes tan mal temperamento? No te sienta bien, ¿sabes? Tu sonrisa me es mucho más atractiva.

—Tengo mal temperamento porque mi impetuoso esclavo me ha sacado de la calidez de mi cama para hacerme ver esta magia oscura. Las luces no traerán nada excepto malas noticias, Isak. Se dice que son enviadas del gran Truquero mismo, Loki, para robar bebés recién nacidos del pecho de las madres.

Isak rio, su voz llevada por los silenciosos campos que los rodeaban—. ¿Temes a las lindas luces?

—Yo… desconfío de las lindas luces, Isak.

—Entonces tírate aquí y las veremos juntos, y te mantendré a salvo —Isak alardeó. Cuando Even titubeó, Isak fue a él, aullando con regocijo mientras derribaba a Even y luego se le subió en la coyuntura del brazo, descansando su cabeza sobre el amplío pecho de su amante.

—De todas maneras, no hay bebés en la vivienda para que roben —Isak murmuró cuando el aliento de ambos volvió a normalizarse—. A menos que Eva no nos esté diciendo algo.

—A Eva se le dificultaría concebir, considerando el tiempo que ha pasado últimamente con Vilde —Even dijo con ironía, extendiendo la mano a la de Isak y apretando—. Supongo que me dejarás permanecer aquí un rato más.

Observaron hasta que Isak ya no pudo sentir la sangre en sus dedos, y el metódico frotar de Even de las partes expuestas de su piel ya no pudo detener al frío de asentarse. De todos modos, Isak no deseaba volver, no cuando la aurora bailaba y se movía tan vívidamente sobre ellos.

—¿Hablaste con William? —Isak preguntó. Even consideró las palabras, y sobre la cabeza de Isak, sintió a Even asentir, la barbilla descansando sobre el cabello de Isak.

—Hablé. Le compré un ale y comenté cuan placentera era la aldea sin el Hombre Santo. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo?

—¿Qué?

—Dijo que el Hombre Santo era más pequeño que la mayoría de los hombres, y no obstante el cadáver era más alto que William, cuando William ayudó a colgarlo. Él pensó que era muy curioso.

—Oh. —Isak se movió nerviosamente.

—Sí —Even dijo, pero no se escuchó preocupado—. Dijo que en la aldea sólo había tres hombres más altos que él. Yo, su padre, y Nikolai.

—Oh —Isak dijo otra vez, y la sensación de temor en su estómago creció. No sabía la razón por la que Even estaba tan calmado. ¿Simplemente estaba intentando no asustar a Isak?—. Esto es malo, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo es? —Even preguntó, divertido—. Porque luego estrechó mi mano, dijo que me debía gratitud y me compró un ale a cambio.

—¿Crees -?

—Creo que lo que Eva dijo es verdad. Creo que William ya no tiene lealtad al nombre Magnusson.

La declaración hizo estremecer a Isak, pero no por el frío, o siquiera miedo, sino por la anticipación de lo que podría venir.

—Los días más cálidos pronto estarán aquí. Los saqueos se volverían a retomar. Quizás sea tiempo de un nuevo líder —Even declaró simplemente. Isak sonrió, su mente llena de posibilidades de esta aldea bajo un líder más justo. Cuánta capacidad de bien había en ello. Quizás un líder como William, o incluso mejor… _un líder como Even_.

Even cogió la mano de Isak y silbó por debajo de la respiración—. Y hablando de calidez, es momento de volver al interior.

Isak levantó la vista a él implorando—. Cinco minutos más.

—Isak -

—Te permitiría… hacer esa cosa, ¿lo que querías hacerme? ¿Tras encontrarme con Jonas? —Su estómago se retorció ante el recuerdo, las grandes manos de Even cerca de la curva de sus nalgas—. Puedes, si estoy siendo un…. ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Un impetuoso esclavo? —Sonrió tímidamente—. Pero por favor, quedémonos un poco más aquí, y observemos a Loki intentar robarme de ti. Creo que podrías desafiarlo. Creo que podrías desafiar a cualquiera.

—Todos excepto uno —Even dijo, sus manos en el cabello de Isak—. Hay uno ante el que me rendiría todas y cada una de las veces.

Isak sintió un agolpamiento de sangre a su pene y se sujetó al pelaje de Even, llevándolo encima de él—. Si temes a las luces, únicamente veme al rostro mientras me embistes —dijo a Even. El rostro de Even se retorció de placer, y se inclinó a besarlo.

—De cualquiera manera, eso es todo lo que hago, _Lille Sol_.

Isak permitió a Even poseerlo, su cuerpo hundiéndose en nieve que se derretía, sus ojos acogiendo las familiares líneas y cicatrices del rostro de Even, y las luces que lo iluminaban desde atrás igual que a un guerrero bendecido por los viejos Dioses.

En Jutland, Isak se había recostado sobre su espalda en los campos que rodeaban su pequeña aldea, observando las estrellas tintinear sobre él. Había imaginado el mundo exterior que un día vería, y del que un día sería parte.

Ahora observaba estas estrellas, cubiertas por el espectáculo de luces que destellaban ante ellos, pero más que todo observaba el rostro de Even, y sabía que el mundo del que hace mucho había formado parte estaba justo aquí, en los océanos azules de estos ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Avisos de advertencia: Hipotermia, Periodo característico de Ateísmo, Discusión de violación y asesinato.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


	24. Parte 2: El Sol Sangrará Esbozo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:  
> (Este esbozo fue escrito cuando estábamos planeando escribir la Parte 2. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no seriamos capaces de completarlo movimos algunos eventos claves y los revelamos en la Parte 1 por lo que se repiten en este esbozo.)

 

**Prólogo**

_Punto de vista de Jonas_

  * Jonas es atrapado por convertir a la gente/cometer un acto sexual ‘inmoral’ (Cunnilingus1) con la hija de un vikingo.
  * Simplemente una muy graciosa escena con Jonas diciendo a los vikingos que él es el esclavo de Frenético Even y escapó porque Even asesinó a su amante, un atractivo cura.
  * Dijo que decidió volverse un cura para continuar la labor de su amado Jonas.



 

**Capítulo 1**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Recapitulación de los últimos meses: Periodo de Luna de miel. Isak y Even han estado calentándose junto con el clima. El hielo y la nieve se fuero y ahora Hålogaland es tan verde que recuerda a Isak a Jutland.
  * Isak ha encontrado un mejor canal para la manía de Even, ya no lo quería luchando con osos. En su lugar, Even ha comenzado a enseñar a Magnus y Eva a pelear.
  * Eva e Isak han estado trabajando en arreglar la casa y tierra de Even desde que se mudaron.  Even eventualmente comenzaba a ayudarles con esto.
  * Día presente: Un mensajero viene de una aldea vecina y le dice a Even que tiene a su esclavo Jonas y se lo regresarán si va y habla los términos con la otra aldea vikinga
  * Even no tiene idea de lo que están hablando e Isak se da cuenta que Jonas fue capturado por convertir personas y utilizó el nombre de Even como un Frenético para salvarse la vida.
  * Even va a ayudar, pero se da cuenta que entonces no habrá nadie que proteja a Isak así que le dice que no a Isak. Salvó a Jonas una vez porque fue culpa suya, pero Jonas se metió en problemas. Es un hombre adulto y no es problema de Even.
  * Isak está molesto con él todo el día y esa noche cuando salen del área común para cenar, Isak va a hablar con Christoffer.
  * Even está furioso porque le dijo a Isak que nunca le hablara luego del otro incidente, así que se lo lleva.
  * Isak está tan molesto así que se libra de él al decirle que estaba pidiendo a Christoffer que lo ayudara para recuperar a Jonas y accedió porque dijo que haría cualquier cosa por Isak
  * Even siente que su hombría/posesión de Isak está siendo amenazada.
  * Isak y Even van a casa - Even intenta reafirmar su autoridad al llevarse a Isak a la habitación, pero Isak es realmente enérgico, diciéndole que no en cada ocasión que Even intenta besarlo.
  * Even se exaspera y se marcha de la habitación con Isak todavía suplicándole
  * Eva alcanza a escuchar e insiste que vayan a salvar a Jonas porque a ella le gusta
  * Even finalmente dice que sí luego que confabulan contra él.
  * Decide llamar a William y Christoffer a su casa a la siguiente noche.
  * Les pide ayuda si prometen no decir nada.
  * William accede porque está en deuda con Even por matar al violador de Noora y Christoffer solo dice que sí porque le gusta causar problemas y quiere coquetear con Isak.
  * Vilde está con William cuando va, sentándose en la esquina y sirviéndoles como una buena esclava, y se percata de la manera en que son Even e Isak entre ellos y se da cuenta que William no la trata así de amable.
  * Justo frente a William y Christoffer, Isak insiste en ir y está resuelto al respecto. Even dice que está bien pero únicamente si promete no involucrarse.
  * William está impresionado con que Even permita a un esclavo hablarle así y Christoffer está un poco excitado.



 

**Capítulo 2**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * A la siguiente noche se van, Eva los acompaña porque quiere practicar usando un hacha.
  * Christoffer coquetea con Isak todo el viaje e Isak no puede evitar ser encantador.
  * Even quiere matarlo, pero sabe que lo necesita para la misión.
  * Cuando llegan a la aldea tuvieron que preguntar en el mercado sin verse sospechosos - Christoffer charla con una de las muertes locales que se lo cuenta de inmediato.
  * Llegan al lugar donde Jonas está siendo retenido.
  * Even insiste en que Isak permanezca escondido - él está gruñón por esto, pero básicamente todos coinciden con Even.
  * El resto se acerca a los vikingos que están realmente entusiastas de ver a Even; habían decido que querían se uniese a la tribu y únicamente le regresarían al esclavo si lo hacía.
  * Jonas, que estaba atado, todavía fingía ser Isak
  * Los vikingos están relatando todas las cosas que ‘Isak’ dijo sobre Even y están algo confundidos del por qué Even está tan obsesionado con él y cómo Isak no había lucido ni de cerca tan hermoso como habían escuchado.
  * Christoffer sólo está socarrón todo el tiempo porque esta tan divertido.
  * Isak todavía está observando y sintiendo vergüenza ajena ante algunas de las cosas que dijo Jonas.
  * Even se está poniendo progresivamente más molesto - eventualmente sólo los interrumpe al atravesar con el hacha a uno de los hombres.
  * Luchan - Even ‘accidentalmente a propósito’ empuja a Christoffer contra una de las espadas y se le corta el rostro - es ridículamente cuidadoso con esto.
  * Isak todavía está observando y nota a uno de los otros vikingos moviéndose hacia Jonas para matarlo.
  * Sale apresurado y se le echa encima y eso detiene la pelea por un momento porque cuando los otros vikingos ven a Isak se dan cuenta de quién probablemente es. Y cuando uno de ellos se mueve para cogerlo, Even se pone completamente frenético y se abre paso entre ellos para llegar a Isak.
  * Habiendo matado a los otros vikingos, se apresuraron a salir de la aldea antes de que vinieran más. Chris todavía se quejaba de su ‘hermoso rostro’ estando arruinado.
  * Fueron a un bosque en el que decidieron acampar durante la noche. Isak encontró algunas hierbas para tratar la herida de Christoffer. Se le sube al regazo para poder aplicarlo y Even sólo aprieta los dientes mientras observa.
  * Even comenta el reprender a Isak por la hazaña que hizo con Jonas porque quiere reafirmar la autoridad, pero se detiene cuando ve a Christoffer mirando lascivamente.
  * Even pregunta a Jonas qué diablos se trataba el acto sexual inmoral - Jonas y Christoffer proceden a comparar notas sobre chicas con Eva interviniendo.
  * Isak está fascinado (y un poco asqueado). Even y William están intentando superar esta obscenidad (principalmente a Even no le gusta la manera en que Christoffer está mirando a Isak)
  * Más tarde, todos ellos se marchan a dormir. Even se queda despierto para cuidar e Isak se le duerme contra el pecho.
  * Even atrapa a Christoffer observando a Isak con una expresión gentil y pensativa en el rostro y advierte a Christoffer que, si alguna vez intenta volver a tocar a Isak, lo mataría.
  * Más tarde, Isak despierta. Even y él follan mientras los otros están durmiendo.
  * Even echa un vistazo y ve que Christoffer está observando - se concentra en hacer gemir a Isak en alto y decir su nombre, comienza a hablarle sobre que iba a comerlo cuando vuelvan a casa; Christoffer se dio la vuelta y pretende irse a dormir, pero por dentro está furioso.



**Capítulo 3**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Fueron atrapados de regreso por el padre de William.
  * Jonas se esconde bajo una manta porque si lo atrapan están arruinados.
  * Isak ya está durmiendo en el regazo de Even así que ahí Even miente y dice que fueron a una aldea vecina por medicina para su esclavo que había caído enfermo.
  * Esto era una mala idea porque decía a los vikingos lo importante que es Isak para él y simplemente era un comportamiento inusual.
  * La mañana siguiente, Isak menciona a Even que nunca había visto el mar (en realidad no había estado en posición de apreciarlo cuando lo trajeron por primera vez a la aldea).
  * Even lo lleva a las costas de Hålogaland y se besan y nada y están generalmente muy dulces juntos.
  * Christoffer está observando mientras esto ocurre y da la espalda a Isak cuando lo saluda.
  * Christoffer está insoportablemente celoso.



 

**Capítulo 4**

_Punto de vista de Christoffer_

  * Christoffer y William están en la taberna y Christoffer está completamente ebrio y hablado sobre Isak.
  * Recuerda el cuerpo medio desnudo de Isak y comienza a hablar y hablar sobre la hermosa piel y lo mucho que quiere besarlo y generalmente hace el ridículo.
  * William le dice que cierre la boca, pero está un poco perturbado porque Christoffer normalmente nunca suspira por mujeres u hombres así.
  * Erik alcanza a escucharlos y pregunta de quién hablan y William dice ‘el esclavo de Even’
  * Erik ya está desconfiado de que Even vaya a otra aldea por medicina para un esclavo así que decide ir a ver por sí mismo si Isak está tan impoluto como Christoffer está alegando.
  * Even se suponía que había flagelado a Isak por la imprudencia cuando intentó bajar el cuerpo de Jonas. Sí está impoluto entonces Even mintió a todo mundo y es más blando por ese esclavo de lo que admite. Erik no puedo tolerar eso.



 

**Capítulo 5**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Al siguiente día Isak y Eva están solos en casa mientras Even está fuera. Erik va y está mostrando su poder
  * Le quita la túnica a Isak y comenta lo suave que la piel considerando el salvaje azote que Even se suponía le había dado. Es generalmente bastante tétrico, pero no hace nada a Isak excepto hablarle/mirarlo.
  * Eva está observando, pero no puede hacer nada porque sabe la cantidad de problemas en que se meterían si intenta herir a Erik.
  * Cuando se va, Eva e Isak acuerda guardar el secreto a Even ya que no quieren que lo rete.
  * Ambos están alterados.



 

**Capítulo 6**

_Punto de vista Split (Omnisciente/Punto de vista de Isak)_

  * Luego el Líder de los vikingos se da cuenta que Even también está distraído por Isak. Últimamente no ha sido tan útil en las redadas, ha estado dejando ir a prisioneros, sin matar tanto, etc.
  * No son estúpidos; saben que está completamente en las manos de Isak así que deciden que Even necesita una esposa.



_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Sonja llega anunciada a la vivienda con su hermano Knut. Isak abre la puerta y está conmocionado.
  * Sonja intenta abofetear a Isak por hacer contacto visual con ella, pero Even lo aparta en el último segundo.
  * Incómodamente todos se sientan a cenar. Sonja realiza groseras declaraciones sobre que Isak y Eva se sienten en la misma mesa como iguales así que Even es forzado a decir a Isak que deje el asiento del lado de Even y se siente en la otra habitación.
  * Isak y Eva les sirven e Isak tiene que observar a Sonja coquetear con Even. Le dice que es bastante mayor para estar sin casarse y propone un matrimonio.
  * Even inicialmente se rehúsa, pero Sonja alude a que la gente piensa que su atención se está descarriando a ‘salidas inapropiadas’. Le besa el cuello y susurra algo que Isak no puede oír y Even dice que lo consideraría.
  * Isak no puede respirar, se va del comedor y se esconde en uno de los grandes armarios de Even. Es cálido y callado y ayuda a calmarlo.
  * Se siente como un niño cuando sale y Sonja lo está observando curiosamente.
  * Sonja dice que entiende la razón por la que Even está encantado con él pero que no debería olvidar lo que es. Even no puede casarse con un pequeño chico y ciertamente no podía casarse con una propiedad.
  * Ella aclama que no es una mujer cruel ni celosa porque Isak no es nada de lo que estar celosa. Despreocupadamente dice que cuando estén casados ella será la que decida si se quedan con Isak o lo venden.
  * Isak está sacudido.
  * Esa noche Isak va y duerme en su habitación y piensa en lo poco que significa en la sociedad vikinga. Nunca tendrá un lugar aquí. Llora solo.



**Capítulo 7**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Isak ha estado extraño con Even desde la proposición de Sonja y Even lo ha notado.
  * Even pregunta a Isak si quiera ir a caminar para mejorar el ánimo e Isak no puede rehusarse.
  * Hace más y más calor para mimetizar la tensión entre ellos.
  * Even pregunta a Isak sobre su sentir sobre la propuesta de Sonja. Isak dice que no le corresponde elegir por Even bastante petulante y Even bromea sobre lo adorable que se ve cuando miente.
  * Even dijo algo raro al tenor de luces hermoso en el verano etc. e Isak levanta la voz porque Even nunca había visto el verano?
  * ‘¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Lille Sol?' Y Even dice 'Bueno la primera vez que te vi, tenías al sol detrás de ti y pensé que así te veías. El sol, aunque sea pequeño'.
  * Isak al principio está halagado, pero entonces recuerda que fue de noche cuando Even supuestamente lo vio la primera vez.
  * Todo resulta en una desastrosa pelea - Even había planeado la redada para llevarse a Isak.
  * Isak esta temeroso y se sienta traicionado.
  * Even no puede expresar sus sentimientos y dice algo así ‘Te quería así que te tomé’ y eso hizo sentir a Isak como mierda porque Even únicamente lo vio como un objeto que robar. Isak duerme y llora en los brazos de Eva, pero lo cuenta lo que Even dijo.
  * Teme que Eva lo culparía por ser demasiada tentación y hacer que se llevaran a todos y toda la aldea siendo recudida a cenizas.
  * Even describiéndolo como un objeto también confirmaba lo que Sonja dijo, él sólo es un esclavo para Even. Sólo propiedad. No una persona a la que Even posiblemente podría amar.



 

**Capítulo 8**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Even anunció que Sonja y él estaban comprometidos.
  * Eva está conmocionada y mira a Isak, pero no muestra reacción. Él no está seguro de sí quiere el amor de Even, o si alguna vez lo tuvo. Se está ahogando en culpa.  
Luego que Eva ha salido de la habitación Even asegura a Isak que sólo es por apariencia para tranquilizar a Erik y los hombres que no se había vuelto blando. Por Isak, está implícito.
  * Sonja va, esta vez sin Knut como un chaperón porque ella y Even ahora estaban comprometidos. Ella pide a Isak que le muestre la vivienda y él se queja.
  * Ella ociosamente comenta y dice que la habitación de Eva (e Isak) sería perfecta para los niños, e Isak tiene un ataque de pánico.
  * Cuando él despierta, Eva está al lado de su cama. Ella le dijo que Even estuvo con él todo el día, pero Sonja lo ausenta.
  * Isak comienza a llorar y Eva lo calma e intenta decirle que no están solos.
  * Christoffer estaba ahí y ahora sobrio al ver a Isak tan vulnerable.
  * Aparentemente Sonja contó la historia sobre el pequeño esclavo débil de Even desmayándose en la taberna y Christoffer se había preocupado así que fue a verlo.
  * Isak le dijo que no tenía que hacerlo, pero le conmovió que lo hiciera.
  * Christoffer le dijo que, si Isak fuera suyo, él no querría nada y nunca dejaría que una mujer lo echara.
  * Eva está ofendida a nombre de Even, pero intrigada por toda la exhibición.
  * Christoffer ofrece comprar a Isak (y Eva) si Even intenta venderlo, esto reconforta a Isak - particularmente mientras pensaba que a Christoffer ya no le gustaba nada.
  * Le agradeció.



 

**Capítulo 9**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Isak se vuelve más distante de Even porque quiere acostumbrarse a la idea de estar lejos de Even.
  * Even e Isak están raros y ambos deprimidos.
  * Even va a una redada y se mueve para besar a Isak, pero Isak se aleja. Dolido, Even se va.
  * Eva regaña a Isak, no puede entender la razón para no decirle a Even que acabe con esto. Ella sabe que él lo haría.
  * (Fuera del plano: Sonja puede decir que Even está a un paso de romper el compromiso y sugiere que los hombres secuestren a Isak para motivarlo para una futura redada.)  
Luego que Even se va, Isak escucha a alguien llamar a la puerta de la vivienda.
  * Asume que es Even y abre la puerta, pero alguien le pone una bolsa sobre la cabeza y él comienza a gritar. También puede oír a Eva gritando.
  * Es fácilmente sacado y llevado.
  * La bolsa se le quita de la cabeza y es lanzado a la tierra.
  * No sabe dónde está hasta que lo ve
  * Sonja besa a Knut e Isak se da cuenta que ella se acuesta con él hermano.
  * Sonja lo abofetea por mirarlos con queja.
  * Knut le dice que no le haga daño, necesitan algo para retener a Even de modo que actué.
  * Sonja burlonamente dice que a Even no le importaría y en el fondo, Isak está de acuerdo.



 

**Capítulo 10**

_Punto de vista de Even_

  * Even está en el viaje con el resto de los hombres.
  * Cuando se detienen para acampar, Erik les da un discurso entusiasta luego aparta a Even y le dice que hoy pelee con fuerza o sufrirá.
  * Le entrega a Even la llave de la armería, la que Isak llevaba al cuello.
  * Even está preparado para matarlo, pero Erik dice que sí hace algo, Isak será asesinado y nunca sabrá dónde está el pequeño cadáver hermoso.
  * Mientras se preparan para la redada, Christoffer se burla de Even porque puede verlo vacilante. Está deprimido, pero hoy no puede permitirse no pelear con fuerza.
  * Christoffer describe lo que los otros vikingos harán a Isak si Even no lo hace lo suficientemente bien en esta redada - es muy gráfico al respecto.
  * Even está cerca de matarlo, pero se dio cuenta subconscientemente que Christoffer está intentando ayudarlo.
  * Even se pone completamente en modo guerrero y mata a un montón de gente.
  * Cuando Even regresa a casa, un caballo llevando a Isak es enviado. Isak está atado, pero no hay nadie con él así que Even no sabe quién lo cogió.
  * Libera a Isak y lo lleva dentro.



 

**Capítulo 11**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Isak está generalmente ileso.
  * Está acostumbrado a ser tratado realmente bien por Even así que está un poco malnutrido (Even le dio demasiada carne, fruta, etc. mientras los esclavos mayormente sólo comen gachas y no tanto).
  * Sonja era una de las personas que se lo llevó porque los hombres se fueron a la redada y lo abofeteó un poco.
  * Se burló al decirle que no era nada más que una mascota, Even se hartaría de él una vez que Sonja le diera hijos, ella iba a vender a Isak al que lo quisiera, etc.
  * Isak está nervioso y asustadizo con Even, se estremece cuando intenta tocarlo y lo llama Amo porque está enojado con él. Hace que Even se aleje y Isak se siente culpable.
  * En la noche Isak lo llama y Even trata de confortarlo, pero Isak grita y le dice que se aleje de él.
  * Christoffer va a visitar a Isak y Even le dice que se vaya porque Isak está demasiado traumatizado y nervioso con la gente.  
Ambos se sorprenden cuando Isak sale y abraza Christoffer.
  * Christoffer dice a Even que cuando él y Sonja inevitablemente se casen, se ofrecería a comprar a Isak.
  * Even dice a Christoffer que no puede poner precio a Isak y Christoffer le alude que es egoísta por querer una esposa cuando tiene a Isak y lo mantiene cerca pese a que está claramente adolorido.
  * Even está conmovido por lo que Christoffer ha dicho y dice a Isak que ya no verá a Christoffer. Sacó la tarjeta del amo.
  * Christoffer era el único consuelo de Isak cuando Isak pensaba que Even iba a casarse con Sonja así que Isak se enojó con él por primera vez desde que había vuelto y le grita por primera vez desde fue secuestrado.
  * Corre a esconderse en su vieja habitación, la de Even ya no es consuelo.



 

**Capítulo 12**

_Punto de vista de Eva_

  * Eva culpa a Even de que se hubiesen llevado a Isak. Piensa que es el culpable por mimar a Isak y luego no protegerlo.
  * Luego que Isak sube las escaleras, ella le hace un comentario sarcástico a Even sobre que debería haber protegido a Isak, pero estaba demasiado ocupado follándose a la esposa. (Eva no sabe que ellos no duermen juntos).
  * Eva se va en mitad de la noche y se dirige a casa de Christoffer.
  * Hizo un mordaz comentario sobre la visita nocturna, pero ella le dijo que sea serio, que necesita algunas armas.
  * Se pone serio y pregunta la razón y ella le dice que se va a ir y se lleva a Isak y a Vilde consigo.
  * Ella le pregunta si va a intentar detenerla y le responde que no, pero no deberían estar fuera en los bosques sólo con armas.
  * Christoffer también le da algunas monedas.
  * La siguiente mañana Eva pregunta a Isak si quiere fugarse e irse a casa con ella. Isak llora y dice que sí, él quiere irse de este lugar. Él es miserable y quiere ir a casa. No podía soportar ver a Even casado con Sonja o peor, vivir en la misma casa que ella después de lo ocurrido.
  * Incluso una quemada casa es mejor que quedarse y observar a Even reemplazándolo, sabiendo que nunca lo amaría de verdad.
  * Fueron a casa de Vilde y robaron uno de los caballos de William. Salieron esa mañana.



  
**Capítulo 13**

_Punto de vista de Vilde_

  * Vilde está cansada y hambrienta, pero intenta no quejarse. Va montando a caballo, Isak está dormido aferrado a su espalda. Él lloró luego de que se fueron.
  * Se asientan bajo un árbol en el bosque cuando comienza a oscurecer.
  * Vilde inicia un fuego y cocina algo de pescado mientras Isak está básicamente catatónico.
  * Ella nota que él está envuelto en la capa de Even y sigue cubriéndose la nariz con ella.
  * Eva abraza a Isak mientras duermen y Vilde está un poco celosa porque quiere sentir los brazos de Eva alrededor de sí, pero sabe que Isak lo necesita más.
  * Ella despierta por algunos ruidos, siempre ha sido de nuevo ligero, ve a Even que asusta porque es tan alto, y deja escapar un agudo grito.
  * Eva se levanta en un segundo y le presiona un hacha al cuello.
  * Le dice que mejor los deje irse o lo abriría.
  * Even no está escuchando a Eva, únicamente tiene ojos para Isak.
  * Even dice a Isak que no se lo llevó porque fuera hermoso, se lo llevó porque sabía que alguien lo haría, que la aldea de Jutland era débil y no ofrecía protección a Isak. Además, le dijo que debería haberlo protegido y que lo siente.
  * Isak comienza a llorar y corre hacia él, lanzándosela a los brazos.
  * Eva tan horrorizada ante la revelación de que Even hubiera planeado la redada y por lo tanto lo cree cómplice en el asesinato de las personas mayores incluyendo a su madre.
  * Ella le vuelve a pasar el hacha por el rostro mientras Even la mira sin reaccionar, sólo sosteniendo a Isak.
  * Eva enlista todas las vejaciones y violaciones que había sido forzada a soportar porque el saqueo a la aldea y llevársele al borde de las lágrimas.
  * Eva está furiosa y le dice a Isak que se aleje, pero ambos se están aferrando al otro.
  * Vilde no puede soportar ver a Eva ni a Isak así por lo que coge el rostro de Eva y le pregunta—. ¿Somos como ellos? ¿Sólo matamos personas primero y luego hablamos? No.
  * Vilde espeta a Even y le pregunta cómo planea rectificar esto. Isak pudo haberlo perdonado, pero les arruinó la vida sólo porque lo quería.
  * Eva queda asombrada porque Vilde normalmente es muy apacible.
  * Even promete que lo rectificará, de alguna manera.
  * Están montando a caballo de regreso y Vilde está sobre el caballo de Eva, detrás de ella. Eva está mirando a Isak y Even que montaban frente a ellas.
  * Vilde vea a Even sosteniendo a Isak y se pregunta lo que sería tener a alguien que la ama ir tras ella.
  * Luego recuerda que Eva lo hizo, dos veces. Ríe y esconde el rostro tras ella.



 

**Capítulo 14**

_Punto de vista de Even_

  * Llegan a la vivienda y Eva se dirige a la habitación enfurruñada, Vilde siguiéndola.
  * Ella cierra la puerta de golpe ruidosamente.
  * Isak y Even son muy delicados el uno con el otro, básicamente andan con pies de plomo.
  * Even dice a Isak que no se lo llevó porque fuera hermoso sino porque lo vio reír y fue lo más brillante que había visto en muchos años.
  * Isak está conmovido y lo besa gentilmente.
  * Hacen el amor.  
Finalmente Isak dijo a Even lo que ocurrió desde que se habían alejado. Relata el calvario a donde fue llevado.
  * A Isak se le escapa que Sonja estaba entre aquellos que lo llevaron y todos los terribles detalles de lo que ella dijo e hizo salieron.  
Even está furioso y se va.
  * Va a la casa de Sonja y le dice que el compromiso se acababa y que nunca debió haber comenzado.
  * Sonja está desolada y revela que lo amaba desde que era una niña. Le habla sobre lo difícil que es estar sin casarse a su edad en esta aldea y que necesitaba pensar en ella y su familia.
  * Even fríamente dice que no recordaba conocerla en absoluto.
  * Este es el punto de inflexión con Even dándose cuenta de que ya no podía vivir así, Isak necesita estar seguro y la única manera en que podía pasar es si arregla toda esta aldea él mismo.
  * Even va a ver a William y le dice que quiere ayuda para deshacerse del padre.  
William coincide porque su padre es un monstruo pero mayormente porque está harto de estar bajo su control y quiere tomar el poder.
  * Al principio planearon solos, pero Vilde escucha por casualidad y corre a contarle a Isak.
  * Isak le dice que deje de ser un idiota, necesitan confiar el uno en el otro, y todo el grupo planea juntos.



 

**Capítulo 15**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Por las siguientes semanas Even comienza a ganarse a los hombres del Norte; se transpira que muchos de ellos no mantienen lealtad alguna a Erik que es brutal y ha perdido muchos hombres durante el año, mucho más que aldeas vecinas.
  * Even reta a Erik.
  * Durante la pelea, Erik comienza provocando a Even con que él y Nikolai estaban detrás de las muertes de su familia y sirvientes. Le cuenta que ellos violaron a su madre antes de matarla, y estaba esperando hacer lo mismo con Isak una vez que Even esté muerto. Piensa que esto romperá a Even.
  * Even se pone apocalíptico, que es lo opuesto a lo que el padre de William estaba esperando.
  * Tienen una colosal y sangrienta pelea
  * Isak está observando toda la pelea, horrorizado porque nunca ha visto a Even tan enojado.
  * Even había sido acuchillado, pero todavía está dando pelea
  * Erik intenta acuchillar a Isak porque pese a que Even había sido acuchillado, todavía no está retrocediendo y quiere distraerlo
  * Even no es tan rápido para detenerlo, pero Christoffer protege a Isak al saltar en frente de la espada de Erik.
  * Mientras sangra le dice que, en otra vida, donde él tomó primero a Isak, Isak pudiera haberlo amado.
  * Christoffer muere en los brazos de Isak.
  * Isak se aferra al cuerpo de Christoffer, traumatizado, porque es la misma manera en que su madre murió, y el acto final de Christoffer fue verdaderamente uno abnegado. Isak no se siente merecedor de ser protegido por Christoffer al que utilizó muchas veces por razones egoístas.
  * Even casi muere, pero en el final lo derrota (no antes de decirle que el cuerpo quemado exhibió por la aldea era Nikolai) y lo mata.
  * Isak está demasiado temeroso para levantar la vista, piensa que Even está muerto, hasta que Even le acuna el rostro y lo hace mirarlo.
  * Isak finalmente suelta a Christoffer y se arroja a los brazos de Even.
  * Los pocos hombres del Norte que todavía tenían lealtad hacia Erik ahora entienden el monstruo que fue al matar a Christoffer.



 

**Epílogo**

_Punto de vista de Isak_

  * Even, Isak, Vilde, Eva, y Jonas zarpan a Jutland.
  * Es verano e Isak adora sentir la familiar calidez sobre sus mejillas tras meses de entumecedor frío.
  * Isak se peina el cabello cuando el viento se tranquiliza y Eva lo llama vanidoso. Utiliza el peine de jade de Christoffer y recuerda el funeral que le habían dado.
  * Llegaron e Isak va a los escombros quemados de la iglesia donde la madre de Eva y el resto se quemaron. Ahora sabe cómo escribir así que talla una piedra para Helen y la pone sobre la quemada tierra.
  * Isak va a la choza donde su madre estaba enterrada y deja también deja una lápida para ella
  * Entre lágrimas Isak se despide de Vilde y Eva. Están planeando reconstruir la aldea o viajar a una ciudad donde puedan estar juntos.
  * Jonas se casa con Eva de manera que Vilde y Eva puedan estar juntas sin sospecha.
  * Cuando respecto a Jonas, Isak lo abraza y le dice que es su más querido nuevo amigo y que se verán nuevamente en otra vida.
  * Isak dice a Even que ahora está preparado para irse a casa, y él y Even volvieron al bote para zarpar de regreso a Hålogaland.



Esta vez, con Even como el nuevo jefe vikingo, es por voluntad propia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autoras:
> 
> Y así alcanzamos el final de nuestra historia, aunque, por supuesto que nunca será el final de la historia de Isak y Even. Porque pese a despedirnos de ellos aquí, vivirán a través de SKAM, y de la creatividad de este fandom, en tantos universos diferentes, por mucho tiempo.  
> Esperamos que disfrutaran los siete capítulos finales, y el esbozo que habíamos planeado para la Parte 2: El Sol Sangrará. Es una sensación agridulce para nosotras el que nunca pudimos contarles la segunda parte de la historia, de Even aceptando su responsabilidad; del plan que tenía, y la ejecución de ese plan, para encargarse del mal que residía en Hålogaland a fin de volverlo algo bueno, y un lugar del que él e Isak pudieran enorgullecerse de llamar hogar. El esbozo de la parte dos fue escrito cuando comenzamos a planificar el fic. Nos encantaba y estábamos emocionadas de escribirlo. Esperamos que, al proporcionarlo, permitirá a su imaginación volar. En cualquier caso, esperamos que el final feliz para TOSF fuera suficiente para darle un satisfactorio cierre a la historia de vikingo!Even y esclavo!Isak para nuestros asombrosamente leales lectores que nos han dejado tantos comentarios hermosos durante meses desde que comenzamos a publicarlo.  
> Ambas creemos en el poder del fanfiction. Une a gente de todo el mundo. Puede ser venturoso y experimental en cierta manera que autores publicados, trabajando hacia el mercado más amplio, frecuentemente no pueden permitir que sea su trabajo. Puede ser divertido, sexi, mullido, oscuro, desolador y todo lo que está entre medio. Incluso puede salvar vidas. Esperamos que el ficdom de Skam continúe prosperando por mucho tiempo cuando nos hayamos ido. Esperamos que Isak y Even tengan su final feliz en cada universo posible.  
> En realidad, no es un secreto que abandonamos este fandom como resultado del abuso que estábamos recibiendo. Algo de ese abuso era más fácil de ignorar que otros. Mucho de eso era relativamente inofensivo y fácil de hacer caso omiso. Al final fue un tipo particular de abuso, que fue más allá de tonterías de fandom, que nos hizo poner un límite a nuestro tiempo aquí. Simplemente ya no se sentía bien ni Seguro para nosotras. Y desafortunadamente el fandom no ha avanzado. La semana pasada, a una cuenta de odio en Twitter se le permitió prosperar y agravar, por la cantidad de gente contribuyendo.  
> Esa cuenta era gestionada por una persona que reveló estar mentalmente enferma. La misma persona acabó con la cuenta con una nota suicida. Cuando se nos comunicó, sentimos una enorme simpatía por la persona. Ya fuera que la persona mintiera sobre el intento de suicidio o dijera la verdad, pensémoslo por un momento. Que necesita haber algo de compasión incluso cuando las personas hacen cosas malas y antipáticas. Nos hizo darnos cuenta de que incluso cuando alguien es capaz de virulento y provocar dolor y ansiedad a otros, siguen siendo sólo una persona combatiendo sus propios demonios. Mayormente nos entristeció, y nos desilusionó de que el fandom le está fallando a sus miembros más vulnerables.  
> Si has vivido el odio o sientes tu salud mental deteriorada como resultado del fandom, o incluso si has sido el que envía odio, por favor toma sólo un momento para priorizar tu propio sentido de bienestar mental. Habla con alguien en quien confíes. Si no hay nadie en tu vida para esto, habrá una línea de ayuda en tu país que será gratuita y tendrá a alguien al otro lado de la línea capaz de darte apoyo y consejo imparcial. Aquí se encuentra una lista general:  
> [Lista de líneas de ayuda(inglés)](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines)  
> No te niegues el derecho humano fundamental de ser feliz. Todos estamos alentándote incluso si no lo saben. Porque la amabilidad contigo mismo solo puede llevar a la amabilidad con otros, y esa es literalmente la fuerza más importante y poderosa del mundo.  
> Ve a romper esa capa de hielo que aísla del resto del mundo. Funcionó para Even e Isak en esta historia, y con suerte también funcionará para ti. Aléjate un tiempo de internet, lejos de mezquinas disputas de fandom, de hilos de tuits y juicios y la creación de disputas basadas sólo en el drama. Todos cometemos errores, todos decimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos; con suerte crecemos y continuamos para ser mejores personas.  
> Cuando estés en línea, disfrútalo. Disfruta interactuar con personas del mundo, discutiendo algo que te guste. Si ya no se siente bien, piensa en que personalmente puedes hacer para sentirte mejor contigo mismo.  
> Los queremos. Y hasta siempre. <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Traductor:
> 
> 1 Es la práctica del sexo oral en los genitales femeninos.
> 
> En relación al mensaje de las autoras, no puedo agregar nada, sólo quiero ratificar que todo esto es para disfrutarlo.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
